TSUBASA MISTERY
by Miriel Hiragizawa
Summary: Innumerables pruebas y constantes batallas logramos salir, sin embargo… el tiempo se esta terminando, aquellos con poder maligno han atravesado los límites causando que la rueda del destino vuelva a comenzar no para repetir el ciclo, sino que esta vez nos llevará al origen de todo, como en verdad comenzó y por qué nuestras vidas se cruzaron en una época diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I: "Sueños"**

Las flores caen y las estaciones pasan, aquellos recuerdos en el que ella abrazó con fuerza a su amor, en el cual tenía nuevamente la oportunidad de reencontrarse con él y ésta vez para siempre, con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, porque sabía que su vida era plena, si es que él estaba junto a ella y el peluche Iorogi, por que gracias al muñeco ella pudo cumplir su deseo y conocer muchas cosas.

— "Gracias, gracias...", es lo que en ese momento pensaba ella. "Gracias Iorogi-san... gracias a ti conocí mucha gente, pasé experiencias inolvidables ayudando a la guardería Yomogi y allí conocí a Fujimoto-san, aunque al principio no nos llevábamos bien, siempre me preocupé por hacer feliz a los demás, hasta que descubrí que él era alguien muy importante para mí, tanto que cualquier desplante debido a mis torpezas, me dolía mi pecho a tal punto que nunca pensé imaginar, puesto él era ajeno a mí y a mis sentimientos, después que cerraron la guardería Yomogi hice mi mejor esfuerzo al hacer que Fujimoto-san tenga un poco de alegría, aunque eso significase que no cumpla mi deseo, no me importaba, sólo quería que él fuera feliz".

Las imágenes que invadían su mente, cerró sus ojos y pensó— "Iorogi-san no estaba de acuerdo y siempre me reprendía por eso, pero hasta el mismo final en que se terminó el plazo para recolectar los caramelos y llenar la botella, Fujimoto-san estaba muy enojado por mi partida y en ese momento Iorogi-san reveló su verdadera identidad y también la misión que tenía en aquel lugar para poder cumplir mi deseo, le dije que él es lo más importante para mí y que siempre lo será, siempre... a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo yo siempre lo amaré, siempre..."

— "Ya estoy en casa", al escuchar esa voz la sacó de sus recuerdos y con una gran sonrisa salió a recibir al ser que más amaba.

— "¡Qué bueno que regresaste!", se quedó mirando aquellos ojos verdes tan radiantes que brillaban ante ella. Este se acercó hacía ella muy lentamente y le dio un tierno abrazo, su corazón de ella y de él latían tan fuertes, que él se inclinó un poco dirigiéndose a sus labios de ella, en ese momento se escuchó una voz diciendo "...OYE KOBATO TENGO HAMBRE YA ESTÁ LISTA LA CENA O ES QUE VOLVISTE A EQUIVOCARTE CON LOS INGREDIENTTT... AHHH PERDÓN NO QUISE INTERRUMPIR...", el muñeco estaba con una gota en su cabeza.

El rostro de Kobato estaba muy rojo y sólo dijo— ¡Ahhh Ioryogi-san! —dio un salto y muy sonrojada respondió— "iré enseguida a servir la cena", se retiró de la sala sin antes decir— "no me equivoqué con los ingredientes…", un poco sonrojada siguió directo a la cocina.

Él estaba con el ceño fruncido y miró al muñeco y sólo le dijo "TU NO SABES TOCAR PUERTAS O AVISAR QUE RECIÉN LLEGAS... ANTES DE ENTRAR... ESPERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO PARA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ", lo observó tan serio como siempre y se retiró a su alcoba a cambiarse de ropa con paso firme.

Él a pesar que llevaba poco tiempo de casado con Kobato, mantenía su carácter de siempre antes los demás, pero menos con Kobato, a ella la trataba muy tiernamente, aunque algunas veces hacía sus torpezas, él le regañaba pero de forma suave no como antes, en el tiempo en que se conocieron casi siempre le reprendía y era un poco rudo en su manera de expresarse, pero todo cambió desde aquel día en que descubrió la misión de Kobato y su declaración de ella hacia él, cuando le dijo que "_él era la persona más importante, y que siempre lo sería, siempre_...", él en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que ella no se fuera de allí, que no se apartase de su lado nunca, fue allí donde descubrió que ella también era lo más importante para él, que la amaba. Y con ese sentimiento nuevo en él, ella pudo sanar su corazón de Fujimoto, obteniendo un caramelo y llenar la botella, de esta forma cumplía su misión y no desaparecería, pero él no entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando, sólo pudo escuchar de ella es que "_tengo que ir a un lugar_" y se despidió de él entre lágrimas y con una sonrisa muy triste le dijo— "_adiós_", él la abrazó, pero ella desapareció entre muchos pétalos de cerezo.

Pasaron sólo 4 meses después de aquello y Fujimoto no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella por hechizo del conejo, al desparecer Kobato de ese mundo, todos los recuerdos con las personas relacionados con ella también se borrarían de sus memorias. Pero él tenía un vació dentro de sí, que no sabía describir, tenía la impresión de haber perdido algo muy importante, pero no sabía que era. Hasta que por medio de uno de sus caramelos que se le cayó de su camisa pudo recordar todo y se desesperó al no encontrarla, al saber que nadie de los que la conocían la podía recordar. Luego se encontró con Kohaku, la cual le contó su historia de ella y también cual era su misión, el comprendió y después de 4 años la volvió a ver. Kobato pudo recordarlo por medio de aquel caramelo que le había dejado a él, poco después él le propuso matrimonio y ella no supo que decir y salió corriendo dejando a Fujimoto más que confundido y pasmado por un momento, puesto que ella desconocía que cosa era un matrimonio, Ioryogi tuvo que explicarle de que se trataba el matrimonio aunque la exasperó un poco con tanta pregunta que ella le hacía al pobre peluche, que éste tuvo que quemarla para que no preguntase más, después de hablar con el peluche, se fue corriendo a pedirle disculpas por haberlo dejado sin una respuesta y le dijo que aceptaba ser su esposa y poder estar a su lado siempre.

— "Finalmente conozco la felicidad completa al lado de ella", se dijo así mismo Fujimoto

Ajeno a sus pensamientos un ser lo observaba mientras a lo lejos de la sala y este tenía una flama en los ojos de tanto coraje contenido, Ioryogi estaba más enojado que nunca, lo hubiera quemado en un instante, sólo que se detuvo por respeto a Kobato, él no quería crearle problemas a ella.

— "No fue a propósito interrumpir aquella escenita, ¡Jah!" —pensaba el muñeco, se dirigió a la cocina diciendo— "mejor voy a ver a Kobato antes que queme la cena o confunda los ingredientes como la última vez.

—"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" . Se escuchó un grito muy fuerte que provenía de la cocina. Aquél grito se escuchó en toda la casa.

— "¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!... ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!..." — corrió él.

— "¿POR QUÉ ESE GRITO KOBATO?" — indicó Ioryogi ambos quedaron mirando la cocina y entre sus pensamientos más rápidos.

Como primer punto "Kobato estaba ilesa"; número dos, "no se había incendiado la cocina", entonces Ioryogi y Fujimoto se miraron y sólo respondieron al mismo tiempo—"¿ESTA VEZ FUERON LOS INGREDIENTES VERDAD?".

— "Si..." — dijo ella muy apenada.

— "No me di cuenta, lo siento..., ¡discúlpenme!, ahora por mi culpa ni Fujimoto-san, ni Iorogi-san tendrán que cenar", las lágrimas empezaron a salir de ella, estaba apenada porque no quería que él la viera llorar , pero fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta él la tenía entre sus brazos diciéndole que no se preocupe por la cena, sacó su pañuelo y le limpió sus lágrimas de su rostro, ella sólo le miró y lo abrazó diciéndole— "lo siento Fujimoto-san".

— "No te preocupes ya verás que pronto lo lograrás, mira que te has esforzado", apartándola un poco de su cuerpo, observando sus ojos canelas y hablando muy despacio le dijo— "no me gusta ver esa cara triste, vamos a cenar".

— "Pero... ¿cómo?, si estropeé la cena".

— "Pues digamos que hoy invito yo", le dijo muy suavemente al oído y le sonrió. Ella se alegró mucho y lo abrazó.

A unos metros de ellos estaba el peluche. "¡Ah! La noche fue salvada por él otra vez jajajaja siempre es lo mismo" —dijo para sí mismo.

Entre el silencio de la cocina se pudo escuchar el ruido del estómago de ella.

— "¡Ah!, lo siento..." —expresó apenada y con una gota sobre su cabeza.

— "Es normal, todos debemos tener hambre, vayamos a la sala, traje la cena" —dijo el.

En medio de la cena el muñeco, comentó— "OYE KOBATO O MÁS BIEN DEBERÍA LLAMARTE DOBATO JAJAJA ESE NOMBRE TE QUEDA MEJOR JAJAJA"

— Fujimoto volteó y observó al peluche preguntando— "¿Dobato?" —sonrió y dijo— "creo que sí… puede ser…".

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Fujimoto-san no seas malo!, ¡tú también!, ¡yo no me llamo Dobato sino Kobato!"

— "DOBATO, DOBATO, DOBATO...DOBATO..." —repetía el peluche.

— "¡QUE NOOOO!, ES KOBATOOOOO...KOBATO... KO-BA-TO" — protestaba ella.

— "DOBATO... te queda mejor", se burlaba el peluche

—"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, que malo eres Iorogi-san, me llamo ¡KOBATO!".

Fujimoto sólo movía la cabeza y sonreía al ver la escena de ella y el peluche parlante.

* * *

El pago fue recibido correctamente, aquella voz en la que decía _"he vuelto, Watanuki", _no fue un sueño sino realidad, ella está de regreso nuevamente eso es lo único que a él le importaba, la espera no fue en vano después de todo. Muy pronto ella aparecerá y podrá reencontrarse con la persona la cual amaba, aunque al principio era diferente, puesto que a él le gustaba mucho Himawari Kunogi , luego cuando estuvo en el mundo de los sueños y ver al Shaoran que una vez visitó la tienda para conseguir un deseo en brazos de Sakura y al otro Syaoran que en dos ocasiones le dijo "no desaparezca". Finalmente, se pudo dar cuenta de algo, Yuuko concedía deseos a la gente pero pensó por un instante y ¿qué hay de ella?, ¿cuál era su deseo?, a pesar que le preguntó en aquel sueño no obtuvo una respuesta, eso despertó su interés por saber cual era su deseo.

— "¿Cómo empezó todo?" —se preguntó así mismo, "recuerdo cuando fui un estudiante de instituto y era constantemente perseguido por monstruos, fantasmas y espíritus que se sentían atraídos mágicamente hacia mí. Estos monstruos eran invisibles para las personas sin poderes. Todo cambió cuando entré en ésta tienda…".

— "La tienda le pertenecía a Yuuko, una poderosa bruja. La cual me ofreció la posibilidad de dejar de ver los fantasmas y criaturas si pagaba un precio de igual valor que la energía que ella requería para realizar dicha labor. Ella me ofreció que al encargarme de las labores domésticas de la tienda así como del ocasional trabajo extra, hasta haber trabajado lo suficiente para conceder mí deseo. Después de trabajar como esclavo, ya que siempre me cobraba si hacía algo mal, aun sabiendo eso, seguía a su lado porque a través de ella dejé mi soledad que tuve desde que mis padres murieron en un accidente, aprendí de las enseñanzas de ellos, pero siempre me sentía sólo y asustado por los monstruos y fantasmas que me acosaban constantemente. Hasta que la pude conocer y empecé tener amistades por medio de los encargos que ella me encomendaba".

—"Ella cambió el destino de mi vida desde el momento en que entré a la tienda".

A través de uno de sus sueños él se dio cuenta que ella era la persona más importante en su vida, después de un periodo compartido con Yuuko y los demás, algo inesperado ocurrió en un sueño real y en el cual ella se despidió diciendo— "_La rueda del tiempo que una vez se detuvo, ha vuelto a girar_", ella estaba desapareciendo ante él, lo último que escucho decir fue— "_mi deseo... es que sigas existiendo_"; la desesperación de Watanuki fue tal y al no poder hacer nada ante aquella situación, dijo fuertemente— ..."¡soñaré que nos encontraremos de nuevo Yuuko-san!..., por eso..., ¡me quedaré esperando en ésta tienda hasta que eso ocurra!...". Aquellas palabras resonaban como eco en su mente.

En ese momento Maru y Moro entraron al salón donde el recibía a sus clientes y le avisaron a Watanuki que tenia visita, sacándolo de ésta manera de sus recuerdos. Él dijo— "Sí, ya se quién es… ¡es una visita inoportuna!" , frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero al mirar la cara de Doumeki no le gustó mucho lo que observó en él, presintió que eran malas noticias y le dijo— "¿qué sucedió?"

— "Ayer investigué algo que me tenía inquieto desde hace algún tiempo y también pude confirmar algunas de mis sospechas".

— "Es sobre aquel eclipse que hubo hace 12 años" —dijo Watanuki.

— "Es que no se trata de un eclipse común y corriente, según los escritos pude encontrar que existe una gran coincidencia, no sólo mística sino científicamente, sobre terribles cambios en el mundo, por consecuencia de la alineación de planetas" —explicó Doumeki.

— "Ya veo...".

— "No sólo es eso, la última posición del planeta traerá consigo la alineación de los restantes y eso significa que...".

— "Habrá muchos cambios climáticos muy bruscos, pero muy aparte de eso, también significa que se abrirá una puerta hacia otra dimensión en una parte de la ciudad, pero hay algo más..." —dudó un poco Watanuki.

— "¿Qué?..." —preguntó Doumeki

— "No estoy muy seguro pero sé que hay algo más o alguien más detrás de todo eso" —murmuró el mago.

— "Tú crees que sea-".

Le interrumpió Watanuki diciendo— "la apertura de una dimensión por alineación de planetas, puede ser algo muy perjudicial para muchos y también una alegría para otros, según sé, al abrirse una dimensión uno puede ir a mundos desconocidos a través del tiempo, pero si utilizas esa conexión de los planetas puedes alterar el tiempo a tu favor por medio de un conjuro mágico, sólo los grandes y poderosos magos pueden hacer ese tipo de conjuros ya que se requiere mucha magia para eso, pero si sucediese lo sabremos ésta misma noche, ya que hoy es el último día, el cual traerá consigo la alineación de los planetas"...

— "Aunque… mi magia no llega al nivel de poder, para hacer ese tipo de conjuros" —lo dijo preocupado. Estaba muy inquieto, puesto que él sentía la presencia de alguien más en la ciudad pero no sabía de quien se trataba ya que era otro tipo de magia que no conocía, él había adquirido mucho poder en esos años que pasó en la tienda, pero lo que sentía en ese momento superaba sus expectativas como mago.

— "Pero si eso ocurriera ¿qué piensas hacer?... —le preguntó Doumeki mirando fijamente a Watanuki.

—"Lo sabrás dentro de unas horas" —expresó con una ligera sonrisa y entre sus pensamientos se decía a sí mismo— "no puedo permitir que nadie altere el tiempo, si alguien lo hiciese, puede interferir en las vidas y lógicas de los distintos mundos, incluyendo al mundo de Syaoran y sus amigos, me imagino que ellos ya deben haber llegado al mundo donde se encuentra Sakura, por el bienestar de todos, no debo dejar que nadie interfiera con el transcurrir del tiempo y menos ahora que Yuuko está de vuelta, eso lo puedo asegurar".

— "Avísales a Maru y Moro que estaré en mi habitación" —comentó el mago saliendo del salón donde recibía a sus clientes.

— "Bien, yo les diré" —contestó Doumeki

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Watanuki se detuvo en uno de los pasillos y se dirigió hacia a fuera. Escuchaba al viento, el sonido de las hojas parecían querer decirle algo.

— "Yuuko-san..., ¿por qué no apareces?... te siento tan cerca…", el rostro de él demostraba una nostalgia.

— "¿Sucede algo Watanuki?" —le interrumpió Mokona

— "No nada, sólo recordaba a alguien" —contestó él

— "..."

—"Tú también debes de extrañarla ¿verdad Mokona? al igual que todos en la tienda".

— "Sí…" —dijo la bola negra con tristeza.

— "No deberías ponerte triste Mokona, ella aparecerá muy pronto".

— "¿Watanuki?..." —preguntó Mokona preocupado.

— "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella se marchó y que tomé su lugar aquí, como propietario de tienda".

— "Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que Yuuko se fue" —agregó Mokona.

— "¿Sabes?, me siento muy feliz por haberlos conocido a todos y sé que pronto la veré nuevamente".

— "¿Cómo sabes que Yuuko aparecerá? —preguntó Mokona

— "No me digas ¿cómo?, sólo lo sé, lo siento en el fondo de mi ser, sé que muy pronto mi deseo se hará realidad" —respondió Watanuki.

— "...".

Con nostalgia Mokona observaba a Watanuki, sabía muy bien que él sufría mucho por la ausencia de Yuuko, siempre la recordaba y la extrañaba, pero ocultaba su tristeza por algunos momentos.

Todo este tiempo lo único que él ha hecho es hacerse cargo de la tienda y esperar… con la esperanza de volver a verla. "Pero eso es probable que no ocurra..." —pensaba Mokona en ese momento— "ya que nadie puede revivir a los muertos. Y ella lamentablemente pertenece ahí desde hace mucho tiempo...". Salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar los pasos de él alejarse de ahí. Luego se dirigió hacia el jardín y observó la Luna. "Yuuko..." —murmuró tristemente Mokona.

Una vez en su habitación Watanuki empezó a escuchar unas voces como ecos en su mente y no lograba oír con claridad, entonces tomó asiento en su habitación en pose de meditación y empezó a concentrarse para poder atender aquellas voces que se hacían más intensas en su mente. Luego un sonido muy claro llegó a sus oídos, por el cual él abrió sus ojos de sorpresa...

— "_Las ruedas del destino volverán a girar nuevamente..."_

— "¡Ehhhh!...¡¿Yuuko-san?! ¿eres tú quien me habla?" —preguntaba el mago asombrado.

— "_Sí..."._

* * *

— "Los dioses se están preparando para algo nuevo, no sé que pueda pasar esta noche…"

— "Porqué lo dices Ioryogi" —preguntó el oso de la tienda de Baumkuchen.

— "Porque eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando me enviaron de vuelta a este mundo con Kobato, ella cumplió su deseo al reencarnar al lado de su amor y yo acepté seguir con mi misión por protegerla de aquella situación que se aproxima, nunca pensé decirlo pero me siento bien el ver a esa chica ser feliz y también voy a cumplir mi promesa que le hice aun viajero que una vez vino a este mundo".

— "A ¿quién te refieres?" —preguntó el oso.

— "Me refiero a un tipo que vino de otra dimensión junto con sus amigos viajeros y pues él descubrió la verdadera identidad de Kobato cuando estábamos recolectando esos caramelos en la botella, no me acuerdo bien como se llama pero vestía un traje muy extraño, era de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, por cierto me molestaban con unos de sus amigos ¡Jahhh!... decían que me parecía a él, ¡habrá que ver!".

— "Jajajajaja eso si sería muy problemático ¿no lo crees?", el oso estaba que se burlaba del muñeco.

— "¿Qué cosa?" —preguntó Ioryogi con la frente algo fruncida del coraje.

— "El que haya otro igual a ti en otro mundo jajajajajajajaja", el oso estaba que lo molestaba.

— "¡Oye deja de com...!". En ese instante escuchó una voz en su mente diciéndole "_ve junto a ella por favor..."._

El muñeco se detuvo y luego ocultó muy bien su preocupación, dando algunos pasos hacia la puerta de la tienda del oso.

— "Muy bien es hora de irme, presiento que algo malo se aproxima y además lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir esta noche, tengo que estar al lado de Kobato para cumplir mi misión" —dijo el peluche.

— "Veo que estas mostrando mucha preocupación por esa chica" —indicó una voz ajena a los hablantes.

— "¿QUIÉN ES?, ¿QUIÈN ESTÁ AHÍ?'', el muñeco se puso a la defensiva.

— "Por si no te has dado cuenta Ginsei está detrás tuyo jajajajajaa", el oso se reía por lo ocurrido.

— "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!, Y TÚ ¡¿QUÉ HACES ESPIANDO LA CONVERSACIÓN DE OTROS?!", se escandalizó el muñeco.

— "¿YO?... NO SERÁ, QUE TÚ NO TE DISTES CUENTA DE MI PRESENCIA", Ginsei estaba con una vena en su cabeza.

— "Habrá que ver ¡Jah!, como dije mejor me voy", el peluche salíó de la tienda del oso.

— "¡YA VETE DE UNA VEZ!" —comentó Ginsei

— El oso comentaba— "ustedes dos se quieren bastante como padre e hijo, me pregunto si algún día se podrán llevar bien".

Ginsei sólo se cruzó de brazos y se retiró al patio.

En su casa, Kobato estaba en el desván haciendo limpieza, cuando de repente sintió un latido muy fuerte en su corazón, que la estremeció por completo.

— "¿Qué es esto?, ¿eh?, ¿por qué estoy llorando sin razón alguna?, ¿por qué tengo esta angustia dentro de mí?, me...me siento...estrañ..."

— "¿KOBATO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?, KOBATOO...KOBATOOOOOO", Ioryogi había llegado a la casa desesperado y gritando el nombre de Kobato, pero la buscó en el casi todo el recinto y no la encontraba.

Estaba realmente asustado temía que le haya pasado algo, su presentimiento de que ocurría algo malo se hizo mucho más fuerte mientras se aproximaba a la casa y se le vino a la cabeza aquella voz que escuchó en la tienda del oso, "tal vez le pueda suceder algo a ella" —había pensado, por eso entró a la residencia gritando su nombre, hasta que después de revisar la mayoría de ambientes de la casa, finalmente había un lugar el cual le faltaba buscar y era el desván, se dirigía hacía allí y encontró la puerta abierta y corrió rápidamente hacia donde un cuerpo estaba tendido en el piso.

— "¡KOBATO!, ¡RESPONDE KOBATOOO!", la había encontrado desmayada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se asusto más. "OYE KOBATO ¿QUÉ PASÓ?, ¿RESPONDE?, ¡¿DESPIERTA?!"

Ella empezó abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Ioryogi gritándole muchas cosas, entonces sólo lo abrazó y llorando le dijo _"¡Iorogi-san tengo miedo... mucho miedo! ,¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero ir ahí otra vez!._ Llena de lágrimas y muy asustada, Ioryogi no entendía nada, empezó diciéndole— "¿CÁLMATE Y DIME QUE PASO AQUÍ?, ¿POR QUÉ DICES QUE TIENES MIEDO Y NO IR AHÍ OTRA VEZ?, PUES A ¿DÓNDE FUISTE?"

Kobato intentó tranquilizarse por un momento y le empezó a narrar lo ocurrido y le dijo— "primero estaba limpiando algunas cosas del desván cuando empezó a sentir latir muy fuerte su corazón, con una angustia terrible y las lágrimas le brotaban por si solas de sus ojos, no sabía por qué, pero se sintió muy, pero muy extraña, de pronto se desmayó y después..."

— "¿QUÉ PASÓ DESPUÉS?" —preguntó Ioryogi

— "Después que me desmayé, aparecí en un lugar muy oscuro y..."

— "¿Y?..."

— "Y había alguien más ahí pero no recuerdo, no sé porque" —dijo ella preocupada.

— "Mmmmmm esto está muy mal, el que no recuerdes significa que ese alguien quién no recuerdas te borró esos recuerdos o los bloqueó para que no revelarás su identidad, pero el problema es saber ¿quién demonios es ese alguien?, mmmmmm pero si le digo algo se va a preocupar más de la cuenta... mejor no le diré nada hasta estar seguro de saber quién es el que está haciendo todo esto".

— "¿Iorogi-san que pasa?" —preguntaba Kobato aún asustada por lo ocurrido.

—"¿EH? NO NADA, YA DEJA DE ESTAR PREOCUPÁNDOTE POR TONTERÍAS, MEJOR DESCANSA, SINO TE VAS A ENFERMAR" —expresó el peluche.

— "¿Ah?, pero ¿porqué no recuerdo más de ese lugar tan oscuro?, ¿porqué?" —seguía preguntando ella.

— "No lo sé" —respondió el muñeco. "Pero mejor deja de preocuparte por eso y descansa, sino Fujimoto se va a dar cuenta que lloraste y lo peor es que ni tú sabes la razón del porque lo hiciste, y me va a querer matar por eso, va a creer que fui yo quien te hizo llorar y ahí si me ira muy mal siendo inocente de lo ocurrido. Dime Kobato ¿quieres preocupar a Fujimoto por algo que ni tú misma estás segura de lo que verdaderamente fue lo que pasó?"

— "No, yo no quiero eso y menos que él se enoje contigo".

El muñeco asintió, en señal de que era lo mejor.

— "No diré nada de esto a Fujimoto-san…" —dijo ella un poco inquieta pero a la vez más calmada por lo sucedido, se dirigió por el corredor hacia su alcoba. "Iorogi-san san tiene razón, no hay necesidad de preocuparlo por lo ocurrido y menos si no tengo una explicación clara, ni yo misma sé lo que pasó realmente hoy" —pensó y soltó un suspiro.

— "¿Señora Kiyokazu porque esta suspirando tan profundamente?"

—"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" —pegó un grito del susto. Mientras sentía la mirada de su esposo a sus espaldas y se puso nerviosa.

— "¿Eh?... yo…pues...", su mente se hacía un caos para dar alguna respuesta rápida. Estaba realmente nerviosa que no se le ocurría nada.

— "¿No me digas que de nuevo se quemó la cena?" —preguntaba Fujimoto con una gota en la cabeza.

— "No" —dijo ella rápidamente y pensando en lo que había acontecido y el haber sentido esa angustia en su corazón volvió de pronto, lo único que hizo fue dar la vuelta y abrazarlo fuertemente, casi sollozando le dijo, "te amo demasiado, no sé lo que haría si me fuese antes de este mundo".

Fujimoto abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por lo que escuchó.

— "¿Porqué dices eso?" —preguntó él casi con miedo en su mirada

— "...".

Él la observó a ella y le dijo— "nunca vuelvas a decir eso, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, yo nunca te abandonaré, nunca, nunca", aferrando su cuerpo hacia ella. Se abrazaron viendo desde la ventana la luz de la Luna y ella le preguntó con un poco de temor en su mirada—"si... si... yo desapareciese ¿prométeme que seguiremos juntos en otra vida?"

Con el temor dentro de su corazón por las palabras de ella, el respondió— "en esta vida y en la otra y más allá de la muerte, siempre te amaré, siempre, aunque nuestras vidas sean distintas, te encontraré para no dejarte ir y siempre estaré junto a ti", al escuchar las palabras de Fujimoto, ella mostró una sonrisa mientras seguía abrazada a él y mirando la Luna llena de esa noche.

El peluche a ver la escena de ambos a pocos metros solo observó el firmamento y se preguntaba— "¿qué estará pasando allá arriba?". En ese instante Ushagi apareció y le entregó un mensaje. "Está bien" —comentó— "estaré protegiéndola de aquél sujeto, no permitiré que nada le suceda" —dijo como respuesta al mensaje dado por el conejo.

* * *

— "Hay fuertes vientos en las ruinas, ¿no te parece extraño Fujitaka?" —preguntaba Nadeshiko.

— "Si, es muy extraño ya que no es época de tormentas de arena y estoy preocupado por nuestra hija, la he notado muy tensa estos últimos días"

— "Si, es verdad, ah tenido esas pesadillas muy seguidas"

— "No me gusta nada esto" —murmuró Fujitaka. "Hay que estar alertas, no quiero que nada le pase a nuestra hija y menos a nuestro reino".

Su esposa estaba igual de preocupada que él, el Rey de sólo recordar cuando Sakura fue marcada con el sello de la muerte, por aquel mago malvado, fue una situación realmente horrible la cual no quisiera volver a vivir jamás.

Un fuerte viento revoloteaba las arenas en el país de Clow y Sakura solo veía que aquellas tormentas eran como un significado de advertencia, de que algo muy peligroso se acercaba, se acostó en su cama muy cansada y se durmió, estoy viendo la llegada de Syaoran, que emoción sentía en su sueño, las lágrimas le brotaban aún dormida, que hermoso sueño, después de una larga espera él va a llegar, sus ojos cerrados mostraban gestos de emoción y su rostro se iluminó en medio de la noche, pero de pronto sintió aquel sonido tan fuerte exactamente como cuando perdió sus alas, hace un tiempo atrás.

— "Pero, ¿por qué?", se despertó por aquel sonido aun acostada en su cama se preguntaba— "¿no debería escuchar ese sonido nunca más?, ¿por qué ahora estoy escuchándolo nuevamente?", en ese momento se levantó casi por inercia y se dirigió a su terraza, se sentía tan extraña al volver a escuchar aquella resonancia parecido a las de sus alas, bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta que alguien estaba afuera del palacio, aquella persona casi no podía ponerse de pie por su cuenta así que ella bajo rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta del palacio y los guardias le impidieron la salida.

— "¿Por favor?, ¡debo salir!, ¡necesito ayudar a ese joven está mal herido!", ella pensaba que era Syaoran por lo que vio en sus sueños que estaba de regreso.

— "¡¿Por favor?!"

— "No, princesa, no podemos dejarla salir sin una orden de sus padres y menos en medio de la noche". Los guardias del castillo estaban muy firmes con las órdenes de los reyes.

— "Entonces iremos todos a ver quién es aquella persona que mi hija se preocupa tanto" —dijeron los reyes y Sakura se sorprendió al verlos y les dio las gracias.

— "Hija tienes que quedarte aquí, nosotros iremos con los guardias para ver de quien se trata"

— "Pero, ¡papá!, yo…" —reclamó, lo pude ver desde mi balcón y no lo distinguí muy bien, pero por sus movimientos pareció que es una persona que necesita de nuestra ayuda, por que se veía herido, por su forma de caminar, por favor, si es así tráiganlo al palacio, así le podemos ayudar, ¡¿por favor?!, ¡¿por favor?!" —repetía angustiada.

— "Hija si esa persona necesita de nuestra ayuda, no se la negaremos y lo traeremos al palacio, de acuerdo".

— "Gracias madre, padre" —se inclinó hacía ambos.

— "Muy bien, pero tú debes volver a tú habitación, ya es muy tarde tienes que descansar Sakura" —comentó la Reina Nadeshiko

Su padre se inclinó un poco y le puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, diciendo— "no te preocupes todo estará bien pequeña Sakura, ahora anda a descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos de aquella persona".

— "Está bien..." —dijo más calmada y se fue a su habitación, para sí misma pensaba— "tal vez esa persona es Syaoran, quizá haya llegado de su viaje dimensional y estaba mal herido, pero… y si no lo es…", le entró mucha curiosidad de saber quién era la persona que había visto tan mal.

Sus padres se fueron hacia las afueras del reino en compañía de los guardias del castillo, y una vez que abrieron la puerta se sorprendieron al ver la magnitud de las heridas que tenía un muchacho y que a las justas podía ponerse de pie y dar algunos pasos, los reyes dieron orden de que los guardias lo lleven al castillo y que lo atiendan enseguida.

— "Razón tenía nuestra hija de salir desesperada del castillo, este muchacho se ve realmente mal, que le puede haber pasado para tener tales heridas en su cuerpo" —dijo el Rey

— "Si es verdad, nuestra hija tiene un corazón muy noble al querer ayudar a otros sin conocerlo en realidad".

— "Si, es cierto, mira que salir en medio de la noche, es una locura" —murmuró muy bajo Fujitaka.

Al día siguiente, Sakura bajo muy rápido a la sala principal y allí encontró a su hermano y a sus padres.

— "Mmmmm me pregunto ¿por qué el apuro hermana?" —preguntaba Touya desde uno de los muebles del palacio después de saludarle.

Sakura le saludó pero no respondió a su pregunta y se dirigió a sus padres.

— "¿Qué fue de aquella persona?... ¿lo vieron?, ¿está herido?, ¿está bien?" —preguntaba Sakura muy insistente.

— "Calma hija" —dijo el Rey, "el joven está siendo atendido en nuestro reino ya que estaba muy mal cuando lo encontramos anoche".

— "¿Qué? y lo ¿puedo ver madre?".

— "Ahora hija… no lo creo, él estaba realmente mal anoche cuando lo recogimos se desmayó por completo, pero si quieres verlo, está en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del castillo".

— "Gracias mamá" —dijo Sakura.

Salió corriendo desde la sala donde se encontraban los reyes y su hermano para saber quién era esa persona, por lo pronto es un joven según lo dicho por su madre.

Su hermano blanqueó los ojos desde uno de los asientos de la sala principal, hacía su hermana que corría hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el herido.

— "No te preocupes Touya, ese chico parece buena persona y además tú sabes que tu hermana espera aún a Syaoran, tal vez por eso su ansiedad de saber ¿quién es?, ¿no lo crees?"

— "Pero, ¿no lo es… o sí?" —preguntó él

— "No hijo, no lo es" —respondió Fujitaka

— "Uhhh" —dudó un poco— "entonces a Sakura le va doler mucho descubrir eso", en su rostro mostró preocupación por su hermana menor.

— "Mmmm , tal vez… aunque el joven es muy apuesto, jajajaja". Nadeshiko miraba a Fujitaka y le sonrió.

Mientras Touya al escuchar el último comentario por su madre cambió un poco su expresión y alzó una ceja

Eran tan agitados los pasos que daba que no podía escuchar más que el latir de su corazón tan fuertemente, creía que era Syaoran, estaba casi segura que era él. Pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación y al ver a aquella persona casi con la respiración dificultosa con muchas vendas en su cuerpo por las diversas heridas que tenía, entonces se sorprendió al ver quien estaba ante sus ojos...

— "...".

* * *

— "Pero si eres Yuuko, ¿por qué no apareces?, ¿dónde estás? ¿por qué no vienes a la tienda?, ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué?..."

— "_Calma, calma y escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir"_

— "Te escucho..." —respondió Watanuki.

— "_No puedo aparecer con un cuerpo físico, porque aún no se ha cumplido el tiempo para poder tomar una forma humana, sólo soy un espíritu, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí..."_

— "¿Qué es?" —preguntó él

— "_Cuando la alineación de los planetas llegue, tú sabes muy bien que hay alguien que interferirá en el tiempo, lo quiero que hagas es que no lo detengas, deja que él que interfiera siga su curso. Podrías hacer eso por mí"_

— "Pero… si yo no lo detengo... él alterará las dimensiones y eso ¿te afectará a ti?"

— "_No, en absoluto" _—contestó ella

— "...", él dudó un poco y dijo— "está bien lo haré"

— "_Gracias Watanuki-kun..."_

Entonces el mago frunció el ceño y comentó con enfado— "¿por qué no te muestras directamente sin tener que utilizar la voz de otra persona y conseguir tus propósitos?, porque tú… no eres Yuuko".

— "_TARDASTES MUCHO EN DARTE CUENTA"_

Se podía escuchar claramente en la mente de Watanuki, el sonido de una voz muy diferente, ya no era la voz de Yuuko sino otra voz grave, con mucho odio en sus palabras.

— El mago estaba realmente furioso con la voz que escuchaba, lo había engañando imitando la voz de ella y lo peor es que si no es por la última frase él no se hubiera percatado de la verdad, ya que Yuuko siempre le llamaba Watanuki, y no Watanuki-kun. "¿Qué clase de mago puede hacer ese tipo de cosas?, se requiere demasiada magia para hacer ese tipo de conjuros, ¿quién es este ente tan oscuro?", se preguntaba Watanuki en ese momento.

—"¿NO IMAGINAS QUIÉN SOY?".

— "¿Eh?, también puede leer la mente" —dijo él

— "PARA TU EDAD HAS MADURADO EN MAGIA, PERO AÚN ASÍ NO PUEDES SUPERARME EN PODER MÁGICO".

— "¿Quién eres?, ¡¿qué piensas hacer?!" —preguntó él.

— "_SÓLO TE DIRÉ...QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE INTERFIERAS EN MIS PLANES…, SE VE QUE AUN NO TIENES LA EXPERIENCIA SUFICIENTE PARA PODER ENFRENTARTE AL FUTURO QUE SOY YO...". _

—"¿Futuro?" —preguntaba Watanuki, el cual se había quedado más que sorprendido, estaba lívido de lo que escuchaba, no podía articular palabra alguna, sólo pensaba que si ese ente venía del futuro, entonces era muy poderoso, sobrepasaba su límites de magia.

— "_PUDE VER QUE TE PREOCUPA DEMASIADO ESA BRUJA YUUKO, PUES SINO ME DEJAS HACER MI VOLUNTAD ELLA NUNCA PODRÁ REGRESAR A TI"._

— "¿Eh?, ¿acaso tienes prisionera a Yuuko?".

— "_POR MIS MANOS NO SERÁ MI PRISIONERA, PERO POR OTRAS... ¿QUIÉN SABE?..."._

— "¿Qué?, ¿cómo es posible? , hay otros involucrados en esto", el mago estaba agotado por el desgaste de magia que realizaba para mantener la conversación.

— "_ESO DESCÚBRELO POR TU PROPIA CUENTA…"._

Entonces dejó de escuchar esa voz, la cual lo dejó muy intrigado por dichas palabras, estaba más que inquieto y preocupado, salió de su habitación casi sin poder sostenerse así mismo por el desgate de energías que había hecho en su concentración por escuchar esa voz y la gran cantidad de energías negativas que esta irradiaba, porque con las pocas palabras que cruzó con el ente se pudo dar cuenta que no sólo puede usar una identidad falsa al hacerse pasar por otra persona sino que posee una sed de venganza contra algo o alguien y tiene un propósito insólito, "¿cuál será? no lo sé… tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza que…que.." , en ese momento vio a Doumeki y le dijo— "¡rápido!… ¡llévame al jardín!..."necesito saber... ¿quién es ese ente?", sólo lo pude escuchar en mi mente, pero si él hace algo y utiliza magia sabré de quién se trata, "¿por favor Doumeki?, ¡llévame!...tú...tú tienes que ayudarm...", su cuerpo no le respondía se sentía muy mal y se desplomó por suerte Doumeki lo sujetó antes que cayera al piso por el desmayo, ya que había tenido un gran esfuerzo psíquico muy fuerte.

Sosteniendo el cuerpo del mago Doumeki comentó— "te esforzaste demasiado, pudiste haber perdido la vida en eso, apuesto que utilizaste cuantiosa magia en lo que hayas hecho".

Este abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos y dijo algunas palabras.

— "Sólo falta... una hora... para que los planetas se alinien...", habló muy débil.

— "Tienes que descansar para que puedas reunir fuerzas y saber del todo que esta por suceder" —contestó Doumeki.

Se escuchó un pequeño bullicio, ambas niñas se preocuparon al no ver a Watanuki y a Doumeki por la sala y mientras los buscaban, vieron la puerta de él entre abierta y se sorprendieron al ver al mago acostado en su cama.

— "¿Qué tiene Watanuki?" —dijeron Maru y Moro al unísono.

— "¡Shhhh!" —en señal de silencio con su dedo— "él debe descansar ahora" —aseveró Doumeki a ambas niñas que lo miraban con interés y preocupación en sus ojos. "Dejémosle descansar, él está muy agotado" —salió de ahí con las niñas.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación...

— "Yuuko..., Syaoran y los demás... corren pe...pelig..." —decía Watanuki y su cuerpo no le respondió más y se desmayó en el lecho.

— "Ustedes vayan a la jugar", les indicó Doumeki a Maru y Moro.

— "Pero y ¿Watanuki?" —preguntaron ambas

— "No, se preocupen por él, se pondrá mejor si descansa" —afirmó Doumeki.

— "Está bien" —dijeron amabas niñas. Mientras se iban corriendo por el pasillo.

— "¿Qué quieres jugar?" —preguntó Moro

— "Maru, quiere jugar otedama".

— "Moro, también" —sonrió.

— "Vamos", se dijeron ambas, tomándose de las manos y se fueron por el corredor.

Mientras Doumeki se dirigía a la sala a revisar algunos libros que sacó de la biblioteca y del viejo almacén de su abuelo, que por el tiempo no terminó de leer.

— "Tenemos visita" —dijeron ambas niñas que llegaron corriendo hacia la sala donde se encontraba Doumeki.

— "Buenas noches, Doumeki-san"

— "Buenas noches, Kohane-san".

— "¿Se encuentra bien Watanuki-kun?" —preguntó ella.

— "No, Watanuki tuvo un fuerte desgaste de energía, por alguna concentración psíquica que hizo".

— "Sí, me imaginé que algo así le había pasado y me preocupé, por eso vine, además hoy es...".

— "Sí, lo sabes ayúdame a investigar más sobre eso, saqué algunos textos para revisarlos" —dijo Doumeki.

— "Sí".

Después de unas horas en el árbol del cerezo, un fuerte viento revoloteaba las hojas y una voz provenía del mismo, diciendo— "..._las ruedas del destino se están moviendo para dar un nuevo comienzo..."_

— "Yuuko-san…" —decía Watanuki abriendo sus ojos.

— "Ya casi es hora" —dijo Doumeki.

— "Sí" —afirmó seriamente Kohane.

Ambos miraban la Luna desde el jardín.

— "Acaso no pensaban despertarme", se escuchó una voz un poco cansada, pero con mejor semblante y con más fuerzas.

— "¿Ey?, aún no te recuperas del todo" —le dijo Doumeki.

— "Siento no haber llamado, Kimihiro-kun, ¿te sientes mejor?" —preguntó Kohane.

— "Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida, Kohane-chan. Sí me siento mejor" –sonrió. "Muy bien ya es casi hora" —dijo Watanuki.

— "Sí" —dijeron Kohane y Doumeki.

Los tres observando la Luna de esa noche.

— "La grieta dimensional se está rompiendo" —dijo cerrando sus ojos Watanuki concentrándose al igual que los demás.

Por otro lado de la ciudad de Japón. Una puerta hacia otra dimensión se estaba abriendo y cuatro hechiceros estaban uniendo sus fuerzas para alterar el tiempo. Cada uno de ellos con diferente sello de magia y de vestimenta similar.

El líder de los tres dijo— "MUY BIEN, ES HORA DE USAR EL CONJURO PARA QUE NO NOS DETECTE ESE MAGO".

— "Sí...", respondieron los demás.

— "YA ESTÁ HECHO, NADIE NOS PODRÁ DESCUBRIR CON ESTE CONJURO".

— "_Esperad un momento"_, una voz ajena a ellos se escuchaba en el preciso momento en que los cuatro hechiceros se disponían a cruzar las dimensiones.

— "¿Quién es?, ¿quién eres?, ¿no nos puedes detener?, ¿no tienes el poder suficiente para detenernos?", esas fueron diferentes preguntas que hicieron los cuatro hechiceros hacia aquella voz.

— "_...Es preciso saber, que si ustedes cruzan las dimensiones, la lógica del tiempo será alterada..."._

— "ESO NO NOS INTERESA, HAREMOS LO QUE SEA PARA CUMPLIR NUESTRO OBJETIVO, UN MOMENTO… TU VOZ ME ES FAMILIAR, TÚ NO ERES LA BRUJA QUE ESE CHICO TANTO ESPERA, LA QUE CUMPLE DESEOS" —dijo el líder de los cuatro.

— "¡De que hablas hermano!" —dijo uno de ellos.

— "¡CÁLLENSE! —protestó el líder— "YA QUE SABES LO VAMOS HACER, DESEO TU SILENCIO SOBRE LO QUE ACABA DE OCURRIR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ES DECIR NO PODRÁS DECIR NADA DE LO QUE VISTES ESTA NOCHE A EL MAGO QUE CONCEDE DESEOS EN AQUELLA TIENDA, SINO TU ALMA SERÁ ENVIADA NUEVAMENTE A LA OTRA LÍNEA DE LOS VIVOS NUEVAMENTE".

— "_Al parecer sabéis sobre mí, por lo visto tienes el poder de hacer lo que dices a un precio equivalente, está bien" _—dijo ella—_ "cumpliré tu deseo"._

El líder les dijo a los demás dijo— "AHORA NO HAY PROBLEMA, ENTONCES ES HORA DE IRNOS"

— "Sí" —enunciaron los 3 hechiceros restantes.

Despidiéndose de la voz que habían escuchado, el líder de los cuatro sólo le dijo— "NO OLVIDES MI DESEO BRUJA".

— "_No lo olvidaré_".

Desaparecieron los cuatro en la grieta dimensional y todo volvió a la normalidad en aquél lugar.

Watanuki y los demás ignoraban lo ocurrido al otro lado de la ciudad

— "Al parecer" —dijo Doumeki, "el que interfirió uso algún hechizo para que no lo detecten".

— "Si" —dijo el mago apretando los puños, porque sabía las consecuencias que habría para Syaoran, Sakura y sus amigos viajeros en los otros mundos, se odiaba por eso en ese momento, porque no pudo hacer nada.

Luego un rayo de luz apareció ante ellos en la puerta principal de la tienda. Y cuando hubo visibilidad, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver quien estaba frente a ellos, no lo podían creer. Esos zapatos, esa vestimenta, aquel cabello, esos ojos, aquella figura era conocido por los presentes.

— "Yuuko-san…" —dijo el mago pálido de la sorpresa que tenía ante él.

— "_Sí_", le dijo muy sonriente. _"He vuelto a casa..., Watanuki..."_

* * *

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡se me hizo tarde de nuevo!" —dijo una voz muy fuerte y alarmante por la mañana

— "Eso no es novedad" —comentó Touya desde la cocina

— "Parece que Sakura llegará tarde a clases también hoy" —agregó Fujitaka con una pequeña gota en su cabeza.

— "Cuando se le quitará esa costumbre, con la mirada hacía las escaleras", Touya observaba a su hermana menor convertida en toda una mujer, pero con las mismas costumbres de siempre, estudiaba de día, según ella quería ingresar a una carrera profesional en la universidad, pero trabajaba por las tardes como modelo, en una de las compañías donde Tomoyo dirigía.

— "Ese monstruo no descansa, va terminar, estrellándose con algún poste uno de estos días por no dormir a sus horas".

Sakura saludaba a su padre, hermano y a su madre del retrato por la mañana, se marchó rápidamente a la academia.

— "No sé que clases de jefes tienes, están todos ciegos, ¿cómo pueden contratar a un monstruo como tú?" —le dijo a su hermana antes que saliera.

En el recibidor de su casa se escuchó la voz de Sakura diciendo— "¡TE ESCUCHÉ HERMANO!"

Touya mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras molestaba a su hermana menor, siempre le gustaba hacerle bromas, era la viva imagen jovial como cuando su madre tenía esa edad, aunque mucho más hermosa por eso él tenía que encargarse de vigilar que ningún facineroso mocoso, aparte a su hermana de su protección.

Con pasos muy rápidos y casi con el corazón en la mano llegó Sakura a la academia donde observó el salón de clases y un alivio fue al saber que había llegado a tiempo.

— "SEÑORITA KINOMOTO, VAYA SU LUGAR POR FAVOR, QUE DAREMOS INICIO A LA CLASE DE HOY" —dijo el profesor ingresando casi al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

— "Si" —contestó rápidamente y se dirigió a su asiento respectivo.

— "Te salvaste Sakura" —dijo una de sus amigas llamada Nobu-chan

— "Si... tuve suerte esta vez, sino seria mi cuarta tardanza del mes".

— "Pero es que tú no descansas Sakura, deberías dejar tu trabajo en esa compañía de modelaje para que puedas tener más tiempo de dormir y poder llegar a tiempo a la academia, ¿no lo crees?"

— "Si, voy a ver qué solución tomaré al respecto, pero me siento útil haciendo mi trabajo".

— "Sí, es cierto, pero debes recordar, ¿por qué viniste a prepararte en esta academia?" —dijo Nobu Hizama.

— "SEÑORITA KINOMOTO, SEÑORITA HIZAMA PRESTEN ATENCIÓN A LA CLASE" —indicó el profesor llamándoles la atención a ambas chicas.

Lo sentimos mucho dijeron ellas muy apenadas.

En el transcurrir de la clase Sakura pensaba, ya ha pasado 2 años desde que entregué aquel báculo de la estrella a aquella persona en uno de mis sueños, es que necesitaba ayudarla, ella era un yo mío de otro mundo, aunque no pueda utilizar mi magia, sé que las cartas se encuentran bien, hubo un gesto de nostalgia en su rostro, ya que al no poder utilizar magia, Kero quedó automáticamente sellado en el libro juntos con las cartas Sakura, lo mismo sucedió con Yue.

— "Quisiera poder utilizar magia nuevamente y ver a Kero y las cartas pero… eso es imposible".

En sus pensamientos escucho una voz la cual le dijo— "_no es imposible_".

— "¡¿Eh?!". Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, tal vez alguien le había hablado al oído, pero no, todos sus compañeros y amigas estaban atentos a la explicación del profesor. "¡Ahhhh! , ya estoy durmiendo despierta, creo que mi hermano tiene razón con lo que me dice, necesito un descanso urgente", movió la cabeza y mejor puso su atención a la clase.

Al término de estas el profesor dejó una tarea y tenía que reunirse con algunas de sus amigas después, porque primero tenía que ir a la compañía de Tomoyo.

— "¡Buenos días!", Sakura entró con el ánimo de siempre al edificio donde trabajaba, —saludando y preguntando a la secretaría— "¿está la presidenta en su oficina?"

— "Sí" —respondió la secretaria.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina de la presidenta, una elegante chica con dulce voz la saludo amablemente

— "¡Buenos días Sakura!, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?" —preguntaba Tomoyo.

— "Bien, Tomoyo, yo solo... solo...quiero decir...que...", Sakura tenía mucha pena, no sabía como decirle a Tomoyo, que le reduzca las horas de trabajo o si no tenia que renunciar ya que estaba descuidando sus estudios en la academia. Pero no le salían las palabras en ese momento.

Tomoyo la miro con preocupación en sus ojos y le preguntó nuevamente "¿pasa algo Sakura?, siéntate por favor y platícame lo que te está inquietando".

Allí ella le contó el motivo por el cual se sentía tan apenada y su amiga le dijo— "no te preocupes yo te iba a pedir que tomes algunas vacaciones para que descanses ya que te has esforzado mucho estos meses con el trabajo".

— "Si, pero en el último mensaje que me envió tú secretaria decía que habría dos importantes eventos este mes y entonces..."

— "Entonces nada Sakura lo más importante es que tu continúes con la academia y de los eventos no te preocupes" —respondió Tomoyo

— "Pero... yo quería ayudar Tomoyo ya que esos eventos son muy importantes".

— "No te digo que esos eventos no sean importantes Sakura, pero si en caso te desocupas esos días y puedes venir, eres bienvenida. Pero, eso sí, siempre y cuando estés libre en esas fechas, sino ¡no!, dedícate a tus estudios" —dijo Tomoyo.

— "Descuida Tomoyo, no te puedo afirmar si podré para el primer evento, por lo que estaré en temporada de exámenes, pero si estoy 100% segura que asistiré para el segundo evento, donde habrá esa exposición de arte y belleza, estaré presente" —dijo sonriendo.

— "Muy bien entonces, así será" —dijo Tomoyo.

— "Que linda es Tomoyo, pero tiene razón ahora tengo más tiempo libre, así que tengo que aprovecharlo en estudiar mucho" —pensaba Sakura en el transcurso de ir a su casa, luego de salir de la compañía de Tomoyo. Esa noche llegó a su casa y se puso a estudiar y sin darse cuenta terminó durmiendo en el escritorio de sus habitación. Cuando...

Tic tic tic tic tic sonó su despertador…

—"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!".

— "OTRA VEZ" —dijo Touya.

Mientras su padre solo sonreía y escuchaba los gritos de su hija despertarse tarde, ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

— "ESE MONSTRUO, SE CONVIRTIÓ EN PARLANTE, SOLO ESCÚCHALE, TE APUESTO QUE ÉSTA VEZ LOS VECINOS VENDRÁN A QUEJARSE, POR SUS GRITOS"

— "No lo creo hijo" —dijo su padre con una gota en la cabeza

En ese momento Sakura bajaba apresuradamente por las escaleras y saludo a su padre, hermano y su madre como era costumbre, tomó asiento para desayunar.

— "¿Hermano hoy no tienes clases en la Universidad?" —preguntó Sakura.

— "No, tengo 3 días para presentar un proyecto y por lo tanto me quedaré en casa para terminarlo".

— "Ah ya veo, y ¿qué sabes de Yukito hermano?".

— "Él está en otra facultad y no nos hemos visto últimamente, imagino que está ocupado".

— "¡Ah!, pero si lo vez envíale mis saludos".

— "Ok" —dijo su hermano.

—"Muy bien ya me tengo que ir, cuídense mucho hermano, papá" —terminó de despedirse y salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo a la academia en ese momento miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía 5 minutos de retraso, llegó casi a la puerta del salón y con la respiración casi cortante por haber subido las escaleras corriendo, se detuvo al escuchar al profesor empezando la clase, se puso pálida no sabía que decir, pero no se había percatado que había otra persona detrás de ella y también había llegado tarde, volteó para saber quién era y en ese preciso instante ambos rostros se encontraron cara a cara.

— "...".

— "...".

* * *

Un suspiro de resignación nuevamente volvió hacia ella, ya que se había equivocado no era Syaoran sino un completo desconocido. Se alistaba para retirarse, cuando escuchó la voz del chico, diciéndole— "no se vaya por favor…"

— "¿Eh?", Sakura volteó, era su imaginación o él le estaba hablando.

— "Sí, le hablo a usted, muchas gracias por ayudarme" —dijo de manera dificultosa por el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo.

Ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba él y le dijo— "no se preocupe, se pondrá mejor en unos días".

— "Como puedo pagarle el noble gesto que tuvo conmigo señorita".

— "No hay paga, sólo le brindé mi ayuda a alguien que lo necesitaba, nada más, no se preocupe".

— "Muchas gracias, señorita. ¿Puedo tener el honor de saber el nombre de mi salvadora?"

Sakura sonrió un poco y le dijo— "mi nombre es Sakura y soy la princesa de este Reino y ¿cuál es su nombre?"

— "Me llamo Kinuhirowa Mitaiki"

— "Mucho gusto" —ambos dijeron eso al mismo tiempo y se rieron un poco.

— "Es mejor que descanse Kinuhirowa".

El joven solo asintió y se recostó en las almohadas nuevamente.

Pasaron varios días y quien había llegado muy mal herido al castillo estaba totalmente recuperado, empezó a salir de la habitación y sólo le quedaban dos días para que le den de alta ahí según uno de los que le atendía sus heridas.

Salió a pasear, encontrándose con la princesa Sakura la cual saludó y la observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento que ella hacía

Sakura le gustaba pasear por el jardín que una vez hizo junto a Syaoran y se le ocurrió la idea de ir ahí en ese instante, él se ofreció acompañarla, ella aceptó y se escaparon del palacio, una vez fuera, ella sólo contemplaba las flores y viejos recuerdos de cuando eran niños, los recuerdos con Syaoran como olvidarlos.

El chico se acercó con una flor, sorprendiéndola y le dijo— "princesa, sé que es mucho atrevimiento pedirte esto pero… ¿puede ser mi amiga?, ¡ohhh! perdón no debí tutearte, tú eres la princesa de este Reino" —se inclinó varias veces hacia ella en señal de disculpas.

— "¿Eh?" —estaba sorprendida ante tal petición. Casi no tenía muchos amigos en el palacio y menos la tuteaban salvo sus padres y Syaoran...

— "No conozco a nadie en este Reino..., no recuerdo muy bien por el golpe que sufrí en la cabeza" —decía el joven.

Sakura asintió y aceptó la flor del muchacho.

Entonces le dijo— "te llamaré Kinu, es más corto que tu nombre completo, ¿qué opinas?" —comentó.

— "Sí".

— "Es un atardecer hermoso" —comentó al ver la puesta de sol, observó que la atención de ella estaba puesta en aquel jardín de flores— "¿princesa?"

— "Ah, sí…". En su mente Sakura empezó a recordar cuando su otro yo, alguna vez salió con Shaoran a pasear y le hizo una corona de flores, la cual colocó en la cabeza de él. Sólo pensó— "Syaoran, "¿dónde estás?, ¿en qué mundo estarás?, en mis sueños estabas de regreso, pero ¿cuándo será eso?, ¿cuándo?... me siento sola sin ti Syaoran, te extraño demasiado… quiero verte…"

— "Extraña mucho a la persona que es dueño de su corazón…".

—"¡Ahhh!" —se sonrojó un poco por el comentario de él y prefirió cambiar el tema. "¿Puedes recordar algo más de tu familia?" —preguntó.

—"No".

— "Ah, ya veo".

— "Princesa vayamos a la parte más alta, vamos", la tomó de la mano corriendo y ella sintió un deja-bú, porque se sentía así, los recuerdos de Syaoran veían a su mente, se acordaba cuando se escapaban del palacio y luego cuando él la llevaba de esa forma igual de la mano algunos lugares hermosos donde compartían muchas cosas juntos.

— "Me cansé un poco pero la vista es hermosa, ¿no lo cree princesa?"

Abrió sus ojos más sorprendida que nunca, al saber donde se encontraba o más bien a donde la había llevado aquel muchacho.

— "Es... est... este lugar..." —dijo casi tartamudeando. Era el lugar donde ella una vez se iba a confesar a Syaoran y de no ser por el sonido de la campana del castillo, lo hubiera hecho, pero… "¿cómo?, ¿cómo podía saber él de eso?" —pensó o era pura coincidencia, le pareció algo extraño.

En ese instante él dijo— "este lugar es uno de mis favoritos, aquí puedes ver el atardecer muy bien, el paisaje es realmente hermoso, nunca me siento sólo cuando vengo aquí y me da la seguridad de que todo estará bien al ver este paisaje tan cálido, radiante y transmite paz" –cerró sus ojos.

— "Si" —respondió con una seguridad de haber despejado sus dudas de Kinu. "Si, es cierto es muy hermoso, aquí la vista es muy pero muy fascinante" —sonrió.

— "¡Que bien!" —dijo él— "¡pude hacerla sonreír princesa!", "últimamente la he visto muy triste, me imagino que debe extrañar a su amado pero también debe ser feliz, mientras él no esté cerca, ya que a esa persona no le gustaría verla triste todo el tiempo, sino mas bien alegre y disfrutar cada minuto de la vida".

— "Si, es cierto, muchas gracias, Kinu, te lo agradezco mucho" —sonrió.

Con aquellas palabras se sintió más animada y le dijo— "vamos a pasear al mercado, y compremos algunas frutas".

— "Sí".

Ella estaba disfrutando su salida a escondidas del castillo como antes y se sentía libre como hace tanto tiempo, sin la protección de los guardias del castillo, confiada ante este chico que le recordaba los gratos momentos compartidos con sus clones, Kinu la animó despejando su tristeza y sus recuerdos.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al castillo, unos fuertes vientos sacudieron la puerta de entrada del castillo, el joven Kinu la protegió y entonces ella se sorprendió mucho al ver quienes aparecían ahí, justo en ese momento, no lo podía creer. Era él. Es Syaoran y sus amigos, habían llegado ya, "¡por fin han regresado!" —pensó. Salió corriendo desde donde estaba, gritando muy fuerte su nombre y con lágrimas en los ojos llenos de felicidad.

—"¡Syaoraaaannnn!"

Más emoción y felicidad sintió él cuando dejó la tienda de Watanuki y saber que éste le ayudaría a volver al mundo donde se encontraba Sakura, una alegría invadía su cuerpo y muy dentro de él su otro yo también sentía lo mismo, algo indescriptible, el poder encontrarse nuevamente con la persona que el más amaba, la más importante para él. En el instante de su llegada al nuevo mundo pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón y una voz a lo lejos gritando su nombre. El levantó la mirada y fue corriendo hacia ella pronunciando su nombre, con la misma emoción que ella.

—"¡Sakuraaaaaaaaa!".

Ambos pronunciaron sus nombres fuertemente y corrieron a su encuentro el uno del otro, abrazándose mutuamente.

A ella no le importó que les vieran sus amigos de él, ni Kinu, sólo quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo, saber que él estaba ahí, de regreso nuevamente y ésta vez, no se marcharía, estarían juntos.

— "Que hermoso rencuentro" —dijo Fay y agregó— "después de un largo viaje, Sakura-chan y Syaoran-kun deben estar felices".

— "Sí, es que acaso no lo ves, se fueron corriendo y se abrazaron, ni siquiera nos saludó, pero me imagino al igual tú, esta igual de emocionada que el muchacho" —dijo Kurogane.

— "Uhmmmmmmmm ¡abrazo! , ¡abrazo!, ¡abrazo!, se quieren mucho" —decía Mokona encima del hombro de Fay.

— "Sí, pero al que no veo muy contento es al acompañante de Sakura" —dijo Fay.

— "¿Quién será?" —preguntó Kurogane.

— "Seguro un amigo de la princesa, pero aunque demuestre una sonrisa, no está muy contento sino triste, eso lo puedo sentir, pero a la vez hay algo más en él… que no puede distinguir, es una de las habilidades de Mokona".

— "..., tendremos que averiguar ¿quién es el nuevo amigo de Sakura-chan?" —dijo Fay

—¡Jahh! , a mí que ni me fastidie o se las va ver muy mal, un mocoso como él ¿qué puede hacerme?" —dijo Kurogane

— "No hablo de ti Kuro-pon, sino que no vaya hacerle daño a Sakura-chan?. O tal vez estamos juzgando mal a ese chico, puesto que no sabemos nada de él" —mencionó Fay

— "¿Quién sabe?, pero hay que estar alertas" —aseveró Kurogane

Kinu estaba a cierta distancia de donde estaban los recién llegados, de pie estupefacto al mirar a Sakura y Syaoran abrazados, pensó— "ella se acaba de reencontrar con su ser amado, ya no estará triste". Con un poco de nostalgia en su rostro. Se pudo dar cuenta que los compañeros del chico, estaban observándolo muy detenidamente, creían que él no se había dado cuenta de eso —pensó— "¿qué les pasa?, ¿por qué me miran así?" —se preguntaba el muchacho confundido.

* * *

En ese preciso instante el profesor abrió la puerta al ver dos sombras tras el vidrio de la puerta del salón y lo que vio lo dejó mudo.

—"¡JOVENCITOS! ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!". El profesor estaba con los ojos blancos del coraje.

Lo siento mucho dijeron ambos a la vez, Sakura y aquél chico estaban con el rostro muy rojo.

—"¡ESPERO QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LOS ENCUENTRE DE ESTA FORMA, SEÑORITA KINOMOTO, JOVENCITO, SUS CITAS PUEDEN TENERLA FUERA DE LA INSTITUCIÓN, MÁS NO AQUÍ!" —dijo el profesor muy serio.

— "Pero, profesor yo no..., él no es..."

— "¡SILENCIO, VAYA A SU LUGAR SEÑORITA KINOMOTO, APARTE DE SU TARDANZA DE HOY, TENDRÁ PUNTOS MENOS PARA CON LA INSTITUCIÓN!".

— "¡Queeeeee!" —gritó Sakura, "pe-pero profesor déjeme explicarle no es lo que está pensando".

— "¡SILENCIO!", ¡Y USTED JOVENCITO RETÍRESE DE LA PUERTA DEL SALÓN Y ESPERE FUERA!".

— "Pero, señor… yo soy un estudiante transferido y hoy es mi primer día en esta academia" —dijo muy apenado por el problema que le ocasionó a la chica.

En la cabeza del profesor apareció una vena y una gota al mismo tiempo y comentó— ¡ENTONCES PORQUE NO LO DIJO ESO ANTES, PASE AL SALÓN Y DÍGAME SUS DATOS PARA PRESENTARLO ANTE SUS COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE!.

— "Sí" —respondió temeroso, entró al salón y sintió muchas miradas sobre él, haciendo que se pusiera aun más rojo de lo que estaba.

— "Me llamo Hiwaki Chen y vengo de Hong Kong" –se inclinó hacia todos saludando.

— "MUY BIEN, AHORA VEREMOS DONDE TE PUEDES SENTAR" —dijo el profesor.

Las chicas del salón empezaron a llamarlo por su nombre, ya que el chico era realmente apuesto y muy atractivo, tenía una cabellera corta de color castaño oscuro, con flequillos que tapaban algunos de sus ojos verdes muy claros y de tez pálida, pero él no podía alzar la mirada ya que aún tenía la vergüenza cuando recién llegó, sólo pudo escuchar entre tanto bullicio.

— "A VER, AL FRENTE DE LA SEÑORITA KINOMOTO HAY UN ASIENTO DISPONIBLE, DIRÍJASE AHÍ Y TOME ASIENTO" —dijo el profesor.

— "¿Ehh?, ¿cómo?, ¿escucho mal?.. o acaso el profesor dijo señorita Kinomoto, no es el apellido de la chica a la que hizo pasar aquella escenita". La mirada del chico se dirigió a verla y por inercia camino hacia a ella y la quedo mirando.

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le dijo "discúlpame por lo de antes" y continuo caminando a su carpeta aun con el rostro sonrojado.

— "MUY BIEN COMENZAREMOS LA CLASE DE HOY" —indicó el profesor.

En su asiento, Sakura estaba aún sonrojada por aquella escenita que tuvo al principio con él y encima lo tenía como compañero de clase y para más, se encontraba a su lado. "¡Hay me muero de la vergüenza!" —se decía a sí misma.

En la mente de él, sólo estaba aquella escena y al recordarla se sonrojaba más, "soy de lo peor, como le pude causar tantos problemas, no sólo resulté ser su compañero de clases y para colmo me siento a su lado; creo que hoy será mi último día aquí porque después de esto, ella no querrá ni dirigirme la palabra por lo que pasó...".

Al terminar la clase, Sakura recogió sus cosas y se dirigía a la biblioteca para terminar la tarea que dejó el profesor.

Entonces él escuchó que Sakura se iba a la biblioteca a reunirse con sus amigas, se levantó de sus asiento, recogió sus cosas y se apresuró hacia donde estaba ella, pero como no conocía nada de esa academia fue preguntado a los estudiantes de ahí y apresuró más su paso hasta que le dijo muy cerca de la otra persona, "¡espere un momento!, necesito hablar usted de lo que pasó al inicio de clases, señorita Kinomoto".

— "¿Eh? —se sorprendió, estaban en medio del jardín que conducía a la biblioteca de la academia. Pero ella se sonrojó al ver a la otra persona y no sabía cómo disculparse por aquella escena.

— "Lo lo lo sient...siento..." —dijo Sakura muy apenada

— "Pero usted no debe disculparte si no yo, le pedí disculpas en el salón de clases, es que no fue su culpa sino la mía" —dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

— "Pero... si yo no me hubiera volteado tan rápido, nosotros no..., nos hubiéramos...", su cara se puso toda roja de sólo recordar la escena fuera del salón".

— "Sí, yo también me siento mal por eso, sé que casi nos dimos un beso y que el profesor lo malinterpretó señorita Kinomoto, le repito el único culpable fui yo, por no aclarar a tiempo lo sucedido. Y a la vez le hice pasar un mal momento con el profesor".

Sakura se quedó mirando a aquel chico y le dijo "no se preocupe en verdad fue culpa de ambos y como está todo aclarado entre los dos, nos disculpamos por los sucedido y pues no hay de qué preocuparse, me siento mejor ahora" —dijo Sakura.

— "¿Ah?", se sorprendió el chico al notar una sonrisa de ella y se sonrojó un poco, él se sentía atraído por la muchacha no sabía porque, pero tenía el deseo de que sea su amiga o tal vez algo más, "¡ahhhhh! ¡que estoy pensando!" —movió la cabeza

— "No te preocupes Hiwaki, todo está bien, te puedo hablar de tu ¿verdad?"

— "Si" —respondió sorprendido y a la vez un poco entusiasmado, le indicó— "también puedo llamarla por su nombre o no…"

— "Si"

— "Gracias Sakura, por no guardarme rencor por lo sucedido", se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo— "estoy muy sorprendido por tanta gentileza de su parte hacia mi persona y por tanta belleza en una misma persona".

Sakura ahora sí que se ruborizó por las palabras de aquel chico.

— "¿Qué te parece Sakura si vamos juntos a la biblioteca?" —preguntó el chico.

— "Está bien..." —dijo ella aún con rubor en sus mejillas.

Sus compañeras que estaban en el 6to piso de la biblioteca los veían llegar a los dos juntos por la ventana y se imaginaron que en verdad eran novios.

Así que planearon darles una bienvenida a la nueva pareja del salón.

Mientras ella ignoraba lo que estaban haciendo sus amigas por los pasillos y cerca del vigilante del edificio. Sakura y Hiwaki se destinaban a ir en el elevador y subir a la biblioteca, una vez dentro del elevador este se detuvo en el transcurso y se apagaron las luces del mismo.

—"¡¿Ahhhhhhhhhhhh?!, ¡¿qué pasoooooo?!... ¡¿por qué se detuvo?!" , estaba asustada.

— "No lo sé" —dijo Hiwaki, "se habrá malogrado".

—"¡Noooooooo, eso no puede ser!", ella estaba realmente asustada. Entonces sintió que alguien la abrazaba contra sí, y le decía— "no te preocupes, no tengas miedo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase Sakura".

Ella no dejaba de temblar al estar atrapada no del ascensor sino del aquel chico, "¿cómo pudo pasar eso?" —pensó y más roja que un tomate que por suerte se habían ido las luces del elevador, sino se moriría de la vergüenza si veía su rostro. Su mente estaba aturdida por lo que estaba pasando y de un salto se alejó de aquellos brazos, aunque no veía nada sólo los ojos verdes del aquél chico, le dijo, muy seria, "no te preocupes, sé que muy pronto el elevador se abrirá y todo volverá a la normalidad, así que por favor no me vuelvas sujetarme en tus brazos, Hiwaki".

El chico nuevamente le pidió disculpas y le dijo "no volverá a pasar".

A los pocos minutos el elevador se abrió y al salir de éste, escucharon al unísono ¡SORPRESA, QUE VIVA LA NUEVA PAREJA DE LA ACADEMIA NETSU!.

— "¡AHHHH! , ¡NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NOVIOS!" —protestó ella.

Y él señaló con su dedo que no grite, porque estaban a dos pasos de la biblioteca, pero ella le dijo— "no escuchaste acaso cuanto gritaron"

— "Sí, ya se quienes gritaron fueron ellas, pero ¿no querrás tener más problemas hoy o si?"

— "No".

— "Entonces vamos a la biblioteca y déjalas a ellas que digan lo que quieran, total tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad".

— "Sí" —asintió con leve sonrojo. Pero en su mente solo había la imagen de alguien. "Shaoran, ¿dónde estás?, ¿quisiera que fueras tú el que me está hablando a través de Hiwaki?, seguro ya debes estar estudiando arqueología como me escribiste en la última carta hace un año… Shaoran… ¿quiero verte una vez más?, me sonrojo ante éste chico porque me da la impresión que eres tú el que me hablas ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?, ¿por qué?...".

— "¿Estas bien Sakura?" —le dijo Hiwaki.

— "Sí, no te preocupes" —dijo ella mirando su libro dentro de la biblioteca.

Y en los pasillos de la misma, pudo ver una escena con una de sus amigas y su novio, éste le estaba dando un osito de felpa como regalo de cumpleaños a ella. "Es un oso muy lindo" —le dijo su amiga al chico

Al ver esta escena Sakura recordó cuando Shaoran le entregó a ella su osito de felpa, antes de irse a Hong Kong, pensó— "si tan sólo pudiera utilizar mi magia una vez más...".

En ese momento escuchó una voz, indicando— "_tu magia puede regresar a ti, si lo deseas fuertemente con toda tu alma, ésta se hará realidad"._

— "¿Eh?...". Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz nuevamente, miró nuevamente a su alrededor y no había nadie, salvo aquel chico Hiwaki quien estaba observando su libro con detenimiento.

— "Si tan sólo él estuviera aquí conmigo, no me sentiría tan sola" —movió la cabeza y terminó de leer su texto; luego se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de Hiwaki rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de nada, sentía que una abertura de su corazón empezaba abrirse y sabía que eso la pondría muy triste, pensó— "mejor me voy rápido a casa, no quiero que nadie me vea llorar…".

Hiwaki y sus amigas se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la reacción, poco usual de Sakura, ella nunca salía tan apurada de la biblioteca y algo triste.

En las sombras del edificio, alguien la observaba el irse muy apresuradamente.

Esa persona cerró los ojos, se concentró y preguntó lo siguiente mentalmente, **"**_**¿ahora daremos comienzo a nuestro plan verdad hermanos?".**_

— "_**Sí.**_**.."** —dijeron cuatro voces a lo lejos de su conciencia de aquella persona.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro desde la sombras del edificio, abrió los ojos lentamente y comentó— _**"no podrás escapar de mí, ahora que estas a mi alcance, cumpliré la misión a cualquier precio...".**_

**Notas de la autora**: Hola a todos, es la primera vez que escribo un fic, me encanta las historias de las Clamp y que mejor hacer una continuación de estos personajes queridos por todos. Cualquier comentario por favor enviarlo al correo miriels_li_zet .

(*) Kobato y Dobato: Kobato significa pequeña paloma, aunque Ioryogi por su torpeza la llama "Dobato" (Pichón estúpido).

(*) Syaoran Original: Hijo de las rencarnaciones de Syaoran clon y Sakura clon. Yuuko les da esta oportunidad, después de que Sakura clon muriera en el mundo de los sueños y de que Shaoran muriera por defender a Syaoran original; (en esta reencarnación recordarían todo) al ser seres artificiales no podían morir solo desaparecer, pero en esta reencarnación recordarían todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

(*) Shaoran clon (Xiao Lang en kanjis chinos): arqueólogo y explorador de las ruinas del reino. Es amigo de la infancia de Sakura, y está enamorado de ella, aunque se encuentra influenciado al ser un plebeyo y ella la princesa del reino. Posteriormente se descubre que es un clon, resultado de un precio y pacto sellado del Syaoran verdadero a Fei Wang Reed, el cual establece que debe pagar el espacio y tiempo de su libertad (Syaoran verdadero), con la finalidad de rebobinar el tiempo para proteger la vida de la princesa Sakura original.

Cuídense mucho y espero sus comentarios, Miriel.

**Avances del próximo capítulo**: Kobato estará en peligro silencioso; la llegada de Yuuko y su actitud a Watanuki sorprende a todos; inquietud de los viajeros ante un nuevo evento; un inesperado encuentro entre Sakura y alguien del pasado.

**Capítulo II:** "**Visitas inesperadas"**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II: "Visitas inesperadas"**

Pasada la media noche en la casa, Ioryogi estaba en la ventana de la sala meditando sobre aquella visita de Ushagi, el cual al recibir el mensaje accedió sin reproche alguno, él sabía muy bien que la vida de Kobato antes estaba conectada con aquel ángel de nombre Suishou, pero después de que Kobato cumplió su deseo, cada una tenía vida propia en distinto mundo (una como ángel y la otra tenía una vida humana), el ángel ya no estaba conectada directamente con la vida de Kobato pero aun así se preocupaba por ella.

La razón por la cual Ioryogi hace un tiempo atrás invadió el cielo, fue con el fin de obtener al ángel de quién se enamoró, la guerra continuó por mucho tiempo, y una grieta formada en la barrera entre el cielo y el mundo de los vivos causó que un agujero apareciera, la batalla se filtró por ese agujero y se extendió afectando a Kobato, por eso el ángel reemplazó su alma en el cuerpo de la chica, ella sabía que ambas compartían la misma alma. Es por eso que Ioryogi se acercó a Dios, para poder salvar a ambas, éste propuso sus condiciones para evitar conflictos en el mundo de los vivos, le ordenó cambiar de apariencia. Además, él tenía que dirigir a la chica que ha perdido todos sus recuerdos, conocimientos y ayudarla a cumplir su deseo. Pero cuando la conoció se sorprendió por el parecido que tenía con el ángel.

— "Es muy gratificante el haber escuchado tu voz una vez más" —dijo el peluche con nostalgia a los recuerdos vividos— "cuando estaba en la tienda de aquel oso, tú me avisaste sobre el peligro que Kobato corría en ese momento. No hay duda que después de todo eres un ángel desde allá arriba puedes ver todo lo que pasa, ojalá que lo que esté ocurriendo en el cielo no te afecte en lo más mínimo, porque si no... frunció el seño soy capaz de todo..., no podré soportar el ver sufrir a ambas, si Kobato perece el ángel se sentirá muy triste y eso es lo menos que yo deseo, a Kobato la estimo mucho porque a pesar de sus torpezas, es una chica muy positiva, honesta y ahora tiene una vida junto a ese tipo, aunque no me cae muy bien, pero sé que él la ama de misma forma que yo te amo y te amaré a ti siempre Suishou…, aunque no te pueda volver a ver de nuevo… sólo espero que seas feliz allá arriba con aquella otra persona que tanto esperas..." —lo dijo con tristeza ante el último recuerdo que vio en su gentil rostro.

— "Yo cuidaré de Kobato de eso no tengas la menor duda y cumpliré la misión de Ushagi" —comentó Ioryogi mirando al cielo desde la ventana.

En el dormitorio principal de la casa, Fujimoto se despertaba viendo caer los rayos del sol en el cabello de su esposa, la adoraba más que nunca, estaba preocupado por las palabras que ella sostuvo el día anterior. "¿porqué habrá dicho ese tipo de cosas repentinamente?, está preocupada por algo, pero ¿qué es?" —la observó intranquilo, luego sonrió un poco al volverla a ver— "ella está a mi lado es lo que importa y ante cualquier situación yo la protegeré", se dijo así mismo frunciendo un poco su rostro.

Luego se levantó muy despacio y se despidió de ella con un tierno beso y se marchaba a trabajar a la oficina muy temprano, sin que ella se diera cuenta porque aún permanecía dormida. No quería despertarla por que se veía tan hermosa sumergida en sus sueños, él sonrió un poco antes de salir de la habitación.

— "_Entiendes lo que te acabo de decir, ¿verdad?" _—preguntaba amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— "Si, ahora sé que usted no pretende lastimarme, al contrario se esfuerza mucho para ayudarnos" —dijo ella sonriente. "No se preocupe, no diré nada al respecto…" —tomó sus manos con las de la persona que tenía al frente, sorprendiendo a ésta, "sólo espero que pueda encontrarse con él algún día" —dijo Kobato observando esos ojos verdes tan cálidos.

— "_Gracias_" —respondió la persona de vestimenta extraña por las palabras de ella. "_Nos veremos pronto, así que ten mucho cuidado_." Mientras desaparecía pensó— "_sé que lo has comprendido a la perfección…_"

Media hora después Kobato despertaba recordando lo que vio en sus sueños y volteó a saludar a su esposo, "¡buenos di…!, ah… —suspiró— sabía que Fujimoto se levantaba más temprano que ella. "Otra vez no pude despedirme de él" —expresó apenada. ¡Ahhhhhh!. ¡ya sé !, le diré a Iorogi-san que me despierte temprano, ¡sí!, ¡eso haré!" —comentó levantando su mano con muchas energías.

—¡Iorogi-san!, ¡Iorogi- san!, ¡¿dónde estás?!, ¡Iorogi-san! —replicaba ella por toda la casa en búsqueda del peluche.

—"¿Qué pasa?, ¿para qué me llamas tan temprano Kobato?" —contestó el muñeco un poco aturdido por los gritos de ella.

—"¡Ahh!", se detuvo al verlo salir, "¡ahí estas Iorogi-san!, quería pedirte un favor" —comentó sonriente.

—"¿Qué favor?" —preguntó el peluche con una ceja alzada

— "Es que quiero que me despiertes temprano para poder despedirme de Fujimoto-san antes de que se vaya a trabajar. Porque siempre que me levanto, él ya se ha marchado al trabajo" —inclinó su cabeza y la mirada en el suelo.

— "Y COMO CREES QUE TE VOY A DESPERTAR, ENTRARÉ A TU HABITACIÓN Y SI ÉL ME DESCUBRE, ¡QUE CREES QUE DIGA!" —protestó el muñeco con una gruesa gota en la cabeza.

—"¡Ohh!, es cierto… a Fujimoto-san no le agrada que ingreses a nuestra habitación salvo que no esté él presente, pero... entonces no podrás ayudarme" —respondió ella algo apenada.

—"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!" —gritó el muñeco— "el poder levantarte temprano es parte de tu responsabilidad como esposa, si quieres despedirte de él".

—"¡Oh!, no lo sabía, de ahora en adelante voy a dormir más temprano para poder levantarme a tiempo y así poder despedirme de Fujimoto-san todos los días", en eso una mirada decidida se apoderó de ella y empezó a repetir, "¡Kobato se esforzara mucho!, ¡sí!, ¡Kobato se esforzara mucho!".

—"¡Ah!, otra vez con lo mismo…" —murmuraba el peluche.

— "¡Iorogi-san!, voy a recoger algunas flores del jardín, ¿vienes conmigo?" —preguntó.

— "Está bien" —contestó el peluche.

Ella se sentía muy feliz recolectando las flores del jardín y empezó a cantar.

Haruni saku hana natsuhi no karu so naiyo

_Las flores florecen durante la primavera y el atardecer del verano_

Kokoro no na kani hikaramete kirameku

_Y amabas brillan y se entierran en mi corazón..._

Asani furetame madowoto satsuhi mimo

_Aún en los días lluviosos con las ventanas cerradas,_

Mune ni afureru hikariwa kimono ue

_La luz se desborda de mi corazón y brota hacia el cielo._

Yorokobi Kanashimi

_Aunque exista felicidad o tristeza,_

Subete idaite aruiteru

_Lo cargaré y caminaré derecho,_

Watashi no te to kimi no te o

_Esas con las cosas que ambos..._

Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

_...sostenemos con las manos._

El peluche empezó a observarla mientras escuchaba su canción y al verla sonreír levantó su mirada al cielo y en sus pensamientos se decía "me imagino, que tú también eres feliz allá arriba…"

Aki wa mizube ni

_Del otro lado es otoño,_

Fuyu kotsueni hisomu

_En la cima del arbol el invierno_.

Sekai no oku no

_En este mundo,_

Kagiri nai yasashisa

_existe una bondad sin límites..._

yoru ga kuru tabi inori wo sasage you

_todas las veces que se hace de noche, ...ofrezcamos una oración_

Ashita kuru hi wo Shisuka ni mukae you

_Pidamos por el día que vendrá mañana_

Desde el cielo alguien observaba lo que hacía Ioryogi y ella en el jardín, esta persona era una chica con el mismo aspecto a Kobato, sonreía al verla cantar con alegría, su vestimenta era blanca con bordados y tenía dos alas muy grandes rodeándola.

— "_Qué bueno" _—dijo aquel ángel Suishou esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro blanco y pálido. _"Me alegra mucho saber que pude ayudarte a que seas feliz pequeña, pero...", _en su rostro se mostró inquietud. _"Desde que ellos interfirieron en el tiempo, todo ha cambiado, los dioses están molestos y a la vez preocupados, porque esto puede traer consecuencias graves, debo asegurarme que no te pase nada pequeña, si en caso la persona amada por ti no pudiese protegerte, sé que Ioryogi cumplirá su misión"._

—"_Aunque..." _—suspiró—_ "el día de hoy algo les será otorgado a ambos..., porque la situación puede cambiar en cualquier momento y es mejor contar con su ayuda…", _junto sus manos sobre su corazón y cerró sus ojos_, "espero que el que está interfiriendo no logre su objetivo, sino los que permanecen en almas puras tomarán un cuerpo que no les pertenece, eso podría complicar las cosas"._

Ante el ángel se presentó una joven de ojos verdes, cabello castaño y de vestimenta extraña…

* * *

De aquel árbol longevo de Japón muchos pétalos de cerezo se desprendieron esa tarde, deslizándose tan suaves, dejándose llevar por el viento y una persona estaba de pié en la puerta de la tienda, el viento agitaba su largo cabello negro azabache y el kimono que llevaba puesto era aquel con el cual se despidió hace diez años.

—"Bienvenida a casa, Yuuko-san", fueron las palabras que Watanuki dijo con un brillo en su rostro sonriente al ver que su deseo se había vuelto realidad en ese momento.

—"¡Yuuko-san!" —dijeron Kohane y Doumeki asombrados.

—"_Hola_" —dijo ella entrando a la tienda y con una sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Maru y Moro se fueron corriendo a abrazar a su ama que estaba de vuelta, mientras los demás aún estaban inmóviles de la sorpresa.

—"¡_Mokona, no te alegras de verme_!" —añadió ella sonriendo.

—"¡Yuukoooo!" —reaccionó Mokona dando saltos de alegría— "¡estas viva!, ¡estas viva! —repetía Mokona sobre su hombro. "Pero… ¡¿cómo?!" —preguntaba Mokona.

— "¿_Cómo han estado todos?, Watanuki_ veo _que has asumido muy bien el trabajo en la tienda. Te ves muy lindo con ese traje"_ —dijo ella observándolo sonriente y evadiendo la pregunta de Mokona.

— "¿Eh?", él estaba sonrojado por lo que había dicho ella, "pues..."

— "_Muchas cosas han cambiado aquí, pero ahora todo va ser como antes_" —dijo ella con un tono de voz más seria— "_no te preocupes Watanuki ahora ya no tendrás que dedicarte tiempo completo en la tienda, ahora podrás..."_, antes de que termine la frase él interrumpió diciendo…

— "No, yo no pienso abandonar la tienda, hice una elección hace mucho y..."

— "_Descuida_" —le interrumpió ésta vez ella— "_esa decisión se acabó de romper desde el momento en que Syaoran llego al mundo de Clow_" —respondió.

— "¿Cómo?", asombrado por lo que ella había mencionado, "pero..." —añadió él con dificultad

— "_¡Ahh!, Watanuki no ha cambiado en nada_", muy sonriente se acercó hacia donde se encontraba él y levantándole el mentón— _"a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar_" —indicó sonriendo y observándole a los ojos.

Este contacto hizo a Watanuki enmudecer y ponerse más pálido de lo que estaba.

Kohane y Doumeki, observaban la escena, sólo dijeron a Yuuko antes de marcharse que Watanuki debería descansar porque se esforzó mucho ese día y se encontraba débil.

— "_No se preocupen, estará bajo mi cuidado_" —afirmó despidiéndose y observó al chico que tenia al costado el cual lucía pálido y nervioso de su sola presencia— "¿_verdad Watanuki?"._

—"¡¿Eh?! , ¡¿yo?!", él empezó a tener algo de miedo por la actitud de ella, era la de siempre y eso lo hacía feliz pero, sus sentimientos era algo que no podía ocultar y Yuuko lo entendía a la perfección. No sabía qué hacer se sentía muy nervioso al estar nuevamente junto a ella.

—"_¡Watanuki!, ¡Watanuki!, ¡Watanuki!, ¡te estoy hablando!",_ Yuuko le estaba llamado desde hace varios minutos y él no la escuchaba por estar pensando.

Ella dejó de llamarlo y esbozó un suspiro de resignación, diciendo— "_Mokona entremos al salón principal para conversar un momento, dejemos a Watanuki, que está perdido en sus pensamientos_".

— "¡Perdido!, ¡perdido!" —decía Mokona saltando junto a ella.

Cuando iniciaba la conversación en la sala junto a su sofá preferido y a su pipa mencionó, "_ahora yo estaré a cargo nuevamente de la tienda, no te preocupes Mokona_" —confirmó sonriente— "_a partir de ahora Watanuki, retomará sus estudios y tendrá menos tiempo aquí en la tienda, aunque eso de que permanezca en éste lugar… aún es cuestionable_".

— "Pero…", Mokona contemplaba a su ama.

— "_Gracias a Watanuki estoy de vuelta es cierto, pero hay otra parte que influye mi regreso, así que es mejor que Watanuki ocupe tiempo en otras cosas_", mientras tenía algo en mente.

— "Pero, Yuuko…", se preocupó Mokona por la decisión de su ama.

— "_Así que nuestro Watanuki estará de vuelta en sus estudios_" —recalcó sonriente y agitando su pipa, expulsando humo de su boca, "_junto a Doumeki, también podrá ver a Kohane y a Himawari, de seguro que se pondrá feliz por volverlos a ver_", sabiendo que él la estaba escuchando.

—"¡¿Qué dices Yuuko-san?!" —preguntaba él entrando a la sala y escuchando la última frase dicha por ella.

—"_¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!, Watanuki salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja"_, estaba recostada en su sofá fumando como acostumbraba hacerlo antes.

—"¡Yuuko-san!, dices que tengo que volver a mis estudios, en eso no tengo ningún problema, pero…y la tienda…", estaba preocupado por la frase que ella había dicho al inicio y a la vez abrió sus ojos más de lo normal entendiendo lo que ella trataba de hacer, muy decidido la observó y dijo— "Yo no pienso abandonar la tienda".

— "_El lazo que te unía a estar aquí se ha roto_" —dijo ella con algo de pesar y fingió frialdad por unos momentos, "_porque pagaste un precio por un largo tiempo, pero, si aún quieres seguir permaneciendo aquí ayudándome, te puedo cumplir ese deseo, pero hay un precio_" —expuso observándole.

— "¿Cuál es?" —pregunto desconcertado por todo lo que ella decía.

— "_El precio para quedarte en esta tienda es que tendrás que viajar a otras dimensiones y encontrar tres pendientes mágicos, si logras traérmelos podrás quedarte. Ten en cuenta que correrás peligros y sólo tu magia podrá salvarte y guiarte en tu camino, sólo al recolectar los tres pendientes, se abrirá la puerta de regreso a esta dimensión, antes no_" —dijo seriamente.

— "Si ese es el precio por permanecer en la tienda, entonces iré en busca de esos pendientes" —respondió decidido.

— "_Está bien, lo harás el día de mañana, puesto que sería descortesía de mi parte dejarte ir así como estas, aún estas débil, por lo que mencionó Kohane y Doumeki" –_hizo una pausa— _"ve a descansar cumpliré tu deseo mañana a primera hora_" —continuó como si quisiera reivindicarse por lo que había dicho.

— "¿Eh?, está bien…" —dijo él algo consternado por todo lo que ella había dicho, "el pago del precio para salir de aquel vacío…, al igual que Syaoran" —pensó— "ambos hicimos nuestra propia elección, mientras Syaoran decidió moverse siempre y nunca quedarse en un solo lugar, yo escogí quedarme en un único lugar por el resto del tiempo, Yuuko-san tiene razón, al volver Syaoran a su mundo junto a Sakura, el precio por aquello, se ha terminado". Asintió — "aquella promesa que le hice a Yuuko-san, fue antes de entrar a ese espacio cerrado y encontrarme con Syaoran, eso no cambia nada esta situación, porque mi decisión fue basándome a la promesa que le hice a ella en aquel momento de su muerte" —pensó cerrando sus ojos con algo de nostalgia en su rostro en camino a su habitación.

— "_¡Watanuki!"_, ella lo estaba llamándolo desde la sala

— "¿Ah?" —volteó asombrado

— "_Watanuki antes de ir a descansar trae una botella de sake, que Mokona y yo vamos hacer una pequeña fiesta por mi regreso. ¿verdad Mokona?"_ —sus ojos brillaron a la sola mención de sake

—"¡Sí!, ¡Sake!, ¡Sake!, ¡Sake!, ¡Sake!" —repetía Mokona.

—"_¡Sí!, lo eh extrañado mucho todo este tiempo, ¡ah, mi adorado sake!_" —expresó muy sonriente.

—"¡Ok!, ahora traigo uno" —respondió— "creo que los viejos tiempos vuelven a esta tienda".

— "¿Qué tiene Watanuki?" —comentaron Maru y Moro por el corredor— "¿pasa algo?" —preguntaron ambas porque lo vieron algo triste.

— "No, no me pasa nada" —respondió recobrando su molestia.

Mientras él se iba por el corredor, Yuuko lo observaba marcharse dejando de sonreír por un momento.

Mokona observaba a su ama, "¿porque esa mirada?, ella no está feliz de eso estaba seguro, es más esconde algo" —pensaba Mokona al verla.

— "_Bueno Mokona quiero escuchar, todo lo que Watanuki ha hecho en mi ausencia_" —preguntó sonriendo nuevamente.

— "Él ha seguido tus enseñanzas en el tiempo que ha estado aquí en la tienda, se ha vuelto más poderoso y a cumplido los deseos de muchos clientes, en algunas ocasiones ha llegado a ser herido, pero no ha sido de gravedad, él sigue siendo el mismo, y no habido un día que no te recuerde, siempre estás en sus pensamientos, se ha desconectado del mundo por pagar ese precio, Doumeki y Kohane visitan a menudo la tienda y Himawari se casó, pero siempre el día de su cumpleaños está presente, como vez muchas cosas han cambiado para Watanuki desde el día en que tu…", se detuvo Mokona por un momento.

— "_Mi muerte…, estaba predestinada desde hace mucho tiempo..._" —dijo ella cerrando sus ojos con pesar.

— "Sí, todos estuvimos muy tristes desde tu partida y Watanuki nos ha tratado muy bien todos estos años".

— "_Si, lo sé_" —pensó— "_los eh observado todo este tiempo…"_

— "Entonces, ¿por qué alejas a Watanuki de aquí?, si eso también te llena de tristeza a ti" —mencionó Mokona.

— "_Lo sabrás en su momento Mokona_" —respondió ella.

Cambiando de semblante "_AHORA ES MOMENTO DE SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_", —dijo ella levantándose del sofá con una mano hacia arriba, dando porras por el Sake que iban a beber.

—"¡Sí!" –aseveró Mokona, mientras repetía— "¡Sake!, ¡Sake!, ¡Sake!, ¡Sake!, ¡Sake!".

— "_¡Watanuki, el Sake!"_ —exclamaba desde la sala al ver que no llegaba su pedido.

— "Ya está aquí el Sake" —dijo él molesto, puso la bandeja sobre el suelo y el sake a un costado. "¡Eso es todo!, ¿verdad?" —preguntó él.

—"_Sí" _—sonrió.

— "¡No bebes con nosotros Watanuki!" —comentó Mokona

—"_Sí, es cierto"_ —dijo Yuuko, _"aún es temprano para que duermas, ¿ven celebra con nosotros?",_ mientras Maru y Moro estaban jugando alrededor de la sala.

— "Está bien" —respondió él— "hoy celebraremos tu llegada y mi partida, ¿qué les parece" —inquirió molesto.

—"¡Ohhh!, ¡¿Watanuki está enfadado?!" —dijo Mokona

— "_¿Qué lindo te ves cuando pones esa cara?, extrañaba verte así"_ —decía Yuuko.

—"¡Así es mi cara!" —respondió mirando hacia otro lado incómodo por sus comentarios.

* * *

— "_Tranquila no te preocupes, ella ya posee parte de mi poder en su ser, se asustó un poco porque tuve que ocultar mi identidad para que no sospeche pero creo que confundió las cosas. Por eso hoy tuve que aparecerme en uno de sus sueños y explicarle a través de mi alma sobre su nuevo poder y el silencio que debe guardar. Ella lo ha comprendido a la perfección". _

La joven tenía su cabello color castaño y su voz demostraba seguridad y una paz interior, de esencia muy cálida, eso fue lo que percibió el ángel Suishou, no estaba sorprendida ante aquella presencia porque ya sabía de su existencia de ambos desde hace algún tiempo.

— "Pero ambos" —dijo el ángel preocupada— "tienen que tener mucho cuidado, porque si los que alteraron el tiempo se dan cuenta podrían tomar ventaja a costa de sus almas; ustedes aunque no poseen cuerpo propio se preocupan por el futuro de todos".

— "_Sí, es verdad, por eso le pedimos a ellos que guarden silencio, sabemos el peligro que nos asecha a todos, pero tampoco no nos podemos quedar sólo observando y no hacer nada al respecto."._

— "Si…" —respondió el ángel.

— "_Observa lo feliz que es en su mundo, me duele mucho el no poder disfrutar de un cuerpo propio…" _—comentó con nostalgia—_ "pero aun así, debemos unir fuerzas y enfrentar a los enemigos desconocidos; estaremos vigilando, cuídate por favor"_ —pronunció desapareciendo ante los ojos del ángel.

— "Descuida" —respondió el ángel Suishou observando a Kobato desde el lugar donde se encontraba y sonreía al verla cantar.

Watashiwa michi ikku

_Por favor guíame,_

Toori tobillo ikkoeyo

_Oh, voz lejana._

Hohoe mune ni

_Como sonrisas..._

Utau yo ni

_Como canciones..._

Hibiku kaze no oto

_Resuena el sonido del viento._

Yorokobi kanashimi

_Aunque exista felicidad o tristeza,_

Subete idaite aruiteru

_Lo cargaré y caminare derecho_

Watashi no te to kimi no te o

_Esas con las cosas que ambos..._

Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

_...sostenemos con las manos._

— "Ya terminé de recoger las flores Iorogi-san, vayamos a la casa a preparar el desayuno" —comentó muy sonriente.

— "Si" —respondió el peluche

Después de desayunar, iba a empezar a preparar el almuerzo y el muñeco le sugirió ayudarle en la cocina, "así no echará a perder la cena como siempre" —según el peluche.

— "Sabes Iorogi-san por qué no vamos a visitar a Sakaya-sensei mañana temprano. ¿Qué te parece?, ¿vienes conmigo?".

— "Si, si, pero no se te vaya a ocurrir ponerme lacitos o gorritos como la última vez" —le dijo frunciendo el ceño

— "Pero, te quedaba muy lindo, Iorogi-san" —comentó sonriendo.

—"¡QUE NO HE DICHO!" —respondió él cruzado de brazos con una vena en la cabeza.

— "¡Ah!, ¡está bien!, pero se te verían muy lindos, ¿porqué no te gustan Iorogi-san?" —preguntó ella.

—"¡POR QUE NOOOO!", de sus ojos salió flama de enfado.

— "Pero Iorogi-san, se ven muy tiernos en ti" —afirmó ella.

El peluche sacó fuego de su boca y terminó quemándola para que deje de insistir. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, "¿eh?, ¿quién será?" —preguntaba Kobato.

— "No lo sé, pero espera miraré por la ventana", el peluche se asomó y vio que era una chica de cabellos rubios y de ojos canelas, conocida por ambos.

— "Es Kohaku" –mencionó dando unos saltos de donde se encontraba para bajar y le dijo— "sigue picando eso con cuidado que iré a abrir la puerta".

— "Está bien yo termino con esto y voy a la sala" —respondió ella.

Ambos se saludaron y estando en la sala Kohaku habló con Ioryogi sobre lo que está pasando en el cielo. "Lo sé" —dijo ella cerrando sus ojos— "es por eso que estoy aquí, mi visita es para decirle a Kobato-chan, que sea muy cuidadosa por que quieren atentar contra ella, aunque no se cuales son la identidades de esos sujetos, todos los dioses están en disputa por qué interfirieron con el tiempo, con las leyes y lógica de los mundos, siendo alterados y ocasionado un desequilibrio entre ellos".

— "Así que eso sucedió… pero ella, ¿está bien?" —preguntó el peluche preocupado.

— "Te refieres a Suishou, sí, ella está bien, aunque algo angustiada por Kobato-chan" —respondió y contempló las nubes desde el interior de una de las ventanas de la casa.

— "Lo supuse…" —dijo el peluche

Luego Kohaku comentó lo siguiente— "Todos corremos peligro porque la lógica de los mundos ha sido alterada por aquellos sujetos, sus propósitos aún son desconocidos".

— "Yo creí que era sólo uno…, el mensaje de Ushagi sólo mencionó un individuo" —pensó— "pero ahora dices que es más de uno", el muñeco cruzó los brazos pensativo.

— "Sí" —respondió Kohaku desde el sillón— "porque una sola persona no es capaz de interferir en el tiempo al menos que sea un mago muy poderoso o un Dios, pero según me enteré son más de uno".

— "Eso significa que..." —mencionó el peluche preocupado.

—"¡Buenos días Kohaku-san!" —saludó Kobato entrando a la sala con una fuente de té.

—"¡Buenos días, Kobato-chan!" —preguntó— "¿estás bien?".

— "Sí, muy bien" —respondió sonriente.

— "Me alegro mucho y ¿cómo está Fujimoto-kun?" —preguntó Kohaku.

— "Bien, en estos momentos él se encuentra trabajando en el edificio del centro de la ciudad" —contestó sonriente.

— "Qué bueno" —dijo sacando de su bolsa un paquete el cual le entregó a Kobato— "traje algunas cosas para acompañarte con el almuerzo".

— "¡Ohh!, ¡muchas gracias!" —expresó sonriente.

Pasaron juntas la tarde y luego Kohaku antes de irse le dijo "Kobato-chan por favor cuídate mucho, no camines sola, siempre ve en compañía de Ioryogi-san o de tu esposo, ya que corres mucho peligro en estos momentos".

— "¿Ehh?, ¿porque lo dices?" —preguntó inquieta por la advertencia.

— "Lo digo por tu bien", la rubia sabía que si le decía sus sospechas, ésta se iba a preocupar, por eso no le comentó lo que pasaba, prefirió advertirle, para evitar que se presione demasiado, "eres muy feliz en este mundo ¿verdad?".

— "Sí".

— "Entonces cuídate y todo estará bien" —mencionó Kohaku observándola.

— "Si…".

— "¿Sucede algo que te preocupe?" —preguntó Kohaku

— "No, no es nada" —movió sus manos y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. "No es nada, estoy bien" —sonrió.

Al despedirse de Kohaku el peluche se quedó un momento fuera de la casa, mientras Kobato al escuchar el teléfono entró apresurada a contestar.

— "Buenos tardes, casa Kiyokazu, ¿qué se le ofrece?".

—"Buenos tardes, se encuentra el abogado Kiyokazu?".

— "No señor, él no está en estos momentos, está trabajando, ¿algún mensaje?"

— "Sí, por favor dígale que el cliente Taikinawa desea hablar con él, mañana temprano en la clínica del centro de la ciudad".

— "Está bien yo le diré, pero usted se encuentra bien" —preguntó ella.

— "No señorita o perdón ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?"

—"¡Oh!, ¡lo siento!, soy la esposa del abogado Kiyokazu, mi nombre es Kobato y espero que se mejore pronto" —respondió.

— "Mucho gusto señora, es muy alegre usted, espero la visita de su esposo el día de mañana, bien".

— "Sí" —dijo ella terminado de hablar con él.

—"Pobre, se le notaba por su voz algo triste, cuando regrese Fujimoto-san le preguntaré si puedo ir con él a visitarlo. ¡Sí!, ¡Eso haré!" —se emocionó.

— "Oye Kobato, ¿quién llamó al teléfono?" —preguntó Ioryogi entrando a la casa por una de las ventanas.

— "Un cliente buscaba a Fujimoto-san".

—"Ah… creo que es mejor que vallamos a cenar, ya es hora".

— "Sí".

Ella se dirigió a la cocina, Ioryogi contempló las densas nubes grises desde la ventana de la casa y pensaba— "después del medio día ha estado lloviendo sin parar, me pregunto si esto será consecuencia de lo que está pasando…".

* * *

—"¡Syaoran!" —dijo Sakura aún abrazada de él y con lágrimas en los ojos de la alegría que sentía al volverlo a ver, cuando se dio cuenta, que era observada por varias personas a su alrededor, dio un salto del susto y muy sonrojada.

— "Lo-lo siento…" —comentó ruborizada.

— "Sakura, ¿estás bien?" —preguntó Syaoran.

— "Sí" —respondió sonriente.

—"¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!" —repetía Mokona saltando del hombro de Fay a los brazos de la princesa.

— "Moko-chan" —dijo ella recibiéndola con sus manos. "Qué bueno volverlos a ver de nuevo" —seguía sonrojada al haberlos dejado de lado por un momento y sólo abrazar a Syaoran de la emoción.

Luego saludó a Kurogane y Fay, cuando volteó a su costado estaba Kinu, se apenó más, "¡Ohh!, lo siento, no los he presentado, él es Kinu, es un amigo" —dijo sonriente.

—"¡¿Eh?!", se sorprendió Syaoran al observar al muchacho y el parecido que éste tenía al Dios del caos que conoció su clon en otro mundo, pero su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos castaños a diferencia del otro...

—"¿Qué sucede Syaoran?" —preguntó Sakura.

— "No, no me pasa nada" —dijo él por ligero recuerdo de su clon.

— "Princesa debo regresar al palacio" —comentó el muchacho incomodo por las miradas que tenía al frente de Kurogane, Fay y Mokona. "Nos veremos después" —indicó retirándose del lugar.

— "Hasta luego Kinu" —se despidió ella.

—"¡¿Kinu?!, ¿así se llama Sakura?" —preguntaba Mokona

— "No" —respondió ella moviendo su cabeza— "yo le puse ese sobrenombre" —añadió sonriendo— "él se llama Kinuhirowa Mitaiki"

—"Ah… es un nombre muy raro" —murmuró Fay— "no tiene un significado común".

— "Es cierto" —respondió observando el rostro de preocupación que tenía Syaoran, "¿sucede algo malo?".

— "Sakura, es necesario que sepas que ese chico, tiene la misma apariencia que el Dios Caos de otro mundo según los recuerdos que tengo de Shaoran" —aseveró él serio.

— "Lo sé" —dijo ella asombrándolo— "pero él no tiene maldad en su corazón" —añadió sonriente— "cuando él llegó al castillo, estuvo muy mal herido, ahora se encuentra mejor gracias a los cuidados de los guardias del castillo, además yo les estaba esperando, sabía que vendrían" —sonrió.

—"¡¿Tuviste un sueño?!" —preguntó Mokona subiendo de un salto al hombro de ella.

— "Sí" —asintió— "estos días el castillo a tenido unas tormentas de arena muy fuertes, sobre todo en la ruinas, aún no sé lo que está pasando, pero por ahora vayamos al castillo" —comentó entusiasmada y todos empezaron a caminar juntos. En ese instante Sakura sintió nuevamente aquel sonido a lo lejos, deteniéndose por unos segundos y ver a las ruinas.

—"¿Estás bien Sakura?" —preguntó Syaoran intranquilo.

—"¡¿Sakura?!", Mokona le llamaba y ella seguía en un trance. Sus ojos estaban fijos y su mirada aun continuaba en la ruinas. Fay intervino, dando un silbido que se convirtió en una especie de escudo protector, en ese momento Sakura se desmayó en brazos de Syaoran.

—"¡Sakura!" —gritó Syaoran.

— "Llevemos al castillo a la princesa" —comentó Kurogane observando a Fay algo desconfiado, sabía muy bien que él siempre estaba enterado de las cosas que sucedían.

Mientras la princesa era llevada al castillo, Mokona preguntaba— "¿por qué utilizaste magia Fay?".

— "¿Acaso algo malo le ocurre a la princesa?" —preguntó Syaoran.

— "No lo sé" —respondió Fay pensativo— "pero lo que pude comprobar es que hay algo en aquellas ruinas que perturba la conciencia de la princesa".

— "Por eso ella reaccionó así" —intervino Mokona.

— "Debemos averiguar qué pasa en aquellas ruinas" —aseveró Kurogane.

— "Sí" —dijeron Fay y Syaoran al unísono.

Cuando llegaron al interior del castillo, los guardias se alarmaron al ver a la princesa inconsciente, abrieron las puertas de castillo llamando a los reyes, en eso apareció Touya, el cual se preocupó al ver a su hermana inconsciente en los brazos de Syaoran.

— "¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?" —inquirió Touya.

— "No lo sé alteza" —respondió Syaoran con semblante preocupado.

— "Si solamente Yukito estuviera aquí conoceríamos cuál fue el problema" —pensaba Touya, "en estos instantes él se encuentra investigando las excavaciones fuera de la ciudad y tardará unos tres días en regresar" —asintió y dijo— "llevaré a Sakura a su habitación, seguro se excedió en algo debe descansar, ustedes y sus amigos pueden ocupar las habitaciones de huéspedes del castillo" —comentó él con amabilidad en su rostro.

— "Gracias alteza, pero…prefiero ir a mi cas…".

— "Ni lo pienses" —interrumpió Touya frunciendo el ceño— "Sakura ha sufrido mucho por tu ausencia todo este tiempo y ahora que apareces nuevamente, si ella despierta y no te ve en castillo, se va preocupar más que antes, además…" —asintió— "ella ha tenido últimamente pesadillas y no sé cuál es la causa de eso…".

—"¿Pesadillas?" –repitió Syaoran con preocupación.

— "Después regreso a seguir esta conversación" —continuó Touya caminando y llevando en brazos a su hermana menor.

—"¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" —se preguntaba Syaoran.

— "Alguien ha provocado todo esto" —aseguró Fay con expresión muy seria asombrando a los demás— "lo que sucedió hace unos momentos fuera del castillo, es porque han invocado un conjuro…"

— "Sentí un poder cerca de las ruinas" —pensaba Syaoran y a la vez preguntó— "¿quién puede ser?...".

— "El conjuro proviene del interior de las ruinas..." —contestó Fay— "¿quién quiera que sea… posee magia muy poderosa?...".

—"¿Ah?", éste se asombró por las palabras de Fay.

— "Cuando llegamos a este mundo pude sentir una presencia proveniente de las ruinas, pero no pensé que ésta presencia alteraría a Sakura" —dijo Mokona.

— "Será mejor permanecer aquí en el castillo y estar alertas, de esta manera la princesa estará a salvo" —afirmó Syaoran.

— "Además no es normal que la princesa padezca de pesadillas, algo muy extraño está pasando en este reino" —agregó Kurogane mostrando su preocupación por la situación al igual que los demás.

— "Es mejor que descansen" —replicó una voz de mujer— "es cierto deben estar exhaustos del viaje", se escuchó otra voz.

— "¡Altezas!" —se inclinó Syaoran dando una reverencia a ambos reyes que acaban de entrar a la sala del castillo.

— "¿Dónde está Sakura?, ¿por qué no está aquí con ustedes?, ella esperaba su regreso" —preguntó la Reina.

— "La princesa está en su habitación, el príncipe Touya la llevó a que descanse" —dijo Syaoran.

— "¿A descansar?... ¿por qué?" —preguntó nuevamente la reina.

—"¿Sucedió algo?" —preguntó el Rey.

— "Sí" —asintió Syaoran.

—"¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?", se angustió la reina

Mientras Syaoran recordaba lo que pasó respondió, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido, les dijo a ambos— "no sabemos con exactitud, pero-..", intervino en su explicación Fay.

— "Sakura estuvo alegre al recibirnos a fuera del castillo, cuando estuvimos por ingresar, fue sorprendida por un conjuro mágico al cuál bloqueé momentáneamente pero ella perdió la conciencia en esos momentos y se desmayó, por eso la trasladamos aquí al castillo" —añadió Fay

— "Es cierto" —intervino Kurogane— "una presencia extraña está en la ruinas de éste castillo y mañana iremos a ver de quien se trata".

— "Voy a ver a Sakura" —dijo la Reina dirigiéndose rápidamente a la alcoba de su hija.

— "¿Puede ser que esas pesadillas que ella ha tenido últimamente sean producto de aquel conjuro?" —preguntó el Rey.

— "Puede ser…pero aun no sabemos lo que la princesa ha visto en sus pesadillas" –respondió Fay.

— "Hablaremos con ella mañana" —comentó Syaoran.

El rey se retiraba, no sin antes agradecer a los visitantes el haber ayudado a su hija.

— "No, se preocupe, lo hacemos con gusto, la princesa es nuestra amiga y muy especial para todos nosotros" —afirmó Fay

— "Sí" —respondieron los demás.

— "Descansen", les dijo el Rey amablemente a los presentes y mencionó— "Syaoran necesito hablar contigo un momento".

— "Claro" —respondió él mientras los demás se retiraban del lugar.

— "Necesito un favor de tu parte" —dijo el Rey,

— "Sí", respondió él.

— "Mañana muy temprano, quiero que visites a la princesa, tu presencia al despertar le vendrá bien" —comentó el Rey.

—"¡¿Ah?!", se sorprendió Syaoran sonrojado por tal petición, murmuró— "cl…claro…"

— "Gracias", sonrió al ver el nerviosismo del muchacho, pensó— "es un alivio saber que estas de regreso, sobre todo para mi hija, quien te ama y ah ocultado su tristeza todo este tiempo", había pasado cinco años los cuales debieron ser duros para ambos después de todas las dificultades que tuvieron que pasar, asintió— "ve a descansar muchacho". El rey se retiró al mismo tiempo que Syaoran.

En la habitación de la princesa la cual dormía, una sombra oscura y siniestra estaba en la ruinas del castillo, "_ya hice mi primer movimiento"_ –comenzó a reír con descaro— _"puedo notar que a la princesa aún le afecta el poder que encierra éstas ruinas y este conjuro que acabo de hacer es sólo el comienzo…. no tendrás la misma suerte la próxima vez… tarde o temprano vendrás a mí o yo estaré nuevamente en tus sueños…" _—una sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en su rostro y el sello de magia que poseía la sombra era muy poderoso, creando un remolino con el agua que contenía los manantiales de las ruinas.

* * *

En ese momento Watanuki empezó a beber como nunca, Yuuko y Mokona estaban sorprendidos, porque él no es de beber demasiado y se estaba excediendo.

— "Watanuki…" —repetía Mokona al verlo beber de esa forma.

— "Y bien, por que miran así, ¡debemos brindar por que Yuuko-san está viva!", ¡Salud!" —dijo levantando la copa, demostrando alegría por fuera, mientras se encontraba trémulo por dentro, su corazón se sentía partir en dos, por todo lo ocurrido ese día, pensaba mientras bebía al verla a ella, "es que acaso... todo esto va a terminar así..., ¡¿por qué?!, ¡¿por qué Yuuko-san?!, no entiendes que eres lo más importante para mí...".

Yuuko le observó y decidió seguirle.

— "_¡Oh!, ¡Sí!, por eso celebramos"_ —contestó sonriente, empezaron a brindar con los demás, pasaron varias horas y Maru y Moro se retiraron.

Watanuki seguía bebiendo, ya estaba viendo doble, y dijo— "¡Oh!, ahora veo dos Yuukos-san, creo que me excedí en mi promesa, por que la persona que mas quiero está aquí… y al parecer a ella no le importo en lo absoluto…" —cayó al suelo rendido.

Mokona también se había dormido junto a la botella. Pero Yukko aún permanecía despierta. Se levantó del sillón y se fue hacia Watanuki que había quedado dormido en el suelo por efectos de beber en exceso, arrodillándose ante él y con sus manos acomodó cuidadosamente la cabeza de Watanuki sobre su Kimono y sólo se limitó a observarlo con ternura.

En eso él abrió sus ojos creyendo que aún estaba soñando, observando a Yuuko junto a él, con una cálida sonrisa, "_eres un buen chico, lo siento…"_, pensó ella en ese momento con nostalgia, mientras le sonreía.

— "Yuuko-san…", dijo él, "yo te…".

—"_Shhh…no hables, solo descansa, es lo mejor"_ —dijo ella al ver que él se quedaba dormido.

Llevándolo en brazos a su habitación y dejándolo recostado durmiendo. Al salir de ahí, caminó por la sala observando la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia, mientras pensaba, "_esos sujetos ya deben de haber llegado a los diferentes mundos..., en el momento en que se disponían a cruzar las dimensiones les hice ése tipo de visita, era necesario manifestarme ante ellos en aquel instante, de no haberlo hecho las consecuencias hubieran sido irreversibles, de ésta forma pude cambiar en algo lo que estaba escrito en la línea de la vida…, ahora sólo queda esperar que ellos despierten y se unan a éste nuevo comienzo…"_ —volteó a ver la habitación de Watanuki— _"que lindo estás y que poderoso te has vuelto en estos diez años que has permanecido aquí, pero…eso no es suficiente… debes incrementar tu poder para cuando llegue ese momento. Watanuki… eres un buen chico. Y por ti y los demás debo seguir lo que empecé..."._

Al día siguiente el clima seguía igual de lluvioso, Watanuki estaba listo para su viaje, no recordaba nada después de haber bebido demasiado y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al salir al patio de la tienda, su corazón se entristeció al ver como las pequeñas Maru y Moro esperaban con su rostro acongojado.

— "Maru va a extrañar a Watanuki"

— "Moro también va a extrañar a Watanuki"

Él abrazó a ambas niñas con nostalgia ya que había pasado un largo tiempo junto a las pequeñas y éstas al soltarlo de su abrazo le dijeron al unísono— "Vuelve pronto Watanuki, te queremos mucho".

— "Sí" —respondió él demostrando una ligera sonrisa para ambas niñas.

— "Cuídate" —añadió Mokona

— "_Es el momento_" —dijo Yuuko con total seriedad.

— "Sí".

Mientras el brazo de Yukko se extendió hacia él utilizando su magia y formándose un círculo mágico, ella añadió unas palabras, "_recuerda… la magia que posees guiará tu camino, no olvides que sólo podrás regresar cuando tengas los tres pendientes que te mencioné…_".

— "Sí" —dijo él, cuando una brillante idea le pasó por su mente. Avanzó hacia ella, cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer rumbo a otra dimensión, la tomó del brazo, y robándole un beso ante sorpresa de todos y de la misma Yuuko. Luego se apartó, cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus manos, dijo— "te prometo que volveré Yuuko-san", fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Dejando a más de uno de los presentes sorprendidos por la forma en que se despidió.

—"¡Ahh!, la ama recibió un beso de Watanuki" —dijo Maru.

—"¡Sí!, la ama recibió un beso de Watanuki" —dijo Moro

Mokona se alegró mucho y saltando hacia el hombro de ella, repitiendo— "¡beso!, ¡beso!, ¡beso!, ¡beso!".

Saliendo de su asombro ella empezó a reír, "_Watanuki me pillo de sorpresa, Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja"_. No lo podía negar estaba desconcertada por aquél beso. Pero para quitarse las miradas y comentarios que tenía de los demás empezó a ordenar, _"¡Maru!, ¡Moro!, hay que preparar el desayuno, ¿me ayudan?"._

— "¡Sí!" —dijeron ambas.

En un espiral de vientos era envuelto una persona, éstos agitaban su vestimenta y mientras el círculo mágico desaparecía anunciando su llegada otro mundo, con el rostro sonriente por lo que había hecho antes de abandonar la tienda, al abrir sus ojos, Watanuki se vio en medio de una multitud de gente asombrada por su presencia, empezó a caminar sin rumbo, con un ligero dolor de cabeza por el sake que bebió en la noche y débil pues no descansó lo suficiente para recuperarse del todo por el desgate de energía que había tenido el día anterior, recordó las palabras de ella, "_Ten en cuenta que correrás peligros y sólo tu magia podrá salvarte y guiarte en tu camino, sólo al recolectar los tres pendientes, se abrirá la puerta de regreso a ésta dimensión, antes no"_, al observar a su alrededor, notó que las calles estaban muy deterioradas, parecía que ese país se hubiera enfrentado a una guerra, había humo por todas partes y la gente que había estado antes asombrada de verlo, ahora parecían temerle de cierto modo, de pronto sintió presencias oscuras en el lugar..."

—"¿Qué clase de mundo será éste?", se preguntaba en su trayectoria.

Detrás de Watanuki estaba una figura alta de un hombre, con ojos dorados, diciendo "encontré a mi presa". Se abalanzó contra él, pero por suerte Watanuki pudo esquivarlo.

—"¡No sabes pelear!, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé", había un tono burlón en la figura alta. Cuando de un golpe envió al joven mago contra la esquina de un callejón y continuó golpeándole sin piedad alguna.

—"¡Es suficiente!" —protestó adolorido por los múltiples golpes que tenía en su cuerpo, lo había pillado desprevenido, no le dio oportunidad de utilizar su magia, observó detenidamente a su oponente y ésta vez creó una barrera mágica, la cual lo protegía momentáneamente.

— "¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!" —comentó su atacante al ver que intentaba golpearle y no podía, porque una especie de escudo bloqueaba sus ataques, "¡¿QUÉ COSA HICISTE?!" —dijo la figura alta de ojos dorados molesto— "TARDE O TEMPRANO SINO TE MATO YO, LO HARÁN ELLOS, POR QUE LA SANGRE ES NUESTRA FUENTE VIDA JAJAJAJA".

— "Son…vampiros…" —dijo él protegido por la barrera y reponiéndose de los golpes iniciales.

Mientras seis sujetos se unían a la figura alta de ojos dorados, "¡Oh!, ¡por fin tendremos algo de diversión hoy!" —replicó uno del grupo.

Haciendo que Watanuki palideciera, eran siete contra uno, "por lo visto… esto va ser una batalla muy interesante" —mencionó él acomodándose los anteojos, pero la verdad se encontraba muy débil— "¡empecemos entonces!, ¡no se contengan!".

—"Este chico es valiente" —dijo uno— "ahora no podrás escapar de nosotros" —añadió el qué atacó inicialmente y todos juntos empezaron a lanzar golpes, pero por más que intentaron traspasar la barrera que él había creado no pudieron.

El mago se encontraba agotado y su cabeza le empezó a doler causándole mareos, sintió que su energía abandonaba su cuerpo, entonces la barrera que él había creado desapareció.

Los demás sujetos aprovecharon y se fueron contra él, dándole nuevamente más golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo, cuando estaban a punto de traspasarle sus filosas y enormes garras, Watanuki reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en sí y realizó un conjuro, creando una cubierta de magia poderosa la cual del impacto los demás sujetos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

— "¿Qué clase de mundo es éste?", se preguntaba él recobrando el aliento, muy pálido y con las heridas abiertas en su cuerpo por los ataques de esos sujetos, siguió su camino fuera de ese callejón, "la magia que siento es poderosa y se encuentra cerca de este lugar..., debo llegar ahí...", caminando con dificultad se tropezó con un niño y éste se preocupo por él, al ver las heridas que tenía.

— "¡Joven!", la expresión del rostro infantil era de preocupación, "¿por qué mejor no viene a mi casa?, ahí puede descansar un poco y mis padres tienen algunas medicinas para curar sus heridas" —mencionó el pequeño.

— "Está bien" —respondió él con dificultad por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

—"¡Pobre muchacho!" —se espantó la mujer— "¿cómo es que aún respira con estas heridas que tiene?", la madre del niño contemplaba la figura de Watanuki que a las justas podía estar en pie, ayudándole a movilizarse, "¡hijo!, ¡¿dónde lo encontraste?!" —dijo preocupada por la persona que recibía en su casa.

— "Saliendo de un callejón" —respondió el niño preocupado— "creo que tuvo enfrentamientos con esa banda de vampiros" —aseguró el pequeño mientras lo atendía junto a su madre, curando sus heridas y colocándole vendajes en su cuerpo, "pero…, por la ropa que lleva puesta él parece no ser…"

— "De este mundo…", el mago completó la frase con la respiración dificultosa.

— "¡Está despierto!" —se asustó el niño— "yo creí que se había desmayado después de colocarte los vendajes, usted no es de aquí ¿verdad?" —preguntó el niño con mucha curiosidad.

— "No, yo soy de otro mundo" —respondió él aun acostado en el futón, "muchas gracias por ayudarme… pero, ¿qué lugar es éste…?" —preguntó él.

La madre del pequeño se acercó, dándole de beber y a la vez respondiendo a su pregunta, "éste es el país de Japón y la ciudad donde se encuentra es Tokyo".

—"¡¿Qué?!..., pero ¡¿cómo es posible que en Tokyo halla vampiros?!", sabía muy bien que no era su mismo mundo pero aun así no dejaba de causarle sorpresa.

— "Déjeme contarle joven", mientras la madre del pequeño se sentó en una silla cerca donde estaba él, diciendo— "hace dos años atrás, esta ciudad fue invadida por un par de vampiros, éstos eran muy parecidos físicamente e inofensivos, la gente sabía de su existencia y también que eran incapaces de lastimar a alguien, pero meses después la crisis del país obligó a muchos pobladores a formar bandas para buscar alimentos, fueron en una de esas bandas que se mezclaron con delincuentes y una tarde según me contaron, ésta banda trató de hacerle daño a una joven de la ciudad, robándole e intentando abusar de ella, pero los vampiros gemelos aparecieron justo a tiempo y evitaron que lastimaran a la pobre chica, uno de los integrantes de esta banda provocó a uno de los vampiros, éste lo atacó por defenderse, dejándolo al borde la muerte, los demás integrantes le suplicaron a uno de los jóvenes que le ayudase a que no muera, y éste accedió, brindándole un poco de su sangre, no sin antes hacerle jurar que no iban a atacar a las personas. Luego aquella banda se retiró pacíficamente con uno de sus integrantes herido y poco después los jóvenes vampiros se fueron de este país, pero lo que ellos al parecer ignoraron es que cuando aquel integrante de esa banda se sanó del todo, no cumplió con su promesa y atacó a toda su banda, convirtiéndolos a todos ellos en lo que son ahora".

"Según las noticias conforme los días pasaban había más muertes en la ciudad, así como desapariciones de personas. En algunas ocasiones se encontraban sus cuerpos sin una gota de sangre y con señal de haber sido brutalmente golpeados. De esta forma se convirtió en el terror de esta ciudad y del país entero. A ésta banda de vampiros sólo les importa alimentarse de sangre" —dijo la madre del niño preocupada.

— "No solo eso madre, ésta banda disfruta a su presa haciéndola sufrir antes de acabar con su vida" —afirmó el pequeño.

— "Si no, observa al joven extranjero, como lo dejaron".

— "Hijo, ¡no te expreses así!, disculpe usted joven por el atrevimiento de mi hijo" replicó la madre del pequeño.

— "No se preocupe" —contesto él, diciendo— "es que yo no sé luchar físicamente sino espiritualmente", por no mencionar que utilizaba magia y que sus energías se encontraban muy débiles, "nunca tuve maestros que me enseñen las artes marciales o algo parecido, es por ese motivo que estuve en desventaja con esos tipos".

—"Ah, ya veo, porque entonces va a tener aprender a pelear con sus propias manos muy aparte de su espíritu que dice, si es que quiere derrotar a esos tipos…, pero, primero tiene que descansar mucho, para que pueda recuperarse del todo" —comentó el niño al pie del futón donde estaba Watanuki.

—¡Sí!, ¡es cierto!, pero yo…debo ir a un lugar…" —levantándose con dificultad ante los ojos de los presentes— "y obtener ese pendien…", no termino su frase por que cayó al piso sin fuerzas.

—"¡Ah!, hijo ayúdame a levantarlo, está muy débil no debió hacer eso".

— "Es muy testarudo, como se le ocurre levantarse teniendo el cuerpo vendado y repleto de heridas frescas" —añadió el pequeño sujetando al mago.

— "Koji quédate un momento con él, yo voy a ver a tu padre, ya ha demorado demasiado y tengo un mal presentimiento".

— "¡Pero madre!" — el niño estaba nervioso y asintió.

— "Ya regreso, no abras la puerta a nadie hijo, ya sabes".

— "Sí, madre; ten cuidado por favor" —dijo el niño preocupado por su familia.

En el camino la mujer estaba inquieta por que su presentimiento de que algo grave le había pasado a su esposo, era mayor. Cuando dobló la calle, encontró como un cuerpo inerte estaba tirado junto a los basurales de la ciudad, la mujer enmudeció al ver que la persona que estaba ahí sin vida era su cónyuge.

—"¡Nooooooooooooo!" —gritó de dolor al contemplar al cuerpo sin vida. En eso a sus espaladas notó que había personas a su alrededor, cuando volteó, sus ojos se abrieron más de normal al ver de quienes se trataban…

* * *

Touya se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo algunos panqueques y escuchó el sonido de la puerta. "seguro ya llegó ese monstruo", pero se sorprendió al ver pasar a su hermana dirigirse muy rápido a su habitación.

— "…", una idea cruzó por su mente al ver la actitud de Sakura.

En su habitación, ella se encontraba con el rostro lleno de lágrimas en sus almohadas, y se preguntaba— "¿por qué?, ¿por qué él tuvo que hacerme recordar a Shaoran?, además… escucho voces…,¿qué me está pasando?, ¿qué?..." —se sorprendió al escuchar nuevamente esa voz…

— "_No llores…, todo estará bien_" —expuso una voz amable.

— "¡¿Ehh?!" —se levantó de su cama con sus ojos húmedos— "¡¿acaso fuiste tú la que hablaba en mi mente el día de hoy?!" —preguntó con todo el cuerpo tembloroso de miedo.

— "_Sí_".

— "¡¿Quién eres?!" —preguntaba asustada.

— "_No importa quién soy, sino ¿quién eres tú?_"

— "Yo…", se asombró.

— "_Sí, ¿tú?..., extrañas ser aquella niña que utilizaba magia, ¿por qué has dejado de creer en tu poder?"_

— "Yo…", no sabía como esa amable voz conocía sobre su pasado, pero nostálgicamente dijo— "aunque no puedo utilizar magia, sé que las cartas y guardianes están bien, porque mi poder lo sellé antes de entregar el báculo a una persona muy especial que lo necesitaba".

— "_Comprendo lo que hiciste, pero el poder no sólo lo rige el báculo, sino el poder de las estrellas que posees dentro de tu corazón_".

—"¡¿Eh?!" —se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras las cuales eran muy parecidas a lo que Clow le comentó alguna vez— "entonces…, yo puedo volver a ver a Kero, Yue y las cartas", sostuvo su mirada de esperanza.

— "_Así es, siempre que creas en ti misma y en el poder que posees en tu interior_".

— "Si es así" —dijo Sakura uniendo sus dos manos sobre su pecho y con una sonrisa en su rostro— "te prometo que a partir de ahora creeré en el poder que poseo", en ese instante su cuerpo empezó a brillar, el círculo mágico apareció y el libro de cartas que estaba guardado en un cajón de su escritorio, salió de ahí y se detuvo frente a ella resplandeciendo.

— "¡Es el libro de cartas y el símbolo de la estrella!" —se sorprendió.

— "_Sí, ahora prueba la nueva forma de utilizar tu magia_".

Ella en ese momento pensó— "ya no poseo la llave mágica, ahora soy sólo yo, el poder está dentro de mí…. por el poder de mí estrella" –cerró sus ojos verdes— " muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo" —extendió sus manos— "invoco a los guardianes que rigen éste sello, a que despierten y obedezcan las órdenes de su dueña", el viento empezó a envolver en espiral a dos seres alados que aparecieron en forma de capullos y mencionó con fuerza, "¡Yue!, ¡Kerberos!, ¡LIBÉRENSE!

Ambos seres alados desplegaban sus alas mostrando sus majestuosas figuras, uno tenia la forma de un león con ojos dorados y el otro tenía la forma de un ángel. Éstos al abrir sus ojos, hallaron a una chica frente a ellos con los ojos sollozantes.

—"¡Kero!, ¡Yue!, ¡son ustedes!. ¡en verdad son ustedes!".

—"¡¿Eh?!, ¿quién eres tú jovencita?" — repetía Kero, mientras Yue vio con nostalgia a su dueña llamándolos.

— "Aún no lo vez Kerberos es Sakura, nuestra dueña" —comentó el guardián.

—"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿cómo es posible?!", su aspecto no era el mismo. "¡¿qué te ha sucedido?!".

— "He crecido, eso es todo" —río, mientras se acercó a los guardianes y los abrazó diciéndoles— "los he extrañado mucho" —sonrió.

Yue correspondió a su abrazo mientras Kero aún estaba confundido. Ella cerró sus ojos de alegría y agradeció a aquella voz quién le devolvió la alegría a su corazón, pensó— "mi felicidad sería completa si lo encontrará a él…, pero con Kero, Yue y las cartas nuevamente ya no estaré triste" —sonrió.

—"¡Ahhh!, ¡no lo puedo creer!" —replicaba Kero impactado— "¡eres Sakura!, ¡te recordaba diferente!" —abrió sus ojos dorados de asombro— "¡veo que has crecido mucho!".

— "Kero, han pasado muchas cosas estos años…, pero lo que importa es que ustedes están de vuelta" —sonrió y a la vez asintió un poco— "les debo una disculpa a ambos".

—"¡¿Por qué?!" —preguntó el guardián.

— "Porque…, hace dos años decidí sellarlos mágicamente y entregué el báculo de la estrella, junto con el poder que lleva ésta a una persona que tenía la misma alma que yo en otro mundo, a través de un sueño que tuve observé su sufrimiento y quise ayudarla, por el bienestar de todos en los diferentes mundos" —comentó con nostalgia.

Kero contemplaba el rostro de Sakura, dándose cuenta que tampoco fue fácil para ella desprenderse de ellos, eran amigos sobre todo y habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, desde que abrió el libro de las cartas Clow y aceptó la misión de reunir las cartas que se habían dispersado accidentalmente.

— "No te preocupes" —inclinó su cabeza en el hombro de ella— "hiciste lo mejor que pudiste Sakura, nosotros lo sabemos por que te conocemos muy bien, después de todo somos buenos amigos".

— "Sí" —respondió sonriente.

— "Estoy de acuerdo con Kerberos" —comentó Yue, mientras Kero le miraba asombrado. "Ahora que hemos despertado nuevamente, volveremos junto a nuestras identidades falsas" —afirmó el guardián.

—"¡Espera!", le detuvo ella con sus manos agitándolas, "si te conviertes en Yukito aquí no sabré que explicación darle" —comentó alarmada por la situación.

— "No te preocupes, iré a donde se encuentra el cuerpo de él y como vez Yukito no se encuentra en tu habitación" —aseveró él.

—"¡Ah!...", apareciendo una gran gota en su cabeza de ella y Kero que se disponía a esconderse en el closet cayó al suelo al escuchar la respuesta de él.

En ese instante, Yue cerró sus alas envolviéndose nuevamente como un capullo y despareció ante los presentes. Kero hizo lo mismo pero él se convirtió en muñeco de felpa con unas pequeñas alas y empezó a decir— "¡Sakura huele a…!, ¡panquequessssssssss!, ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡quiero panqueques!, anda no seas mala tráeme uno, ¡Siiiiiiii!", sus ojitos brillaban de emoción.

— "Si" —sonrió— "enseguida regreso" —salió ella de la habitación.

—"¡Ah!, que bueno es tener a Sakura nuevamente con nosotros, pero ya no es una niña sino una linda chica como lo fue su madre" —pensó el peluche y era cierto Sakura ahora tenía su cabello largo algo ondeado, con flequillos que adornaban sus ojos verdes tan profundos y radiantes, de tez pálida y de figura esbelta, normal para una chica de 18 años, "aunque su estatura no cambió mucho" —añadió mientras merodeaba en la habitación de ella.

Ella se iba directo a la cocina cuando se tropezó con la presencia de su hermano sentado en la mesa. "¡Ahh!, mi hermano, aun sigue en casa" —pensó. Caminó silenciosamente, cuando Touya, le dijo—"¡pensé que no ibas a bajar de tu habitación!, ¿sucedió algo malo en clase?".

— "No, no pasó nada" —agitó sus manos haciendo ademanes— "no te preocupes, estoy bien" —sonrió.

— "¿Vas a comer todos esos panqueques, tu sola?" —interrogó Touya.

— "Si hermano, es que de pronto me dio mucha hambre" —comentó nerviosa.

— "No, comas mucho monstruo sino vas a evolucionar en otra cosa", una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de él.

Las imágenes mentales que llegaban a Sakura no ayudaban mucho en ese instante se escuchó— "¡No soy ningún monstruo!" —protestó ella con una vena en la cabeza, antes de retirarse de la cocina.

Touya observaba a su hermana nerviosa, pensó— "¿qué le habrá pasado a ese monstruo?"

—"¡Ahh!, ¡¿por qué siempre molesta?!, por un momento pensé que iba a descubrirme…" —pensó y resopló ingresando a su cuarto.

— "¿Hablas de tu hermano?" —preguntó Kero

— "Sí".

— "¡Dime Sakura trajiste lo que te pedí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!" —sus ojos del muñeco brillaban.

— "Si aquí está" —extendió su mano con el plato lleno de panqueques

—"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!, se ven deliciosos, ¡gracias Sakura!, ¡gracias!".

Ella avanzó a sentarse sobre su cama, observando cómo Kero se alimentaba con la emoción de siempre.

— "Shaoran, espero verte pronto…" —asintió y empezó a leer uno de sus libros.

— "¿En qué piensas Sakura?", porque el muñeco se dio cuenta de cierta tristeza en su rostro, "¿te duele algo?".

— "No, no me pasa nada" —dijo sonriente y observó nuevamente su libro.

Luego se dieron las buenas noches ambos y cuando amaneció…

—"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!", ella se levantó bruscamente.

— "¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡¿porqué gritas de esa forma?!" —alborotó el muñeco aturdido saliendo de el cajón del escritorio.

— "¡Me quedé dormida!" —dijo ella con ojos de espanto.

— "No Sakura" —replicó Kero— "seguro fue una pesadilla porque aún es muy temprano"

—"Ahhh…" —suspiró tranquila— "por un momento pensé que…".

Interrumpió el muñeco— "llegarías tarde a clases…, supuse eso", con una gota en su cabeza, y empezó alardear "pero con Kerberos nuevamente aquí, te aseguro que no volverás a llegar tarde Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja, yo me encargaré que te levantes temprano todos los días, Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja"

— "Gracias Kero" —comentó mientras se levantaba.

Con ligeros pasos la muchacha bajaba por las escaleras y observó las caras asombradas de su padre y hermano.

—"¡Buenos días papá!, ¡buenos días hermano!. ¡buenos días mamá!" —dijo observando el recuadro con la fotografía de su madre.

— "Te levantaste temprano hija".

— "Sí" —respondió sonriente.

— "Eso es algo anormal en ti monstruo", Touya alzó su mirada, "no tienes fiebre, seguro te dio alguna pesadilla para que puedas levantarte a ésta hora".

—"¿Ah?", sorprendida vio a su hermano con una gota en la cabeza, "¿cómo es que lo adivino?" —musitó mentalmente.

Touya esbozó una sonrisa burlona al ver el rostro de su hermana, "ese monstruo se delata sola" —pensaba él.

Empezaron a desayunar, no sin antes agradecer por los alimentos, luego Sakura se despidió de ambos, salió rumbo a la academia y doblando la esquina de la calle, se tropezó con alguien.

—"¡Oh!, disculpe, no fue mi intención" —dijo ella porque las cosas de la otra persona habían caído al suelo.

— "¿Sakura?" —preguntó la otra persona.

— "¿Eh?, esa voz…"—pensó y cuando vio quien era— "¡Oh!, ¡lo siento!" —dijo sonrojada.

— "No te preocupes" —respondió él.

Ella le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y cuando se levantó él saco algo de su bolsillo.

— "Toma, es una flor que lleva tu mismo nombre, espero que el día de hoy te sientas mejor, porque el día de ayer te fuiste algo triste de la biblioteca y todo nos quedamos muy preocupados por ti".

Ella sujeto la flor con sus manos y sonriente dijo— "gracias"

— "Vamos juntos a la academia" —mencionó él.

— "Sí" —respondió alegre por la flor.

— "Por fin eh llegado a Japón" —comentó una persona alta, bajando del aeropuerto.

— "Lo estábamos esperando" —dijeron un grupo de mujeres de gafas oscuras.

— "Sí" —dijo entregándole una tarjeta a una de ellas— "pueden encargarse del equipaje y llevarlo a ese lugar". Abrió la puerta del automóvil e indicó la dirección de su nueva trayectoria.

— "Nos encargaremos de entregar el equipaje, pero joven… pero la señorita ordeno…".

El interrumpió diciendo— "lo sé, pero antes de ir a la entrevista con esa persona, quiero visitar a alguien".

— "Como ordene el joven".

Mientras más se acercaba en el automóvil a la casa que había indicado, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, "espero que aún siga viviendo ahí, necesito hablar con ella…" —dijo nervioso.

Touya salía de su casa e iba a dejar una carta en el buzón y vio como un coche se acercaba, cuando se dio cuenta quién era la persona que estaba dentro del auto. Arrugo la pobre carta que tenía en su mano.

Un joven alto, de ropa China, con cabello castaño, de ojos canela y de tez pálida, bajó del coche, se encontró con la mirada furibunda de Touya Kinomoto,

—"¡¿TÚ?!" —preguntó el hermano mayor de Sakura.

— "…".

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura abrió sus ojos y vio que alguien estaba sujetándole su mano.

Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in silence  
all alone  
in ice and snow

— "Syao…Syaoran" —dijo sonrojada, al ver el rostro de él su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
you are my love

— "¿Cómo estás princesa?" —preguntó él.

— "Bien, me siento muy feliz al tenerte a mi lado" —contestó esbozando una sonrisa al observarlo.

In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
lost in vain  
so far in the scenery  
hold me tight,  
and swear again and again  
We'll never be apart

Él sonrió al escuchar las palabras de ella, "por el castillo se dice que ya eres la nueva sacerdotisa del reino, ¿es cierto?"

— "Si" —sonrió.

If you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
We set sail in the darkness of the night  
out to the sea  
to find me there  
to find you there  
Love me now  
if you dare...

El sabia que ella había esperado por él todo éste tiempo y al ser nombrada sacerdotisa, era por que ya tenía la mayoría de edad, entonces, "aunque es inapropiado de mi parte no pedir el permiso a los Reyes antes de venir aquí y decirte esto, pero…" —sonrojándose conforme hablaba— "princesa… todo este tiempo que ha transcurrido en los viajes por los diferentes mundos, no he dejado de pensar en usted…", no sabía cómo decírselo, "nada me haría más feliz que…", se arrodilló a los pies de ella con un brillo en sus ojos canela, preguntándole y ésta vez sin titubeos, "princesa Sakura… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?".

Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in sorrow  
all alone  
to see you tomorrow

Ella se sorprendió con la pregunta, su mirada se iluminó con total alegría, y enseguida se lanzó a sus brazos del chico, "¡Sí Syaoran!, ¡por supuesto que sí, yo te amo y me gustaría ser tu esposa!.

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love...  
My love...

Syaoran estaba feliz al igual que ella, lo único que hizo es corresponder a su abrazo diciéndole suavemente— "yo también te amo Sakura y quiero compartir una vida contigo para siempre".

— "Sabes…" —dijo él soltándose del abrazo de ella.

— "¿Qué sucede?" —preguntó.

— "Quise que estuvieras enterada antes sobre la proposición que te acabo de hacer, porque aunque no sé cuál será la reacción de los Reyes, en unos instantes solicitaré el permiso para desposarte"

— "Ellos te aprecian mucho Syaoran, la noticia les alegrará te lo aseguro" —dijo ella sonriendo.

— "Antes que me olvide, Watanuki te envía saludos, no sé si te acuerdas de él…"

— "Sí, si lo recuerdo a través de ella…" —cerró sus ojos.

— "Él nos brindó su ayuda cuando llegamos a su tienda en uno de nuestros viajes y utilizó su poder para que el próximo mundo fuera el Reino de Clow".

— "Pero, ¿el precio?" —preguntó asustada.

— "No te preocupes, el precio ya fue pagado desde el momento en que llegamos a ese lugar".

— "Que generoso es" —dijo cerrando sus ojos verdes— "no sabe lo agradecida que estaré con él siempre, por haberlos enviado de vuelta y así poder verlos nuevamente".

— "Sí, yo también me siento así, él aún sigue esperando a aquella persona, espero que su deseo se cumpla y pueda ser feliz".

— "Sí" —dijo sonriente acercándose a su interlocutor apoyando su cabeza sobre él, éste la abrazó, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de…

—"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" —gritó Sakura saltó del susto y se separó de Syaoran al instante con la cara toda roja— "¡hermano!, ¡¿por qué no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?!".

— "¡Qué hace ese mocoso aquí, Sakura!"

— "No es ningún mocoso", le defendió ella

— "¡Tú!, es mejor que permanezcas a fuera de la habitación de mi hermana", Touya lo observaba con expresión de enojo.

— "Lo…lo siento alteza" —inclinándose con respeto y sonrojado al igual que la princesa— "estaré en el salón del castillo Sakura" —dijo él antes de retirarse de habitación.

Ella estaba aun sonrojada por la proposición de él y estaba muy feliz por ello, su hermano estaba de mal humor, al ver a su hermana sonreír ante el espejo.

— "No demores, mis padres y tus amigos están en el salón principal" —indicó Touya marchándose.

— "Enseguida bajo" —dijo ella muy contenta— "hoy Syaoran hablará con mis padres, seguro a mi hermano la noticia le va a desagradar, ya que a él nunca le ha gustado que sea amiga de Syaoran" —soltó un suspiro de resignación.

En el interior de las ruinas, el agua se tornaba en formaba de remolino y una sombra estaba sobre un escudo mágico, pronunció una palabras y del agua surgió una especie de ventana en forma de ojo en la cual podía observar, "DESDE AQUÍ SERÁ MÁS FÁCIL…".

Sakura al bajar de las escaleras, se detuvo al ver por la ventana a esa persona, tenía su rostro muy triste, no sabía por qué, "¿le habrá sucedido algo malo?" —se preguntaba inquieta— "después de desayunar iré a visitarlo".

—"¡BIEN, SIGUE ASÍ!, AHORA ACABAS DE LLAMAR SU ATENCIÓN, YA SABES QUE HACER" —dijo la sombra a través de un ojo de agua en el interior de las ruinas.

—"Sí" —respondió otra persona con los ojos de otro color, estaba como una especie de control psíquico, "yo seguiré sus órdenes mi señor".

—"¡Buenos días!", la hija menor de los reyes se inclinaba ante todos en la sala, "¿cómo han amanecido?"

— "Bien, agradecemos tu hospitalidad princesa Sakura y la de los Reyes por que nos permitieron quedar en el castillo" —dijo Fay

—"¡Oh!, no se preocupen" —añadió la Reina y volteó a ver a su hija— "hija, ¿estás muy feliz hoy?".

— "Sí" —respondió muy sonriente.

En eso empezaron a desayunar, Fay, Kurogane y Mokona entablaron conversación con los Reyes mientras Sakura y Syaoran permanecían en silencio.

—"¿Sucede algo hija?" —preguntó el Rey.

—"¿Eh?, no, padre" —agitaba sus manos, pero en realidad tenía nervios, muchos nervios, porque cualquier momento Syaoran iba a…" —se escuchó el movimiento de una silla en la mesa… él se había levantado sonrojado y con nervios por lo que iba a decir…

—"¿Estas bien Syaoran?" —preguntaba Mokona.

Los presentes observaban como Sakura y Syaoran estaban sonrojados y a la vez nerviosos.

— "Altezas presentes yo… quiero pedirles… formalmente la mano de Sakura, por que deseo casarme con ella", él termino la frase con la cara toda roja.

— "….", silencio profundo.

Pero cuando las palabras fueron asimiladas por uno de los presentes se escuchó un grito, "¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?!" —saltó Touya de uno de los asientos y los demás observaban la escena.

—"¡ESTÁS LOCO MOCOSO!, ¡MI HERMANA AÚN ES MUY JOVEN Y QUIERES CASARTE CON ELLA, ANTES TE..."

— "Calma Touya" —interrumpió su madre— "nuestra querida hija ya a cumplido la mayoría de edad y si ella es feliz al lado de Syaoran, lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes mi aprobación" —dijo la Reina sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento para felicitar a ambos.

— "Yo también les deseo lo mejor a ambos, espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hija, Syaoran" —dijo el Rey amablemente.

— "Gracias, ¡padre!, ¡madre!, de verdad se los agradezco" —comentó su hija menor con su rostro lleno de felicidad y abrazó a sus padres— "Syaoran y yo nos amamos", dijo sonrojada— "y me hace muy feliz el saber que ustedes aceptan nuestro compromiso".

—"¡Boda!, ¡boda!, ¡boda!", saltaba Mokona de la emoción, Kurogane y Fay les dieron las felicitaciones también. El único que tenía la peor cara ahí era Touya, sabia que su hermana extrañaba al chiquillo pero de eso a casarse, era demasiado para él, pero al escuchar a sus padres no tuvo remedio, que revolotear con su mano la cabeza de su hermana menor, "se feliz con ese…" —lanzó una mirada a Syaoran— "y TÚ más te vale que protejas siempre a mi hermana".

— "Sí, gracias alteza" —respondió el chico.

Los Reyes sonrieron al ver esa escena. "Para cuando piensan celebrarlo" —añadió la Reina,

— "¿Ehh?", ambos jóvenes enmudecieron, mientras pensaban, porque no habían planeado eso.

Una sonrisa por parte de los reyes al notar sus expresiones, "hija que te parece a finales de este mes, es la fiesta del reino" —sugirió su padre.

— "¡Sí!, ¿qué opinas Syaoran?" —preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas.

— "Ese día es perfecto" —respondió sonriente, pensó— "hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de ésta felicidad, la alegría de una familia que gocé junto a mis padres, ellos…aún se encuentran en el interior de nosotros, puedo sentirlo" —observó a la princesa y sonrió nuevamente.

Todos se encontraban tranquilos y en armonía en esos momentos. Cuando la celebración terminó, Kurogane, Fay, Mokona y Syaoran, se fueron a investigar las ruinas.

— "Es verdad", sólo faltarían dos semanas para la fiesta del reino. "¡Ahhhh!", se alborotó mientas entraba a su habitación y detrás de ella escuchó la dulce voz de su madre, "no preocupes hija, tu padre y yo nos encarguemos de todos los preparativos para la ceremonia, ese será el regalo para nuestra querida Sakura" —dijo sonriente.

— "¡Gracias madre!" —comentó y luego la abrazó— "amo mucho a Syaoran".

— "Sí" —observó a Sakura y continuó— "todos lo sabemos hija y ayudarlos a que sean felices es recompensarlos en algo, por todo lo que sufrieron en aquél viaje que tuvieron por aquellos mundos" —asintió la Reina acariciando el cabello de su hija.

— "Gracias" —sonrió y de pronto recordó algo— "¡ahh!… ¿sabes si Kinu sigue en el reino?".

— "Sí" —dijo pensativa— "creo que sí, ¿porqué la pregunta?".

Esta mañana cuando iba a desayunar lo observé desde la ventana del palacio y lo noté muy triste, quizás le sucedió algo, así que, quiero ir a visitarlo.

—"Claro" —dijo la Reina— "salúdalo de mi parte".

— "Sí" —comentó abandonando la habitación,

— "No sé por qué… pero ese joven es extraño… espero que sea mi imaginación", —comentó la reina.

— "¡Buenos días Kinu!".

—"¡Buenos días princesa, está muy feliz el día de hoy".

— "Sí" —sonrió— "porque hoy me comprometí formalmente con Syaoran, sabes me casaré con él dentro de dos semanas en la fiesta del Reino".

—"¡Oh!, no lo sabía, felicitaciones princesa" –comentó sonriente.

— "Gracias" —dijo sonriendo y a la vez preocupada— "¿te sientes bien?".

— "¿Por qué lo pregunta?".

— "Porque pareció verte triste esta mañana" —afirmó ella.

La mirada del joven se perdió en las arenas del Reino al decir— "es que los guardias decidieron darme de alta y dijeron que el día de mañana tengo que abandonar el castillo, y... yo..."

—"¡Ahh!, eso no puede ser, tú aun no recuerdas quien eres, porque no te quedas hasta el día de la fiesta del Reino, ¿qué dices?".

— "La idea me encanta, pero...", se detuvo a pensar por un momento, "y sus padres… ¿estarán de acuerdo en que me quede hasta ese día?...".

— "Sí, no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ellos, sé que entenderán".

— "¡Muchas gracias princesa!", se inclinó hacia ella, luego acomodó algunas cosas en un bolso.

— "¿Vas alguna parte?"

— "Sí, voy al mercado de la ciudad, ¿le gustaría venir conmigo princesa?

— "Claro" —aseveró ella, se encontraba muy feliz por su compromiso, su hermano a pesar de haber aceptado su compromiso estaba de mal humor y no quería estar ahí para escucharlo, además sus amigos y Syaoran habían salido a las ruinas del castillo, así que optó por ir a visitar a su nuevo amigo Kinu y de paso ir a visitar la ciudad.

Partieron hacia el mercado, disfrutaron mucho las compras, no pasaba desapercibida por las miradas de los pobladores, la gente del reino quería mucho a la princesa y le guardaban profundo respeto, luego fueron a una tienda de antigüedades, mientras Sakura estaba distraída observando las variedades de la establecimiento, el chico encontró un broche de cabello.

—"¿Es hermoso verdad?", le preguntó el dueño.

— "Sí" —respondió él.

— "Este broche es muy especial" — aseguraba el anciano y empezaron a charlar, luego él decidió comprarlo y obsequiárselo a la princesa

— "Muchas gracias Kinu, está muy lindo" —dijo ella aún con el broche en sus manos.

— "El aciano comentó que es muy especial, sabe ¿por qué princesa?".

— "No, ¿por qué?".

— "El anciano dice que es para la traer felicidad a la persona que lo posea".

—"¡Ohh!, gracias" —sonrió.

— "Señorita", se acercó el anciano, puede colocárselo por aquí tengo una espejo para que pueda observar lo hermoso que se le ve.

— "SÓLO UN POCO MÁS" —decía la sombra ansiosa desde los manantiales del reino.

—"Gracias" —contestó ella al colocarse el broche y verse al espejo, éste emitió una luz que impactó con el broche, para la vista de los demás era casi imperceptible, pero ella se sintió muy extraña, su corazón emitió un latido muy fuerte.

Lo mismo le ocurría a Syaoran en la ruinas "¿qué es esto?..." —se preguntaba él asustado.

Por otro lado en la tienda de antigüedades Sakura seguía de pie, de pronto la bolsa de frutas que llevaba en sus brazos se cayó al suelo y su mirada permanecía fija en el espejo.

—"¿Qué le pasa princesa?" —replicaba Kinu pero ella no reaccionaba, solamente murmuraba— "este sonido... mis plumas... no puede ser posible…", cayendo desmayada en sus brazos.

— "¡Esta señorita es la princesa!" —comentó con sorpresa el anciano— "¿qué le pasó?, ¿porqué se desmayó?" —preguntaba el propietario de la tienda.

— "No sé que le sucede, pero es mejor llevarla al castillo" —respondió el muchacho preocupado por ella.

— "JA JA JA JA JA, ASÍ QUE EL HECHIZO A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO DARÁ LOS RESULTADOS QUE TODOS NUESTROS HERMANOS ESPERAN", alardeaba la sombra en una barrera desde los manantiales en el interior de las ruinas.

En otra dimensión, Yuuko se encontraba observando la oscuridad de la noche y un viento hizo sonar las campanas del corredor de su tienda, comentando con pesar— "_ha empezado…", _ junto a Mokona sobre su hombro, comentó— "_éste hechizo que acaba de hacer avanzará sus planes pero, ha roto la lógica del tiempo, provocando el despertar de ellos en otro mundo…"._

* * *

— "¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ MOCOSO?" —preguntaba Touya con una vena en la cabeza.

— "¿Se encuentra Sakura?" —pregunto él sosteniendo el enfado por haberle dicho mocoso.

— "ELLA NO ESTÁ Y DE UNA VEZ TE ADVIERTO, NO ESTÉS MOLESTANDO A MI HERMANA" —aseveró Touya con los ojos blancos del coraje cruzándose los brazos.

— "No soy ninguna molestia para Sakura" —respondió él con una vena en la cabeza. "sólo quería hablar con ella, pero como no se encuentra, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí" —respondió retirándose firmemente, mientras en su mente le recriminaba, "creo que fue mala idea venir sin avisar", por suerte el taxi aun estaba esperándolo, "por favor continúe con el trayecto que le indiqué".

— "Sí, joven" —comentó el conductor.

Touya observaba como Shaoran se alejaba en ese auto. "Pensé que durante estos años se había olvidado de mi hermana, maldito mocoso, después de haber hecho sufrir al monstruo por su ausencia, ¡¿qué se ha creído?!, ¡¿qué puede venir tranquilamente a visitarla como si nada?!" —sostenía la expresión de enfado en su rostro.

— "¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor Touya?", apareciendo por sus espaldas un sujeto con una bata blanca.

— "Yukito, hace más de un año que no te dejas ver".

— "Es cierto, pero aún no respondes a mi pregunta" —replicó.

— "Es ese sujeto chino volvió de nuevo, no sé cómo dejan pasar a esa gente a nuestro país".

— "Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja, no cambias, sigues sobreprotegiendo a Sakura".

— "¡Cállate Yukito!, mejor entra a la casa, te invito algo mientras me cuentas como vas en tus estudios".

—"¡Oh!, ¡Sakura y el chico que fue transferido ayer están saliendo juntos!, alborotaba una de sus compañeras de clase.

— "No, lo creo" —dijo una de sus amigas— "ella ayer aseguró después del incidente en el ascensor que no eran novios".

— "Pues yo no estaría tan segura de eso" —mencionó otra— "sino vean con sus propios ojos, ellos acaban de llegar juntos a la academia".

—"¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" —gritaron muchas chicas del salón pegándose a las ventanas— "entonces era cierto lo que Xao había dicho".

Cuando entraron al salón, había muchas miradas de enojo contra Sakura, haciendo que ésta diera un salto del susto.

— "¿Qué pasa?" —preguntó él al ver el temor de ella.

— "Parece que están muy enfadadas" —respondió ella.

Y el chico al observar a los demás comprendió del temor de ella, apareciendo una gota en la cabeza.

—"¡Buenos días!" —saludaron ambos y luego se acercó un grupo de chicas, musitando— "no que no eran pareja y el día de hoy viene juntos…".

— "El hecho de que vengan juntos no significa que sean pareja" —defendió su amiga Nobu.

— "Ella está en lo cierto" —aseveró Sakura y continuó— "Hiwaki y yo, no somos pareja, sólo somos amigos y el hecho que vengamos a la escuela juntos es porque…", le interrumpió diciendo…

— "Porque la academia se encuentra cerca de donde vivimos, así que coincidimos por casualidad y por favor dejen de molestar a Sakura con tonterías", guardando su enfado y se volvió a su asiento.

Dejando a la multitud asombrada y en silencio, luego al llegar el profesor empezó la clase.

Cerca de ahí entre los arbustos, una sombra empezó a tejer unas hileras mágicas, "al parecer este cuerpo será difícil de controlar, lo sabré yo..."

—"¡Buenos días, Lí!, ¡¿cuánto tiempo?!, ¡que gusto verte!" —hablaba dulcemente Tomoyo.

—"Buenos días Daidouji, sí, es cierto…".

— "Pero ¿te sucedió algo malo?" —inquirió ella.

—¿Porqué la pregunta?" —añadió él aún serio.

— "Porque pareces enfadado Lí" —expresó amablemente con una gotita en su cabeza.

—"¡Oh, lo siento, es que…", se dejó caer al mueble y sopló sus cabellos reponiéndose del mal rato que pasó, "llegando a Japón, quise ir a ver a Sakura antes de venir aquí, lamentablemente no pude encontrarla, pero… si a su hermano" —terminó la frase con el ceño fruncido.

— "JaJaJaJa" —rio Tomoyo mentalmente y respondió— "ya veo por qué tu enfado".

— "Ni me lo recuerdes…".

— Ella sonreía al ver su enfado y dijo— "Lí, ¿cómo has estado?".

— "Bien, ingresé a la carrera de arqueología en Hong Kong, también he incrementado mi nivel mágico por influencia de la dinastía Lí a la cual pertenece mi familia, además existen otras dinastías en éste país que pueden ser de utilidad. Por eso hice mi traslado a Japón", aseveró él.

—"¿Sólo por eso?" —preguntaba Tomoyo con astucia y curiosidad a la vez.

— "Sí, sólo por eso…" —respondió él

— "Pero Lí, ¿acaso no querías volver a Sakura?".

Él se sonrojó, "¿eh?, sí…, pero no la pude encontrar ya vez…".

— "El hecho que no hallas encontrado a Sakura en su casa, no significa que ella no te quiere ver o algo parecido" —replicó Tomoyo.

— "Lo sé, pero…, seguro debe estar muy enfada conmigo, porque no le escribí nada estos meses…" —respondió con lamento en su voz.

— "Eso sólo lo sabrás al hablar con ella, ¿no lo crees?" —dijo observándole— "además no puedes sacar conjeturas sino tienes una respuesta clara de la misma persona que buscas".

— "Es cierto" —afirmó con leve sonrojo— "pero yo…", se sintió como un niño nuevamente al hablar con Daidouji.

—"No te preocupes Lí, te voy ayudar".

— "¿Eh?, ¿cómo?" —preguntaba con el rostro sonrojado y alarmado a la vez.

— "Vamos a planear su encuentro, va ser espectacular, ya lo verás" —afirmó ella.

— "Pero Daidouji, yo…", se puso nervioso.

La felicidad de Tomoyo se detuvo al preguntarle algo, "Lí solo respóndeme una cosa con la verdad, ¿aún te gusta Sakura?"

Ahora él tenia la cara toda roja, como cuando era niño, "¿porqué Daidouji es tan observadora?" —pensó y dijo— "yo…."

—"¡Ah!, ¡ya vez!, ¡reconoces que aún quieres a Sakura después de estos años de ausencia!", le animó ella.

Él asintió con el rostro todo rojo.

— "¡Lo sabía!" —sonreía con los ojos azules más brillantes— "sé que tu amas a mi amiga, lo sabía desde que éramos niños y no dudé por instante que dejaras de quererla, ahora tenemos que planearlo todo para su encuentro, ¡será hermoso!, ¡estupendo!, ¡fabuloso!". Tomoyo estaba demasiado alegre casi destellaba estrellas de sus ojos.

— "Pero Daidouji…, no creo que sea una sorpresa para ella" —mencionó él

— "¿Porqué lo dices?" —preguntó ella asustada.

— "Porque su hermano sabe que estoy en Japón".

— "¡Ahhh!, no te preocupes, yo hablaré con él" —respondió sonriente.

— "Veo que eres una experta en esto, además te has convertido en una diseñadora muy famosa aquí en Japón" —dijo él.

— "Gracias, mi madre me apoyó con los mejores profesionales para instruirme y ahora puedo dirigir ésta empresa".

—"¡Oh!" —vio su reloj— "lo siento, tengo que retirarme, debo entregar unos documentos a la facultad, cualquier cosa…", dejando sobre su mesa una tarjeta, "ahí esta la dirección y número al cual me puedes contactar y ubicar".

— "Sí" —respondió sonriente al verlo salir de su oficina, pensó— "nada me haría más feliz que ver a Sakura con la persona que ama, será un momento extraordinario", sus ojos empezaron a brillar nuevamente.

— "Como te decía Yukito ahora estoy haciendo una tesis de maestría en Economía, y por lo pronto ya tengo varios trabajos en diferentes empresas, pero y tú ¿por qué estas con esa bata blanca?, ¿acaso saliste del hospital?" —preguntaba Touya".

—"¡Ah!, olvidé quitármela" —dijo Yukito sonriente y comentó, "trabajo en el hospital Central de la ciudad, soy doctor en la especialidad de traumatología, después que terminé la carrera no tenía tiempo para visitarte".

Me sorprendes Yuki, Touya empezó a reír "ahora que lo pienso voy hacer que ese monstruo pase consulta, haber si se le quita el gritar cada vez que se levanta tarde".

— "¡Que malo eres con tu hermana!, ¿cómo se encuentra ella?" —preguntó Yukito.

— "Ese monstruo está bien, pero…" —recordó la visita de ese mocoso.

— "Pero te preocupa que Lí haya venido a visitarla".

— "No me recuerdes la visita de ese mocoso" —comentó y empezó a comer de mal humor.

— "Jajajajja, tienes un grave complejo con tu hermana".

— "Cállate Yuki" —respondió escuchando las risas de su interlocutor.

— "Sakura puedo ir contigo a almorzar, es que en mi casa no habrá nadie hoy, ¿qué dices?", sus ojos verdes de él brillaban al verla.

— "Yo…", ella se puso nerviosa al ver su rostro de él. Se angustió mentalmente, "porque tengo que recordar la escena en cómo lo conocí" —pensó.

— "Anda Sakura, acepta la proposición de Hiwaki, mira que te lo está pidiendo a ti especialmente habiendo muchas aquí presentes en salón que morirían por ir a almorzar con él, ¿verdad chicas?" —comentó Xao.

—"¡Sí!" —dijeron las demás.

Ella se puso aun más nerviosa, "¡Ahhh!, ¿por qué Nobu se fue temprano hoy?" —pensó en ese instante, mientras vio nuevamente el rostro de Hiwaki y respondió— "es…está bien vamos".

—"¡Ahhhh!, es un linda pareja, ¿no lo creen chicas?" —preguntó Xao al verlos salir juntos del salón.

—"¡Siiiii!" —contestaron las demás.

— "Además que él es tan apuesto y con esos ojos verdes, yo me derrito de solo mirarlo" —dijo Shizuku.

—"¡Sí!, no sé como Sakura, no le hace caso, si él a distancia se nota que le gusta" — añadió Akari.

Una vez dentro del restaurant, Sakura se encontraba platicando con él tranquilamente.

—"¡Sakura!, ¿siempre has vivido en Tomoeda?" —preguntaba él.

— "Sí", luego observó que la expresión del rostro del chico se tornó triste.

— "¿Alguna vez te has sentido con un vacío por dentro, como si quisieras recuperar algo perdido?", hablaba él intentando recordar algo.

— "No" —dijo prestando atención al muchacho— "¿acaso quieres recuperar algo perdido?"

— "No lo sé, algo dentro de mí, me dice que sí, pero el problema es que no recuerdo que es lo que perdí". "A veces pienso que estoy loco" —hizo una pausa— "desde que mi madre murió, la actitud de mi padre cambio por completo y se dedico a beber. Mis abuelos por parte de mi madre, reclamaron la custodia, y desde pequeño ellos me han brindado la educación que tengo ahora, por eso pienso prepárame mucho en esta academia y poder ingresar a la universidad".

— "Oh, ya veo" —dijo ella, comprendiendo por las cosas que debe haber pasado él de pequeño.

— "Sabes tu mamá debe estar con la mía en algún lugar muy hermoso allá arriba y seguro felices por nosotros".

El chico se sorprendió al escucharla y comentó— "¡Sí!, mis abuelos me contaron que yo heredé los ojos de mi madre" —sonrió.

—"¡Ah!, mi caso es el mismo" —comentó sonriente al notar la coincidencia— "yo también herede los ojos de mi madre".

Ambos empezaron a reír, cuando ella por casualidad volteó a ver la hora y…

—"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" —abrió sus ojos más de lo normal— "¡es muy tarde Hiwaki!, tengo que ir a casa, seguro mi hermano y mi padre deben estar preocupados".

—"¡Oh!, es verdad, no lo noté, si vamos, además mi casa queda muy cerca de la tuya".

— "Sí, es cierto".

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, se encontró con la sorpresa que Yukito estaba ahí, después de saludarlo y de escuchar las quejas de su hermano por la tardanza, ella preguntó por su padre, le parecía raro que no se encuentre, pero su hermano le informó que él avisó por teléfono que iba a llegar en la noche, eso la tranquilizó.

Y Yukito al verla feliz y sonriente, le preguntó— "¿cómo vas con tus clases Sakura?"

— "Bien" —respondió ella

Tuviste algún trabajo en la biblioteca o algo por estilo, ¿monstruo?" —preguntó su hermano con curiosidad.

— "No, hoy hice mis trabajos en la misma academia y… ¡no soy ningún monstruo!" —protestó.

— "Y entonces, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?" —preguntó nuevamente él con una ceja alzada.

—"¡Ah!, es que estuve conversando con un amigo durante el almuerzo, es un estudiante transferido de Hong Kong" —respondió alegremente.

—"¡¿QUEEEEEE?!" —gritó su hermano, casi escupiendo el trago de té que había ingerido.

—"¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!", se escuchó una vocecita que provenía de la habitación de ella.

Sakura salió corriendo a su alcoba dejando a los presentes sorprendidos, porque ella sabía que era Kero que había gritado.

—"¡Kero!, ¿quieres que nos descubran?, ¿por qué gritas de esa forma?" —musitó ella.

— "Sakura está todo bien allá arriba" —dijo Yukito, desde las escaleras, dándole agua a su amigo por haberse ahogado con el té al escuchar la noticia de su hermana.

— "Si todo está bien, no se preocupen los ruidos eran de… de la televisión que me olvidé de apagarla" —contestó nerviosa.

A Touya y a Yukito le surgió una gran gota sobres sus cabezas, mientras el hermano mayor de Sakura le decía a su amigo, "ESE MONSTRUO NO CAMBIA…".

— "¡¿Cómo que saliste con ese mocoso?!" —decía el peluche cruzado de brazos y con una vena en su cabeza.

— "¿A quién te refieres?" —preguntó.

A ese sujeto chino pues "el que llegó a….", se detuvo, al ver la cara asombrada de ella y se dio cuenta que no era el mismo. "A ese chiquillo de primaria, que compitió contigo en la captura de cartas Clow".

— "¡Te refieres a Shaoran!, pues no lo eh visto hace años y con quien almorcé es un amigo de la academia, eso es todo".

— "¡Igual!, ¡desde mañana iré contigo a esa academia en tu bolso!" —comentó el peluche.

—"¡Queeeeeeeeeee!, ¡no, Kero!, no, no no", suplicaba ella haciendo ademanes con sus manos, porque sabía que si llevaba al peluche a la academia podría causarle dificultades como cuando estuvo en primaria, pero ésta vez estaría sola sin Tomoyo y sus amigas no le iban a creer que tenía un muñeco parlante.

—"¡Que sí!" —dijo Kero cruzándose de brazos en su escritorio.

—"¡Ahhh!, ¡Kero!...", se angustió por la decisión del muñeco.

Por otro lado una sombra discutía con una persona…

— "No, puedo hacer lo que me pides, es muy cruel" —decía una voz.

— "_Pues tienes que hacerlo de lo contrario yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarla_" —dijo la sombra.

— "No puedes, ¡te lo prohíbo!, si tu le haces daño a ella, te juro que…".

— "_No jures nada porque no puedes contra mí, así que más vale que hagas lo que te eh dicho_".

— "Pero ella…" —apretó sus manos de impotencia y dijo— "¡no puedo!".

— "_Mira Kazuo, sólo nos quedan dos semanas para tal evento, así que vendré por ti, un día antes de que se cumpla el pacto, ¡entiendes lo tienes que hacer!_" —ordenó la sombra furiosa.

— "Lo siento, pero mi respuesta va a seguir siendo la misma" —levantó su rostro y su mirada era desafiante.

— "_Ya lo veremos_" —respondió el otro.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola!, por fin pude terminar éste capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten estas nuevas aventuras de los personajes, las intrigas como ¿quién visitó a Kobato en sus sueños?, una de las sombras a provocado el despertar de ellos, ¿quiénes serán?, y como la casualidad no existe sólo lo inevitable Sakura gracias a esa voz, recuperó la confianza en su poder mágico y pudo despertar a los guardianes, los demás personajes saldrán poco a poco. Cualquier comentario por favor enviarlo al correo miriels_li_zet . Saludos, Miriel.

**Avances del próximo capítulo**: Una nueva forma de protección será otorgada a Fujimoto; el deseo concedido a un cliente será motivo para un encuentro en otro mundo; los recuerdos del pasado han desaparecido y una nueva batalla en el reino de Clow desatará la furia del líder. Un encuentro inevitable será motivo de alegría en Sakura y Hiwaki tomará una decisión respecto a sus sentimientos.

**Capítulo III: "El nuevo poder"**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III: "El nuevo poder"**

Kobato se retiraba a dormir temprano para poder despedirse de Fujimoto, después de haber cenado y de hacer el servicio, lo último que se escuchó por las escaleras fue decir con mucha energía— "¡Sí!, ¡Kobato se esforzará mucho!".

—"¡JAH!, OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO" —pensó y agregó el peluche fuertemente desde las escaleras— "SI TE LEVANTAS TEMPRANO MAÑANA TE COLOCARÉ PUNTAJE NUEVAMENTE, PARA QUE TE ESFUERCES MÁS Y SE TE HAGA COSTUMBRE MADRUGAR, ¡¿ESTAS DE ACUERDO?!",

— "Sí, parece muy buena idea Iorogi-san, ¡gracias!, además Fujimoto-san ya debe haber cenado, así que no hay problema si me duermo temprano" —comentó cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

El muñeco estaba meditando por una de las ventanas de la casa— "ESOS SUJETOS, ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SERÁN?, SEGÚN KOHAKU SON VARIOS, PERO EL MENSAJE DE USHAGI SÓLO MENCIONÓ UNO, ¿EH?" —observó que alguien se acercaba a la casa— "¡ASHH!, YA LLEGÓ ESE TIPO… MEJOR ME VOY".

El peluche se fue al pasillo mientras Fujimoto entraba a la casa, se dirigió a su habitación y vio a Kobato durmiendo, se asombró un poco porque no era muy tarde para encontrarla durmiendo, la observó y sonrió un poco, mientras se cambiaba de ropa se detuvo a pensar en lo que sucedió por la mañana en su trabajo.

— "…."

Muy temprano en su oficina, había estado revisando algunos archivos pendientes, en ese momento tuvo un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se recostó en el sillón de su oficina, y entonces una voz se mezcló en sus pensamientos.

— "_Necesitarás de cierto poder para salvar a la persona quién más amas en este mundo"..._

— "¿Ah?" —abrió sus ojos verdes muy sorprendido levantándose del sillón observó a su alrededor y no había nadie en el lugar, porque había llegado más temprano que los demás trabajadores.

— "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" —frunció el ceño— "¿qué fue esa voz?...". Al no obtener respuesta se sintió extraño, porque no había nadie en la oficina, nunca antes había escuchado voces en su mente, era la primera vez que eso le estaba pasando, "¿por qué?" —se preguntaba— "¿es que acaso algo está pasando sin que me dé cuenta?" —una idea cruzó por su mente— "ahora que recuerdo esa voz…, era de un hombre se escuchaba algo preocupado, esa voz mencionó que necesito de cierto poder para salvar a la persona que más amo en este mundo… ¡oh no!…" —se asustó— "puede ser que algo le está pasando a ella, ¡claro!, es por eso que se puso así el día de ayer, algo está ocultando, pero ¿qué es?...", su rostro mostraba preocupación.

En ese momento se escuchó pasos e ingresó a su oficina el secretario del jefe saludándolo, adjuntándole más casos para que lo revise.

— "¿Se encuentra bien?" —preguntó el secretario al verlo intranquilo.

— "Sí, descuide" —respondió Fujimoto ordenando los documentos.

— "Bien, cuando revises los casos que te acabo de dejar, pasas a la oficina del director, allí él te dirá algunos detalles por añadir en uno de los casos y de paso le llevas algunos expedientes de las familias Hiraga y Taikinawa, que quedaron pendientes ayer".

— "Sí" —respondió— "enseguida iré a su oficina con los resultados de aquellos expedientes".

— "Bien" —dijo el secretario y se retiró de la oficina.

Dejó de pensar por un momento en lo que había ocurrido antes con aquella voz y se puso a trabajar.

Al terminar de leer el último expediente se sorprendió por ese caso, éste se trataba de un joven al cual había perdido sus familiares en un accidente de avión, además era heredero 14 empresas de mucho prestigio en Japón, quedando internado en una clínica como consecuencia de aquel accidente, en cual perdió la vista, así que estaba solicitando los servicios de un abogado para que se hiciese cargo de los trámites, así como el conseguir el mejor médico para que pueda operarse y retomar sus labores en sus empresas.

Fujimoto se levantó del escritorio y con todos los documentos revisados en sus manos, se dirigió a la oficina del director. Una vez dentro, este le aclaró que ese era un caso especial…no sólo porque es un chico que acababa de ser huérfano por el accidente de sus padres, ni tampoco por que quedó ciego, sino porque se acaba de enterar de que era adoptado.

— "¿Adoptado?" —preguntó Fujimoto con más curiosidad e interrumpiendo a su interlocutor.

El jefe se levantó del sillón y su mirada se perdió por la ventana, haciendo memoria del pasado, "él proviene de un hogar destruido, su padre murió desde muy pequeño y su madre lo abandonó a su suerte en medio de la noche, a la mujer al parecer no le interesaba su hijo y esa noche fue su padre adoptivo quien encontró al pobre niño llorando, te confío esto por que conocí a su padre, él fue uno de mis mejores amigos en la universidad…" —cerró sus ojos.

Fujimoto apretó los puños, por que comprendía el sufrimiento del joven, al que ahora tenía más razones para ayudarlo, sabía muy bien el dolor que es ser abandonado por su propia madre, él lo vivió en carne propia desde pequeño.

— "¿Dónde se encuentra este chico?, ¿aún sigue en la clínica?".

— "Sí, él aún permanece en la clínica que está cerca de aquí, como amigo de la persona que fue quién lo crio, me gustaría que te hagas cargo de los trámites que hagan falta para que se recupere pronto y después buscarle el mejor doctor para que lo opere de su ceguera y asuma el control de sus empresas que por decisión de sus padres adoptivos, él es el único heredero de una gran fortuna".

— "Si, eso haré" —contestó Fujimoto entregándole los demás documentos que el secretario le había dejado por la mañana sobre su escritorio.

— "Bien, gracias y además lo que te acabó de decir sobre el caso del joven, quede entre nosotros, confío en tu discreción, todo estos años has sido un muchacho muy responsable y eficiente en tu trabajo, espero que sigas siéndolo".

— "Si, no se preocupe".

Fujimoto salió de esa oficina y se dirigió a la suya, allí encontró más expedientes sobre su escritorio, después de pasar por el cafetín del despacho, se puso a revisar los archivos con mucho cuidado, leyendo los documentos, no se dio cuenta de que era ya de noche y la mayoría de los trabajadores se habían ido ya del edificio, se dijo así mismo "por suerte Kobato sabe que llego tarde los días como hoy, se lo dije hace algún tiempo para que no se preocupe, puesto que siempre la encontraba despierta hasta muy tarde.

— "Kobato...", esbozo una sonrisa al pensar en ella. En ese momento una luz apareció en medio de su oficina.

—"¡Ah!... ¿qué es esta pasando aquí?" —preguntó Fujimoto muy sorprendido, levantándose precipitadamente del sillón donde se encontraba.

La figura de un hombre alto, de tez blanca, cabello castaño, ojos canela, con una espada la cual llevaba sujeta a su cuerpo y con una vestimenta muy extraña apareció ante él.

— "¿Quién eres?, ¿porqué estas aquí?" —preguntaba el joven de ojos verdes muy sorprendido ante la figura que tenía en frente, sobre todo por la similitud en el aspecto físico.

— "_No te asustes, vengo de otra dimensión, es decir de otro mundo, hay ciertas cosas que van a suceder pronto,_ _así que tú necesitas poder mágico para que puedas protegerla"._

—"Te refieres a Kobato…".

— "_Sí, ella… corre peligro y si tú no tienes poder mágico, no podrás protegerla"._

—"¡¿Protegerla de quién?!, ¡¿por qué dice eso?!, ¡¿acaso alguien quiere hacerle daño a mi esposa?!".

La persona que estaba ante Fujimoto cerró sus ojos y le dijo_ "he venido a darte poder mágico para que llegado el momento puedas proteger a tu ser amado"_.

— "¡¿Cómo?!... ¡¿magia?!... ¡eso no existe!, ¡es imposible!" —bufó Fujimoto.

— "_La magia existe, sino ¿cómo crees que he llegado a este lugar?" _—comentó el visitante.

— "Cierto…" —dijo Fujimoto analizando la situación— "dices que me entregarás algo de tu poder para ayudar a proteger a Kobato, pero… ¿cómo piensas hacer eso?".

— "_Si, de eso no te preocupes"._

— "No sé quién seas en realidad, pero, si estas ofreciendo tu apoyo para poder ayudar a protegerla… si es así, acepto" —mencionó Fujimoto.

— "_Muy bien, entonces empecemos…" _

— "Sí" — respondió aun sorprendido por lo que estaba persona de vestimenta extraña junto sus manos y un círculo mágico apareció a los pies del mismo, éste tenía la marca del sol y la luna como símbolos, una fuerte aura resplandeciente envolvía su cuerpo del joven, Fujimoto permanecía inmóvil ante aquella situación, sorprendido por que solo había visto actos de magia a través de Kobato hace muchos años cuando la vio desaparecer y conocer el motivo sobre su misión. Luego ambos se vieron envueltos de aquella aura la cual sintió muy fuerte, se sorprendió más cuando observó que a sus pies estaba un sello idéntico del joven que tenia al frente.

— "¡Ah!... y este símbolo ¿por qué lo tengo yo?" —preguntaba y sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos del asombro.

— "_Éste símbolo es el que de ahora en adelante llevarás como sello de magia, te acabo de ceder la mitad de mi poder, eso no me hace más débil porque yo provengo de una dinastía de magos, a partir de estos momentos, tú y yo estaremos en contacto por medio de la magia, no te sorprendas si te hablo en tus pensamientos o en tus sueños, porque te estaré preparando para cuando llegue el momento, tú no sabes nada de magia y por el cual debes aprender, yo te entrenaré a través de tus sueños_".

Desapareciendo ambos sellos de magia y volviendo todo a la normalidad, la persona que estaba al frente dijo— "_es mejor así… es hora de marcharme"._

— "Espera, ¿cuál es tu nombre?".

— "_¿Mi nombre?...,_ _no puede ser revelado, aún no es el momento…_" —cerró sus ojos.

Fujimoto estaba sorprendido por que el visitante tenía algo de tristeza en su mirada, no sabía por qué, pero le dijo— "no te preocupes, está bien si no me dices quien eres, tendrás tus motivos".

— "_Cuídate y cuídala a ella"._ En ese momento aquella persona fue envuelta por su sello de magia y se desvaneció ante él.

Luego de verlo desaparecer, recogió su maleta y se marchó a su casa, sintiendo el nuevo poder en su cuerpo. "protegeré a Kobato de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño, lo juro con mi vida".

— "…"

Al recordar lo sucedido antes de llegar a su casa con aquel joven de otra dimensión, se acostó en su cama junto a su esposa, sólo se limitaba a observarla dormida. En ese momento vio algo que lo sorprendió un papel en las manos de ella, lo recogió muy suavemente sin que ella se despierte y empezó a leer su contenido.

— "Fujimoto-san… alguien llamó por la tarde, es un cliente tuyo, de apellido Taikinawa y dijo que desea hablar contigo, mañana temprano en la clínica del centro de la ciudad. Por su voz se escuchaba muy triste, así que me gustaría ir contigo mañana a ver ese joven, por eso dormí temprano hoy, y también porque quiero despertarme temprano todos los días y poder despedirme de ti antes que vayas a trabajar, lo siento mucho y espero que no te molestes... Kobato"

— "Entonces fue eso… por eso te dormiste temprano, ese joven sufre mucho en estos momentos por eso escuchaste su voz triste, es lógico con las noticias que ha recibido él en estos días, ¿molestarme?, cómo me voy a molestar contigo si eres tan noble y te preocupas por los demás…mi querida Kobato".

Dejó aquella nota sobre la mesa que estaba al costado de su cama y se volvió a ver su esposa cuando de repente observó una luz que la envolvía muy parecida al que él poseía dentro de sí.

— "Ella, ella es esta...bri-brillando…" —abrió sus ojos, los cerró y los volvió abrir y no había nada, "¿qué está pasando?" —pensó, fue imaginación suya o ella brillaba hace un momento. "No, no es posible… creo que el día de hoy fue demasiado para mí, debí imaginar eso, he tenido suficientes sorpresas" —sujetó la colcha y cubrió a su esposa, dándole suavemente un beso, se recostó a su lado agotado por el día que tuvo.

Por otro lado cerca de la casa de ambos, estaba una sombra impaciente…

— "YA NO SOPORTO ESTE ENCIERRO EN ESTA ABURRIDA CABAÑA, NI LAS AVES SE ASOMAN PARA ASUSTARLAS", antes que aquella batalla se iniciase él era alegre, presumido desde pequeño y siempre disfrutaba haciendo bromas pesadas a los demás. Ajeno a lo que pasaría después se sentó en un sillón viejo y unas imágenes invadieron su mente.

* * *

Un fuerte viento apagó las velas de la habitación, donde se encontraban Watanuki y el niño. El joven mago abrió los ojos, observando al pequeño durmiendo junto a sus pies de él y pensó rápidamente— "pobre niño, tus padres acaban de morir en manos de esos sujetos" y al abrir su mano, encontró una nota.

— "Joven extranjero, voy a buscar a mi esposo porque tengo un mal presentimiento, de que le haya pasado algo, si en caso no volviese ya sabe usted porque es…, Koji conoce a un maestro que le puede enseñar a pelear el cual le puede servir de mucho, si es que aun quiere permanecer con vida en esta ciudad…mi hijo puede guiarlo hacia el templo, cuide de mi pequeño Koji y dígale que lo amo… Sora".

— "Al parecer la madre de Koji se llamaba Sora y sus temores eran ciertos" —pensó— "no se preocupe yo lo cuidaré". Intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero el sueño pudo más que su voluntad.

—"¡Señor!, ¡señor!, ¡señor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!", el niño estaba asustado, por que se escuchaban muchos gritos cerca de su casa y tenía miedo de que sean esos sujetos. El pequeño estaba muy preocupado porque ninguno de sus padres había regresado, temía lo peor, se había alimentado con lo poco que tenía en casa esos días que llevaba junto al joven herido.

Con sus ojos casi llenos de lágrimas movía a Watanuki para que se despierte ya que había dormido dos días seguidos.

—"¡Señor, por favor levántese!, ¡ellos están cerca de aquí!" —decía el pequeño casi sollozante.

—"¡¿Eh?!" —reaccionó abriendo sus ojos— "¿qué tienes?" —observó al niño el cual estaba desesperado.

—"¡Señor, por fin despertó!" —dijo el niño con alivio al verlo despierto, pero tenía la angustia de sus padres, comentó— "joven mi madre y padre no han regresado aun, temo que les haya pasado algo, además desde hace una hora se escuchan gritos en las calles, seguro esos sujetos están cerca".

Watanuki comprendía a la perfección la preocupación del niño, "pequeño ven", el niño se acercó muy preocupado y las lágrimas contenidas por su angustia. "Tienes que ser muy fuerte Koji, tus padres no volverán, tu madre antes de irse ese día dejó una nota, en la cual iba a buscar a tu padre, temía que le haya pasado algo malo, y también añadió en su inscripción que si no regresaba es porque…" —asintió— "tus padres están descansando ahora pequeño".

—"¡Mamá!, ¡papá!" —sollozó al pie de del mago.

— "La Sra. Sora en su nota encargó que te cuide pequeño, y eso pienso hacer" —acarició la cabeza del niño, el también pasó por lo mismo al perder a sus padres y comprendía el dolor que el niño sentía en ese momento.

— "Ahora eres un ser muy especial y no pienso dejarte solo", el niño levantó su mirada llena de lágrimas y lo abrazó.

— "Gracias, muchas gracias por estar aquí joven".

Watanuki limpió las lágrimas del rostro del pequeño.

— "Ya se siente mejor, después de haber descansado" —musitó Koji— "porque yo curé sus heridas mientras permanecía inconsciente".

— "Si, gracias a tus cuidados estoy bien", se levantó del futón pero aun se sentía mareado pero no iba a demostrarlo, "es mejor marcharnos de aquí, porque ellos llegarán muy pronto y yo aun no se pelear como ellos, así que con mí magia no los podré detener a todos, pensó— "el esfuerzo que hice con mi magia al comunicarme psíquicamente con aquella entidad desconocida han debilitado mucho mis poderes mágicos y aunque haya descansado dos días no es suficiente para recuperarme del todo".

— "Pelear yo sé de un lugar aquí cerca" —añadió el niño— "el maestro Tetsuya del templo sabe mucho sobre eso, él podría enseñarle y así poder enfrentarse a esos sujetos sin dificultad".

— "Me podrías llevar a ese lugar en estos momentos".

— "Sí, joven"

— "Ya no me digas joven, mi nombre es Watanuki" —dijo el sonriente.

— "Si"

— "Es hora de irnos Koji"—dijo él.

— "No podemos salir así" —murmuró el niño— "su ropa llama mucho la atención de la gente, pensaran que usted es uno de ellos". El niño empezó a rebuscar algunas capas que guardaba su papá y se la entregó, "tome esto, es para que oculte su ropa que trae puesta".

— "Gracias"

Salieron de ahí y en el camino la gente corría de un lugar a otro, la calles eran un completo caos, "este mundo esta lleno de caos" —pensó Watanuki.

El niño susurró "todos aquí han perdido la cordura desde que esa banda de vampiros empezaron a atacar sin piedad, la gente es muy desconfiada y teme a cualquier visitante, las autoridades por más intento que han hecho no han podido capturarlos y cuando tuvieron ocasión de hacerlo, ellos se las ingeniaron convirtiéndoles en sus presas".

— "…"

Al caminar por casi una hora y pasar por las calles de la ciudad devastada y la poca gente del lugar corría desesperada, el niño se detuvo, "por fin llegamos, joven… perdón Watanuki, ya llegamos al templo".

— "Gracias Koji"

El niño sonrió y juntos pasaron al interior del templo. Ahí éste le presentó al maestro Tetsuya y le narró por todos las cosas que habían pasado; también le dijo sobre la muerte de sus padres. El maestro comprendió y les invitó a permanecer en su casa mientras el chico recibía el entrenamiento necesario. Watanuki y Koji agradecieron la hospitalidad al señor Tetsuya.

Por otro lado, en la casa donde habían estado, Watanuki y el niño, la banda de vampiros había entrado, de un golpe rompieron la puerta y empezaron a oler la sangre, que había dejado el chico en sus vendajes sobre la cama.

El jefe de la banda dijo— "ESTA ES LA SANGRE DE ESE CHICO QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS HACE UNOS DÍAS, AL QUE DEJAMOS HERIDO".

Mientras otro de ellos examinó en la habitación ropa y comentó— "SI, PERO NO TE OLVIDES QUE ESE CHICO SABE UTILIZAR MAGIA, POR LO QUE PUDE ESCUCHAR DE UNOS DE MIS PRIMOS QUE PRACTICABA ÉSE TIPO DE COSAS"

— "ADEMÁS RECUERDA, QUE CON AQUEL IMPACTO NOS DEJÓ TIRADOS EN EL SUELO, SIN CONCIENCIA POR UNAS HORAS" —añadió otro de la banda.

— "SI, tienes razón" —murmuró el jefe— "HAY QUE BUSCARLO Y HACERLE PAGAR LO QUE NOS HIZO, ACABAREMOS CON ÉL" —apretó los puños— "VOY A DISFRUTAR EL SABOREAR SU SANGRE GOTA A GOTA…".

* * *

Plip, plop, plip, plop, plip sonaban las gotas de lluvia y unas manos jugaban con el sonido de éstas. Sus ojos miraron el interior de la fuente en la cual se encontraba, cuando el ruido de una pelota cayendo al agua, lo sacó de sus pensamientos en el que estaba. Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa de ver al objeto e inmediatamente la extrajo de ahí y al voltear se encontró con un niño el cual lo observaba

— "Gracias joven, ¿me devuelve mi pelota?"

— "_Sí, claro, la próxima vez ten más cuidado, si no puedes lastimar a alguien"._

— "Pierda cuidado, joven"

—"¡Hisa!".

— "_¡Oh!. ¿es tu madre la cual está llamando?"_

— "Si, muchas gracias, debo retirarme". Se fue corriendo con la pelota en sus manos

El volvió a observar a la fuente, pero ésta vez su mirada se detuvo en unos símbolos que estaban grabados a un costado de los dragones de donde brotaba el agua.

—"¡AH!, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?!" —se preguntaba Yami en ese preciso momento, levantándose del sillón en el cual se había quedado dormido y colocando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

— "SEA LO QUE SEA", empezó a presumir, "SOY EL LÍDER Y NADIE ME PUEDE VENCER CON SUEÑOS, ADEMÁS YA ESTOY CANSADO DE OBSERVAR, ESE NO ES MI ESTILO…, A VER QUE DIVERSIÓN ENCUENTRO…" —estaba amaneciendo— "JAJAJA, SALDRÉ POR UN MOMENTO A VISITAR A ESA CHIQUILLA…"

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho, hizo que la sombra cayera de rodillas en el interior de la cabaña abandonada.

—"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE TOMOKO?!", fue la primera idea que le vino a su mente…

En ese momento el viento sopló muy fuerte arrasando algunas hojas secas que estaban fuera del lugar, mientras la sombra padecía de dolor, podía claramente percibir como su cuerpo estaba siendo golpeado por algo, el dolor… era intenso, en esos instantes no podía decir alguna frase o encantamiento que lo pueda aliviar, al tratar de levantarse, se apoyó en una vieja silla y pudo ver unas gruesas gotas de sangre escurrían de sus mangas, este abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos…

— "¡ESTO NO DEBE ESTAR PASANDO!, ¿PORQUÉ MI CUERPO ESTÁ SIENDO LASTIMADO?, COMO AQUELLA VEZ, ¡¿PORQUE…?!", en eso escuchó algo que al principio parecía un ruido en su mente, que poco a poco se iba aclarando y tomando forma en palabras.

— "_Solo acepta lo que es tuyo por derecho, porque esas heridas solo es prueba del temor que tienes al cambio"._

— "¿CAMBIO?, ¿QUÉ CLASE… DE CAMBIO ES LO QUE ME ESPERA…?"

— "El conjuro que realizó tu amigo fue lo que provocó tu despertar".

— "NO ENTIENDO LO QUE DICES, SI ALGUNA VEZ ME AYUDASTE…, ¿PORQUE AHORA TE APARECES EN MI MENTE SIN EXPLICACIÓN ALGUNA DE TU DESAPARICIÓN?"

— "_Desaparecer yo… jajajaja, ¿cómo creíste eso?; para mí el tiempo es lo que menos me importa y eso lo sabes desde el momento en que me conociste"._

—"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!, pudo dar un grito de dolor, el cual se incrementaba al igual que su sangre desbordante., "PORQUE…RAYOS… HACES ESTO, ¿QUÉ HICE MAL PARA QUE MENCIONES TALES COSAS E INFRINJAS ESTA AGONÍA EN LA QUE ESTOY?…ACASO VAS A DISFRUTAR MATARME, ¡TÚ!, ¡LA PERSONA QUE QUISE COMO UN PADRE!".

— "_Yo no soy el que te esta provocando ese dolor…"_

—SI NO ERES ¡TU!, ENTONCES ES TOMOKO, ¡MALDITO…!

— "Lamento decirte que tampoco es Tomoko".

— "NO JUEGUES CONMIGO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES…?", de sus ojos grises expresaban rabia, dolor, angustia y desesperación".

— "_No sufras más Yami, solo ten confianza y acepta lo que una vez te ofrecí y por temor sellaste inconscientemente en tu cuerpo…"_

— "AQUEL PODER…, NO PUDE SER…, AQUELLA MAGIA MÁS ANTIGUA DE LA QUE POSEO…, PENSÉ QUE ESE SUCESO FUE UN SUEÑO".

— "_Fue un sueño porque creíste que era un sueño…, la magnitud de aquel poder hizo que te asustaras y creyeras que era imposible como para ser verdad, considerándolo un sueño fue de esa forma que sin querer lo sellaste en tu interior y gracias a ese poder fue que lograste sobrevivir a aquella batalla"._

— "ENTONCES ERA… ¿VERDAD?".

— "_Así es…"_

—"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" —gritó la sombra cayendo de rodillas nuevamente al suelo, otro sello mágico se imponía como parte de su nuevo poder, sus manos empezaron a alargarse más, su apariencia ya no era de un joven de 22 años, sino de un adolescente de 17 años, de tez pálida y su corto cabello de ser castaño empezaba a crecer, ahora ya no era corto sino muy largo llegando hasta sus tobillos y su color no era castaño sino celeste.

— "_Este es tu nuevo poder del cual no sentirás temor alguno, porque es parte de ti ahora en adelante"._

La sombra sentía que no sólo había cambiado físicamente sino en espíritu, sus sentimientos habían desertado. En eso una nueva aura celeste iluminaba el lugar y al abrir sus ojos estos también habían sufrido un gran cambio porque de ser grises ahora eran azules, la sangre que había derramado y la heridas que tenía en su cuerpo habían desaparecido por completo, era como si hubiera renacido nuevamente, luego murmuro— "SI ALGUNA VEZ DUDE YA NO LO HARÉ, SI ALGUNA VEZ TUVE COMPASIÓN NO LA TENDRÉ".

— "_Ya falta muy poco, espero que cumplas la promesa que hiciste aquel día…"_

— "ESA PROMESA ES LA QUE HA ALIMENTADO MI ALMA TODO ESTE TIEMPO, NUNCA SE BORRARÁ DE MI MEMORIA". Colocándose su capa, salió del lugar, el viento alborotaba su larga cabellera celeste, y una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro, y mencionó— "IRÉ PERSONALMENTE A VERIFICAR QUE TODO MARCHE A LA PERFECCIÓN".

Por otro lado, muy cerca de la cabaña…

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana y en la casa se escuchaba una fuerte voz llamando.

—"¡Fujimoto-san!, ¡buenos días!".

— "Ahh… ¿Kobato?" —se sorprendió— "¿estoy soñando o estas despierta?"

— "No Fujimoto-san, no es un sueño, hoy me levanté muy temprano, ya está el desayuno en la sala, te llamaba para que bajes".

— "Sí" —respondió con duda, mientras una idea cruzó por su mente al verla en la puerta de la habitación— "Kobato ven un momento".

— "¿Qué pasa Fujimoto-san?"

— "Pasa que estoy muy enojado contigo" —su tono de voz cambio a seria y cortante.

— "¡¿Eh?!", se desconcertó por la reacción de él y dijo— "¿acaso no leíste la nota de ayer?".

— "Sí, sí la leí, pero no estoy enojado por eso"

— "¿Entonces?" —preguntó confundida al no entender su enfado.

—"Porque ayer te acostaste sin que te diera las buenas noches y eso que aún era temprano, me sorprendí llegar del trabajo y verte dormida", se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dio un beso a en su cabeza, sonriendo por la pequeña broma que acababa de hacerle.

— "Fujimoto-san…" —comentó aferrándose al regazo del cuerpo de su esposo— "te extrañe mucho casi no te vi en todo el día".

— "Sí, es cierto, yo también te extrañé" —respondió a su abrazó y le dijo suavemente—"me hiciste mucha falta ayer".

— "¡OIGAN USTEDES HALLÁ ARRIBA EL DESAYUNO SE VA ENFRIAR!", grito Ioryogi desde la sala.

— "¡Ahh!, si es verdad, te espero abajo para desayunar Fujimoto-san" —respondió alarmada por el aviso del peluche y liberándose de su abrazo.

— "Espera" —dijo reteniéndola entre sus brazos, "no te vayas, quédate un momento", su rostro de ella se sonrojo y dijo— "Fujimoto-san…" –abrió sus ojos canelas de asombró por la reacción de él.

— "Ya te he dicho desde el día que nos casamos que sólo me llames Fujimoto".

— "Sí, lo sé, es que aun no me acostumbro a decirte así…Fuji… moto…" —respondió con su rostro todo rojo, los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más fuertes de solo verlo cerca, observar su rostro sonriente era como un regalo que él le daba todos los días a ella. Le miró sonriente y dijo— "Fujimoto… yo… yo…te amo y el verte feliz me llena de una profunda alegría", junto sus manos en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos, comentó— "Dios me ha bendecido al renacer en este mundo junto a ti".

Se conmovió al escuchar las palabras de ella y mencionó— "eres lo más importante que tengo, te amo Kobato" —uniendo sus labios a los de ella, levantándola entre sus brazos y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

En la sala el muñeco estaba con una vena en la cabeza, pensó—"DESPUÉS DEL TRABAJO QUE FUE EL HACER TODO ESTO PARA DARLE SORPRESA A ESE SUJETO… Y AHORA SE LE OCURRE ENTRETENERLA", en ese momento sintió una presencia muy cerca de la casa, frunció el ceño y salió a ver que estaba pasando, pero por más que buscó no encontró a nadie. Cuando se disponía a regresar a la casa, alguien salió de unos de los arboles cercanos.

* * *

— "Se ve muy pálida, llévela lo más rápido jovencito" —comentó el propietario de la tienda de antigüedades.

— "Sí" —salió de ahí con la princesa en brazos muy rápido en dirección al castillo.

— "Este lugar…", se preguntaba la princesa, mientras el viento soplaba y muchos pétalos de cerezo rodeaban el lugar, "mi otro yo ha estado aquí antes…"

— "_Si, este es el mundo de los sueños_" —afirmó una Sakura cuya apariencia era idéntica a ella.

— "Tu, vives dentro de mí…, lamento el no poder ayudarte, no sé cómo hacerlo…, hasta ahora Syaoran y yo no encontramos la forma, así que lo único que pudimos hacer por ustedes en aquél momento fue guardar sus recuerdos junto a nuestras almas".

— "_Lo sé"_ —asintió su clon— "_aunque nosotros nunca debimos existir porque pertenecíamos a ese círculo cerrado creado por Fei Wang; debo agradecerte por haber guardado nuestros recuerdos junto a ustedes" _—pensó—_, "porque a través de tu alma lo puedo ver a él, a mi hijo Syaoran y a mi esposo Shaoran…",_ el alma de su clon empezó a desvanecerse ante los ojos de su original.

_now we've come so far from darkness  
and will never be apart  
so we leave for tomorrow  
to start our lives again_

— "¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo?!" —comentó asustada— "¿a dónde van…?, ¡yo no quiero que desaparezcan!", la princesa se refería ambos por que sabía que los clones estaban conectados a las almas de sus originales y si alguno desaparecía el otro también lo haría, se fue con lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazó a su clon, "¡no quiero…!. ¡no quiero…!, ustedes son importantes para nosotros, por favor…, por favor… no se vayan…" –sollozó.

_find me there, my tiny feathers  
of my holy ancient days  
you will calm all my sadness  
and ring your song  
only for me_

— "_Sabía_ _que iba a pasar esto tarde o temprano, aquel sueño…"_ —pensó su clon en ese momento mientras su cuerpo iba desapareciendo en muchos pétalos de Sakura, y le dijo a la princesa— "_no llores… estaremos bien, lo sé, pase lo que pase, ahora en adelante sé feliz con la persona que amas…"._

— "Si…" —respondió con lágrimas derramadas en sus mejillas— "espero que al lugar donde te dirijas puedas reencontrarte con esa persona…"

_find me there, my tiny feathers  
of my holy ancient days  
I will calm all your sadness  
and sing my song  
only for you_

— "_Gracias…"_, fue lo último que murmuró y desapareció en muchos pétalos de cerezo.

Por otro lado, Kurogane, Fay y Mokona estaban en el interior de las ruinas asustados por la reacción de Syaoran. Este sujetó fuertemente su mano contra su corazón, "no puede ser…, él ha desaparec…"

La pluma que permanecía en su interior se desvaneció y con ello los recuerdos de aquel el cual formó parte de su vida, aquel quien creyó ser su padre y a la vez su clon, esa persona era muy importante para él.

— "¿Por qué?...", es lo mismo que también se preguntaba el clon en esos momentos, al verse que estaba despareciendo del cuerpo de su hijo, de su original. "No puede ser…", se decía a sí mismo, lo único que pasó por su mente era la imagen de Sakura, "espero… volver a verte un vez más, Sakura…", terminando de desvanecerse dijo suavemente— "te amo…".

— "¿Qué sucede Syaoran?" —preguntaba Mokona al igual que los demás estaban en espera de la respuesta de él, pero de pronto el lugar se vio envuelto de una energía muy fuerte.

— "¿Qué es esto?" —preguntó, Syaoran despertando de su estupor.

— "¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!", preguntó Kurogane.

— "No lo sé" —añadió Fay, cambiando el color de uno de sus ojos y en posición de pelea.

En ese instante un fuerte temblor, remeció el interior de las ruinas, Kurogane pidió su espada a Mokona y Fay mostró su garras grandes y filosas, éste pensó— "está utilizando magia para que no le podamos ver y además un conjuro muy antiguo".

— "ESTO ES DE LO MÁS CÓMICO" —decía la sombra que estaba sobre un círculo mágico y una forma de burbuja lo envolvía— "ESTE CONJURO ES PARA DIVERTIRME UNOS MOMENTOS", del centro del espectro salió un papel con escritos Chinos y comentó— "VAYAN Y DESTRÚYANLOS".

Unas criaturas amorfas salieron de suelo y empezaron atacarles, a cada uno.

Syaoran sacaba su espada para pelear, tenía a cinco criaturas que lo atacaban sin descanso, "¡RAITEI SHOURAI!" —utilizó su poder contra esas criaturas las cuales conforme cortaban, de sus pedazos formaban otras. "Pero ¡¿Qué clase de criaturas son éstas?!" —aseveró mientras controlaba a una con su espada y las demás nacían de los fragmentos cortados.

— "No lo sé" —respondió Fay.

— "¡Vaya eso es nuevo!" —añadió Kurogane derrotando a dos de ellas con su espada.

— "PIENSAN QUE LAS HAN DERROTADO JAJAJAJA, ¡AHORA VERÁN!", la sombra desde su círculo mágico se disponía a invocar un nuevo hechizo hacia sus criaturas. Pero alguien le interrumpió en ese momento.

— "**¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!, ¡TODAVÍA NO ES EL MOMENTO!, ¿POR QUÉ DAS MOTIVOS A QUE SOSPECHEN DE NOSOTROS?...",** era la voz furiosa del líder de los cuatro que se comunicaba en la mente de la sombra atacante.

— "SÓLO ESTABA DIVIRTIÉNDOME" —comentó con el hechizo en sus manos.

— "**PUES AHÓRRATE TUS DIVERSIONES HASTA CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO INDICADO, DESAPARECE TU ENERGÍA Y ELIMINA ESOS CONJUROS, SINO LO ECHARÁS TODO A PERDER…. O ES QUE ACASO NO QUIERES CUMPLIR TU DESEO".**

— "ESTA BIEN, LOS DEJARÉ IR POR ESTA VEZ, YA NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO, NO TE TENDRÁS MÁS QUEJAS DE MÍ" —mencionó eso con el aura más oscura que nunca porque estaba enojado.

— "**¡¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?!., ¡DESAPARECE TU ENERGÍA!, ¡AHORA!",** el líder sabía que a pesar de ser sólo sombras envueltas con sus túnicas podía visualizar el rostro de cada uno de sus hermanos, además que ellos conocían el nivel de magia que éste poseía desde un inicio y ahora con el nuevo poder dentro de él este se sentía invencible.

El círculo y el aura oscura de la sombra se empezaron a disipar, disolviéndose por completo.

— "Syaoran ¿estás bien?" —preguntaba Mokona asustada.

— "Sí, estoy bien, pero esas cosas… ¿quién las puede haber invocado?".

— "Es algo extraño" —mencionó Fay— "porque por un instante pudimos notar esa presencia oscura, pero ahora ya no siento su energía".

— "Ha desaparecido" —añadió Kurogane, bajando su espada— "¡Jah!, son unos cobardes, al no mostrar su identidad".

— "Regresemos al castillo" —dijo Mokona sobre el hombro de Fay— "ya es muy tarde y Sakura debe estar preocupada".

— "Si" —respondió y pensó— "Sakura debió sentir lo mismo… debe estar asustada".

— "Syaoran antes de que nos atacasen estabas extraño, ¿qué sucedió?" —preguntó nuevamente Mokona.

— "Hace unos momentos los recuerdos que guardaba del otro Syaoran al igual que su presencia han desaparecido completamente… no sé qué fue lo que paso".

—"¡Ahhhhhhh!" —se angustió Mokona.

— "¿Qué dices muchacho?" —preguntó Kurogane atónito por las palabras de él.

— "Si el clon que guardaba Syaoran en su interior ha desaparecido, la pluma también…, quiere decir que algo está afectando nuevamente el tiempo" —pensaba Fay y a la vez mencionó— "entonces si a tí te pasó esto a la princesa también, es mejor volver al castillo y hablar con ella, sobre sus pesadillas y decirle lo que está pasando en el reino".

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y en camino al reino, Syaoran pensó— "es muy extraño… ¿cómo es posible que él desaparezca…, pero saldré de dudas al hablar con Sakura".

— "Cuando entraron al castillo", vieron aquel joven, sentado cerca al pozo, con semblante de preocupación.

— "¿Qué sucedió?" —preguntó Syaoran.

— "La princesa, se desmayó y la traje de inmediato al castillo".

— "Si la princesa no se encontraba en el castillo, entonces ¿dónde estaba?", —preguntó Kurogane.

— "Ella y yo salimos al mercado del reino y en el camino se desmayó".

—"¡Sakura!" —exclamó Syaoran preocupado y salió corriendo llevando a Mokona con él hacia la sala principal.

Kurogane y Fay se quedaban aun observando al muchacho y empezaron a interrogarle sobre lo sucedido.

— "Podrías especificar ¿cómo se desmayó la princesa?..." —preguntó Fay desconfiado.

— "Ya les dije, la princesa Sakura se desmayó cuando nos encontrábamos en el mercado, en una tienda para ser más específicos".

— "¿Qué clase de tienda?" —replicó Kurogane.

— "Una tienda de antigüedades" —respondió el Kinu algo incómodo por el interrogatorio— "es mejor que me retire, espero que la princesa se alivie pronto" —mencionó marchándose del lugar.

— "Ese mocoso, no me gusta" —dijo Kurogane al ver como Kinu se alejaba del lugar.

— "Oculta algo y te fijaste, también se puso algo nervioso".

Kurogane movió su cabeza, confirmando la frase dicha por Fay.

A fueras del castillo, el joven estaba preocupado por la princesa y a la vez molesto porque sus amigos de ella sospechaban de él, pensó— "sospechan de mi como si yo hubiera provocado que la princesa se desmayase a propósito" —apretó sus manos— "yo nunca haría eso, ella ha sido tan generosa conmigo desde que llegué a este reino, levantó su mirada al cielo, si tan solo recordara quien soy…", en ese momento la luz del sol le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, caminó lo más rápido posible al cuarto que tenía cerca del castillo, se tropezó con algunos guardias en el camino y cuando por fin entró a su habitación cerró la puerta y el dolor en su cabeza era más intenso, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

— "Madre, mi padre se fue a la montaña a recoger algunas plantas que te alivien el dolor".

— "Si" —asintió la mujer postrada en una cama.

El niño sabía que su madre estaba muy enferma y si su padre no conseguía esas plantas, la salud de ella empeoraría.

En las montañas el padre del niño estaba de regreso a casa con algunas heridas en las manos por desyerbar las plantas medicinales para su esposa y de pronto vió un resplandor que provenía de una de los arbustos.

— "¿Qué es esto?", se sorprendió al ver que tal luz y energía resplandeciente provenía de una especie de pluma. Al sujetarla la pluma entre sus manos, ésta sanó por completo sus heridas. "¡Ohh!, ésta pluma tiene el poder de sanar, si la llevo… tal vez funcione con ella".

Cuando llegó a casa vio a su esposa en estado muy crítico, con fiebre y su hijo estaba muy angustiado al ver como su madre empeoraba. No lo pensó dos veces, de su bolso sacó lo que había encontrado y la colocó sobre su esposa que desfallecía, en ese instante el resplandor de la pluma se incrustó en el cuerpo de ella y su semblante junto a sus dolencias desaparecieron, sorprendiendo a él y a su hijo.

Sus ojos castaños se empezaron abrir lentamente mientras se levantaba del piso de su habitación, "¿qué está sucediendo?, esto fue un sueño o… son acaso mis recuerdos…".

* * *

La ciudad era cada vez más peligrosa y la banda de vampiros seguía en la búsqueda del chico, aun no lo encontraban, conforme buscaban mataban a sus víctimas sin piedad alguna, la gente de la ciudad estaba aterrada. Mientras ocurría eso en la ciudad, cerca de una colina se encontraba Watanuki el cual entrenaba con el maestro Tetsuya, con el avance de los días en el templo, él iba aprendiendo más técnicas de pelea, se decía a sí mismo "ahora no sólo dependeré de mi magia sino que podré utilizar éstas técnicas de combate" —pensó cuando tomaba un descanso a orillas de un árbol de cerezo— "creo que esa fue tu intención de enviarme a estos mundos, ¿verdad Yuuko–san?", se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

— "¿Watanuki?, ¿está bien?".

— "¿Eh?", se dio cuenta que el niño Koji estaba a su lado, sonrió— "sí estoy bien"

— "Debe de extrañar a la persona de sus pensamientos, porque la expresión de su rostro luce igual a la de mi padre cuando observaba a mi madre" —comentó el niño sonriente.

— "Yo…" —esbozó un suspiro— "si es verdad, la extraño mucho".

— "Jajajajaja, lo sabía" —dijo alegre dándole un vaso con agua, se sentó junto a él y empezaron a conversar— "yo no nací en este país joven, perdón Watanuki…porque mis padres consiguieron un mejor trabajo aquí en Japón, por eso dejamos nuestro país China y…"

Le interrumpió Watanuki, "Extrañas a tus familiares, ¿verdad?".

— "Si, ahí están mi abuela por parte de mi padre por que los abuelos de mamá murieron. La familia de la abuela pertenecen a clanes y dinastías famosas en todo China, según lo que me contó mi madre, mi padre discutió con la abuela y selló algo en su interior, mi madre nunca me dijo que selló, además yo no entiendo esa cosas y no pregunté más".

— "Ya veo". Watanuki sentía un poco de celos por el niño, porque él nunca conoció a ningún pariente de sus padres, después que éstos muriesen, siempre vivió sólo y le hizo mucha falta el cariño familiar. "Eso justamente es lo que él niño tenía, aun que sea puede disfrutar de esos pocos recuerdos" —pensaba él en esos momentos— "pero…yo puedo hacer algo, si…" —pensó— "yo puedo ayudar a Koji a rencontrarse con sus parientes y hacer que esos recuerdos dejen de ser sólo recuerdos, de ésta forma el disfrute de ese cariño familiar que a mí me hizo falta, si tan solo pudiese escoger la dimensión a donde ir después que encuentre el pendiente en este mundo…, sería perfecto, pero no es posible…, la condición de Yuuko fue que… _mi propia magia guiará mi camino_, tal vez… halla una posibilidad, si es así, en lo profundo de mi ser deseo que el próximo mundo sea encontrar el pendiente y también los parientes de Koji, el precio será la alegría que éste traiga a mi corazón y llenar ese vacío que tuve desde pequeño".

El prestó atención a Koji que aún continuaba hablando, "sabe joven, perdón Watanuki… recuerdo que en uno de los libros de papá leí que el nombre de mi abuela es Chika y en japonés significa "Sabiduría", y en verdad que lo es, ella conoce mucho sobre clanes, dinastías y escritos muy antiguos, si algún día vuelvo a ver a mi abuela seré muy feliz" —dijo el niño sonriente.

— "Sí, seguro que la encontrarás" —respondió.

El niño sonrió y agregó algo dudoso, "también hay algo que le decía a mi madre hace un año, ella se reía mucho con mis sueños".

— "¿Qué clase de sueño tenías?".

— "En mis sueños siempre había alguien llamándome, jajajajaja, mi madre no cree en los sueños, decía que son solo sueños y nada más" –comentó sonriente.

— "Pero…, existen sueños que puedes desear con todo tu ser y pueden llegarse a cumplir".

—"¡De verdad!" —se ilusionó el pequeño, "entonces desearé encontrar a mi abuela y a esa persona, tal vez me llama en sueños por que necesita de mi ayuda, no lo sé…" — dijo el pequeño con preocupación.

— "Si" —pensó— "aún eres pequeño para entender el llamado de las almas".

— "Bien Koji iré con el maestro para continuar el entrenamiento".

— "Si, esfuércese mucho, joven perdón…Watanuki"

Él sonrió al ver como el Koji constantemente se corregía sólo al mencionar su nombre.

El entrenamiento seguía, muchos saltos y golpes que Watanuki podía recibir de su entrenador ya no le afectaban por que este los esquivaba con mucha facilidad y agilidad con su cuerpo, muy distinto a cuando llegó por primera vez, él notaba su progreso, después de varias semanas de preparación.

El maestro Tetsuya le dijo "ya dominas las técnicas de pelea, ahora es momento que aprendas la técnica con la espada, te será útil en algún momento". El accedió y allí Watanuki analizó, que no sólo su forma de combatir había aprendido en esas semanas sino que su energía y magia se incrementaron con el paso del tiempo. "¿cómo es posible?" —se preguntaba él en pleno ejercicio.

— "Todo es posible en esta vida" —mencionó el maestro deteniéndose por un momento.

— "¿Acaso usted lee el pensamiento?", se sorprendió el mago.

Este respondió tranquilamente— "es uno de mis dones que heredé de la familia de este templo" —pensó— "soy sacerdote de éste templo gracias a la distorsión del tiempo, y no sólo mi destino fue cambiado sino el de muchas personas, pero confió en los dioses, que todo se arreglará para bien" —continuó su conversión— "y como te dije todo es posible en esta vida, tú te preguntas ¿cómo incrementaste tu magia sino la has utilizado todo este tiempo?".

— "Así es" —respondió interesado por las palabras de su maestro.

El señor muy serenamente le contestó— "tú creciste como persona conforme a pasado el tiempo, comprendiendo muchas cosas de la vida, así como has ayudado a personas en este mundo, no sólo por cumplir sino que nace de tu propio corazón el querer hacerlo, las personas mayormente sólo se fijan en incrementar sus propias riquezas sin importarles los sentimientos de los demás o si las destruyen en el camino todo por conseguir sus afanes de sobresalir en la sociedad, pero así como existen esa clase de personas también estamos los que nos gusta ayudar a los demás en forma voluntaria, sin esperar nada a cambio, las enseñanzas de los padres junto con los valores que ellos nos imparten desde pequeños, lo practicamos al aplicarlo hacia los demás, así es como la persona crece en alma y espíritu. Y tú eres alguien que no se deja vencer fácilmente, siempre observo cuando estas a punto de derrumbarte en pleno combate sacas fuerzas de tu interior y sigues adelante. Es por eso que así como has crecido como persona, tu magia también lo ha hecho, ya que a pesar de haber sufrido desde pequeño, nunca dejaste de creer en ti mismo y los años que has pasado esperando por esa persona, ha sido la mayor prueba de tu gran fuerza que posees".

— "Pe…pero… ¿cómo sabe todo eso de mi vida?".

— "Aparte de ser sacerdote de este templo y del don de leer la mente, tengo otras habilidades, como ser vidente" —añadió con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba "por eso tengo mucha confianza en ti jovencito".

— "Ya veo".

— "¿AUN NO SE SABE NADA DEL CHICO?" —musitó el jefe de la banda.

— "NO, PERO SEGUIREMOS EN SU BÚSQUEDA, NO DESCANSAREMOS HASTA ENCONTRARLO".

— "AUNQUE SE ESCONDA POR DEBAJO DE LAS PIEDRAS DAREMOS CON ÉL Y LO MATAREMOS SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA"

— "JAJAJAJAJA" —reían los demás integrantes.

— "Estás listo jovencito, mi entrenamiento ha concluido", después de casi 3 semanas en el preparación, el mago se sentía satisfecho por los resultados, agradeció a Tetsuya por ser su maestro y haberle enseñado las técnicas aprendidas, luego este le comenta— "puedo esperar con Koji en el templo, puedes ir hacia las cuevas que hay en el interior de aquí, ahí encontrarás lo que buscas".

— "¿Ehh?", porque nunca dejaba de sorprenderle su maestro y comentó— "usted siempre lo supo ¿verdad?".

— "Si".

— "Gracias por la preparación maestro y por ayudarme", se inclinó hacia él, "enseguida regreso Koji" —revoloteó los cabellos del niño.

— "Si, ten cuidado Watanuki" —respondió sin equivocarse en mencionar su nombre, al lado de Tetsuya.

— "Si" —dijo él sonriente, alejándose de ellos y dirigiéndose a las cuevas del templo.

Conforme caminaba sentía más fuerte la energía que provenía del interior de esa cueva, pensó— "es por eso… siempre que estuve en el templo no me preocupé mucho por ir a buscar el pendiente, puesto que estuvo muy cerca de mí todo este tiempo". Cuando llegó al interior de la cueva pudo observar como un resplandor provenía de un altar entre las piedras, "ese debe ser, no tengo dudas", se acercó y al abrir la pequeña caja donde emanaba tal resplandor vio a una piedra de color verde, ésta iluminaba todo el espacio donde se encontraba, era un resplandor muy intenso, "esto es realmente hermoso y tan cálido a la vez" —cerró sus ojos— "ahora podré ir al segundo mundo, y cuando reúna los tres, podré llegar a la tienda y volveré a verte, Yuuko-san…".

Al salir de la cueva, divisó a lo lejos a su maestro y a Koji, la piedra la tenía guardada en uno de sus bolsillos, se prometió a si mismo cumplir el deseo de Koji, y encontrar el segundo pendiente. "Además Koji tiene el alma muy parecida a alguien que conozco. Eres como mi pequeño hermano de alma Koji" —comentaba mentalmente mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

Luego de agradecer nuevamente a su maestro, se despidió y se marchó del templo con el niño.

Tetsuya pensaba— "fue un placer ser tu maestro porque pude conocer a otra versión mía de otro mundo…, con esto doy por culminada la misión en éste mundo. Dios gracias por darme la oportunidad de disfrutar del tiempo que pasé con ellos, si en algo más puedo ser de ayuda, seré tu servidor a combatir ésta distorsión del tiempo". Desde el templo observó el aire envuelto con muchos pétalos de cerezo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. "Gracias por permitirme nacer en éste mundo, les deseo todo lo mejor en sus vidas Watanuki, Koji…, mi tiempo a terminado". Fue lo último que mencionó antes de desaparecer.

Mientras caminaba a varios metros del templo el mago sintió desaparecer la presencia de Tetsuya, pensó— "seguro su destino estaba escrito así…gracias por todo Tetsuya". Cuando se dirigía a un parque cercano con el niño para trasladarse a otro mundo, este se escondió detrás de él, asustado le dijo— "Watanuki son ellos"

—"¡OH!, ¡QUE VEN MIS OJOS JEFE!, ¡SON EL CHICO Y UN MOCOSO!, JAJAJAJAJA".

— "POR FIN TE ENCONTRAMOS CHICO, VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO ESTA VEZ" —musitó el jefe, mientras los demás integrantes se burlaban y reían a todo pulmón.

— "Eso lo veremos" —respondió el mago.

— "ESAS PALABRAS CREO HABERLAS ESCUCHADO ANTES" —comentó otro recordando lo que pasó días antes— "SI, ESO DIJO CUANDO LO ENCONTRAMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ, ¿SE ACUERDA JEFE?"

— "SI, ES CIERTO" —empezando a reír— "PARECES CONFIADO".

— "No sólo es confianza, sino certeza" —expresó el mago con seguridad en sus palabras.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado desde la mañana y por las noticias todo era una catástrofe, los demás países y diversas partes del mundo, estaban siendo azotados por huracanes, terremotos, inundaciones, los cuales habían cobrado victimas a gran escala, lo que sucedía según los científicos era algo conocido como alineación de planetas, aunque ellos afirmaban que las probabilidades de que la situación que estaba viviendo el mundo en esos momentos no era debido a eso, porque el planeta ya había soportado varias alineaciones anteriormente, no descartaban el calentamiento global estaría dando sus frutos por la contaminación que se ejerce en diferentes continentes.

Kero y Sakura escuchaban las noticias en la noche, "es extraño lo que el mundo está viviendo en estos momentos, ¿crees que todo lo que pasa sea pura casualidad Kero?".

— "No Sakura, las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable".

— "Hablas como Yue y el mago Clow", se asombró ella,

— "Es que es la verdad, el mago Clow siempre sostenía su frase de costumbre, _"en este mundo no existen las coincidencias sólo lo inevitable",_ y en este caso, creo que todos estos fenómenos que están ocurriendo alrededor del mundo, son indicadores que algo grave está pasando y sucede por alguna razón que desconocemos…".

— "¿Algo grave está pasando?, pero… ¿qué puede ser?" —preguntó preocupada.

— "No lo sé, pero hay que estar alertas", se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba sobre su cama, "es por eso que también insistí en ir a tu academia, porque imagínate que algo malo te suceda. "¡Ah!, ni Yue ni yo, nos lo perdonaríamos, somos tus guardianes Sakura y nuestro deber es protegerte".

— "Si, es cierto, pero Kero…".

— "Además debo conocer qué clase de personas son los que están en tu academia, si poseen magia o no".

— "Kero…, si lo dices por Hiwaki el no posee magia alguna, yo me hubiera dado cuenta de eso, desde un principio, ¿no lo crees?".

— "No" —contestó el muñeco.

—"¡PLOP!", ella cayó al suelo, luego se levantó, "¡¿por qué dices eso Kero…?!".

— "Sakura", el muñeco levantó su mirada, "yo sé que percibías algún ser poseedor de magia cuando eras una niña, pero ahora hay una gran diferencia?".

— "¿Qué diferencia?"

— "No tienes práctica de tu poder y eso te hace vulnerable en todos los sentidos a nivel mágico, por eso necesitas practicar. "¡Si señor!, ¡eso haremos todos los días hasta que tu nivel de magia vuelva a como era antes!" —comentó lleno de energías y con estrellas en sus ojos.

— "Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero si te llevo a la academia, prométeme que serás un peluche de felpa, por favor, no está Tomoyo, para que me ayude a encubrirte".

— "Está bien, seré un simple muñeco de felpa".

— "Gracias Kero".

El muñeco alzó una ceja y pensó— "Sakura aún no se encuentra con el ex -mocoso, así que necesito saber quién es ese chiquillo Hiwaki, tengo que conocerlo, según lo que dijo ese día Sakura proviene del mismo Hong Kong, tal vez posea magia, Sakura con lo despistada que es y agregando su inexperiencia en poder mágico, no se haya dado cuenta".

—"¡Kero!, ¿te pasa algo?".

—"¡¿Eh?!" —salió de sus pensamientos— "¿qué-que decías Sakura?".

— "Te comentaba si te sucedía algo, ¿por qué te quedaste callado por un momento?".

— "Claro que no me pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando en cómo incrementar tu poder y ya que hoy tu hermano y tu padre llegarán tarde según lo que anotaron en el pizarrón, es momento que empieces a utilizar las cartas Sakura y puedas comunicarte con ellas nuevamente".

— "Si, es cierto".

En esos momentos el sello de magia apareció a los pies de Sakura y del interior del libro salieron las cartas formando un círculo junto a ella, al abrir sus ojos verdes observó que cada una de las cartas brillaba, "cartas Sakura espero que me perdonen por haberlas sellado todo éste tiempo… es que…", en realidad no sabía cómo explicarles lo que sucedió hace dos años atrás, sobre su otra versión de ella en otro mundo, su rostro era de profunda tristeza y preocupación, porque no sabía si las cartas iban a obedecer sus órdenes nuevamente, cuando repentinamente escuchó las voces que provenían de ellas.

— "_No te preocupes, sabemos lo que hiciste, no tenemos nada que perdonarte, al contrario estamos alegres de que seas nuevamente nuestra dueña y puedes contar con nosotras siempre"._

— "Gracias" —comentó sonriente— "les prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo sea como antes". Luego empezó a practicar con cada una de las cartas, hasta que empezó agotarse.

— "Es suficiente por hoy Sakura, no te sobre esfuerces".

— "Si, tienes razón Kero…" —dijo desapareciendo la densa neblina que estaba en su habitación, al igual que su sello de magia.

Por otro lado una sombra cerca de un edificio cercano a su academia, decía con total enfado— "ESA CHICA, ESTÁ UTILIZANDO MAGIA, ¡MALDITA SEA KAZUO!, TIENES QUE OBEDECER MIS ORDENES, NO TIENES OPCIÓN…"

Un grupo de chicas se iban de compras a un centro comercial…

— "¿Sabes quiero una revista de pasteles?, estoy practicando para mañana, tengo que hacer un comercial".

— "¿De verdad Rika?" —preguntó Naoko.

— "Si" —sonrió su amiga como respuesta.

— "¡Ahhhh!, yo estudio teatro, algún día seré una actriz", su rostro se iluminó, "por eso voy por unos libros que sugirieron en mi clase".

— "¡Que bien Chiharu!, ¿has visto a Yamasaki?" —inquirió nuevamente Naoko.

— "Si, la semana pasada me comuniqué con él por e-mail, se encuentra estudiando en Tokio".

— "Ah, que bien por él" —comentaron Rika y Naoko.

— "Chicas han escuchado las noticias sobre lo que está pasando en los diferentes partes del mundo"

— "Si Chiharu, es muy extraño que todos esos fenómenos sucedan así de improviso y encima consecutivamente, nunca antes se ha visto ese tipos de cosas".

— "Yo creo Rika, que puede ser un fenómeno paranormal y que los extraterrestres están intentando invadir nuestro planeta y por eso crean todos estos fenómenos.

— "No lo creo Naoko, además ni los científicos saben lo que está sucediendo en el planeta, tienen muchas teorías pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que sucederá".

— "¿Por qué dices eso Rika?"

— "¿Por qué es la verdad Naoko?".

—"Ahhh…" —suspiró— "me encantaría ver algún día un extraterrestre, sería uno de mis sueños hecho realidad". Estrellas brillaban en sus ojos de Naoko. A las dos chicas a sus costados les surgieron unas gruesas gotas sobre sus cabezas.

— "A quien no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas era a Sakura, se acuerdan chicas" —añadió Chiharu.

— "Si, es verdad, ¿qué será de ella?" —preguntó Rika

— "No lo sé" —dijo Naoko.

— "Yo sí" —comentó alegremente Chiharu, observando la sorpresa en las caras de sus amigas— "hace poco tiempo tropecé accidentalmente con Tomoyo, conversamos muchas cosas de paso pregunté por Sakura y dijo que ella se estaba preparando en una academia para ingresar a una universidad y que también estaba trabajando medio tiempo en su empresa".

—"¿Empresa?, ¡Tomoyo tiene una empresa!", se sorprendieron las demás.

— "Si, ella ha tomado el mando en una de las empresas de su madre, sólo que ésta empresa no es de celulares o algo parecido, sino que es una empresa de modas y Tomoyo es la presidenta" —respondió Chiharu.

—"¡Ohh!", se asombraron Rika y Naoko.

— "Deberíamos ir a visitarla en éstos días, ¿qué les parece la idea chicas?" —musitó Chiharu.

— "Si, es perfecto, además que hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos" —afirmaron Rika y Naoko.

— "Y… ¿saben de qué trabaja Sakura en la empresa de Tomoyo?, por qué en la primaria a Sakura no le gustaba mucho la costura" —aseveró Naoko.

— "Ella trabaja de modelo" —contestó Chiharu.

— "Es cierto Sakura es muy bella y ha puesto que con los años debe estar más linda y hermosa que antes" —dijo Rika.

— "Si" —afirmando las demás con un movimiento en sus cabezas.

Los días pasaban y Kero había cumplido con su promesa, no le causó dificultades a Sakura y al conocer a Hiwaki, no percibió magia en él, pero lo que sí le molestó es que observaba cierto interés especial por ella. El muñeco estaba irritado, mientras Sakura pasaba más tiempo con ese chiquillo, sea en la biblioteca, en el restaurante o caminado rumbo a su casa, pensaba— "sino es el ex–mocoso, es otro, ¡ahhh!, y Sakura ni cuenta se da que éste chiquillo está interesado en ella" —movía su cabeza en el interior de su mochila.

— "Sakura muy pronto será el evento en la empresa de una de tus amigas"

— "Así es Hiwaki, Tomoyo hará un gran evento de desfile de modas"

— "Y me imagino que participarás en tal evento, ¿verdad?"

— "Si, participaré ese día".

—"¡Ahh!", un brillo especial se apoderó en sus ojos verdes del chico, "Sakura…" —se levantó y le tomó de sus manos, ella se asombró y se sonrojó a la vez— "¿qué-qué haces Hiwaki?".

— "Sakura puedo ir a ese evento, me invitas, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!".

— "Si… claro".

— "Gracias Sakura, vas a ver que serás la modelo más hermosa de ese desfile, te lo aseguro".

Sakura se sonrojó, apenada por las palabras de él.

—"¡Ahhhh!, éste chiquillo, ¡no me gusta!" —decía Kero en el interior de la mochila de ella— "ya hasta la hizo temblar por un momento, lo sentí perfectamente por que en la mochila todos los lapiceros se estrellaron contra mi cabeza, ¡no!, ¡no!. ¡no! y ¡NO!, a éste paso ella se va enamorar de éste chiquillo, ¡ahhhh!, ahora prefiero al ex-mocoso, que posee magia que a éste chiquillo" —bufó mentalmente el peluche controlando su enfado desde la mochila.

Al despedirse en la puerta de su casa, Sakura pensó— "Hiwaki es una persona muy amable conmigo desde el momento que lo conocí y además puedo confiar en él, me siento tranquila cuando estoy a su lado" —movió su cabeza, que estas pensando Sakura se dijo mentalmente— "pero… ¿qué es lo que siento por Hiwaki?" —cerró sus ojos y junto sus manos sobre sí— "Hiwaki… es alguien especial para mí, pero… éste sentimiento es diferente al que siento por Shaoran, de eso estoy segura".

— "Sakura…" —pensaba Hiwaki mientras caminaba a su casa— "éste tiempo que eh disfrutado de tu compañía, me he dado cuenta que me gustas mucho y si tengo que elegir entre mi deber y lo que siento por ti, decido ir por la segunda opción".

—"¡Ahhh!", la cabeza empezó a dolerle. "¡déjame en paz!, ya te he dicho que no acataré tus ordenes, ¡no contra ella!".

— "KAZUO, YA DEJA ESA FARSA, ERES MÁS ASTUTO DE LO QUE PENSÉ, MERECES MIS APLAUSOS, POR LO QUE HAS HECHO" —comentó la sombra perturbando la mente del chico.

—"¿Hecho?, ¿qué cosa hice esta vez?".

— "HAS UTILIZADO TU DON DE LA ILUSIÓN PARA ATRAPAR A ESA CHIQUILLA, QUE BUENA TÁCTICA, POR ESO ERES DIGNO DE UNAS BUENAS ALABANZAS"

—"¡¿Qué?!".

* * *

—"¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!" —saltaba Mokona al verla despierta en su cuarto— "nos dijeron que te desmayaste".

— "Mokona…" —respondió y se levantó apresuradamente diciendo— "¡Syaoran!", lo abrazó fuertemente, "no sé lo que pasó pero ella ya no está, ni sus recuerdos", con lágrimas en su rostro.

— "Lo sé, a mí me sucedió lo mismo… no sé qué fue lo que sucedió para que ellos desparezcan al igual que sus recuerdos".

— "Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó exactamente antes que perdieras el conocimiento?" —preguntó Syaoran.

Se detuvo a pensar— "sólo me sentí muy extraña al escuchar aquel sonido, luego mi corazón latió fuertemente y el poder que llevaba de esa pluma en mi interior se desvanecía poco a poco, después aparecí en el mundo de los sueños...".

— "Lo mismo me pasó a mí en la ruinas" —añadió inquieto— "mundo de los sueños… ¿cómo llegaste hasta ahí?, ¿qué clase de sonido te refieres?".

— "No sé cómo llegue a ese lugar… pero fue allí donde pude despedirme de mi otro yo, ella afirmó que estaría bien". Y aquel sonido fue el mismo sonido que provocó hace algún tiempo la liberación de mis plumas" —comentó con tristeza— "Syaoran, tengo miedo" —sollozó en sus brazos.

Él la abrazó, porque en su interior también sentía temor de que todo vuelva a empezar. El que ambas plumas hayan desaparecido de sus cuerpos, significa que otra vez el tiempo está siendo alterado, pero el problema es saber quién es el que provocaría tal catástrofe.

—"¡¿Por qué?!… ¿por qué está pasando esto Syaoran?..."

— "Tranquilízate Sakura, estoy igual de consternado que tú con todo lo que está sucediendo en el Reino".

— "Sakura nos preocupamos cuando Kinu nos comentó sobre lo que tu desmayo" —dijo Mokona.

— "¡Ahhhh!, Kinu, debo agradecerle".

— "¿Agradecerle?".

— "Si, Syaoran, debo darle las gracias por que Kinu al desmayarme en aquella tienda me ayudó a venir al castillo".

— "¿Kinu?, ¡Sakura!, ese chico es extraño" —decía Mokona.

— "No es cierto" —dijo moviendo su cabeza— "él sólo ha sufrido mucho".

— "Entonces por favor cuando salgas otra vez del castillo, lleva a Mokona contigo", Syaoran estaba a un costado de su alcoba.

— "Está bien" —respondió ella, luego preguntó— "¿cómo les fue en las ruinas?".

El necesitaba hablar con ella de todo lo que pasaba, deicidio contarle aquel acontecimiento insólito— "Sakura, un fuerte poder apareció en la ruinas y unas criaturas nos atacaron por sorpresa, luego…" —hizo una pausa— "ocurrió algo muy extraño, ese fuerte poder se desvaneció junto con aquellas criaturas y todo volvió a la normalidad".

—"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿cómo es posible que aparezcan criaturas?!, si en el reino no existe tal cosa" —aseveró ella asustada.

— "Es muy extraño todo esto…, pero esa energía que percibimos antes que nos atacasen era… demasiado poderosa, es como si…"

— "Como si el tiempo estuviera siendo alterado" —expresó inquieta— "aún no sé exactamente qué es lo que sucede en el Reino de Clow… además, en mis pesadillas sólo hay oscuridad y existe alguien que intenta atacarme siempre, no sé quién es…, por eso ahora con lo que dices mi temor aumenta".

— "Lo sé, debemos estar alertas".

— "Sí".

— "Debo ir a la sala un momento, descansa por favor, Mokona quédate con ella".

— "Sí" —asintió Mokona.

— "Está bien" —respondió la princesa y lo vio cerrar la puerta.

Después de hablar con los reyes y el príncipe sobre los sucesos, Syaoran y los demás concordaron en doblar la seguridad del palacio.

— "SI HUBIERAN DEJADO DIVERTIRME AL MENOS UN POCO" —replicaba la sombra furiosa en un círculo neutral cerrado para que no percibieran su energía, "PERO NO; SIEMPRE TIENE QUE HACERSE LA VOLUNTAD DE YAMI, ESTÁ BIEN QUE TENGAMOS UN JURAMENTO DE SANGRE, ESTÁ ABUSANDO DE LA POCA PACIENCIA QUE TENGO. ÉL LO SABE MUY BIEN QUE PUEDO IGUALAR SU NIVEL MÁGICO", su mente asimiló los acontecimientos recientes y palideció, "PERO… DESPUÉS DEL CONJURO QUE HICE…, SÓLO LE HICE UN FAVOR AL DESPERTARLO A ÉL…", un aura oscura emanaba de su interior para lamentarse mentalmente, "¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, NO PUEDE SER, AHORA ÉL TIENE MÁS PODER QUE YO, ¡POR QUE DIABLOS TUVE QUE HACER CASO A MIS IMPULSOS…!, ¡MALDITA SEA!, DEBÍ QUEDARME QUIETO, AHORA CON LO QUE HICE ELLOS SOSPECHARÁN DEL MOCOSO. ¡AHHHH!", sujeto un relicario que tenía sobre su cuello y musitó, "AHORA DEBO SER MÁS CUIDADOSO EN MIS ACTOS O SINO ECHARÉ TODO A PERDER".

En otra dimensión…

— "¡Himeko!, tu amiga Kohana te busca".

— "_Si,_ _enseguida voy mamá_", se escuchó una vocecita desde el interior de las habitaciones.

— "Hija recuerda que hoy llegaré tarde del trabajo, tu padre está de viaje, así que obedece a tu hermano sí".

— "_Sí mamá, no te preocupes_".

— "Y no discutas con Seiji".

—"_¡Ahhhh!, Seiji es muy malo conmigo mamá, siempre anda molestándome y Hiroshi nunca le dice nada sólo se ríe_". Con una vena en su cabeza, musitó—_ "mi hermano es amable conmigo pero cuando trae a su amigo Seiji a casa, este termina molestándome_, _él siempre me compara con un monstruo y yo no soy ningún monstruo. ¡CLARO QUE NO!"_

Su madre regresó a la habitación de su hija y observaba a su pequeña de seis años y sonreía al escuchar los comentarios que ésta hacía.

— "_Mamá, olvidaste algo_" —volteó la niña de cabello oscuro ensortijado y de ojos claros como su madre.

— "Si, casi olvido despedirme de ti mi pequeña Himeko", se inclinó a la estatura de su hija y la abrazó.

— "_Mamá no te preocupes, yo cuidaré bien la casa, ¡te lo prometo!_" —mencionó la niña entusiasmada, ella sabia que dos veces a la semana se quedaba sola en casa por las mañanas, pero siempre en compañía de Kohana su mejor amiga, mencionó— "_además, Kohana se quedará en casa hoy y haremos los deberes pendientes del infantil de niños". _

— "Haré todo lo posible en llegar temprano para almorzar juntas, les traeré algo delicioso".

—"_¡Que bien!",_ el rostro de la pequeña se iluminó. "_Tú al igual que papá cocinan muy delicioso mamá". _

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC…

—"¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!", la niña pegó un grito, "_olvidé que Kohana sigue en la puerta_" —comentó con expresión cómica en su rostro.

— "Descuida hija, yo me encargo de eso y no olvides lo que dije sobre hacerle caso a tu hermano".

— "_Si mamá, no te preocupes, que tengas buen día y cuídate mucho_" —dijo la pequeña despidiéndose de su madre.

Al bajar a de su cuarto observó a su amiga en el recibidor…

—"_¡Kohana!, ¡buenos días!"_ —saludó la pequeña, con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba siempre.

—"¡Himeko!, ¡buenos días!, ¿hoy también te quedaste dormida?" —lo dijo al ver a su amiga aún en pijama.

La pequeña sonrió, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza y una gota apareció en ella, "_si es cierto, según mi hermano, debería hacer caso al despertador, pero a veces ni lo siento"._

Empezaron a reír ambas, luego Himeko subió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, mientras su amiga la esperaba en la sala.

— "_Listo, empecemos con las tareas_"

— "¡Si!" —dijeron ambas con entusiasmo.

Al terminar sus deberes del infantil de niños, Kohana se dio cuenta que Himeko, se había quedado dormida sobre los cuadernos. Kohana estaba que le llamaba por varios minutos, pero su amiga no despertaba se había quedado profundamente dormida.

—"¡Hay!, ¡ahora que voy hacer!" —se angustió empezando a mover a su amiga, diciéndole— "Himeko, tu hermano no demora en llegar y si te ve así de dormida pensará que hemos estado jugando y no hicimos los deberes, por favor despierta, ¡Himeko!, ¡Himeko!, ¡Himeko!"

— "_Ven, ven por favor…"_—murmuró la pequeña.

—"¿Eh?, ¡¿qué te pasa Himeko?!", su amiga estaba hablando dormida. En eso se levantó y respiró muy fuerte, tomando impulso para decir— "¡**HIMEKO**!, se escuchó un pequeño gritó más fuerte que el despertador, es que Kohana tenía una voz muy aguda, ya cantaba en el coro de la guardería de infantes. Pero era necesario despertar a su amiga.

—"_¡Ahhhhhhhh!,_ _¡¿qué?!, ¡¿qué pasa?!",_ se levantó una asustada Himeko.

—"Ahh…" —suspiró de alivio Kohana— "llevó bastante tiempo tratando de despertarte, te quedaste dormida y hasta hablabas mientras dormías".

—"_¡¿Eh?!, yo…, no recuerdo…"_ —comentó apenada.

En un espacio oscuro los rayos de luz empezaban a iluminar a dos cuerpos casi traslucidos.

konna ni mo tooku e futari wa kite shimatte

_Mira lo lejos que hemos llegado los dos juntos._  
ano koro no

_Ya no hay manera de recuperar  
_osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne

_aquella inocente sonrisa infantil que antes tenías._

— "¿Qué es esto?" —preguntaba él confundido, con el sello mágico que lo caracterizaba, se sentía confundido y al levantar su mirada canela observó como los rayos de sol empezaban a reflejar a otra persona que estaba a cierta distancia de él.

kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de

_Me gusta este mundo, en el que tú sonríes,  
(kimi ga warau hohoemi no soba ni)_

_(Tu feliz sonrisa junto a mí.)  
_soba ni itai, sore dake

_y todo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado.  
_wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni

_He sellado dentro de mi corazón el dolor que había comenzado a olvidar._

Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente junto con el círculo mágico de la estrella la cual rodeaba sus pies, "¿qué es este lugar?" —se preguntaba pero al notar que otra persona había en el lugar, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes de la sorpresa que tenia a distancia.

Time goes by

_El tiempo pasa,_  
toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo

_y su paso nos cambiará a ambos, pero aun así  
_nakushita mono mo yumemiru mono mo

_lo que he perdido, lo que he soñado,_  
sono te wo totte omoidasu yo

_si cojo tu mano, puedo recordarlo,  
_itsumo kimi no soba de

_siempre a tu lado._

El sentía que estaba en un sueño, "¿acaso las almas pueden soñar despiertas?, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡esto no es sueño!, ¡no quiero que sea un sueño!" —se decía así mismo, al notar la sorpresa de ella, empezó a creer que no era un sueño, que a unos metros de distancia estaba Sakura, aquella Sakura que hace algún tiempo siguió un largo viaje con él en diferentes mundos, la misma a la cual la bruja de las dimensiones le otorgó una nueva oportunidad de vivir en ese círculo cerrado, su esposa, el ser que más amaba en este mundo estaba a unos pasos de él. No lo podía creer y empezó articular palabra, "Sa… ¿Sakura?...", en ese momento un conjunto de emociones se apoderaron en su ser, asombro, temor que solo sea una ilusión, pero en el fondo sentía una alegría infinita y un brillo en sus ojos canela se hizo presente.

kanashii koto sae oboete okitai kara

_Quiero recordar incluso los momentos tristes,  
_kimi no chizu ni

_así que, en tu mapa,  
_watashi no tame no peeji wo nokoshite oite ne

_asegúrate de dejar una página para que me guíe._

— "Sha… ¿Shaoran?, ¿eres tú en verdad?" —preguntaba sin creer lo que observaba— "¿eres Shaoran o esto es un sueño?...", llenando sus ojos de lágrimas contenidas de alegría y temor a la vez, si el temor de que sea solo un sueño y que al tratar de tocarlo él desaparezca.

mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo

_Aquél día, creíste_  
_(mirai kara no tsumetai kaze)_

_(El frío viento del mañana)  
_kimi wa ano hi shinjita

_que habría un mañana en el que volaríamos aún más alto_  
ashita wa motto takaku maiagare...

_sobre el viento que sopla hacia nosotros desde el futuro..._

Ambos empezaron caminar lentamente acercándose el uno al otro, y dejar atrás la distancia que los mantenía separados, en sus pensamientos pasaba la idea en que estén en medio de un sueño, si era así, ambos no querían que terminase, el volver a verse después de un largo tiempo y el estar separados era un tormento eterno.

Time goes by

_El tiempo pasa,  
_toki ga sugite mo kitto kawaranu mono ga aru no

_pero aunque lo haga, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar.  
_todokanai kara, mitsuketai kara

_Aún no hemos llegado al final, y quiero encontrarlas,  
_yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku

_así que sigamos buscando las alas de mis sueños.  
_soba ni ite ne, zutto...

_Y quédate a mi lado, para siempre..._

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, al estar frente a frente.

Sakura levantó una de sus manos, el hizo lo mismo, quería sentir el rozo de su piel, saber que estaba vivo y saber si era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo o era realidad.

(Time goes by

_(El tiempo pasa,  
_toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo

_y su paso nos cambiará a ambos, pero aun así  
_nakushita mono mo yumemiru mono mo sono te wo totte omoidasu yo)

_lo que he perdido, lo que he soñado, si cojo tu mano, puedo recordarlo.)_

Sus manos traslucidas se unieron, en ese momento sabían que no estaban soñando, ella rompió en lágrimas y lo abrazó, él la recibió entre sus brazos con alegría y ternura.

— "¡Shaoran!, ¡eres Shaoran!", "por fin puedo volver a tu lado" —dijo entre sollozos.

— "La persona más preciada, esta junto a mi nuevamente" —dijo cerrando su ojos canelas.

soba ni iru yo,

_Yo estaré a tu lado,_

zutto...

_para siempre..._

Ambos disfrutaban el sentir el latido de sus corazones, en ese instante no les importaba como habían llegado ahí, bajo que circunstancias habían acabado en un espacio vacío, lo único que les importaba era que estaban nuevamente juntos.

En otra dimensión, se encontraba Yuuko junto a Mokona, "_a pesar que las plumas pertenecientes a los clones hayan desaparecido del cuerpo de los originales, estoy segura que se encuentran en otro mundo, puesto que la magia que poseen los hacen indispensables en ésta situación, hasta Dios está de acuerdo en eso…, el error de esa sombra al realizar ese conjuro en el espejo, ha creado una dualidad entre el bien y el mal. _

— "Una dualidad…" —musitó Mokona sobre su hombro.

— "_Sí…" _—asintió—_ "ha hecho que el nuevo poder le pertenezca a él, esa sombra a perdido la cordura por completo y ahora con ese poder oscuro otorgado será más difícil detener lo que ha empezado, pero…, también ha provocado que ésta interferencia en el tiempo cambie el destino de las personas en otros mundos_".

— "¡No puede ser!, eso significaría que…" —Mokona se detuvo al ver a su ama pensativa.

Yuuko observó como el viento agitaba los pétalos de Sakura, "_la rueda del tiempo debe seguir su curso…, incluso con distorsiones provocadas por esa persona…"._

— "¿Sabes en que terminará todo esto, Yuuko?" —preguntaba Mokona preocupado.

— "_No…" _—cerró sus ojos—_ "pero…" _—levantó su mirada y dijo— "_llegará el momento en que todos tendrán que hacer sus propias elecciones…_".

* * *

En la biblioteca, Shaoran estaba buscando algunos informes para su investigación que le habían encomendado su familia en Hong Kong, cuando uno de los libros le llamó la atención, porque este no tenía título específico.

Y al sostenerlo entre sus manos, notó que no era muy pesado, tenía la consistencia de un cuaderno de apuntes, "¿qué raro que éste tipo de documentos estén en la sección de libros" —pensó, luego sus ojos se abrieron del asombro al observar que en las primeras páginas tenía ilustraciones de sellos de dragones chinos y al revisar ligeramente las demás páginas, estas estaban describiendo una vida de alguien…, él lo podía entender, porque en su familia le hicieron estudiar todo tipo de lenguaje de la antigua china, según su madre le iba a servir para desarrollarse en otros campos de magia, pero…letras chinas muy antiguas eran lo que estaba escrito ahí, se dio con la sorpresa que ese libro si se le puede llamar así, no era común y corriente, además… "¿qué hace este libro en Japón si su contenido era escritura proveniente de la antigua China?" —pensó intrigado.

Lo llevó a su casa y en su habitación empezó a leerlo, con mucha atención…

_Los cuatro elementos sagrados, agua, tierra, aire y fuego y el símbolo del ying yang, que representa el bien y el mal, son los poderes que le fueron otorgados a Weng, una persona el cual había heredado no solo poder mágico sino la riqueza material, cuando fallecieron sus progenitores, este heredó la fortuna de sus padres, pero era aun muy joven para entender que el dinero y el poder no lo pueden comprar todo en la vida._

— "_Si…", el joven se había enamorado de una hermosa chica de condición humilde, pero lo que no sabía él, era que ella amaría a otra persona, muy poco después cuando se destinaba a pedir su mano en matrimonio y ofrecer lo que sea a su padre para obtenerla se dio con la sorpresa que ella había partido de viaje de estudios y que volvería en tres años. _

_Tres años para él eran eternidad sin ver su rostro alegre y jovial, así que intentó hacer un acuerdo con su padre, este acuerdo consistía en que al cumplir los tres años, él regresaría y la desposaría, sin objeción alguna._

_Su padre de la chica no quiso aceptar el acuerdo que el joven millonario le estaba ofreciendo, así que este lo amenazó con que tarde o temprano deberá ir a suplicarle de rodillas a su palacio, sino la desgracia caería sobre toda su familia, por haber ofendido al ser más poderoso que existía sobre la Tierra._

_Con el paso de los años, aquel joven que era muy apuesto se convirtió de aspecto mayor, según él era el recordar y extrañar a su amada, "porque yo siendo su guardián del palacio donde vivía, podía ver el tormento obsesivo que este tenía por aquella muchacha, y rogaba a los dioses que ojalá nunca llegue a desposar a la joven porque solo sufrimiento era lo que le podía esperar a la pobre chica, de estar al lado de una persona así". _

— "Esto, me parece familiar", se decía Shaoran, porque…una nostalgia invadió su ser, y continuo su lectura…

_Weng empezó a estudiar los libros de su padre, este empezaba a practicar dichos conjuros, pero para ello utilizaba a gente del palacio y en algunas ocasiones los acaba matando, "yo… sólo cumplía sus órdenes". Estas consistían en quitarles tributo a los pobladores y a traer a jovencitas hermosas para que le sirvieran, pero no solo eso, una noche se le ocurrió a Weng un plan para acabar de humillar públicamente al padre de la joven, porque según él habían pasado más de dos años y ya faltaban dos meses para que él cumpliera su promesa, pero este no había llegado a suplicarle, como él lo había dicho en ese entonces sino todo lo contrario, nunca se había aparecido por el palacio, pese a la crisis económica que afrontaba su familia._

"_**Con esto, él vendrá a mí en poco tiempo"**__ —había dicho Weng y empezaba a reírse vilmente, así lo observé desde una de las esquinas y al escuchar sus nuevas órdenes comprendí todo. La orden consistía en que realice una trampa al padre de la chica y que este sea visto por todo el pueblo como ladrón de mercadería ilícita y si en caso este no llegase en menos de un mes, iba a culparlo de traición a su país._

"_Así fue…", al no acceder Zheng ese era el apellido del padre de la chica, este fue culpado de traición a su país y fue arrestado por los oficiales, en una celda sometido a torturas, este hizo llamar al Weng, al escuchar eso, él llegó a visitarlo a la celda donde se encontraba y le propuso su liberación y el prestigio de su familia a cambio de su hija, creía que esta vez sí le funcionaría e iba acceder pero la respuesta del señor Zheng fue la misma, no iba a entregar a su hija a un tirano y despreciable como él. _

_Entonces fue justo ahí cuando apareció de pronto su esposa de Zheng, su nombre era Xiao, la cual al ver el sufrimiento de su esposo, lloraba sin poder contenerse._

_Zheng se adelantó a las rejas y sujeto sus manos de su esposa, pero al notar eso, Weng me utilizó, puesto que era su guardián y servidor, indicándome sujetar a la señora y amenazarla con mi espada. Weng le dijo a Zheng que si no accedía a entregarle a su hija este iba a degollar a su esposa ahí mismo, al ver esto y los gritos de ella diciéndole que no importaba su vida, pero que salvase a su hija, su esposo bajo su cabeza y finalmente accedió, no podía permitir que su esposa la matasen, Zheng la amaba tanto como su hija. Pero se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde, ya había accedido a entregarla en matrimonio a ese ser despreciable._

_Luego de liberar a ambos, a su esposa de mi espada y a él de la cárcel. Ambos esposos se abrazaron y entre lágrimas le suplicaron a Weng que no lastime a su hija._

_Él les prometió que nunca podía lastimarla por que ella era la única persona que él amaba y antes de lastimarla preferiría morir. _

_Al escuchar esas palabras su padre de la chica sintieron una posibilidad aunque sea pequeña, de que su hija pueda cambiar el carácter de Weng. Pero yo no, no creía que un ser como Weng cambie de la noche a la mañana, yo solo podía limitarme a ser su servidor toda su vida, por que era su esclavo en verdad y así no este de acuerdo con los actos que el cometía, nada podía hacer…_

_Los Zheng enviaron una carta a su hija con la noticia de su matrimonio con Weng, así lo pude confirmar y envié el mensaje a mi superior, pero no sabía que la chica iba a traer a la persona que cambiase mi vida, sus ojos… como olvidarlos eran dos gotas de aguas traslucidas en el cual reflejaban la bondad, gentileza, y dulzura que jamás haya visto._

_Cuando finalmente ella llegó al pueblo, Weng fue a visitar a su prometida, ella siempre le demostraba su amabilidad pero no lo que él buscaba, "su amor por él", y su amiga Akemi, me había cautivado, ella correspondía a mis sentimientos, pero eso no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos del Weng y fue en la noche que tras enviar una nota a uno de mis compañeros de guardia, escuché de los labios de Weng que iban a matar a mi amada Akemi, al oír eso, salí corriendo en su búsqueda, pero cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde, ella estaba agonizando cerca al lago, la sostuve entre mis brazos, me miraba dulcemente, sus manos cubrían la herida de espada y musitó—__** "ayuda a Zhu…, no dejes que se despose con Weng, su corazón le pertenecerá por siempre a Liang",**__ a pesar que le dije que no hable mucho porque empeoraba su condición, ella levantó su mano y acarició mi rostro, diciendo, __**"nunca te olvidaré Wang"**__, mis lágrimas no se detenían al ver como su vida se iba entre mis brazos, le juré que yo siempre estaré ahí para ella, no importa el tiempo o la distancia, yo siempre la esperaré. Ella sólo sonrió al escuchar mis palabras y su brazo cayó entre su cuerpo, por más que la llamé, ella no respondió, en ese momento una rabia se apoderó dentro mí, no me importaba si me matasen o no, sabia perfectamente que aquel que se sublevase contra Weng el precio era la muerte, no me importaba morir, lo único que deseaba era saber por qué asesinarla a ella si no había hecho nada malo, corrí al palacio con el cuerpo de Akemi yerto en mis brazos y al estar frente a Weng, este llamó a sus demás guardias a que me detuvieran, pero no sin antes decirme irónicamente la respuesta que tanto ansiaba, sus palabras fueron… __**"yo no permitiré que ninguno de los que me rodea sea feliz con alguien, si yo no lo soy".**_

_A tal punto había llegado su egoísmo, que se desquitó conmigo haciéndome sufrir matando a Akemi, la persona que más amaba y antes que los guardias me llevasen porque sabía que iban a matarme, le grité fuertemente— "EL PAGO DE TUS ACCIONES SERÁN COBRADOS EN ESTA VIDA O EN LA OTRA, ¡TÚ NUNCA SERÁS FELIZ! ,¡NUNCA!". _

_El volteó y dijo amargamente, __**"hay que acabar con el enemigo antes que tome conciencia de lo que es…",**__ en eso Weng sacó su espada y la empuño en mi cuerpo, pero… con la sangre saliendo de mi interior, pensaba— "¿qué fue lo que intentó decir con esa frase, hay que acabar con el enemigo antes que tome conciencia de lo que es…?, ¿acaso nunca conoceré la verdad…?, pero lo que si sentí en ese momento fue que un fuerte poder estaba naciendo dentro de mí, poder mágico que yo solo había visto utilizar a otros pero nunca en mi, porque lo carecía…ahora lo entiendo…este poder fue el que tú te encargaste de sellarlo…_

"_**Así es"**_ —contestó Weng observando mi cuerpo desangrarse, **"**_**tú eras mi enemigo así lo predijo la sacerdotisa de mi padre, por eso fue que cuando naciste, matamos a tus padres y mi padre hizo un hechizo para sellar tu poder, un poder que era igual al mío, y que ahora te lo llevarás a tu otra vida que dices, si es que la tienes. Y si tú dices que nunca seré feliz, pues no podrás ver cuando me desposé mañana y sea muy feliz a lado de Zhu". **_

— "NUNCA LO SERÁS…" —le respondí— "EL DÍA DE MAÑANA QUE ELLA SEA OFICIALMENTE TÚ ESPOSA…, ESE DÍA LA PERDERÁS…"

— "_**¿Qué dices?"**_—preguntó Weng, alarmado y zarandeando mi cuerpo, pero no hubo respuesta, porque en ese momento yo acababa de morir.

_Si preguntas ¿porqué existe este diario de mi vida?, es por que he reencarnado en otro cuerpo, y si mi cuerpo existe en otro mundo, este diario formará parte de él hasta el día en que el sello se halla roto por completo, el ¿por qué?, es simple, las personas que han dejado pendiente algo en otra vida, regresan para terminar de cumplirlas y en mi caso, así fue, yo prometí a Akemi algo y no lo pude cumplir, no pude salvar a su mejor amiga Zhu, y por eso he regresado para que mi reencarnación recuerde todo y ayude a Zhu de aquel ser sin alma, y yo pueda reencontrarme nuevamente con mi amada Akemi._

Shaoran termino de leer el diario de Wang, con tristeza de lo que había sido su vida y la pérdida de su amada, pero aun le quedaba muchas preguntas, "si Wang murió… ¿cuál fue el destino de aquella chica Zhu en aquella época?, ¿Weng habrá logrado desposarse con ella después de todo?, y que hay con las últimas palabras que dijo Wang al morir, _"nunca lo serás…, el día de mañana que ella sea oficialmente tu esposa…, ese día la perderás…",_ "este diario es muy extraño" —pensaba Shaoran— "además su sola existencia es…"

— "¡Joven Shaoran!, un amigo suyo está en la línea" —interrumpió los pensamientos de joven Chino".

— "Gracias Wei", aun asombrado por lo que había leído, dejando sus documentos sobre el escritorio tomó el auricular.

— "Buenas Noches, Lí, te habla Eriol".

—"¿Eriol?" —dudó, mientras su mente hacia memoria y se detuvo— "¡¿eres Hiragizawa?!, se sorprendió.

— "Sí…, si mis cálculos son correctos, te habrás percatado de ciertas presencias oscuras en Japón".

— "Sí, estoy investigando eso…, pero como es posible que tú puedas sentirlas si no estás en éste país?".

— "Sí, esas mismas preguntas hicieron Nakuru y Spinel hace algunas semanas, en ese momento no sabía porque, pero ahora que todo está claro en mi mente y en los recuerdos que poseo del mago Clow, no tengo dudas.

—"¿Dudas?!, ¿recuerdos?, ¡no entiendo Hiragizawa!".

Lo que escuchó Shaoran, después de terminar la conversación con Eriol en menos de un minuto, lo dejó lívido y sólo mencionó— "eso es imposible…".

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Hola a todos!, eh aquí más aventuras, un nuevo personaje tiene el control, pero…¿quién es la persona que le brinda este extraordinario poder?..., además el diario que encuentra Shaoran en la biblioteca es un enigma por completo, y , como se darán cuenta al leer el capítulo e incluido algunas canciones en algunas escenas, estas pertenecen a Yuki Kajiura & Eri Itou (Ring your song), y Yui Makino (Yume no Tsubasa), espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, cualquier pregunta o comentario por favor enviarlo al correo miriels_li_zet . Gracias por su atención, saludos. Miriel

**Avances del próximo capítulo**: Muy cerca de la casa de Kobato, alguien saldrá gravemente herido al enfrentarse con Yami. Yuuko concederá un deseo inevitable; Kinu empieza a recordar su pasado; sucesos extraños ocurren en Tomoeda; Hiwaki se encuentra en un dilema entre sus sentimientos y cumplir su deseo.

**Capítulo IV:** "**Deseos"**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV: "Deseos"**

Con una vena en la cabeza Ioryogi alzó la mirada hacia uno de los árboles…

— "¡TÚ!, ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!" —musitó el peluche.

— "Sentí una presencia oscura…" —añadió el ser de ojos plateados, cruzado de brazos y girando su cabeza a un costado, "pero creo que estuve equivocado" —hizo una pausa— "además… ¿qué haces fuera de esa casa?, ¿no se supone que debes de permanecer junto a la chica?" —preguntó Ginsei.

— "EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO CREO QUE ELLA NECESITE DE MI AYUDA, ADEMÁS VINE PORQUE TAMBIÉN SENTÍ UNA PRESENCIA EXTRAÑA, Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE NO ERAS TÚ, SE RECONOCER MUY BIEN LAS PRESENCIAS DE LOS QUE CONOZCO" —se detuvo a pensar— "ENTONCES, ES PROBABLE QUE ÉL ESTE CERCA DE AQUÍ" —recordó el mensaje de Ushagi, mientras Ginsei lo observaba.

— "Voy a seguir buscando, tal ves lo encuentre… deberías regresar a esa casa, sea lo que sea, debes estar ahí" —añadió Ginsei.

— "¡SEGURO ESE OSO ABRIÓ SU BOCOTA!" —dijo el peluche con otra vena en su cabeza, cuando volteó a ver, este ya no estaba en el lugar.

— "ESE OSO VA A ESCUCHARME LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE LO VEA, ¡JAH!, CREO QUE ES EL MOMENTO… DE QUE ESE PAR YA SE LEVANTEN, POR QUE EL DESAYUNO EN VERDAD SE ENFRIÓ". Ingresó por una de las ventanas de la casa y gritó— "¡OIGAN USTEDES ALLÁ ARRIBA, LLEVO MEDIA HORA ESPERANDO AQUÍ, EL DESAYUNO SE ENFRIÓ!" —con una risa maliciosa.

Fujimoto desde la habitación levantó una ceja…

— "Es cierto, tendré que preparar nuevamente el desayuno", —comentó Kobato enterrando su cabeza en las almohadas de la pena.

— "No te preocupes, sé que lo terminarás a tiempo", con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aún con su ropa de dormir le dijo— "ahora te alcanzo…", mientras se dirigía a la ducha, pero la verdad estaba muy enfadado con el peluche por interrumpirlos.

— "Sí…" —dijo con el rostro sonrojado.

Luego de preparar el desayuno, Ioryogi se encontraba preocupado, por que presentía que algo malo le pudiese suceder a Ginsei, pensó— "SE QUE KOBATO ESTARÁ BIEN POR QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTÁ CON ESTE SUJETO, PERO… Y SI GINSEI NECESITA AYUDA…, TENGO QUE IR, NO PUEDO DEJARLO SÓLO EN ESTA BATALLA…".

Ella y Fujimoto terminaban de desayunar, el peluche fue el primero en retirarse y solo mencionó que iba a salir por un momento.

— "Cuídate mucho Iorogi-san" —dijo ella, observándolo sorprendida, porque había quedado el día anterior en que le haría compañía para visitar la guardería.

Fujimoto cerraba los ojos, sabia que al muñeco salía cada vez que le venía en gana así que eso no le sorprendía, luego ambos esposos salieron de la casa a través del tren llegaron al centro de la ciudad, una vez en la clínica se dieron cuenta que habían muchos agentes que resguardaban la habitación del chico.

— "¿Quiénes son ellos?" —preguntó ella.

— "Son los guardaespaldas de Taikinawa, espera aquí, debo hablar antes con él" —mencionó Fujimoto.

— "Si" —dijo descansando en una de los asientos de la sala, observándolo hablar con uno de los guardaespaldas para luego ingresar a la habitación.

— "Buenas días, abogado Kiyokazu a su servicio" —saludó Fujimoto.

— "Buenos días, abogado Kiyokazu, el día de ayer hablé con su esposa".

— "Si, ella entregó su mensaje e incluso insistió en venir a visitarlo" —añadió Fujimoto.

—"¿Se encuentra ella en la habitación?" —dijo el joven cambiando de tono más serio.

— "No, ella esta en la sala de espera".

— "Bien" —sintió un alivio escuchar eso— "imagino que revisó la petición que hice al despacho de abogados y asociados Hittori".

— "Si, siento mucho lo que pasó con sus padres" —expresó Fujimoto.

— "Mis padres..." —mencionó el paciente con nostalgia— "si… ellos fueron mis padres por que se preocuparon por mí desde que era un bebé, pero en realidad…", se detuvo por un instante.

— "No se preocupe, lo se todo" —dijo Fujimoto apretando los puños de sus manos.

El chico levantó su cabeza tratando de dirigirse donde provenía dicha voz y comentó— "espero su total discreción abogado Kiyokazu".

— "Descuide" —mencionó él.

— "Hoy me darán de alta de esta clínica y luego tendré que dirigirme a casa, pero… no quiero volver ahí por un tiempo, tengo muchos recuerdos de mis padres y en estos momentos, no deseo enfrentarlos por que… duele mucho saber que ya no los encontraré" —asintió el joven.

— "Entiendo…".

— "Necesito tiempo…, además quiero regresar a casa cuando pueda recuperar la vista, usted se encargará de conseguir el mejor médico cirujano para mi operación" —mencionó el como un pilar de ayuda, sus gestos en su pálido rostro demostraban su angustia y sufrimiento por el cual pasaba en esos momentos.

— "Si, pierda cuidado, estaré a cargo de su caso personalmente" —añadió Fujimoto.

— "Muchas gracias" —sonrió— "otra cosa, muy en particular… ¿podría aceptarme en su casa por un tiempo hasta que programen la fecha de la cirugía?...".

Él se sorprendió, sabía que no era fácil su situación de su cliente pero… si aceptaba tal petición sabia que debería ser más cuidadoso con Kobato y el peluche parlante, después de breves segundos de pensarlo, dijo— "esta bien, allí será bienvenido, el tiempo que sea necesario" —añadió él con una gota en su cabeza y pensó que tendrá que establecer ciertas reglas en casa.

— "Gracias".

— "Creo que eso es todo" —añadió Fujimoto cerrando su portafolio.

— "Si… su esposa si es que aun quiere saludarme, puede pasar…" —asintió el joven.

— "Si". El salió de la habitación y en la sala estaba ella esperando con cara de preocupación.

— "Kobato".

—"Si, ¿cómo está él?" —preguntó ella.

— "Bien, ¿aún deseas entrar y hablarle?" —añadió Fujimoto.

—"¡Sí!".

— "Está bien, yo debo ir al despacho a trabajar, nos vemos en casa".

— "Si, no te preocupes" –sonrió.

Observó como su esposo se alejaba del lugar, ella sabia que Fujimoto no demostraba sus sentimientos en público, eso lo aprendió desde que empezaron una vida juntos. Como olvidar aquel día…

Los rayos del sol irradiaban la habitación, Sakaya-sensei se encontraba junto a ella…

— "Te ves muy hermosa" —sonrió la afable mujer.

— "Gracias a Okiura y usted, por el obsequio de bodas" —añadió sonriente.

Okiura esos cuatro años junto a Sakaya abrieron una nueva guardería en remplazo de la anterior guardería Yomogi, no tenían ni mucho ni poco en nivel económico pero con Sakaya y sus amigos que conocían a Kobato, acordaron hacer el pequeño obsequio de bodas, según la tradición las bodas eran llevadas en un templo de Japón, pero al imaginarse Sakaya el ritual y la vestimenta en Fujimoto, le surgió una gota sobre su cabeza, la risa en su esposo y amigos de él, sabía que él no iba a estar de acuerdo, así que optaron por una Iglesia también es un templo religioso pero de estilo occidental.

— "No te preocupes, es lo menos que podemos hacer por toda la ayuda que recibimos de tu parte, además sin contar el enfado de Fujimoto al saberlo" —sonreía al solo recuerdo mientras le colocaba flores en su cabello.

— "Si, es cierto" —dijo Kobato.

— "Pero al final resultó aceptando" —sonrió— "si no es por Kobato, él nunca hubiera aceptado el que Okiura y yo ayudemos con la Iglesia y los preparativos" —terminó de arreglarle el cabello— "¡ya estas lista!, realmente estas muy hermosa, has muy feliz a Fujimoto.

—"¡Sí!".

Por otro lado se encontraba Fujimoto de traje blanco, a él no le gustaban los eventos públicos pero este era uno especial al cual no podía escapar, no le agradaba la idea de una ceremonia donde los invitados eran personas cercanas a él, incluyendo los amigos de Okiura, la dueña de la pensión y sus hijas, entre otros…, le aterraba la sola idea de saber que todos ellos iban a presenciar la demostración de sus sentimientos de él hacia Kobato ya que era una boda estilo occidental y no le agradaba la idea, se sonrojaba de solo imaginarse a la multitud observando a ambos.

— "Jajajaja, ¿qué pasa Fujimoto?, ¿le tienes miedo al matrimonio" —continuó riéndose al ver la expresión que tenia.

—"¡Claro que no…!".

— "Es que los colores en tu rostro se vienen y van, eso no es común en ti, jajajajaja, es muy gracioso verte así, jajajaja"

— "Quieres dejar la burla para otro momento" —dijo serio y frío como siempre.

— "Está bien, ya falta poco para que la veas, ella está en camino", Okiura sabía que él estaba nervioso y además era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo, le dio una palmada por la espalda y se fue a uno de los asientos junto a los demás invitados. Él no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo por las palabras de su interlocutor, "¿cuánto tiempo voy a estar esperando aquí…?" —pensó— "y… ¿si le sucedió algo?...", su mente era un caos de inquietudes.

— Uno de los niños se acercó con un objeto entre sus manos y le dijo— "tome esta flor".

— "¿Huh?".

—"La hice yo mismo", sus manos del pequeño estaban llenas de vendas, "espero que Kobato y usted sean felices juntos".

— "Gracias" —respondió y revoloteó los cabellos del pequeño.

— "Los invitados están ansiosos de ver a la novia" —apareció sonriente Sakaya al notar el nerviosismo de Fujimoto.

Él se sonrojó incomodo. "¿es necesario esto…?" —señaló la pequeña flor que estaba sobre su bolsillo de su saco.

—"Sí, te ves adorable".

— "¿Ella está…?".

— "Jajaja, la acabo de ver y esta igual de nerviosa que tu".

— "¿Eh?..., yo…" —soltó un suspiro de resignación, Sakaya lo conocía muy bien.

— "Espero que encuentres la felicidad que te mereces junto a Kobato" —añadió sonriente.

— "Si".

Por otro lado en otro ambiente cerca de la Iglesia, se encontraba la novia con el peluche el cual se empezaba a irritar al verla nerviosa.

— "¡YA DEJA DE CAMINAR DE UN LADO A OTRO QUE VAS A SER UN HOYO EN EL PISO!" —musitó el peluche intentando calmar sus nervios de ella.

—"¡Ahh!, ¡lo siento Iorogi-san!".

—"¡Buenas tardes Kobato-chan!".

— "¡Oh!, ¡Kohaku-san!, ¡buenas tardes!".

— "Te ves muy bien Kobato-chan" —sonrió.

— "Gracias" —comentó alegre.

— "Y ¿cómo estas?".

— "Pues… creo que un poco nerviosa…".

— "Descuida es normal que estés así. Les deseo lo mejor a ambos y que su felicidad perdure por siempre" —dijo Kohaku.

— "Gracias, Kohaku-san".

El sonar de las campanas anunciaba que empezaría la ceremonia.

— "Es la hora, te vez muy bien con el traje" —comentó Sakaya sonriente al notar su palidez, sabía que a él nunca le gustaba hacer público sus sentimientos y hacer esta ceremonia era algo que no había experimentado. "Vamos Fujimoto, tú puedes" —comentó animándolo.

— "…".

En la entrada de Iglesia estaba la rubia de ojos canelas alentando a Kobato, "Es hora de entrar, vamos" —añadió Kohaku quien se retiraba para que prosiga por la alfombra.

—"¡Sí!", una sonrisa irradiaba su rostro.

El peluche se sostuvo en las manos de Kohaku, mientras ambos novios se reunían en el templo.

—"¡Oh!", se sorprendió la multitud al notar el ingreso de la novia al templo.

— "Fujimoto-san…" —pensaba ella al verlo de traje blanco con una pequeña flor que adornaba su saco y sus ojos verdes temerosos de lo que estaba pasando, mientras el latir de su corazón se aceleraba conforme avanzaba hacia a él.

Él se encontraba mudo de solo verla, estaba hermosa. Su vestido era de color blanco, en el centro un estampado con adornos hacían notar su cintura, con bordados sujetados por una cinta en su escote dejando sus hombros al descubierto, en el cuello un collar que Suishou le envió a través de Ushagi, sobre su cabello el cual tenia unos listones adornados con flores que hacían juego con el vestido y un pequeño ramo que llevaba entre sus manos, algo poco peculiar en Japón, pero le hacían notar su alegría, sencillez, pureza e ingenuidad de lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos y el nerviosismo que al igual que él compartía en dicho ceremonia.

Al estar frente a frente, la seriedad de él cambio por una ligera sonrisa. El sacerdote empezaba la ceremonia, los invitados aplaudían y ambos novios estaban nerviosos y sonrojados…

— "Hace 6 meses desde que Fujimoto y yo nos casamos, desde ahí todo ha sido maravilloso" —pensaba mientras se dirigía a visitar al chico en la clínica— "Iorogi-san ha sido muy amable todo este tiempo…" —se detuvo— "el prometió que iríamos juntos a ver a Sakaya-sensei" —bajó su mirada cómica— "pero… dijo que iba a salir..., a los niños les gusta mucho ponerle accesorios, se le ve muy lindo con ellos" —sonrió ante el recuerdo y continuó caminando.

Después de hacer un conjuro la persona de cabellera larga cerca de la cabaña, indicaba nuevas instrucciones a otro ser que estaba creando con su magia, _**"anda y cumple tu trabajo". **_

— "_Así será mi lord…",_ se arrodilló ante él.

* * *

— "Aguarda aquí Koji" —dejó al niño cerca de los árboles y realizó un conjuro con sus manos, el cual envolvió al niño en un escudo de protección.

— "¡Tenga cuidado!".

— "Empecemos" —dijo Watanuki acomodándose los anteojos.

— "Vaya el chico es valiente jefe" —mencionó un miembro de la banda.

— "JAJAJAJA, HABER CUANTO LE DURA LA DICHOSA VALENTÍA" —añadió el líder.

Empezaron atacar pero densos vientos rodeaban a Watanuki , su sello mágico empezó a brillar y el asombro se hizo notar en todos los presentes.

—"¡Jefe!, ¡va a utilizar magia!, ¡huyamos!".

— "¡NO!, ¡CLARO QUE NO!, SOMOS INMORTALES Y LA MAGIA NO SERÁ UN OBSTÁCULO PARA NOSOTROS".

— "¿Qué haces Watanuki?" —pensó Koji quien observaba el sello desvanecerse y al mismo tiempo formaba un objeto alargado y filoso entre sus manos, los demás integrantes prestaban atención a dicho suceso.

— "Esta pelea será justa, no utilizaré mi magia como ventaja sobre ustedes, salvo que la necesite" —agregó él.

—"¡Oh!, que amable eres chico, así te mataremos más rápido" —comentó uno de la banda.

Al no haber escudo quien lo proteja se abalanzaron contra él, y este empezó a combatir, su espada contra sus garras filosas, que no cesaban en atacarle, pero él lo esquivaba fácilmente, mientras ellos estaban algo agitados por el combate que enfrentaban, él se mantenía seguro.

—"¡¿QUÉ HICISTE MOCOSO?!, ¡TÚ NO CONOCÍAS DE COMBATE CON ESPADAS!, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE AHORA SEAS UN EXPERTO?" —mencionó el líder de la banda.

— "El aprender es parte de nuestro destino" —respondió el mago.

Los golpes y saltos de pelea se hacían presente con más frecuencia, velocidad y agilidad con los demás integrantes de la banda, en eso su espada atravesó a uno de ellos, cayendo al suelo yerto.

— "¡NO ES POSIBLE!" —mencionó el jefe.

— "Esta espada está hecha con la pureza del agua del templo, que he reservado al salir de ahí y tiene el poder suficiente para destruirlos a todos ustedes".

Los demás estaban asombrados y dijeron— "¡maldito!, ¡asesinaste a nuestro amigo!, ¡acabaré contigo!", se abalanzó uno contra él, pero en eso, otro le dio un golpe en su mano la cual sostenía su espada, quitándosela y junto a otros se dirigían no a Watanuki sino al niño. A su vez el jefe le indicaba, "MATEN AL MOCOSO PRIMERO, QUIERO VER EN SU ROSTRO EL DOLOR DE PERDER A UN SER QUERIDO".

— "¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" —grito él y un dolor en su interior recorrió su cuerpo, en ese momento sólo pensó, "no te perderé, ¡no!...", pequeños recuerdos entrecortados de sus padres, de sus amigos y de alguien a quien ha esperado por un largo tiempo apareció en su mente, murmurando— "Yuuko-san…" —observó a Koji y pensó— "tienes una misión en este mundo y no dejaré que nadie te lastime".

El niño solo veía aterrado lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos, levantó sus manos y cruzándolas sobre su cabeza. Antes que la espada rompa el sello en el cual se encontraba. Watanuki utilizó su poder y el viento como arma cortante, los atacantes cayeron al suelo por el impacto, "lo dije una vez Koji… te protegeré y eso pienso hacer" —mencionó el mago luego volteó a ver y sólo quedaba el líder con algunos cortes sobre su cuerpo.

— "¡MALDITO!, HAZ ACABADO CON MI BANDA, PERO YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE HACERTE PAGAR" —añadió el jefe a pesar de tener una herida abierta en su cuerpo siguió hablando.

— "No permitiré que sigas ocasionando desastres a este mundo, ¡no lo permitiré!" —mencionó Watanuki.

—"¡CÁLLATE!" —gritó arrojándose contra él y empezaron nuevamente una lucha, la cual tras varios saltos y sin poder lastimar a Watanuki, este resultó en el suelo, y dijo— "CREES QUE HAS GANADO…, PUES NO...".

— "No soy el que está en el suelo agonizante" —mencionó Watanuki, sacando de su escudo protector al niño.

— "¡Cuidadoooooooo!" —gritó Koji por que éste se aproximaba con una de sus garras filosas para atravesarle.

El mago sólo cerró sus ojos sin voltear a verlo, su espada que se encontraba en el suelo, se elevó atravesando a este y cayó muerto.

—"¡Ohhh!, ¡me sorprendiste!, acabaste con todos ellos…, gracias, muchas gracias por salvarme" —dijo el niño con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

— "Lo siento por ellos, pero no tenía opción, esta lucha era de vida o muerte y yo no tengo ninguna intención de morir" —pensó al ver los cuerpos desfallecidos. Luego le dijo al niño, "no te preocupes, Koji, ya todo acabo", le tomó de su mano, su espada se desvaneció formando nuevamente el círculo mágico del sol y la luna, el cual le indicaba el cambio de dimensión.

—"¡Ahhh!, ¡¿qué es esto?!" —preguntaba el niño.

— "No tengas miedo, iremos a otro mundo, todo estará bien, ya lo veras", le sonrió.

— "Si" —respondió Koji y sujetó su mano.

En otro espacio una chica murmuraba dentro del templo_, "él vendrá aquí muy pronto…",_ una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

En el país de Japón…

— "Espero que Watanuki, se encuentre bien, porque sólo su magia será su única herramienta para poder salir de esos mundos y además aprenderá más cosas que le hace falta" —meditaba Yuuko desde la tienda.

Saltando a la sala Mokona avisaba a su ama, "¡Yuuko!, ¡tenemos visitas hoy!".

— "Que bien, hazlo pasar Mokona" —mencionó ella.

— "¡Adelante!, ¡adelante!, ¡adelante!" —repetía Mokona dando saltos.

— "¿Qué te trae por aquí Doumeki?"

— "Ayer dejé de sentir la presencia de Watanuki, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?".

— "Watanuki ya no se encuentra aquí".

— "¿Dónde está él?"

— "En otro mundo, porque él lo decidió así".

— "Pero, ¿cómo?".

— "Es el precio de su deseo" —añadió ella.

— "¿Cuándo volverá?"

— "Todo depende de él, su estadía en esos mundos aún no está determinada".

— "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" —preguntaba Doumeki con preocupación.

— "Las personas, deben seguir la rueda de su destino" —pensó— "incluso este sueño muy pronto llegará a su final…" —luego dijo— "¿Doumeki-kun aún tienes el huevo que te entregué hace algún tiempo?".

— "Si" —añadió él.

— "Lo utilizarás cuando llegue el momento adecuado" —dijo ella pensativa y fumando— "Kohane-chan está preocupada él… ¿verdad?".

— "Si".

— "¿Fue ella quien te envió aquí?"

— "No".

— "Ya veo…" —expulsó humo de su pipa.

En la tienda, Yuuko continuaba conversando con Doumeki, por otro lado otra persona caminaba por las calles en plena lluvia estaba muy desorientado de el lugar donde se encontraba y solo tenía algo en su mente, los recuerdos de aquella mujer, "¡debo encontrarla!" —murmuró mientras caminaba— "mi deseo es encontrarla desde que era pequeño, pero incluso él no pudo hacer nada por hallarla…, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿qué debo hacer?... en ese momento sus pasos lo guiaron hasta cierto lugar…

— "¿Creo que tenemos un cliente hoy?" —dijo Yuuko.

Un hombre alto de cabello castaño ingresó a la tienda. Doumeki permanecía junto a Maru y Moro a un costado y Yuuko observaba a la persona que tenia al frente.

— "_Tú eres…"_

— "La dueña de la tienda" —mencionó Yuuko.

— "_¿Es esto una tienda?"_ —preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

— "Si".

— "_¿Qué tipo de tienda?"_

— "Es una tienda en la cual cumplo deseos"

— "_Deseos…"_—repitió él.

— "El que estés aquí significa que hay un deseo que quieres que sea concedido".

— "_Esa persona…que suele aparecer en mis sueños…, no la puedo encontrar, la he buscado por mucho tiempo…"_

— "Tu deseo es ver a esa persona…"

— "_Sí"._

— "¿Sabes que el encontrar a esa persona tiene un precio muy alto?"

— "_¿Cuál es?"._

Ella quedó en silencio por un momento y luego le observó diciendo— "la mujer que buscas, no está en el mundo de los vivos, ella…está muerta, pero su alma sigue intacta, si deseas ir a donde se encuentra su alma, debes abandonar tu cuerpo físico".

—"_¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿está diciendo que tengo que morir para llegar a donde se encuentra ella?!_

— "Así es, ese es el precio".

— "…"_._

* * *

En la clínica, al entrar a la habitación del chico y al saludarlo ella se sorprendió, una vez dentro, pudo darse cuenta que aquel joven tenía vendado los ojos y algunas partes de su cuerpo. Sus ojos canelas se abrieron más de lo normal.

— "Espero… no ser inoportuna en mi visita" —dijo Kobato.

— "No…, no lo es".

— "Usted, sufrió un accidente muy grave, porque tiene muchos vendajes en su cuerpo, ¿verdad?"

— "Si" —comentó él.

— "Pues, usted no debería ser muy serio, ¡alégrese!, ¡hoy es un mañana muy hermosa!" —aseveró ella sonriendo.

— "Disculpe pero en estos momentos no tengo los ánimos como para estar alegre y además no puedo ver lo que usted afirma".

— "¡Oh!, es cierto, el vendaje de sus ojos… ¿es…" —varias posibilidades rondaron su mente y dijo— "es por el accidente o acaso… esta jugando a las escondidas con alguien?" —preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—"¿Jugando con alguien?, jajajajajajajajajajaja, ¡¿jugando yo?!, jajajajajajajajajajajaja", no paraba de reír.

— "¿Eh?, ¿no esta jugando acaso?" —mencionó con una interrogante en su cabeza, la cual le hacía ver algo cómica en su rostro, a pesar del poco tiempo en ese mundo, seguía siendo ingenua e inocente en algunos aspectos de su persona.

— "Claro que no señora" —continuó riendo.

—"¡¿Ah?!, yo creí…, que los vendajes del cuerpo son por el accidente pero sus ojos…, supuse que estaba jugando con alguien". Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando en la mente del chico.

— "Señora como consecuencia del accidente quede ciego y por eso tengo vendajes en las vistas, no es que este jugando con alguien más" —añadió él riéndose.

—"¡Oh!, ¡lo siento mucho!, ¡lo siento mucho!, ¡en verdad…, no quise…!, no sabía que usted…" —dijo ella inclinando su cabeza muy apenada.

— "No se preocupe, es más, usted es muy divertida, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?"

— "Kiyokazu Kobato" —respondió sonriente.

— "Señora Kiyokazu, entonces" —afirmó el paciente.

— "Si" —sonrió.

— "No sé, si su esposo le comentó sobre la charla que tuvimos hace un momento, solo espero que usted no se oponga".

— "¿Oponerme?" —inquirió sin saber la conversación de su esposo con él.

— "Es que voy a vivir en su casa por un tiempo hasta que llegue el día de mi operación, se lo comunico a usted quien es la esposa de quien llevará mis asuntos legales y además en quien puedo confiar por el momento".

— "¡Oh!", se asombró un poco, diciendo— "las puertas de nuestra casa estarán abiertas para usted el tiempo que desee".

— "Muchas gracias por su visita, fue un gusto hablar con usted, señora Kiyokazu".

— "Igualmente" —dijo sonriente, "y ¿cuándo irá a nuestra casa?" —preguntó.

— "Hoy por la tarde, mis guardaespaldas me llevarán hacia su casa" —agregó él.

—"¡Ahhhhhhhh!, entonces tengo que preparar algo delicioso para que usted se sienta a gusto, ya que será nuestro invitado, pero…" —se preocupó al no saber que hacer con el peluche.

— "¿Pasa algo malo?".

— "No nada, no se preocupe" —agitó sus manos al imaginar que tenia hablar con el muñeco para que no hable en voz alta y él no se sorprenda, ya que no podía verlo pero si escucharlo. "Lo esperamos por la tarde, joven Taikinawa" —dijo ella despidiéndose.

— "Así, será señora Kiyokazu".

Al salir de la habitación, se alegró el haber disipado un poco la tristeza del aquel joven, pero al continuar caminando, se dio cuenta que estaba en una calle desconocida, y escuchaba una voz por un callejón…

— "_**Ayúdame…" **_—decía la voz.

— "_**Ven por favor…", **_parecía decirle otra voz que el viento llevaba en ese instante.

— "¿Eh?, esa voz… ¿podría ser Iorogi-san quien llama?" —pensó— porque no podía identificar con claridad la identidad de aquellas voces, tal vez el muñeco esté en problemas, fue caminando e ingresó a un callejón sin darse cuenta.

— "_¡No!, ¡detente por favor!"_, se angustió Sakura en otra dimensión.

En el despacho, Fujimoto se encontraba inquieto, no sabía el motivo, pero una angustia se apoderaba de él.

— "…"

—"_¡Pequeña no vayas a ese lugar!"_ —dijo el ángel.

— "¡¿Eh?!, pero…tu eres…" —dijo ella intentando identificar una de las voces.

— "_**Libérame por favor…".**_

Luego una densa neblina cubrió el lugar, Kobato estaba confusa y asustada a la vez, "¿qué está pasando?, ¿Iorogi-san?, ¿eres tú?" —apretó una de sus manos hacia su cuerpo— estaba aterrada por lo que sucedía, "¡¿Iorogi-san?!", ¡¿Fujimoto-san?!" —preguntaba asustada.

— "_¡Huye de ahí!, ¡¿por favor?!"_ —se escucharon dos voces al unísono.

No sabía como encontrar la salida y al no visualizar nada, una figura empezó a tomar forma en medio de la densa neblina que la rodeaba.

—"¿Iorogi-san?, ¡¿eres tu?!" —mencionó muy asustada.

— "_¡No la lastimarás!" _—intervino una voz creando una ráfaga de vientos alrededor de la chica.

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" —gritó ella colocando sus brazos delante su rostro mientras su cuerpo irradiaba una luz muy brillante.

Alguien apareció a su costado en ese instante, "¡ayúdeme, por favor!" —dijo Kobato muy pálida, conforme apresuraba sus pasos observaba aquella figura desvanecerse a lo lejos.

— "No te preocupes" —respondió la persona junto a ella mientras avanzaban— "estamos a salvo lejos de aquel lugar".

— "¡¿Eh?!" —observó a su interlocutor— "¡Kohaku-san!" —comentó fuertemente— "¡gracias por ayudarme a salir de ese lugar!, no se como llegué ahí, no lo recuerdo…".

— "Tranquilízate, ya todo está bien, pero… ¿por qué Ioryogi no estaba contigo?".

— "Iorogi-san salió por un momento de casa y…"

— "Kobato-chan, ¡Kobato-chan!, ¿estas bien?" —preguntó al verla a punto de desmayarse.

— "No te preocupes, no es nada…" —comentó recobrando su sonrisa.

— "Ven, vamos" —dijo Kohaku llevándola a una cafetería cercana. Empezaron a platicar y poco después timbró el celular que una vez le dio Fujimoto, este le preguntó si estaba bien, ella respondió que sí, no le comentó nada de lo sucedido, no quería preocuparlo, mientras Kobato hablaba por teléfono, Kohaku notó el poder que ella poseía en su interior, el cual fue quien le salvó la vida en aquel momento, pero desconocía quién era ese sujeto del callejón al cual no pudo observar por la densa neblina que había en el lugar y aunque Kobato le dijo sobre unas voces ella no pudo escuchar más que una sola voz la cual pertenecía al ángel Suishou.

En otra dimensión…

— "¿Quién era ese sujeto Shaoran?" —preguntó Sakura.

— "No lo sé, pero estuvo muy cerca de querer atacarla hace unos momentos" —respondió pensativo.

— "No se por qué, pero Suishou y yo nos conectamos, fue muy extraño"—mencionó ella.

— "Seguro es porque ambas comparten la misma alma pero en diferentes mundos", añadió Shaoran.

— "Sí" —asintió— "además… tuve un sueño antes de venir a este lugar y así como nos reencontramos no sé cuánto tiempo permaneceremos en este lugar juntos, pero… hay alguien que nos esta llamando a ambos.

— "¿No identificaste quien era?"..

— "No" —cerró sus ojos verdes— "hay algo que me impide ver su rostro, no sé si pertenece al presente, pasado o futuro de nuestras vidas anteriores…"

— "….", Shaoran asintió.

Cerca de la casa de Kobato…

Una persona de larga cabellera, elevaba sus manos, se encontraba invocando un conjuro y continuó, "_por los cuatro elementos que rigen mi sello, el ying yang, y las fuerzas místicas de…" _—apretó una de sus manos al percatarse de una presencia cercana y mencionó— _"sabes lo que acabas de hacer pequeño ser insignificante…"._

Al escuchar aquellas palabras los ojos plateados quedaron estupefactos al ver a la persona que estaba sobre ese sello mágico.

Una ráfaga de aire revoloteaba el largo cabello celeste que este poseía, al voltear y observarlo directamente, dijo— _"no creas que pasaré por alto el haber interferido en mi hechizo"._

— "Así que tu eres el que ha provocado todo esto" —añadió Ginsei en pose de pelea.

— "_Me sorprendes criatura, pero eso no te salvará de tu destino…"._

Casi al llegar a la guardería, desde los árboles un peluche saltó hacia la cabeza de una joven.

— "¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

— "SHHHHHHHH , ¡DOBATO NO GRITES!, ¡SOY YO!" —dijo el peluche

La joven colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y respiró profundamente, "¡eras tu Iorogi-san!, ¡no sabes el susto que me diste!, además, hoy al terminar el desayuno comentaste que estarías ausente en la mañana y creí que ya no irías conmigo a ver a Sakaya-sensei".

— "YO PROMETÍ QUE IRÍA CONTIGO, ASÍ QUE ESTOY AQUÍ" —dijo él, puesto que había buscado a Ginsei pero no lo encontró así que recordó lo que había hablado con Kobato la noche anterior y así pudo encontrarla.

— "¡Gracias Iorogi-san!"

— "OYE, PERO RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE DE NO COLOCARME COSAS SOBRE MI CUERPO", la observó con flama en los ojos.

— "Si, no te preocupes" —comentó sonriente.

Una vez en la guardería, la situación cambio por completo, Kobato saludó a Sakaya y su esposo, mientras conversaban se olvidó por completo del peluche. Su bolso se encontraba en el salón, mientras que uno de los niños sujetó al muñeco y llamó a los demás niños.

—"¡Adivinen a quien trajo Kobato-chan el día de hoy!".

— "Espero que sea su peluche" —dijo uno de las niñas.

—"¡Sí!, ¡Kobato-chan trajo a Iorogi su peluche!" —se alborotó un niño lleno de entusiasmo.

— "¡Hay que lindo!, yo le confeccioné un sombrero".

— "Yo lacitos, le quedó muy lindo la última vez…"

— "Yo botas de papel…"

— "Yo traje unos lentes muy lindos de un osito que tengo en casa…"

— "¡Hay que colocárselo!" –levantó la mano con energías.

—"¡Siiiiiiiiii!" —dijeron los niños muy entusiasmados con el peluche en sus manos.

Mientras Ioryogi estaba sudando frío, por las cosas que iban a ser los niños, solo pensaba— "¡KO-BA –TO!- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!".

Ella al terminar de charlar con Sakaya y Okiura, se dio cuenta que le faltaba su bolso, ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh Iorogi-san no está!" —se acordó del peluche—, pero ya era demasiado tarde, este se encontraba en el salón de la guardería en manos de los niños.

— "¿Qué sucede Kobato-chan?" —dijo Sakaya-sensei al igual que su esposo.

— "¡Olvidé a Iorogi-san!, ¡ahhhhhhhhh!, ¡se va enojar mucho!" —repetía ella de un lado a otro.

— "¿Te refieres al oso de felpa que traes siempre?" —indagó Sakaya.

— "¡Sí!", ¡si el mismo, donde lo dejé, no lo recuerdo!, dijo ella muy angustiada.

"Yo sé donde esta" —añadió Okiura sonriente— "tu bolso lo dejaste en el salón, anda y verás que se encuentra ahí".

Ella salió corriendo al salón al igual que Sakaya y su esposo, cuando entraron vieron a un peluche de felpa, con un sombrero, botas, unos lentes y lacitos entre sus manos.

— "Jajajajaja quedó muy lindo tu peluche" —comentaron Okiura y Sakaya-sensei con unas gotas en sus cabezas.

— "Si" —dijo ella, con otra gota en la cabeza. Levantó al peluche de donde lo tenían los niños y el aura del muñeco era muy oscura.

Kobato se asustó y se despidió rápido de la guardería, cuando estaba por la calle, el muñeco no decía ni una palabra. Ella estaba preocupada por lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a la guardería y ahora Iorogi no hablaba nada, sabia que estaba muy enojado. Cuando ingresaron al jardín de su casa, el muñeco soltó toda su furia con una flama muy intensa.

— "¡KO –BA –TO!, ¡POR QUE ME DEJASTE CON LOS NIÑOS DE LA GUARDERÍA!, ¡TU PROMETISTE QUE YA NO IBAN HACER ESE TIPO DE COSAS CONMIGO Y MIRA COMO QUEDÉ!.

— "Lo siento Iorogi-san no volverá a pasar, de veras lo siento, ya no te enfades" —dijo ella ocultando su palidez del día.

El muñeco se había tranquilizado un poco y estaba que se quitaba los accesorios que tenia puestos, pero lo que no podía era quitarse los lacitos de sus manos porque estaban muy bien amarrados.

Mientras el sufría sentado en el camino tratando de sacarse esos lazos, Kobato lo observaba pero su mente estaba en el suceso extraño que pasó en aquel callejón. El muñeco volteó a verla y le dijo— "¡OYE, ¿QUE HACES AHÍ PARADA?!, ¡AYÚDAME A QUITARME ESTO!, ¡NO VEZ QUE NO PUEDO HACERLO SOLO!.

— "Si, enseguida" — respondió despertando de sus pensamientos.

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", se escuchó otro grito en medio del jardín de su casa.

—"¡¿QUÉ PASO AHORA?!" —añadió el peluche.

— "Olvidé que debo cocinar algo especial ya que tendremos un invitado a partir de hoy, aunque el joven Taikinawa dijo que traería algo" —moviéndose de un lado a otro— "pero yo le prometí hacer algo delicioso por su visita" —suspiró.

— "¿Como que un invitado?" —alzó una ceja— "¿Fujimoto sabe de eso?".

— "Si" —sonrió.

— "Entonces es mejor apurarse… ¿no lo crees?" —añadió el peluche.

— "¡Si!".

— "PERO ANTES… ¡AYÚDAME CON ESTOS BENDITOS LAZOS!" exclamaba —fuertemente el peluche.

— "¡OHHH!, ¡siiii!" —dijo ella agachándose y desatando los lacitos restantes. "Ya está", se colocó de pie y caminaron hacia la casa, el peluche le ayudó hasta que todo quedó preparado para la llegada del invitado. Ella le advirtió al muñeco que evitara hablar delante de este que no se sorprendiese. El peluche aceptó, en ese momento escucharon el timbre, vio por la ventana a una limosina fuera de su casa.

— "Seguro debe ser el".

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a un joven alto como de la estatura de Fujimoto, de tez blanca, cabello castaño con algunos flequillos que ocultaban sus ojos los cuales eran grises, llevaba un traje negro y camisa blanca, "era el mismo chico de la clínica pero sin vendas en sus ojos" —pensó— mientras observaba como unos hombres altos y de gafas oscuras pasaron con algunas maletas de este. Una vez en la sala de su casa ya casi era de noche y faltaba muy poco para que llegase Fujimoto, el peluche se mantenía sentado por la ventana observando la situación, mientras ella y el chico Taikinawa conversaban, uno de sus empleados estaba instalando sus cosas en una de las alcobas de invitados.

En medio de la conversación al joven se le cayó de sus manos la taza de té y Kobato le dijo que no se preocupe levantando la taza del suelo, mientras el permanecía sentado en el mueble, con algo de frustración en su rostro, por el incidente. Fujimoto entraba a la casa...

— "¿Eh?, ¡Fujimoto!, ¡bienvenido a casa!" —dijo ella corriendo hacia él como acostumbraba hacerlo.

— "¿Estás bien?" —preguntó— "¿escuché un ruido?, ¿qué paso?".

— "¿Huh?, si estoy bien, no fue nada" —dijo ella sonriente.

Entonces Fujimoto saludó al joven que aun permanecía en el sofá, y se quedaron conversando, mientras que ella se retiró por algunos pasteles a la cocina, pero en realidad estaba preocupada por aquel suceso extraño de la mañana…

— "¿_Kobato-chan, comprendes lo que sucedió hace unos momentos?_

— "Si".

— "_¿Sabes el peligro al que te expusiste en aquel lugar?"._

— "Si, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir" —asintió nuevamente.

— "_Recuerda… si algo te sucediese Fujimoto-san e Ioryogi-san y muchas personas las cuales te consideran importantes se sentirían muy tristes si algo te pasara…". _

— "Si…, pero…una de las voces exclamaban ayuda… no recuerdo bien…".

— "_¿Identificaste a una de las voces?"._

— "Si, pero no sé de donde conozco a esa voz, fue muy extraño…"

— "_Yo solo pude identificar a una pero no sé si es la misma a la cual te refieres"_ —pensó Kohaku.

— "Además…había alguien en ese lugar, pude ver su figura entre la niebla, pero cuando llegaste, esa ráfaga me cubrió y lo que sea que iba a manifestarse ahí empezó a desvanecerse… ¿quién crees que sea?".

— "_No lo sé…, pero alguien trata de lastimarte eso es un hecho"._

— "¡¿Porque alguien haría tal cosa?!" —preguntó pálida del susto.

— "_Kobato-chan, en estos momentos existe una distorsión en el tiempo, y si ese ser desea atacarte, lo hará, es por eso que debes estar junto a Ioryogi-san o Fujimoto-kun, que son por lo pronto tus protectores en este mundo"_—añadió Kohaku.

— "Protectores de este mundo…", salió de sus recuerdos por un momento y dijo— "debo ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez; además debo guardar silencio por el bienestar de ella…" —musitó Kobato desde la cocina.

Por otro lado…

— "¿Cómo es posible que el tiempo siga un curso torcido…?" —comentó el Dios de los espíritus.

— "_Alguna_ _vez no lo fue, y trajo consigo caos, destrucción y que el destino de seres inocentes sean cambiados"_ —pensó Dios, y respondió a su interlocutor, _"el tiempo es una balanza la cual no se puede ignorar, su solo avance es parte de la lógica de la vida y la muerte…"._

— "Eso lo sabemos" —dijeron los guardianes guerreros que servían a los dioses de los espíritus— "pero ellos lo manipularon a su antojo, y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada para remediarlo, a pesar que intentamos con nuestros ataques, ellos nos lograron burlar, además cuentan con la ayuda de aquel sujeto".

— "Si…" —asintieron los guardianes del cielo.

— "_Lamentablemente él fue el que inicio todo esto y su alma ha sido absorbida por aquella otra entidad del pasado, la cual ahora forma parte de su ser"_ —añadió Dios.

— "Pero, ¡¿cómo explica eso Dios?!, nosotros los espíritus estamos atónitos por saber que aquel al cual le temimos en nuestro reino ha regresado y a regresado para vengarse de todos nosotros, va a llevarnos a una guerra catastrófica…" —dijo el Dios de los espíritus.

— "_La dualidad ha sido marcada desde que ellos irrumpieron el tiempo, así que esa es la condición que dispuse"_ —añadió Dios— "_la misma bruja intentó detenerles pero no lo logró, lo único que hizo fue ganar tiempo al transferir sus recuerdos y poderes negativos a las sombras, porque el poder del que ha despertado se ha ido incrementado todo este tiempo mientras se mantenía bajo aquel sello, nosotros ignoramos eso…muy pronto la dualidad se romperá llegando al comienzo del final"_ —asintió Dios.

— "Y… ¿qué hay de nuestros ángeles?, la chica esta que ayuda sin importarle salir lastimada en el proceso" —dijo el que alguna vez fue el mejor amigo de Ioryogi y por consiguiente conocía la batalla que hubo anteriormente en el cielo y sus consecuencias.

— "_Ella es un ángel y como tal es su deber el proteger a quien lo necesite"_ —respondió Dios.

— "Entonces aún tenemos el tiempo a nuestro favor, antes que ellos se unifiquen debemos actuar para que no tengan ventajas sobre nosotros, además esta alianza entre reinos es justamente para evitar el regreso de ese sujeto…" —comentó el dios de los espíritus.

— "_Para eso es esta reunión"_ —dijo Dios en medio del salón—_"debo decirles lo siguiente… escojan a sus almas gemelas y guíenlas para que puedan proteger a los que corren peligro en la tierra de los humanos, envíen a Ushagi este frasco junto con este mensaje… __**la misión a la cual esperas esta en cuidar el objeto que es responsable de la vida de esa chica**__". _

Los demás espíritus, guardianes y ángeles presentes a excepto de Suishou, que no estaba ahí porque no pertenecía como miembro de la guardia del cielo, se quedaron preocupados al escuchar aquel mensaje que Dios estaba enviando para Ioryogi, comprendieron que si llegaban a perder la batalla contra aquel sujeto, la vida humana en la Tierra y en otros mundos estarían en graves problemas, porque el desequilibro en el tiempo ya existía…., un tiempo en el cual sigue adelante con distorsiones… pero sigue su curso, y lo único que podían hacer era tratar de que nadie salga lastimado o herido en el proceso…, proteger y salvar a inocentes era la misión que Dios les había encomendado a todos en esa reunión.

En una dimensión diferente, un fuerte viento azotaba el lugar y las hojas secas de los arboles eran arrastradas por el viento, dando lugar a un palacio pero se encontraba en escombros, y solo una persona estaba en el lugar, tenía una cabellera muy larga con una túnica que representaba el rango de la realeza. La persona revoloteó con sus manos alargadas el agua de la fuente y luego levantó una de sus manos observando su dedo anular, el cual sostenía un anillo, mencionando lo siguiente: _"el tiempo distorsionado a dado sus primeros frutos, Ikuko… tú serás mi señuelo…",_ con uno de sus dedos, abrió un ojo de agua por medio de la fuente, visualizó su palacio y en dos esquinas estaban dos gemelas, una estaba dormida en uno de los espejos y otra estaba con un báculo al pie del altar, con la mirada fija bajo su control, _"el rival que anteriormente destruí volverá aparecer y con él ese sujeto al cual eh maldecido todos este tiempo…, solo en espera de una oportunidad… una nueva oportunidad… para que todo vuelva a empezar… mi deseo… de encontrarte se hará realidad…"._

Otra persona que permanecía por la ciudad, observaba un objeto circular, el cual estaba muy brillante y mencionó, **"**_**cuando este gema se torne oscura por completo, abre terminado con mi trabajo…".**_

* * *

— "¿Dónde está Syaoran?" —preguntaba Mokona.

— "Creo que salió por un momento con Sakura" —dijo Fay.

— "¡JAH!, POR FIN ESE CHIQUILLO, DISFRUTA DE SU FELICIDAD AL LADO DE LA PRINCESA, AUNQUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE FUE DE ELLOS CON QUIENES VIAJAMOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO".

— "No lo sé, pero solo espero que logren estar juntos nuevamente" —musito Fay.

— "Ojalá que si" —comentó Mokona saltando al hombro de Fay.

— "¡Ohh!, ¡Kurorin esta sonriendo!.

— "¡CÁLLATE BOLA DE ARROZ!".

— "¡Ahh!, ¡Kurorin se enojó!, ¡sálvenme!, ¡sálvenme!, ¡ahhhh!" —saltaba Mokona

— "¡ESPERA QUE TE ATRAPE BOLA BLANCA!".

— "¡Ohhh!, ¡Kuropon está feliz!".

— "¡CÁLLATE CAPULLO QUE TU TAMBIÉN, NO TE SALVAS DE UNA PALIZA!".

Mientras ambos eran perseguidos por Kurogane, fuera del palacio se encontraba la princesa y el viajero.

— "Anda camina y aún no abras los ojos", Syaoran dirigía los pasos de Sakura.

— "Hay un aroma a flores…" —mencionó ella.

— "Ya puedes abrir los ojos".

— "¿Ehh?, esto es ¡hermosooooo!, te encargaste de cultivar las flores que habían antes, ¿verdad?".

— "Si" —dijo él.

Syaoran, observó algunas flores y su mirada se perdió por unos instantes tenía algo en su bolsillo pero como decirlo…

— "¿Te sientes, bien?" —preguntó al verlo nervioso.

— "¿Eh?, si, solo que…"

— "¡Sakura!, ¡¿por qué estás aquí?!", la persona a lo lejos levantó la mirada y observó que al lado de ella estaba Syaoran, "¡¿qué hacen aquí?!".

— "No, nada", se sonrojaron ambos.

— "No se alejen del palacio" —añadió Touya con una ceja alzada— "y regresen antes del anochecer ¡entendido!" —señaló con la mirada a Syaoran.

— "Pierda cuidado, alteza".

Ambos quedaron observando al príncipe Touya alejarse del lugar y suspiraron, disipando la tensión que causaba el hermano de la princesa. Syaoran sacó de su bolsillo algo y le pidió Sakura que extendiera su mano.

— "¡¿Eh?!" —se sorprendió y se sonrojó a la vez, al extenderla este colocó sus dos manos dejando caer algo suavemente sobre si.

— "¡¿Ohhh…?!, ¡es muy lindo!", lo sostuvo por un momento luego mencionó— "posee una calidez indescriptible, además sus símbolos son hermosos, ¿qué significa Syaoran?".

— "Tiene el mismo significado que nuestros verdaderos nombres".

— "Debió ser un objeto muy preciado por quienes fueron sus dueños" —pensó ella— "gracias por este obsequio".

— "Quisiera que lo lleves… puesto… el día… de…"

— "Si" —sonrió— "espero con ansias ese día" —dijo abrazándolo.

— "Yo también Sakura".

Por otro lado Kinu había conseguido un trabajo como ayudante del sacerdote del reino.

— "Deberías ir a descansar" —comentaba Yukito, puesto que el joven estaba trabajando varios días sin parar.

— "No se preocupe estoy bien".

— "No, no lo estas solo mírate, como tu superior te doy la tarde libre, así que vete a tu cuarto y descansa".

— "Está bien" —dijo sin más, porque al igual que la princesa Yukito había sido amable con él desde que llegó al reino y le permitió arrendar un espacio fuera del palacio, eso lo entristeció al principio pero luego se adaptó. Se dejó caer en su cama y el sueño comenzó…

— "Madre…" —comentó el niño— "¡¿pero?!...".

— "_Ven Tomoko",_ la mujer abrazó a su hijo y le entregó un objeto el cual le colocó en el cuello, _"hijo mío"._

— "Pero…madre…, eso fue de la abuela" —mencionó el niño— "es un objeto muy preciado para ti madre".

— "_Si, pero es una forma de agradecerte a ti, por cuidarme el tiempo que estuve enferma mi pequeño Tomoko, tu padre hizo un gran esfuerzo en encontrar aquellas medicinas que salvaron mi vida"._

— "Si" —asintió el pequeño, sabía que no fueron las medicinas la que salvaron la vida de su madre, sino aquella pluma que su padre introdujo en su cuerpo y gracias a eso su madre seguía con vida por más de 3 años.

— "¡Padre!" —anunció el niño viendo llegar al autor de sus días.

— "_¿Qué sucede?",_ se preocupó la mujer al ver el rostro de él.

— "Debemos irnos de aquí".

— "¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿por qué padre?!", preguntaba Tomoko.

— "Él ha llegado y reclama lo que es suyo" —mencionó preocupado.

— "_No entiendo, ¿a quien te refieres?"_ —dijo la mujer.

El niño observó a su padre y comprendió lo que estaba su esposa los observó y sostuvo que algo grave estaba sucediendo. "_¿Puede alguien decirme que pasa?..."._

— "Madre…", con la mirada en el suelo.

— "Hace tres años…la medicina…" —mencionó su esposo intentando explicar la verdad.

— "_No fue la medicina que me curó… ¿verdad?"._

— "No, no lo fue, ese día en el cual estabas a punto de perder la vida, encontré algo en las colinas y el cual tenía un poder curativo, así que...".

— "_Lo trajiste…", _su esposa abrió sus ojos asustada al relacionar los acontecimientos_, "no me digas que…"_ —añadió la mujer.

— "Así es, eso fue lo que te ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo" —mencionó su esposo.

La mujer se asustó y mencionó— _"dices que "ÉL" viene a reclamar lo que es suyo, ¿te refieres al dueño de lo que me mantiene con vida?"._

— "Sí, recién ah llegado al pueblo y está acabando con toda alma que se le interpone en su búsqueda, según pude oír de los aldeanos está buscando la pluma y no se irá hasta obtenerla. Por eso debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto, ese sujeto es muy poderoso".

En eso los gritos del lugar se hicieron más fuertes y de una patada alguien derribo la puerta de su cabaña donde estaban ellos.

— "No puede ser" —dijo el padre del niño, anteponiéndose delante de su familia como señal de protección.

— "Aquí esta…, siento el poder de la pluma…".

— "¡No puede ser!, mi madre es la que me entregó aquel relicario el cual es el mismo que vi en aquella tienda y obsequie a la princesa Sakura, pero… que paso después, no entiendo, si tan solo pudiese recordar quién era aquel tipo que ingreso a nuestra cabaña" —sujetó su manos sobre su cabeza— "es mejor descansar tal vez recuerde algo más de aquel sueño…".

* * *

_Es de noche y la luna ilumina el lugar, cerca a un árbol se encuentra una chica de cabello largo, pero no puedo ver su rostro, aunque pregunto quién es, ella no me responde como si una barrera nos limitara para comunicarnos…, sólo una dulce voz se oye a lo lejos, esta llamándome a través de esa canción, por más que corro hacia ella no la puedo alcanzar, es como si fuese una estrella que brilla a lo lejos pero inalcanzable, su luz es tan cálida que alivia mi corazón…_

yasashii hikari ni tsutsumare

_Hay una tenue luz atrapada_

nagareru toki wo ikiteru

_en un flujo de tiempo que aún sigue corriendo.  
_osanai hibi no kioku wa

_Los recuerdos de los días pasados_

haruka tooku de yuraideru

_aún oscilan, muy lejos de aquí._

hana no kaori watashi wo yobu koe soyogu kaze

_Entre el aroma de las flores, oigo una voz que me llama, y el viento me susurra_  
taisetsu datta mono

_aquello que era importante para mí._

_Unas pequeñas gotas son llevadas por el viento… ¿será su sollozo?…no lo sé…, el rose de aquellos pétalos del cerezo cayendo sobre el lugar es el único consuelo que ella puede tener, como si estuvieran diciéndole espera, muy pronto te alcanzará…,_ _pero… ¿cuándo será eso?…, ¿cuándo?…, ya he perdido el recuerdo de mis padres, y lo único que puedo tener en mi mente es aquella chica, cantando y llamándome. ¿Quién será?, ¿por qué escucho su vos en mis sueños?, deseo conocerte, sanar tu corazón y verte siempre feliz…, no recuerdo bien a esa persona que intentó hacerme cambiar de parecer en buscarte pero doy gracias a Dios en haber encontrado este lugar donde mi deseo se hará realidad… muy pronto estaré contigo…"_ —cerró sus ojos verdes y mencionó…

— "_No importa si dejo este mundo…, deseo encontrarla, así sea en otro mundo sin vida"._

— "Entonces cumpliré tu deseo" —dijo Yuuko, se abrió el círculo mágico y el desapareció del lugar, luego ella realizó un conjuro e hizo que el cuerpo se desvaneciera.

El joven alto apareció cerca a un castillo y un sonido melódico se escuchaba a lo lejos_, "¿quién será?, pero es una voz encantadora…"_ —decía él, caminado y buscando de donde provenía dicha voz, tropezándose con algunas almas aladas.

— "¿Quién eres tú?, ¿no te hemos visto anteriormente por aquí?", preguntaron dos ángeles.

— "_Yo… estoy buscando a una persona…"_ —dijo apenado por el incidente.

— "¿Buscas a una persona en el este lugar?, tú también eres un ángel… ¿qué podrías buscar aquí?" —comentaron los ángeles asombrados.

— "_¿Cómo?, ¿yo un ángel?"_, se observó y tenía la alas en su espaldar.

— "Jajajajaja al parecer aun crees que estás vivo, por eso te comportas así, no te preocupes eso sucede al comienzo, luego te acostumbraras" —dijeron los ángeles antes de continuar su camino.

Él seguía escuchando la voz a lo lejos, _"no sé quien es pero esta canción… es…"_. Fue caminado y siguiendo la melodía.

towa no omoi tsumugu koto deshou

_Los sentimientos eternos parece que se repitiesen, ¿verdad?  
_kogoeta kokoro tokashite

_Aún puedo sentir la calidez que todavía duerme_  
mahiru no tsuki no naka

_bajo este gélido corazón como si  
_nukumori wo kanjite nemuritai

_se estuviera fundiendo bajo la luna diurna._

itsuka yume kara sametara

_Si despertara algún día del sueño,  
_¿subete ga kieteshimau no?

_¿todo se desvanecería?  
_dakedo kokoro wa kanarazu

_Aunque estoy segura de que si aun así fuese, mi corazón_

itoshii kimochi wo sagasu hazu

_continuaría persiguiendo ese sentimiento de amor._

Conforme avanzaba podía ver un ángel, que estaba cantando, elevaba sus finas manos y delicadas conforme cantaba, al escuchar a letra de la canción, empezó a sentirse conectado con ella, como si esa canción estuviera dedicada a él.

— "_Esta canción es…"_ —pensó conforme avanzaba hacia donde estaba la chica, podía ver que ella tenía una larga cabellera. Y unas alas hermosas. "_¿Huh?,_ —se detuvo observando y a la vez escuchando su canción, en un costado de los muros del castillo sin que ella pusiese verlo.

ikusen mono sora wo koete kita koto no ha wo

_Surquen los cielos que surquen, estoy segura_  
kitto wasurenai

_de que esos fragmentos nunca olvidarán._

towa no omoi kagayaku deshou

_Los sentimientos eternos parece que brillasen, ¿verdad?  
_hitomi no oku wo mitsumete

_Cuando te mire a los ojos,  
_yume wo shinjita toki

_cuando llegue la hora de creer en el sueño,  
_sukoshi dake anata wa tsuyoku naru

_aunque sea sólo un poco, te harás más fuerte._

— "Espero que donde quiera que estés, solo escucha esta canción así podrás encontrarme… la persona que tanto espero…" —pensaba ella mientras cantaba, ignorando quien estaba a solo unos pasos; él se encontraba feliz de escuchar esa canción.

— "_¿Quien será?... me pregunto si ella… tal vez es…"_

itsuka wa towa no omoi musubu koto deshou

_Algún día, los sentimientos eternos parecerán que estén atados, ¿verdad?  
_koboreru namida atsumete

_Cuando recoja las lágrimas derramadas,  
_ai ni kizuita toki

_cuando llegue la hora de darse cuenta del amor,  
_sukoshi dake watashi wa tsuyoku Naru

_aunque sea sólo un poco, me haré más fuerte.  
_zutto zutto soba ni itai kara

_Quiero estar siempre, siempre a tu lado._

Justo cuando había terminando de cantar, ella dio la vuelta, para ir al otro lado del palacio, cuando al pasar por el salón, se tropezó con alguien…

— "_¿Ehh?, ¿disculpe se encuentra bien?"._

— "Si, lo siento estuve distraída".

— "_No se preocupe, por suerte estuve a tiempo para evitar que se lastimara"._

— "¿Ohh?", el ángel levantó la mirada y le observó, "tu… ¿quién eres?...".

— "_Kiyoshi"._

— "Soy Suishou" —saludó apenada por el incidente— "por casualidad… ¿me escuchó cantar?..." —añadió con una gota en la cabeza.

— "_Si y la felicito, canta muy hermoso". _

— "Gracias" —dijo sonriente— "Kiyoshi se parece a alguien…" —pensó— "pero no recuerdo a quien….".

— "_¿Conoces a toda la gente que habita en este lugar"._

— "Si, el lugar es un palacio y estamos en el reino de Dios. Todos los que habitamos aquí somos ángeles. Usted recién llegó, ¿verdad?".

— "_Si"._

— "Entonces debió ser una persona de buen corazón para estar aquí y ser un ángel" —se entristeció ante un recuerdo.

— "_¿Sucede… algo malo?"._

— "No, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no charlaba con otro ángel que no conozca", en su mente aparecieron los recuerdos de Ioryogi aunque no era un ángel pero era su mejor amigo.

— "_Ya veo… ¿puede decirme cual es la obligación de un ángel?"_

La chica, levantó su mirada y observó a las nubes respondiendo rápidamente, luego cerró sus ojos dijo lentamente— "la única misión de los ángeles es ver por el bienestar de las personas en el mundo de los vivos".

— "_¡Oh!, ¿todo siempre es paz y tranquilidad aquí en este reino?"._

— "No, siempre…" —asintió nuevamente recordando aquel suceso— "hace tiempo se desató una guerra, la cual tuvo consecuencia en la tierra, una pequeña fue gravemente herida por mi causa, así que para evitar su muerte yo reemplacé mi alma en el cuerpo de ella, aún era un ángel inmaduro, así que hubo algunas misiones sin terminar".

— "_¿Por qué lo dice?"._

— "La pequeña no tenía nada que ver con aquella guerra. Si ella se desvanecía así, definitivamente abría alguien que se pondría muy triste. Alguien a quien le gustaría que ella este sana y salva. Entonces asumí el castigo por ello", el solo hecho de recordar aquello, la entristeció…

— "_¿Y qué pasó luego?..."_

— "La pequeña reencarnó en la tierra y tenía una misión, la cual fue cumplida hasta el último momento, todo gracias a Dios salió bien y ella ahora tiene una vida en la tierra mientras mi alma volvió al lugar donde pertenece que es aquí en el cielo. A pesar de que esa pequeña y yo poseemos la misma alma, no dejo de preocuparme por su bienestar aquí arriba" —comentó sonriente.

— "_Entonces todo salió bien, ¿ahora ambas son felices y poseen vidas propias?"._

— "Si" —respondió sonriente y pensó— "pero todo seria hermoso si yo pudiese encontrar a esa persona… algún día...".

— "_Su canción…, transmite un mensaje, ¿está dedicado alguien?"._

— "¿Ah?", la chica se asombró, al oír lo que dijo Kiyoshi, respondiendo plácidamente "¡Sí!".

— "_Yo sólo vine aquí porque deseo encontrar a una persona…"_ —pensó él.

— "Suishou, ven un momento por favor…" —comentó una tercera voz cerca del lugar.

— "¿Ohh?, lo lamento, debo hacer algo, fue agradable hablar con usted, con su permiso" —salió rápidamente del salón— "espero hablar con usted otra vez" —pensó en esos momentos alejándose del lugar.

El solo la observó mientras meditaba— _"tengo el presentimiento de haberte encontrado…pero…no estoy seguro si eres tú en verdad… si solo pudiese recordar su rostro…, si ese sueño fuese más claro…"_

En otra dimensión…

— "_**Los espejos guardan muchos secretos…"**_ —mencionó la persona de cabellera muy larga. **"¿**_**No lo crees Ikuko?".**_

— "Sí, mi lord, solo debemos esperar la última puesta lunar, para que el hechizo que hizo esa bruja se disuelva por completo".

— "_**Esa bruja… solo nos distrajo por unos momentos, pero ella no durará por mucho tiempo, ya lo veras…"**_

— "¿Qué piensa hacer mi lord?" —dijo la persona con una niebla blanca la cual cubría sus ojos celestes.

— "_**Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo… además aquel mago esta que interfiere en mis planes".**_

— "Se refiere al mago que pagó con sus recuerdos esa vez para que esos viajeros llegaran al país de Clow mi lord" —mencionó la chica con un báculo muy largo y de mirada fija.

— "_**Si, el mismo…".**_

— "Aquel chico se ha vuelto más fuerte con ayuda de ese sujeto mi lord"

— "_**Si, lo sé, no me lo recuerdes, lo odio, no sabes cuánto, a buena hora que desapareció de aquella dimensión, pero aun así ya debe haber reencarnado en algún mundo**_**"**—apretó sus largas manos pálidas— _**"juré que lo buscaría y que lo mataría"**__, _rayos y tormentas invadían el lugar y el aura de la persona con larga cabellera se hizo presente, _**"no descansaré a recuperar lo que es mío por derecho, ni los mismos dioses podrán impedirlo jajajajaja".**_

— "Tranquilícese mi lord, guarde sus energías para cuando llegue el momento, todo está saliendo a la perfección" —mencionó la chica.

— "_**Sí, eso es lo que me favorece, todo está de acuerdo a mis planes, no importa cuánto esperé al final obtendré lo que deseo y ni esa bruja ni nadie podrá impedirlo"**_ —volvió su mirada al anillo que llevaba puesto— _**"ya falta poco… para reencontramos…".**_

* * *

— "¡Eso no puede ser!, ¡no hecho ningún conjuro contra ella!", se dijo así mismo y protestó con la sombra que lo atormentaba, "¡es mentira!. ¡todo lo que dices es mentira!" —se sujetó la cabeza.

— "CLARO QUE NO ES MENTIRA" —aseveró la sombra.

— "¡Sí!. ¡si lo es!, tratas de engañarme para poder cumplir tu deseo" —contestó el chico de ojos verdes.

—"¡¿MI DESEO?!" —empezó a reír— "¡ERES UN INSENSATO!, ¡POR QUE MI DESEO ES IGUAL QUE EL TUYO! O QUÉ… ¿YA LO OLVIDASTE?..., SI NO CON GUSTO PUEDO REFRESCARTE LA MEMORIA".

— "¡Basta!, ¡basta!, ¡ya no quiero escuchar más!, ¡vete!", el chico no soportaba esa situación a la cual estaba atado, puso sus brazos contra la pared de su sala, sabía que no había nadie esperándolo, porque sus padres estaban de viaje.

— "ESTA BIEN, YA NO INTERFERIRÉ EN TU TRABAJO, SIGUE ASÍ, HASTA EL DÍA EN QUE ACORDAMOS".

— "¡Déjame en paz!" —gritó el chico, cayendo sentado de rodillas en el piso, ¡¿por qué?!, ¡¿por qué?!..." —repetía desesperado con gesto angustiado— "sé muy bien cuál es mi deber desde un principio… pero después de haberla conocido… yo no…" —apretó sus manos— "no puedo hacerle daño, no puedo… porque yo… amo a Sakura y nunca podría lastimarla, nunca."

— "¡Madre!... ¡Padre!..., ¡¿qué debo hacer?!..." —sentía que su corazón se partía en dos.

— "¡¿QUÉ TE PASA KAZUO?!" —preguntó otro de sus hermanos comunicándose mentalmente desde otra dimensión.

— "No… no pasa nada" —contestó él disimulando su angustia.

— "TE CONOZCO DESDE QUE ERAS UN NIÑO Y TU ESTADO ES IGUAL AL DE AQUELLA VEZ, CUANDO TE ENCONTRÉ…".

— "No, me lo recuerdes" —dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia una de las ventanas de su casa.

— "ENTONCES, ¿QUÉ PASÓ PARA QUE ESTÉS ASÍ?".

— "Es la sombra la que no me deja en paz hermano" —añadió frunciendo el ceño— "se ha vuelto desesperante en estos días y sabes que mi paciencia tiene un límite".

— "JAJAJAJAJA, TE ENFADAS POR ESO, JAJAJAJAJAJA, NO ERES MUY IMPULSIVO COMO TOMOKO O YAMI, PERO ESTA VEZ ME SORPRENDES".

— "Si, a veces puedo sorprender y no sabes cómo, jajajajaja" —empezó a reír, su mal humor se estaba disipando.

— "JAJAJAJAJAJA, ESE ES EL KAZUO QUE CONOZCO, QUE BUENO QUE TE SIENTAS MEJOR AHORA".

— "Si, gracias a ti hermano" —comentó con amabilidad en su rostro.

— "EL CONJURO QUE HIZO YAMI EL CUAL NOS TOMÓ POR SORPRESA A TODOS, DIO UNOS RESULTADOS EXCELENTES EN MI MUNDO, ¿CÓMO VAS CON TU MISIÓN?"

— "Y otra vez con la misión…" —pensó y dijo— "si, dieron los mismos resultados, pero a diferencia del resto, mi conciencia está intacta, no se bloqueó, ¡ah!... maldigo eso".

— "TU CONCIENCIA ESTÁ INTACTA, ESO SÍ QUE ES RARO, A TODOS INCLUSIVE A YAMI ESTÁ TODO CEÑIDO DE SUS RECUERDOS, JAJAJAJA, ES MUY CÓMICO VER SU CARA DE CONFUSIÓN, JAJAJAJA, MEJOR QUE NI SE ENTERE, POR QUE AHORA CON EL NUEVO PODER QUE POSEE, SU SOLA PRESENCIA DA TEMOR".

— "Si es cierto, pero así lo conocimos, acuérdate que fue él quien nos ayudó, cuando más lo necesitamos y también realizamos el juramento que nos unió como hermanos, lo recuerdas…", sostuvo un gesto melancólico.

— "SI, Y TAMBIÉN QUE TAKASHI AYUDÓ MUCHO ESE DÍA, POR CIERTO… ¿QUÉ SABES DE ÉL?".

— "No he tenido comunicación con él Tomoko, desde el día que realizamos el conjuro".

— "SEGURO YAMI DEBE ESTAR EN CONTACTO CON ÉL, PERO… MEJOR NI LE PREGUNTO, POR QUE ANDA CON UN PÉSIMO CARÁCTER".

— "Jajajaja, espero qué no escuche lo que acabas de decir" —murmuró el chico de ojos verdes y dijo— "gracias por la plática hermano".

— "POR ALGO SOMOS HERMANOS, JAJAJAJAJA, LO ÚNICO SI, NO PIERDAS DE VISTA A EL OBJETIVO EN ÉSTA MISIÓN".

— "Mi objetivo en esta misión…" —se repetía a sí mismo— "si claro, descuida hermano no perderé mi objetivo y tampoco mi deseo".

— "¡ASÍ SE HABLA KAZUO!, CUÍDATE Y CUALQUIER COSA AVÍSAME CON GUSTO TE AYUDARÉ".

— "Si" —respondió bajando su mirada y pensó— "debo seguir con lo que empecé en éste mundo… a pesar que me destruya a mí mismo al hacerlo…".

— "Sakura estos diseños debiste haberlos llevado hace dos días, la empresa me llamo esta mañana para reclamar su pedido" —dijo Tomoyo con preocupación al notar que su mejor amiga estaba distraída. "¿te sientes bien?".

— "Tomoyo, lo siento…, en verdad" —asintió— "no sé qué es lo que me sucede últimamente, pero no recuerdo las cosas, incluso Kero dijo lo mismo" —suspiró— "creo que no podré participar en el desfile" —dijo muy desalentada.

— "¿Qué?, ¡no Sakura!, no digas eso… solo faltan cinco días, sé que te has sentido abrumada con el trabajo y el estudio pero te recomiendo que descanses y tomes un descanso en la empresa pero no faltes ese día, yo te enviaré un mail, indicándote el programa del evento, por lo demás no te preocupes" —dijo tomando sus manos de la muchacha— "lo siento amiga, estoy muy apenada contigo no debí aturdirte con demasiado trabajo estos días".

— "No" –movió su cabeza— "al contario, debo disculparme por haberte fallado en la entrega de varios diseños de la empresa y creo que tienes razón estuve saturada estos días, tomaré un descanso, estudiaré y me relajaré para estar muy animada y lúcida para el evento" —dijo sonriente como siempre pero con semblante pálido.

Al despedirse de su mejor amiga Tomoyo no dejaba de preocuparse, es muy notable su falta de energía, le hacia recordar cuando era pequeña y agotamiento que le producía cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, pero en ese entonces era un sueño excesivo el que la aquejaba por que aquellas cartas absorbían su energías más no su memoria…

— "¿Aún lo amas?" —preguntó una chica de ojos claros.

— "_Sabes que a él lo amaré por siempre"_—respondió su interlocutora.

— "Entonces, porque no revelaste la verdad antes de venir aquí"—añadió la chica.

— "_Eso pensé hacer… quería mostrarle mi verdadera identidad, pero al llegar a casa, recibí esta noticia que no lo esperaba",_ se entristeció.

— "Tal vez… aun halla una posibilidad de evitar todo esto, ¿no lo crees?".

— "_Si la hubiera, te debería la vida entera amiga",_ lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

— "No llores, ya verás que algo se nos ocurrirá para evitar esa boda" —abrazó a su mejor amiga, sabia que sufría mucho con la decisión que sus padres le habían impuesto.

— "_Gracias…"_

Toc, toc, toc…

— "Hija, han venido a buscarte unas damas del palacio".

— "_¿Ah?",_ se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, _"ya voy madre". _

— "Se fuerte amiga, yo iré al lago, tal vez encuentre una solución por medio de una persona" —añadió sonriente.

— "…" —asintió—_ "nos vemos luego…" _—dijo ella al salir de la habitación.

Aquella mañana abrió sus ojos verdes y observó que a su costado estaba Kero, "_pero… ¿qué era ese sueño?",_ se preguntaba Sakura, podía entender como se sentía parte de aquella chica, su desesperación, angustia por evitar esa boda, _"¿cómo alguien puede ser forzado a casarse con una persona que no ama, yo nunca lo permitirá" _—pensó— _"a pesar de no poder ver a esa persona solo sé que siempre lo amaré, esa persona…, ¿huh?" _—se asustó— casi deja de respirar, sus ojos verdes se dilataron, _"¿cómo es posible que no recuerde quien es esa persona?..., ¿cómo se llama?..., me parece tan lejano…, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?…, no entiendo…",_ se dio vuelta muy despacio para no despertar a Kero, mientras sollozaba en el silencio de su habitación, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y eso la asustaba, si le decía a su hermano y a su padre estos se iban a preocupar y eso era lo que menos deseaba, mientras caminaba por la calle rumbo a su casa pensó en aquel sueño, _"Tomoyo y Kero son los que se han dado cuenta de mi falta de memoria pero…, esta situación empeora cada día, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿qué debo hacer…?",_ un fuerte viento se hizo presente en el lugar, dando el comienzo de una tormenta y los gritos de unas chicas se hicieron notar haciendo que despertara de sus pensamientos.

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhh el viento es muy fuerte!" —gritó Rika

— "¡Naoko!, ¡Rika!, ¡¿están bien?!" —dijo Chiharu.

— "Si pero Naoko se lastimó un pie" —comentó Rika sobre el puente.

De pronto unos fuertes rayos empezaron atacarles.

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", gritaron todas al unísono al ser elevada por los aires y tratando de sujetarse entre ellas.

— "¡Vamos a morir!" —gritó Naoko, sujetándose de los pies de Rika y Rika de las manos de Chiharu quien se aferraba de una baranda del puente, formando una escalera humana.

Sakura al observar a sus amigas en peligro invocó su sello mágico, utilizando la carta del tiempo para rescatar a sus amigas y dejarlas en un sitio seguro al igual que la carta del sueño, al ver que sus amigas estaban dormidas y la gente que transitaba también recibían los mismos efectos de la carta y al creer que todo fue un fenómeno de la naturaleza, se disponía a quitar el poder de sus cartas pero algo apareció en el cielo, _"¿qué es ese poder decía ella?...",_ las tormentas y rayos acompañaban a una especie de remolino en el cielo, era una tormenta demasiado fuerte, en eso los rayos empezaron atacarle a ella, muy rápidamente utilizó la carta escudo dentro de sí, invocó a sus jueces, Yue y Kerberos estaban en camino al lugar y al sentir dicho poder mágico…, Yue mencionó…

— "Este poder…"

— "No es del mago Clow…" —añadió Kero.

— "JAJAJAJAJAJA, ES BUENO DIVERTIRSE DE VEZ EN CUANDO" —mencionó una voz la cual eran ajenos a los oídos de Sakura.

— "CHICA INGENUA, DEBERÍA TOMAR LO QUE NECESITO DE TI AHORA", —dijo la sombra en el cuerpo de Hiwaki con un campo de energía eléctrica entre sus manos desde el remolino en el cielo y fijando su mirada en Sakura, "¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!".

— "¡Nooooooooo!" —gritó el alma de Hiwaki al ver lo que intentaba hacer la sombra desde su cuerpo, "¡detenteeeeeeee!" —liberó su poder expulsándolo.

— "ERES UN TONTO KAZUO" —dijo la sombra en una de las nubes eléctricas— "LOS CIELOS ME PROTEGERÁN SIEMPRE, Y TÚ NO ERES MÁS QUE UN CUERPO INSERVIBLE", una ráfaga de viento lo hizo volar por los aires dejando al cuerpo de Hiwaki inconsciente en el suelo.

Sakura ajena ese último acontecimiento por proteger a sus amigas de los rayos y la tormenta se disponía a salir y enfrentar a lo que sea que estaba atacando a la ciudad, encontrándose con una figura de un joven de ojos rojos y una capa negra lo envolvía, "_pero…¡¿quién eres?!,_ _¡¿por qué atacas nuestra ciudad?!"._

— "JAJAJAJAJAJA, CREO QUE NECESITAS MÁS DE MI PODER PARA ACABAR CONTIGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ".

— "_¿Qué?...",_ unos rayos atacaban a Sakura, su carta escudo no podía utilizarla por que protegían a sus amigas y una vez más dijo fuertemente— "_¡tiempooooooooo!" _—cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos pudo distinguir a la figura envuelta entre una de las nubes eléctricas, este le sonrió y ella se dio cuenta que el poder de la carta no le hacia ningún daño, se encontraba muy agotada pero no podía darse por vencida, _"debo de intentar…"_ —sacó de su mazo de cartas a "fuego", pero cuando iniciaba su magia esta se debilitó desplomándose, en eso Yue la sostuvo, y Kero observaba la situación…

— "¡¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?!".

— "No lo sé, pero nuestra dueña ha perdido demasiada energía al utilizar la carta del tiempo" —añadió Yue.

— "JAJAJAJAJA, LOS CAMBIOS CLIMÁTICOS VARÍAN UN POCO JAJAJAJA, CREO QUE POR HOY LA DIVERSIÓN SE TERMINÓ", la sombra no quería precipitarse más de lo que había hecho y tampoco hacer enfadar a Yami. Así que entre vientos y tormentas se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta volver a la normalidad el clima de la ciudad.

— "¡Maldición Sakura se ve realmente mal!, debemos llevarla a un hospital" —dijo Kero viendo a su dueña cada vez mas pálida.

— "Kerberos nuestra dueña se ha debilitado al usar varias cartas este día, dejémosla descansar en su casa, solo así podrá recuperarse del todo" —sugirió Yue.

— "_No, no por favor…" _—murmuró Sakura abriendo sus ojos verdes, _"debo regresar bien a casa, no quiero preocupar a mi padre y hermano, por favor…"_ —dijo ella colocándose de pie.

— "¡Pero Sakura!, ¡acaso no ves lo débil que estás!" —chilló Kero volviendo a su identidad falsa

— "Si algo grave te sucede no podrías utilizar nuevamente las cartas ni tampoco tendrías el poder de invocarnos…" —añadió Yue.

— "_Por favor… Kero, Yue…, prometo que estaré mejor"_ —observó a ambos jueces— sabía que estaban preocupados, _"prometo que llegando a casa descansaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario"_ —dijo aún pálida.

El juez asintió y Kero observó a la muchacha dirigirse a ver a sus amigas las cuales estaban a punto de despertar, "Sakura… sigue siendo la misma…" —añadió Kero al ver como su dueña a pesar de los años continuaba preocupándose por los demás antes que ella misma. Yue antes de retirarse, le dijo a Kerberos, "no te separes de nuestra dueña… ella nos necesita…", el peluche accedió con la cabeza.

Al salir de su casa en busca de reanudar la comunicación la cual le había causado tremenda sorpresa, "esto está fuera del alcance de una explicación lógica…" —repetía Shaoran dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña biblioteca de su casa, utilizó su magia para aislar ese sitio de las demás personas, donde nadie pueda interrumpir, por que el sólo hecho de haber escuchado a Hiragizawa por teléfono un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo y al cortarse la llamada era porque cierta magia estaba interfiriendo, una vez en la biblioteca hizo un hechizo y apareció el sello del mago Clow, sobre éste Eriol y su báculo mágico. Shaoran repitió la frase que el mago había dicho por teléfono.

— "El hijo de la oscuridad que nunca fue nombrado va a renacer y traerá consigo caos y destrucción…¿estás seguro de lo que afirmas Hiragizawa?".

— "Así e, según las memorias del mago Clow, el existía dentro de la mitología pero fue considerado como sangre no grata dentro de su propia familia por que él era el símbolo negativo, era la otra parte de la balanza ying, es decir el yang en persona, podía utilizar el tiempo a su favor, y en contra, porque su padre en el pasado realizó una elección errónea, un pacto en el cual su alma impura renacería en otro periodo, otro tiempo, donde diera lugar a la misma fecha en la cual fue engendrado".

— "¿Cuándo será esa fecha?" —inquirió Shaoran.

— "El setiembre 7, ese es el día en que las fuerzas del yang son más fuertes" —dijo Eriol.

— "Además… las fuerzas oscuras que he sentido en Japón se han vuelto más fuertes" —murmuró Shaoran.

— "Eso es una señal que su regreso se aproxima. Pero… hay algo…advierte a Sakura que las fuerzas oscuras la rodean y si es posible realiza hechizos de protección hacia ella".

— "¿Hechizos de protección?..." —repitió Shaoran asombrado por la sola mención.

— "Si, Sakura está siendo absorbida por esa magia y si no haces algo pronto ella no te podrá recordar ni a ti y todos aquellas personas que ayudaron a desarrollar sus poderes como dueña de las Cartas Sakura" —comentó Eriol.

— "¡¿Qué?!" —abrió sus ojos canela al escucharlo— "en este momento iré a buscarla" —dijo muy preocupado.

— "Es lo mejor" —respondió el mago desapareciendo su sello y magia.

— "¿Cómo es posible?..." —pensó Shaoran— "cómo es posible que no pude darme cuenta desde un principio…, ya mi madre al partir de Hong Kong me advirtió que unas fuerzas muy poderosas estaban en Japón, nunca imaginé que esto llegue a tal magnitud", su mente trabajaba mientras iba en dirección a la casa de Sakura, "debo apresurarme…" —corría entre los charcos de lluvia— "debo llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde…".

* * *

— "¡Ya voyyyyyyyyy!", se escuchó una voz mientras bajaba por las escaleras una hermosa chica de cabello azul y de ojos grises muy claros y brillantes, era la única chica de nueve hermanos y pertenecía a una familia noble, su anhelo era ir a estudiar a Hangzhou, una escuela de alto nivel y muy estricta, pero el único obstáculo era que en esa escuela solo aceptaban varones, sus hermanos se encontraban ahí, ella quería ser un oficial, servir a su Rey y ayudar a su pueblo en lo que sea posible.

Al ver ingresar a la casa a su padre…replicó por enésima vez…"¡¿Por favor papá?!, ¡déjame ir a Hangzhou!, ¡¿por favor?!".

— "Hija, sabes que no aceptan chicas en el Palacio, ¿cómo piensas ingresar sin que te descubran?".

Los ojos de ella brillaron, "usaré un disfraz muy convincente papá, no te preocupes" —sonrió.

— "¿Qué disfraz piensas usar hija?", se sorprendió al verla tan entusiasmada.

— "¿Iré como un chico?" —respondió sonriente.

Sus ojos de su padre se abrieron desmesuradamente, "¡Hija te has vuelto loca!, como crees que te voy a dejar ir a estudiar a Hangzhou con tal disfraz, ¡no lo apruebo!, ¡indiscutiblemente no iras!".

— "¡Pero papá…!.

— "¡He dicho que no y respeta la decisión de tu padre!".

— "Pero…yo quiero estudiar ahí porque mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una oficial y Hangzhou, es el único lugar que dan la enseñanza apropiada, ¡por favor papá!", puso su mejor cara tal vez así accedía.

— "No y por favor deja de insistir en lo mismo, llevas más de una semana con ese asunto y mi respuesta no cambiará, menos ahora que sé que piensas ir disfrazada de chico", la sola idea le hizo surgir una gota en su cabeza, "te imaginas lo que diría tu madre al respecto".

— "Mi madre… pues... se enteró esta mañana" —dijo juntando sus manos jugando con sus dedos— "y me dio su aprobación… sólo faltas tú papá" —le surgió una gota sobre su cabeza.

— "¡¿Qué?!, ¡encima soy el último en enterarme!", su padre se levantó enfadado y salió hacia su dormitorio.

— "¡Papá…!", se fue corriendo y lo abrazó, "¡perdón papá!, no quise engañarte ni hacerte sentir mal, yo solo deseo ir por que es mi sueño estudiar ahí, y no te preocupes que seré muy cuidadosa, además esto no lo hago por mi sino por ayudar a mi pueblo. Ella sabía que a pesar de ser una noble en muchas partes de su país existían abusos en distintas disciplinas que enviaba el estado y si podía ella ingresar al palacio como una oficial trataría de enmendar la tiranía y los abusos contra la gente del pueblo.

— "Pero hija…, no quiero imaginar si te descubren, si resultas lastimada no me lo perdonaría".

— "No podrán descubrirme por que una amiga irá conmigo, también ira de la misma forma" —sonrió— "prometo no defraudarte ni a ti ni a mamá, ¡seré la mejor y haré mi mejor esfuerzo!, ¡si!", hizo porras con su brazo.

Su padre soltó un suspiro, su hija era muy obstinada pero no podía quitarle el sueño que tanto anhelaba. "Esta bien hija, pero prométeme que te cuidaras mucho".

— "Por supuesto papá, te lo prometo y agradezco muchísimo esta oportunidad", lo abrazó.

— "¿Para cuándo es tu viaje a Hangzhou?".

— "Para el domingo, solo faltan dos días…" —saltaba alegre mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— "Entonces debes avisarle a tu amiga así están listas para ese día".

— "Si. Ahora mismo iré a comunicarle".

— "Nuestra pequeña hija está creciendo" —dijo su esposa ingresando a la casa— "al verla muy feliz me imagino que apoyaste su decisión de ir a Hangzhou".

— "Así es, ustedes hicieron trampa" —comentó él con una leve sonrisa.

— "¿Por qué?" —dijo la mujer mientras observaba a su esposo acercarse hacia ella y quitándole de sus manos algunos documentos del trabajo. "¿qué haces?...".

— "Solo me estoy cobrando el que me hayas ocultado la idea descabellada de nuestra hija, fueron dos contra uno, por eso digo que hicieron trampa" —dijo abrazando a su esposa.

— "Solo hay que dejar que pueda aprender a volar con sus propias alas no lo crees" —respondió ella recostando su cabeza sobre su cuerpo de él.

— "Si, lo sé".

Así llego el día domingo, ella y junto a su amiga partieron de sus hogares, dejando a sus padres por primera vez, eso les entristecía pero a la vez les llenaba de alegría porque iban a cumplir un sueño ir aprender de los maestros y servir a su pueblo muy aparte la hazaña de ir disfrazadas a una escuela de varones de muy estricta disciplina. Al salir de sus casas con vestimenta de chicos, nadie de su ciudad las reconocieron. Al tomar el tren tuvieron que modular su voz y silenciar sus risas internas para burlar a los policías, una vez dentro Yingtai así se llamaba la jovencita de familia noble que convenció a su padre de que apruebe su decisión, buscando el asiento correspondiente a su ticket se cruza con un grupo de chicos, uno de ellos la queda observando y ella también, ambas miradas se conectaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida…

— "_¿Quién es esa persona?..."_ —preguntaba una inquieta Himeko despertando de aquel sueño, porque después de llegar de la escuela había dejado sus cosas sobre su escritorio y empezó a leer unos libros cuando se terminó profundamente dormida… _"¡auuuchh!",_ un lapicero había dejado huella en su brazo.

— "¡Himeko!, tus compañeros te esperan".

— "_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, es verdad hoy es mi cumpleaños y Kohana y los demás vendrían a festejarlo"_, con un rostro muy cómico empezó a buscar que vestirse.

— "_¡Ya voy hermano!" _—dijo acabando de alistarse, salió al corredor y bajó la escalera sonrojada por que era su fiesta de cumpleaños.

— "¡¿Ohh?!, ¡llegó el monstruo!" —murmuró muy bajo Seiji que estaba parado al pie de las escaleras ignorando que Himeko había escuchado eso y pensó— "seguro se quedo dormida y se olvidó de su cumpleaños jajaja".

Cuando de pronto ella pasó por uno de sus pies, con toda normalidad mientras a Seiji se retorcía de dolor.

— "_No soy ningún monstruo" _—pensó y continuó a saludar a sus padres y compañeros.

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡Himeko estas muy linda con ese vestido!" —dijo Kohana con una cámara fotográfica.

— "Sí, nuestra pequeña Himeko está creciendo" —comentó su madre.

— "Hoy cumple 10 años" —anunció su padre.

La niña de ojos claros se sonrojó y murmuró— "_voy a pedir un deseo…"_

— "Ojala sea levantarse temprano, porque yo acabo suplantando siempre al despertador", musitaba mentalmente Hiroshi.

— "Himeko, pide seas buena en matemáticas…".

— "No, mejor pide que te levantes temprano, para que no llegues tarde a clases".

— "_Gracias chicas, eso ya lo añadí en mis deseos" _—respondió ella.

— "¿Qué no solo es un deseo?" —preguntó Seiji.

— "_Es cierto"_, se apenó y suspiró apagando la vela involuntariamente.

— "_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡no pedí mi deseoooooooo!" _—gritó Himeko asustada.

A todos los presentes les surgió una gota.

— "No te preocupes hija, en la tarde iremos al templo ahí tendrás una nueva oportunidad de hacerlo" —sugirió su padre.

— "_Gracias papá",_ volviendo a animarse, _"¡es hora de partir la torta!"_ —mencionó con entusiasmo.

— "Siiiiii" —dijeron sus demás compañeras.

Luego de haber festejado en casa, sus padres se fueron a orar al templo y allí Himeko antes de pedir que sea muy buena en matemáticas y que despertase más temprano, una imagen se hizo presente, era aquel sueño donde vio a esa persona, luego cerró sus ojos y dijo—_ "esa persona del tren…",_ luego de eso una estrella destelló un brillo en el cielo.

En el Reino de Clow…

— "Estos días el reino a estado en paz y las tormentas de arena se han alejado, pero…" —asintió— "no debemos bajar la guardia" —dijo el príncipe Touya.

— "La princesa ha pasado una dura prueba pero aún hay algo sin terminar…".

— "¿Qué dices Yukito?".

— "Veo que la princesa tiene un pasado más antiguo al igual que todos nosotros, lo que no está definido en nuestra época se ha determinado en otro mundo, en otro tiempo…", —mencionó Yukito.

— "Haré lo que sea para protegerla…" —añadió Touya.

— "Estaré a cargo que la vigilancia sea mayor en el reino, por lo pronto la princesa Sakura no debe salir del palacio por su seguridad" —dijo Yukito.

— "Lo mismo pienso" —comentó Syaoran ingresando a la sala junto Kurogane y Fay. "Lamento interrumpirlo alteza pero también quiero proteger a Sakura" —dijo Syaoran muy decidido.

— "…" —asintió Touya.

— "Sakura-chan esta con Mokona en su habitación, no debemos preocuparnos dentro del palacio ella no corre ningún peligro, pero…", se detuvo Fay.

— "¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!" —comentó Kurogane.

— "Las fuerzas oscuras están muy cerca, son inestables pero se encuentran fuera de este palacio" —murmuró Fay.

— "Así es, donde he sentido un gran poder es en las ruinas del palacio, pero aunque hemos investigado varias veces no hemos podido encontrar pruebas convincentes" —añadió Yukito.

— "TAL VEZ… AQUEL SUJETO PUEDA SER… AQUEL MOCOSO, EL NUEVO AMIGO DE LA PRINCESA…" —añadió Kurogane.

— "No lo creo, el joven Kinuhirowa ha estado bajo mi vigilancia todo este tiempo y no ha mostrado nivel mágico o poder alguno, parece ser una persona común al igual que los aldeanos" —afirmó Yukito.

— "¡JAHH!, NO ESTARÍA MUY CONFIADO, ESE SUJETO OCULTA ALGO" —dijo Kurogane.

— "Lo único que sé, es que ha perdido sus recuerdos del pasado, tal vez por eso te parece misterioso, no es que lo defienda pero es una persona que ha sufrido y aun sufre en descubrir su pasado" —sostuvo Yukito.

— "Lo entiendo" —murmuró Syaoran.

— "Solo falta una semana para el festival del reino, la boda de Sakura y…, debemos manejar esto con mucha discreción nosotros nos encargaremos de los preparativos fuera del palacio, pero Sakura tendrá que cumplir a partir de mañana los 7 días de purificación en los manantiales, así que nadie debe tocarla" —señaló inquisitivamente con su mirada hacia una persona del grupo.

— "Si, lo sé alteza" —respondió Syaoran con leve sonrojo, recordando aquel suceso cuando visitó por primera vez al Reino de Clow.

— "Muy bien, que descansen", el príncipe Touya se dirigía a sus habitaciones y Yukito acompañaba a los demás en el salón.

— "Temes por la vida de la princesa…" —dijo Yukito.

— "Si, no quiero que nada malo le pase" —comentó Syaoran.

— "Tus amigos ya se retiraron a sus alcobas, deberías hacer lo mismo" —añadió Yukito.

— "Si". En su habitación al cerrar sus ojos… apareció en un lugar al cual le era muy familiar, "este lugar es…".

Una persona con una vestimenta donde el símbolo del sol y la luna se hicieron presentes…

— "_Si, este es el mundo de los sueños"_ —abrió sus ojos y la sorpresa era insólita al ver a su interlocutor y con solo mirarlo sabía que su tiempo se acortaría, _"no has cambiado mucho Syaoran-kun…"_ —sonrió.

— "Lo mismo digo".

— "_Tu alma es la que ha venido por respuestas no es así…"_ —dijo la persona al frente de él.

— "Si…".

— "_El poder de la oscuridad se encuentra en el reino, un sello lo protege por eso es un enemigo invisible, al cual lo conoceremos en poco tiempo". _

— "¿Quién es?".

— "_Eso aún esta indeterminado y es lo único que puedo decirte Syaoran-kun, debo avanzar en este sueño porque alguien esta esperándome y mi tiempo se hace cada vez más estrecho"_ —dijo antes de desaparecer…

— "Espera… ¿qué quieres decir con eso…?" —mencionó entre los pétalos de cerezo que el viento llevaba.

— "_Ese chico es muy astuto, ha mejorado mucho en todo este largo tiempo que ha permanecido en aquel lugar…" _—dijo una voz…

— "¿Quién eres?" —preguntó Syaoran al no observar nada en el lugar.

— "_Ya falta poco… muy poco…"._

— "…"_._

* * *

Después de haber pasado un tiempo conversando en plena calle junto a sus amigas de la infancia, Sakura disimulaba su bajo nivel de energía, entre risas y anécdotas de lo sucedido, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu le hacían recordar muchas cosas que en su mente se formaba como una niebla que no dejaba ver aquellos hermosos momentos compartidos en la escuela Tomoeda, no podía darse por vencida, nunca lo había hecho y esta no sería la primera vez, así que al despedirse de ellas y ver que estaban bien y no se habían lastimado de aquel fuerte ataque y fenómeno climático al cual ella sospechaba que había sido provocado por aquel sujeto, sus amigas y la gente que habitaba la ciudad estaban a salvo gracias a la ayuda de sus cartas, _"pero…",_ su mente le repetía, "_¿quién era aquel sujeto?, y esos ojos rojos, cómo pueden transmitir energías negativas muy fuertes, es capaz de crear rayos y tormentas eléctricas"_ —pensó al analizar aquel suceso— _"él dijo algo más que…"_

— "¡Sakura!., ¡Sakura!., ¡Sakura!" —repetía el muñeco al ver como su cuerpo se desplomaba en medio de la calle y Kero con ayuda de sus alitas a duras penas la podía sostener.

— "_Tengo… mucho… sueño…Kero…" _—dijo cerrando su ojos verdes.

El muñeco logró ayudarla hasta que alguien más intervino en aquel momento…

— "¿Qué le ha pasado?, ¿porque esta inconsciente?, ¿qué le ha pasado a Sakura Kerberos?" —preguntaba un Shaoran asustado al ver el estado en que la encontraba.

— "¡Mocoso!, ¡no sabes cómo me alegra que estés aquí!, nunca pensé decir esto pero Sakura está muy mal, debe descansar mucho para que recupere sus energías".

— "¡¿Qué ha sucedido Kerberos?!".

— "Alguien nos atacó y ella utilizó varias cartas de poder sobre todo invocó a la carta del tiempo y eso la debilitó aún más, hay que llevarla a casa enseguida" —añadió Kero.

— "Si", no le gustaba para nada ver el estado en que había encontrado a Sakura, "¿quién será el sujeto que la atacó?..., si las fuerzas oscuras están en la ciudad, debe ser aquel sujeto quien las lidera, eso estoy seguro" —pensó— "si la magia de ella no le hizo nada y la ha debilitado de esta forma… significa que ese sujeto es muy poderoso" —frunció el ceño mientras caminaba y llevaba en brazos a Sakura hasta su casa y Kero permanecía sobre el cuerpo de ella.

— "Oye mocoso, deja de mirarla tanto, ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta?" —chilló el muñeco.

Shaoran suspiro y se sonrojo un poco, quien iba a pensar que se iba a encontrarse con ella de esa forma y eso que Tomoyo se estaba tomando la molestia de realizar su reencuentro para el día del evento en su empresa. "Sakura está aun más hermosa que antes" —pensó— "necesito hablar con ella y explicarle muchas cosas", pero al llegar a casa este se tropezó con la mirada furibunda de…

— "¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ LA TIENES EN TUS BRAZOS MOCOSO?!", eran los gritos de Touya.

— "¡No soy ningún mocoso!" —surgió el enfado de Shaoran y Kero se encontraba en medio de dicha disputa verbal, "hay esto está peor que los rayos de aquel sujeto" —pensó el peluche quedándose más inmóvil que nunca sobre el cuerpo de su dueña.

Touya recibió a su hermana de los brazos de aquel mocoso y eso hacía que su sangre hirviera del coraje, "¡¿CÓMO RAYOS FUE QUE SAKURA SE ENCUENTRA ASÍ?!" —protestó.

— "Cuando la encontré estaba desmayada" —dijo Shaoran, no podía revelarle la verdad, solo le comentó a su interlocutor— "ella debe descansar".

— "CUANDO HABLE CON SAKURA, ME DIRÁ LO QUE PASÓ, Y SI ¡**TÚ!** TUVISTE QUE VER CON SU DESMAYO, TE JURO QUE…."

— "Es mejor retirarme, mañana vendré a verla".

— "¡¿QUÉ?!" —gruñó Touya.

— "Como escuchaste, mañana regresaré para hablar con Sakura, es un asunto muy importante" —dijo antes de marcharse, tenía que dejar a un lado su timidez para poder hablar con el hermano de ella, conocía lo sobre protector que era con ella pero ahora había algo muy importante y una vida la cual estaba en riesgo, así que no era momentos de dudas, sino de actuar y hacer elecciones rápidas y seguras.

— "MOCOSO…" —musitó Touya con tres venas saltantes sobre su cabeza y observó a aquel sujeto chino marcharse, luego subió a Sakura a su habitación y por suerte su padre llegaría tarde a casa, "DESCANSA MONSTRUO…ME DEBES UNA **GRAN** **EXPLICACIÓN** DE LO QUE PASÓ HOY" —dijo al cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Mientras Kero sudaba frío al haber escuchado a su hermano, ¡ahhh Sakura!, ¡¿qué explicación vamos a darle a tu hermano?!, ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh que vamos hacer!, en eso alguien abrió la puerta y el muñeco cayó como piedra sobre el piso.

— "¿Y ESTO?", Touya levantó al muñeco hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

El peluche estaba que sudaba a mares.

— "QUÉ COSA PARA RARA, ES EL PELUCHE DEL MONSTRUO, ¿QUÉ HACE EN EL SUELO?" —comentó haciendo sufrir al muñeco por un momento, sabía muy bien quién era, pero eso no quita que no haya protegido a su hermana, sujetó al muñeco de felpa dejándolo sobre el escritorio de la habitación.

— "¡¿Dónde estoy?!" —indagaba Sakura— "¡¿qué lugar es este?!", se encontraba en medio de un palacio en ruinas y un espejo estaba a lo lejos junto a una persona detrás de él, "¡¿quién eres?!".

— "_¡Ayúdame!, él me tiene prisionera aquí…"_ —dijo una chica de ojos celestes, "_¡ayúdame!…¡por favor!…"._

— "Pero…¡¿cómo?!".

— "_Él ha hecho un hechizo para que mi alma permanezca en este lugar…"_

— "¿Quién es el que te mantiene cautiva?" —preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

— "_¡Ahhhh!, ¡no puede ser!, ¡ya viene!, ¡debes irte de aquí!, ¡no vengas!, ¡no podrás escapar si él te encuentra aquí!, ¡no podrás!…",_ las imágenes de la chica detrás del espejo eran más lejanas ahora y el espacio donde Sakura se encontraba cambio radicalmente, ahora había un árbol de cerezo junto a muchos de sus pétalos rodeaban el lugar y una mujer de cabello negro con un kimono se encontraba al pie del árbol.

— "¿Quién eres?" —dijo Sakura.

La mujer solo la vio, ligeramente extendió lentamente su mano y de ella una mariposa salió volando.

— "¿También eres presa de aquél sujeto?" —preguntó ella.

Un ligero movimiento de cabeza le indicó que no.

— "¿Qué haces en este lugar?…".

La persona de larga cabellera negra solo observó el volar de su mariposa.

— "¿Estás esperando a alguien?...

El cerrar de sus ojos confirmó su respuesta.

— "Ya veo…" —dijo y pensó que ella misma no podía recordar a su ser amado, se lamentaba por eso. Cuando levantó su mirada la mujer de cabellera larga no estaba y ella se volvía a encontrar en aquel palacio en ruinas, pero esta vez aquella chica de ojos celestes tenía sus ojos casi blancos, no estaba detrás del espejo sino fuera de él, al pie del circulo el cual separaba a ambas y esta extendía sus brazos hacia ella diciéndole…

— "_Ven…_", justo cuando Sakura iba a colocar un pie sobre el circulo surgió otra voz.

— "**No lo cruces…, por favor no lo hagas…"**

— "Tu voz me es familiar… ¿por qué dices no puedo cruzarlo si es la única forma de ayudarla?".

— "…_.",_ los ojos canela se entristecieron, "_si lo cruzas sólo pertenecerás al lugar donde ella esta…, ¿en verdad quieres estar presa al igual que esa chica?"._

— "Yo… yo…" —abrió sus ojos verdes y observó a Kero a su costado y cuando este le mencionó algo se escuchó un fuerte grito por toda la casa.

— "¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!".

— "¿No lo crees?" —añadió el muñeco con una gota.

— "¿Cómo es que estuve dormida 4 días?, ¡ahhhhhhhhh!, ¡no fui a la academia!, ¡no puede ser!...".

— "No te preocupes por la academia, tu hermano ya arreglo eso y tu padre ha venido constantemente a verte, al igual que… ese sujeto".

— "¿A quién te refieres?".

El muñeco dudó un poco pero finalmente lo dijo, "a Shaoran el mocoso, a quien más, tus amigos de la academia han estado llamando por teléfono, así como Yukito y también ese amigo tuyo Hiwaki vino a verte, pero como te encontrabas aun durmiendo tuvieron que retirarse".

— "Siento haber preocupado a todos, lo siento…" —comentó apenada y en su mente había una gran interrogante, "¿Shaoran?...", le parecía conocido el nombre y lo peor era que no recordaba quien era ese chico, no quiso preocupar más a Kero, había recuperado fuerzas al guardar descanso esos 4 días, pero su falta de memoria había empeorado bastante, solo intentó no preocupar más a Kero diciendo, "¡ahhhhh siiii Shaorannnn!", haciéndole creer que ya lo recordaba, "ya son las 6pm, ¿tú crees que regrese hoy?"

Kero alzo una ceja, porque al escucharla no era la misma, pensó— "¿porque no se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del mocoso?" —respondió— "no… no lo creo, él ha venido estos días pero como te encontrabas durmiendo como una roca se tuvo que marchar, tu hermano le prohibió su visita varias veces pero el insistió, aun así, el mocoso se preocupa por ti".

— "¿Se preocupa por… mi?" —dijo asombrada y con una interrogante en su cabeza.

No había duda alguna, Kero confirmaba con aquellas palabras que su dueña estaba bajo un hechizo muy fuerte y la estaba aturdiendo mentalmente.

— "Sakura, creo que es mejor que descanses, aún no te recuperas del todo después de aquella batalla contra ese sujeto, así que es mejor repongas energías, ¡sí señor!, además tu hermano no demora en regresar…, ¡es cierto!", se acordó el peluche haciendo una cara de susto, "¡tu hermano dijo que esperaría una explicación por lo sucedido!".

— "¿Qué?, ¡¿una explicación?!".

— "Si, por que fue el mocoso quien me ayudó a cargarte ese día que te desmayaste, cuando tu hermano lo vio ya te imaginaras como se puso".

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡¿yo estaba en su brazos?!", se sonrojó, "¡¿cómo así Kero?!".

— "Déjame contarte…" —empezó el peluche a decirle como habían ocurrido las cosas ese día y observaba que a pesar de su palidez ella aun tenía algo de color en su rostro, "eso es bueno" — pensó— "aunque ella está bajo algún poder mágico, muy en el fondo aún le gusta ese mocoso… quien iba imaginar que a las finales yo sería quien le hablara de ese sujeto chino a ella, ni su hermano le había mencionado palabra alguna, pero era necesario hacerle recordar algo o que al menos lo intente recordar" —asintió— "tal vez el mocoso pueda ayudarla por que eh notado que ha sido muy persistente estos últimos días al enfrentarse al hermano de Sakura, pero… ayer estuvo algo triste cuando llegó, quizás ya se dio cuenta de eso… pobre chiquillo….", en ese momento Kero escuchó semejante grito que casi lo deja sordo…

— "¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO PUEDE SERRRRRR!, ¡MAÑANA ES EL EVENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" —abrió sus ojos como platos al notar su agenda sobre el escritorio y al leerla no dejaba de dar vueltas por su habitación.

— "Ah…, por suerte no hay nadie en casa aparte de nosotros" —agregó el peluche con una gota en la cabeza, "ya deja de hacer eso y come algo", sobre su escritorio estaban alimentos, "si quieres ir a ese evento tendrás que comer e irte a dormir, ¡sí señor!, ¡yo te cuido!".

— "Gracias Kero" —sonrió al notar la preocupación del peluche.

— "Se siente bien joven Shaoran, se ve un poco pálido" —dijo Wei.

— "No es nada" —comentó al terminar el hechizo de protección.

— "Esto es para la jovencita Sakura, ¿verdad?" —preguntó el anciano.

Shaoran se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

— "Debe descansar joven Shaoran estos últimos días ha estado trabajando arduamente en hacer el conjuro".

— "Lo sé…" —pensó— "debo evitar que no pierda mas recuerdos…, estoy tratando de superar la barrera que tiene ella pero es casi imposible, la magia de ese sujeto es muy fuerte, el hechizo que eh realizado espero que alcance a bloquear ese campo de energía..."

Por otro lado…

— "Otra vez este sueño…" —comentó Sakura— "aquella chica de ojos casi blancos está al frente y el circulo me impide llegar ayudarla, pero…él dijo que si cruzara acabaría igual que ella".

— "_No es cierto… no le creas… te está engañando… por favor ayúdame… sálvame, por favor…"_—_se escuchaba ecos de voz a su alrededor._

— "No" —retrocedió mientras muchos pétalos de cerezo se deslizaban por el lugar, notó un hermoso árbol, era el árbol longevo de Japón, "¿qué hacia ella en ese lugar…?", pero había alguien más ahí, era una persona de capa negra con varios símbolos dibujados en dicha capa, "¿quién será?...", se preguntaba ella y solo observaba, como este hacia un hechizo y las tormentas habían formado un remolino en el cielo nocturno y la luz de un fuerte rayo hizo notar a un frágil cuerpo de una joven al pie de aquél árbol, Sakura se sorprendió al ver quien era la joven.

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" —gritó despertándose y despertando a todos en su casa, el primero en llegar a la habitación fue su padre quien la abrazó al ver a su hija temblorosa y llena de miedo por la pesadilla, su hermano como siempre se acercó dándole un vaso con agua, tranquilizándola y dejándola más calmada, ella intentó dormir nuevamente…

— "_¿Ella no ha venido?..."_

— "No hija".

— "_Dijo que vendría del lago y aún no ha regresado, ¡madre algo le debe haber pasado!, ¡ella nunca llega tarde!._

Toc toc toc toc toc toc.

Al abrir la puerta los guardias del palacio estaban presentes con una nueva orden, su madre al abrir el pergamino y leer la nueva orden del Rey, se fue corriendo y abrazó a su hija.

— "Lo siento… lo siento mucho… mi pequeña…" —dijo su madre llena de terror en sus ojos.

— "_¿Qué sucede madre?"._

— "El rey ha decretado esto…", le dio el pergamino a su hija y esta abrazó fuertemente a su madre, "_¡noooo yo no quiero ir!, ¡no quierooo!"_ —exclamaba desahogando sus sentimientos de angustia, miedo y desesperación que hasta el momento se habían mantenido guardados en su interior pero los cuales se desbordaban conforme pasaban los días, su madre al verla así solo le repetía al cansancio que la perdone.

— "Tú no tienes la culpa mujer, el único culpable aquí soy yo" —intervino su padre— "por haber dejado que ese sujeto se comprometiera con nuestra hija".

— "_No padre, tú no eres culpable de nada"_ —comentó levantando la cabeza a su padre— _"los quiero a ambos por haberme dado la vida y si hay algo que detesto es verlos así por mi causa, lo siento mucho…",_ se inclinó ante sus progenitores, _"yo cumpliré con mi destino, no importa lo horrible y repugnante que este sea no faltaré a tu palabra padre…"_ —afirmó con un brillo en sus ojos— _"saldré al jardín por un momento…" _—musitó ella intentando que sus lágrimas no se desborden de sus ojos claros frente a los presentes.

— "Este sueño…, por que se hace cada vez más frecuente…" —pensó Sakura despertándose— "solo espero que ella logre escapar de aquel destino y sea feliz….".

— "_En verdad lo deseas…"_ —dijo una voz en su mente.

— "Si" —comentó sin temor— "no sé quien seas y porque estas mostrándome todo esto en mis sueños, pero no podrás burlarte de mí una vez más".

— "_¡Ohh!, veo que ese sujeto tiene un buen dominio de sus poderes para protegerte chiquilla"._

— "¿Ese sujeto?… no sé a quién te refieres pero, sé que es una persona gentil que trata de ayudarme y salvarme de tus malignos poderes, ahora lo sé muy bien, sé que has estado manejando mi mente a tu antojo pero ya no lo permitiré".

— "_Jajajaja, que valiente eres, lo heredaste de tu padre"._

— "¿Eh?, ¿a qué se refiere?" —preguntó asombrada por la revelación.

— "_Jajaja, hoy en ese evento… conocerás la verdad…"._

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Hola a todos!, después de varios meses logro actualizar… gomen…, algunas dudas, ¿cuáles son los verdaderos planes de Yami?, ¿qué sucederá en dicho evento?... los recuerdos están a flor de piel en los personajes…, la canción que acompaña en el fic le pertenece a Yui Makino (Towa no Omoi ). Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, cualquier pregunta o comentario por favor enviarlo al correo miriels_li_zet . Gracias por su atención, saludos. Miriel

**Avances del próximo capítulo**: Un evento será motivo para un reencuentro; la boda en el Reino de Clow dará comienzo y alguien de otra dimensión se hará presente, escenas del pasado se harán más notables.

**Capítulo V: "Recuerdos del pasado"**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V: "Recuerdos del pasado"**

— "_Al abandonar el país de Japón y después de haber escuchado las palabras de la bruja de las dimensiones, cada uno llegó a los distintos mundos según lo planificado… pero lo que no sospechamos que alguien había interferido en el trayecto…"_

— "¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SOLO SEA UNA SOMBRA?!, ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE FALLÓ SI EL CONJURO SALIÓ BIEN?!" —gritaba mentalmente tirando algunos objetos al aire, que se encontraban en dicha casa.

— "¡SEGURO LOS DEMÁS LO SABEN!, ¡AHHHHHHHHH!, ¡VOY A MATARLOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS SI ES COMO SUPONGO!".

— "_Enfurecido empecé a llamar psíquicamente a los demás que se encontraban en distintos mundos…"._

— "¡HERMANOS!, EH REALIZADO UN CONJURO SOLO USTEDES PUEDEN ESCUCHARME, ¿ESTÁN INCOMPLETOS?".

Silencio profundo… en ese momento una gruesa gota surgió en las cabezas de los demás miembros por separado.

— "¡AHHHHHHHHHH!", se exasperó y apretó su cabeza del mal humor que tenía— "¡ES DECIR, SI SU ALMA Y CUERPO SE HAN DIVIDIDO, POR FAVOR REPSONDAN!" —exclamaba Yami el cual era el líder de los cuatro.

— "_Sí"_ —contestó uno.

— "_Si, lo estoy" _—respondió el otro y el último añadió— "_que raro, supuse que estaba andando con mi cuerpo, jajajajaja, hermano esto es parte del plan ¿verdad?...". _Todos ellos estaban muy atentos a la conversación.

— "¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, NO PLANEÉ ESTO DE SEPARACIONES DE ALMAS Y CUERPOS ENTRE NOSOTROS, LO ÚNICO QUE TENEMOS A FAVOR ES QUE NUESTROS CUERPOS POSEEN EL ALMA PURA DE CADA UNO, SINO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS YA NO EXISTIRÍAMOS PUESTO QUE UN CUERPO SIN ALMA NO PUEDE VIVIR, TODOS LOS RECUERDOS Y LA OSCURIDAD DE NUESTRAS ALMAS SE SELLARON EN LA OTRA PARTE LA CUAL POR FALTA DE UN CUERPO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN SOMBRAS, NO SE POR QUÉ ESTAMOS ASÍ, PERO TENEMOS QUE SOLUCIONARLO, ¡LO MAS RÁPIDO!" —dijo el líder a los demás muy exaltado.

— "_Sí"_ —afirmaron los demás.

— "¡¿TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA DE CÓMO SOLUCIONARLO?!".

— "_No"_ —aseveraron dos de ellos y el tercero solo mencionó— "_si analizamos bien sería mejor buscar el responsable de esto, en el momento que realizamos el conjuro, estuv…."_, Yami interrumpió la conversación diciendo— "AUNQUE DESCONOCEMOS DONDE SE ENCUENTRA NUESTRO CUERPO Y ALMA, SOMOS SOMBRAS OSCURAS, DEJEMOS POR UN MOMENTO DE BUSCAR EL CULPABLE", porque sabía que unos de sus hermanos era más testarudo y se iba a pasar todo el día haciendo conjeturas sobre lo sucedido, él conocía muy bien cada uno de los comportamientos de los demás así como sus debilidades, prosiguió con su plática comentando— "LO MÁS URGENTE E IMPORTANTE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES CÓMO VAMOS A SOLUCIONAR NUESTRA SITUACIÓN, NO PODEMOS ESTAR ASÍ POR MUCHO TIEMPO, NO HASTA LA TERCERA LUNA LLENA, PORQUE SI NO, NOS QUEDAREMOS COMO SOMBRAS PARA SIEMPRE, **¡ENTIENDEN ESO!"** —exclamó fuertemente

— "_¡Queeeeeeeeee!",_ —gritó uno del asombro, _¡esa parte no lo sabía!" _—comentó otro seriamente— "_ni que hablar y… ¿qué se te ocurre a ti hermano?_" —preguntó el tercero de ellos.

— "NO ES MALA IDEA….", —murmuró el líder

— "_¿Qué no es mala idea?..."_ —indagaron los tres al unísono.

— "EL PODER CONTROLAR EL CUERPO DE NUESTRA ALMA PURA, SIN QUE ELLOS SE DEN CUENTA, ES ALGO A NUESTRO FAVOR, ¿NO LO CREEN?" —mencionó el líder.

—"_¡Si!, ¡claro!" _—contestaron los demás, pero Takeshi añadió _"y… ¿cómo piensas controlarlas si ni siquiera sabemos dónde andan?"_

— " _jajajajajaja"_, empezaron a burlarse.

— "**¡¿QUIEREN GUARDAR SILENCIO?!**" —exclamó el líder tratando de hallar una solución, los demás quedaron en silencio por breves minutos hasta que se escuchó— "¡LO TENGOOO!", se escuchó la voz de Yami y los pájaros que estaban en un árbol cerca, salieron volando espantados.

Sus hermanos añadieron, "_¡¿Cuál es tu plan?!"._

Recobrando su tranquilidad comentó— "sólo hay que hacer un conjuro en estos instantes para localizar los cuerpos de nuestras almas puras, así todo será más fácil, y una vez que logremos ubicarlos, empezaremos a ser nuestro trabajo, por el medio psíquico les ordenaremos a hacer lo que querremos sin que ellos sean consientes de lo que hacen, todo eso sin dejar de lado nuestro objetivo, una vez que todo esté en marcha, ellos no podrán escapar de nuestras manos, antes de finalizar la tercera luna llena haremos nuestro conjuro final, regresaremos a nuestro estado original y asunto arreglado, jajajaja por algo mi especialidad son conjuros mágicos muy antiguos y sé la forma de solucionarlo, así les quitaremos lo que tanto ansiamos".

— "_Me alegra escuchar eso…"_

— "_Sí…"_

— "_Que bien…". _

— "**Muy bien empecemos…",** —dijo el líder de los cuatro.

— "_¡Sí!" _—afirmaron los demás.

Un sello diferente se formó en cada una de las sombras en distintos mundos, conforme escuchaban la voz de Yami podían realizar el conjuro mágico y comenzaron a decir juntos— "**por los cuatro elementos sagrados y poderes de la oscuridad, bríndenme el poder para localizar el alma y cuerpo que a mi sombra pertenece, ¡AHORAAAA!, **un fuerte viento se hizo presente en distintos mundos donde se encontraban las sombras.

Todos ellos empezaron a ver cierto espacio diferente como una visión de donde se localizaban los cuerpos de sus almas puras.

— "_Bien, lo tenemos hermano, ¡sí!, muchas gracias por el conjuro"_ —decían los demás.

— "¡**Es hora de ir a nuestro objetivo**!" —afirmó el líder.

— "¡Sí!" —dijeron los demás y con esto finalizó la comunicación.

— "Muy bien esto será más fácil de lo que planeamos musitaba Yami el cual lideraba a los demás hechiceros, cada uno de nosotros tiene sellos diferentes de magia porque somos de distintas familias de magos, hicimos un juramento de sangre desde pequeños, y desde allí nos llamamos hermanos".

— "Kazuo, es el más joven, tiene el poder de crear ilusiones, es muy bueno en las artes marciales y su especialidad mágica es el viento y las tormentas eléctricas. Takeshi, proviene de una familia de hechiceros del tiempo y posee una magia espiritual muy fuerte, pudiendo crear barreras, así como los dragones del cielo. Tomoko, es el más impulsivo, aparte de ser bueno en artes marciales y crear ilusiones, es muy bueno con la espada, podría decir que estaba cerca de mi nivel y su poder mágico es el más alto en conjuros con fuego y psíquicos.

— "_Esos recuerdos de nuestra llegada a los distintos mundos…" _—cerró sus ojos azules—_ "pertenecen al pasado por que he cambiado en diversas formas" _—salió Yami fuera de la cabaña— _"logré escapar de aquel enfrentamiento entre mundos, gracias a uno de los conjuros que usé y que mi maestro me enseñó antes de desaparecer, de él aprendí mucho y la experiencia que tuve en batalla me hizo más fuerte que antes, todos nosotros luchamos por algo que perdimos, no importa la forma como lo consigamos nuestro deseo es recuperarlo, muy en particular debo cumplir la promesa que hice… sólo resta esperar que nos volvamos a encontrar…", _en una de sus manos sujetaba el cuerpo de alguien_, "no vale la pena desperdiciar energías con esta criatura", _con una sola mirada azul envolvió un campo de energía fuerte y lanzó cierto hechizo_, "a partir de ahora no interferirás en mis planes…"._

— "¡….!, ¿…?", el peluche observaba por los cuatro costados el objeto que tenía el conejo, ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBA HACER CON ESTA BOTELLA DE VUELTA, ACASO DIOS SE VOLVIÓ LOCO O QUÉ?" —mencionaba Ioryogi a Ushagi.

Un movimiento de cabeza recibió por parte del conejo.

— "ESTÁ BIEN… ASÍ SERÁ, PERO… NO VEO EL CASO, SI EL TRATO CON DIOS YA SE REALIZÓ".

El conejo hizo otro movimiento de cabeza en negación a su comentario, este le dio el mensaje de Dios y luego desapareció.

— "…", el peluche avanzó hacia unos árboles donde sentía una energía extraña, al llegar ahí, "¿QUE PASO AQUÍ?" —dijo Ioryogi al ver a Ginsei a lo lejos en el suelo.

Los ojos plateados se abrían lentamente y observaba el lugar…

— "¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?.!".

— "Solo sé que sentí una energía extraña al llegar aquí y… no recuerdo más…"

— "PERO… ¿ESTOS CORTES?".

— "No lo sé…".

— "¿CÓMO NO VAS A SABER?..., SI HAY HUELLAS EN TU CUERPO, ES SEÑAL QUE PELEASTE CON ALGUIEN Y ¡¿NO LO RECUERDAS?!", el peluche se exasperó.

— "¡Te dije que no sé lo que sucedió!", con una vena en la cabeza e intentó levantarse, "debo regresar a la tienda…"

— "¡OYE!, ¡GINSEI!, ¡GINSEI!" , le llamó el peluche varias veces al ver que este se desplomo en el suelo, "ESTAS EXHAUSTO, SEGURO FUE UNA DIFÍCIL BATALLA", tenía que llevarlo a la tienda del oso, pero como cargarlo si era diez veces su peso y tamaño. "¡AHHHH!, CON ESTE CUERPO NO PUEDO, ¡AHHH RAYOS!", de una grieta en el espacio se abrió una puerta y el oso apareció…

— "¿PORQUE ESTÁS AQUÍ?, ¿CÓMO SUPISTE…?".

— "No sentí la presencia de Ginsei, así que vine a verificar algo".

— "¿TÚ TAMBIÉN LO PERCIBISTE?" —dijo el peluche

— "Si, démonos prisa, él debe descansar en la tienda".

Al dejar al cuerpo de Ginsei seguro en la tienda el peluche preguntó, "¿QUÉ CREES QUE PUDO SUCEDERLE PARA QUE NO RECUERDE LO QUE PASÓ?.

— "Seguro alguien borró su recuerdos…, pero el problema es identificar ¿quién es?".

— "LO MISMO ME PREGUNTO… ADEMÁS ESTÁ EL MENSAJE DE USHAGI…".

— "¿Cuál fue esta vez el mensaje de Dios?" —inquirió el oso.

— "_LA MISIÓN A LA CUAL ESPERAS ESTA EN CUIDAR EL OBJETO QUE ES RESPONSABLE DE LA VIDA DE ESA CHICA". _

— "Entonces es esa chica, la que corre peligro".

— "SI…." —asintió el peluche.

— "Estaré a cargo de Ginsei… tus debes ir a la casa de esa chica y cuidar de el frasco, ya que esta vez te lo confiaron a ti no a ella".

— "…".

Los días avanzaban y Kobato empezó a ir continuamente a la guardería, aparte de atender al joven Taikinawa que se alojaba en su casa, Ioryogi no se despegaba de ella ni un instante al salir de casa, pero al recordar cómo llegó Fujimoto esa tarde…

— "Bienvenido Fujimoto" —comentó ella alegremente al decir su nombre sin formalidades como acostumbraba hacerlo. Pero el solo ingresó sin prestarle atención.

— "¿Eh?" —observó el rostro de él y la expresión era la misma cuando lo conoció por primera vez, se asustó un poco, "Fujimoto… ¿estás enfadado?"

— "No".

— "¿Huh?... ¿estás bien?..." —añadió dudosa de su respuesta.

— "Si y no me esperes hoy, debo ordenar unos documentos en la oficina", se dirigió a recoger unos folletos y se retiró sin decir más.

— "¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESE SUJETO?, ¿ACASO AMANECIÓ CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO?" —musitó el peluche por la ventana al notar su actitud con ella.

— "No lo sé… el ya no se comportaba así…" —dijo ella mientras un dolor en su pecho se formaba nuevamente. "Fujimoto…", musitó al observar como este se alejada de la casa.

— "¿Sucede algo malo?" —preguntó el joven invitado, bajando las escaleras con cuidado.

— "No, no es nada".

No quería asustarse pero ya lo estaba, al recordar uno de los muchos desplantes que recibía de su esposo esa semana, no sabía que es lo que le pasaba pero cada día lo sentía más distante, el muñeco tampoco entendía el cambio brusco de su comportamiento.

En el despacho Fujimoto hablaba con alguien.

— "_Taro… ¿cómo se encuentra nuestro nuevo invitado?…"._

Un joven de igual aspecto a su creador, observó a su víctima. "No se preocupe mi lord, el no podrá escapar de la barrera en la que se encuentra".

— "_Lleva ahí casi una semana, y ha sido de gran ayuda mantenerlo ahí, pero el día prometido será mañana, así que ya sabes que hacer con nuestro invitado…"._

— "Sí, mi lord".

— "_Mañana el sello será roto y todos volveremos a nuestro estado original"._

— "La chica se encuentra con un nivel de energía muy bajo, mi lord".

— "_Así no dará problemas… en la invocación del conjuro…"._

Por otro lado…

— "Dios permítame ir junto a la pequeña, ¡por favor!", suplicaba el ángel.

— "_No arreglarías nada, uniendo tu alma a la de ella..."_

— "Pero…".

— "_Confiemos en el destino una vez más…"_

Etsuko salió del templo temiendo que aquel sueño se haga realidad, pensó— "Ioryogi, no olvides tu misión… por favor…"

En el hospital…

— "¿Fujimoto?" —preguntó ella al verlo después de varios días.

— "_¡¿Qué haces aquí?!",_ se sorprendió él.

— "Vine por…", no pudo decir más por que la otra persona le interrumpió.

— "_¡Vete!"._

— "¿Huh?", sus ojos canela se dilataron de sólo escuchar esas palabras.

— "_No escuchaste… ¡vete!…"_

El muñeco no aguantó más, "¡OYE!, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?, ELLA SOLO ESTA PREOCUPADA POR TI COMO PARA QUE LA TRATES DE ES FORMA".

El solo observó fríamente al muñeco y siguió caminado fuera de la sala de espera.

— "Fujimoto…", un dolor en pecho se hacía más y más fuerte, las lágrimas se apoderan de sus ojos canela. "Fujimoto… acaso soy un molestia en tu vida… por eso has dejado de quererme…", su rostro empezó a desbordarse en lágrimas.

— "Kobato…", el peluche estaba más que preocupado, se sentía frustrado al verla de esa forma y peor aun no se estaba dando cuenta de algo muy importante.

— "_Chica ingenua, creo que con esto fue suficiente"_ —dijo Fujimoto cuyos ojos verdes cambiaron a azules.

Una persona estaba al pie de un campo de energía…

— "¿Qué es esto?", los ojos verdes se sorprendieron al verse donde se encontraba.

— "_No desesperes, ya pronto serás liberado" _—dijo la persona que lo custodiaba.

— "¡¿Quién eres tú y porque estoy aquí?!".

— "_Son órdenes de mi lord…"_

En otra dimensión…

— "_Es el momento…"_ —dijo Sakura alejándose de él.

kaze no naka de kimi ga naiteru

_En el interior del viento oigo tu llanto,  
_furimukeba mou kikoenakunaru

_y cuando me doy la vuelta, deja de oírse.  
_utsutsu nanoka maboroshi nanoka

_¿Es real? ¿Es una ilusión?  
_yuganda toki wo boku wa samayou

_Vago sin rumbo a través de un tiempo distorsionado..._

— "_Debemos ir y resolver nuestro pasado…"_ —añadió Shaoran, el sello de sol y la luna brillaba sobre los pies de él y el sello de la estrella en Sakura. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, unos fuertes vientos los envolvían y desparecieron de aquel espacio cerrado.

doko e itta no? ano koro no keshiki

_¿Dónde está ahora aquel distante paisaje?  
_komorebi no sasu seseragi de asondeta

_Aquél en el que jugábamos en un riachuelo iluminado por los rayos del sol.  
_futari no koe wa mori ni tojikomerarete

_Nuestras voces quedaron recluídas en aquel bosque,_  
natsu no mukou ni kakureteru

_y ahora están ocultas al otro lado del verano._

toosakaru kimi no yobigoe

_Tu lejana voz llamándome_  
yamanai kaze no sukima wo fukimukete

_se desliza a través de los huecos del incesante viento._  
mienai kage kimi wo sagashite

_Una sombra invisible sale en tu busca,  
_boku wa yami no naka e shizundeku

_y yo me hundo en la oscuridad.  
_kurai mori no oku de

_En el interior de este sombrío bosque,  
_kimi ga waratteiru

_te oigo reír..._

— "¿Lord?, no sé quien sea pero debo salir de aquí, ¡ese sujeto puede atacarla!" —protestó Fujimoto encerrado.

— "_Lo dice por la chica, ella está muy triste por la fría actitud que recibe de usted",_ añadió irónicamente en sus palabras.

— "¡¿Qué?!, ¿yo no haría tal cosa?, ¡¿quién rayos esta haya fuera?!."

— "_Mi lord por supuesto"_ —sonrió— _"él está ocupando su lugar todo este tiempo que ha permanecido aquí"._

— "¿Cómo?, ¡debo salir de aquí!" —empezó a golpear la barrera inútilmente.

— "_Si sigue así, sólo logrará lastimarse, ya falta poco…, así que manténgase tranquilo"._

— "¡¿Cómo quiere que esté tranquilo si ella corre peligro en manos de ese sujeto?!".

— "Creo que tendré que utilizar algo para calmarte", hizo un hechizo sobre el joven de ojos verdes.

— "¡No!, ¡no lo hagas!…, yo debo… ir…".

— "Es mejor que duermas y cuando despiertes todo habrá terminado".

— "No…no…", el sueño lo invadió nuevamente y Fujimoto solo aclamaba poder salir de aquel lugar y proteger al ser que más amaba.

akai tsuki ga sekai no hate wo terashiteta yoru

_Una noche en la que una luna roja iluminaba los confines del mundo  
_umareta futari

_ambos nacimos.  
_omoide sae motazu ni itemo

_Aunque no albergabas recuerdo alguno,  
_kimi no hitomi wa mabushiku mieta no ni

_tus ojos brillaban intensamente._

bokura wa onaji toki no naka ni ite

_Ambos existíamos en un mismo tiempo,  
_soba ni ite sae meguriaezu ni ita

_el uno junto al otro, y aun así no podíamos encontrarnos;  
_gareki no mori ni nokotta hana wo chirashite

_sólo éramos fragmentos de flores que todavía permanecían en aquel bosque de ruinas._  
kuroi namida no ame ga furu

_Una lluvia de lágrimas negras comienza a caer..._

— "Tú eres…".

— "_Si, el mismo que te brindó aquel poder para que salvases a tu ser amado, lo recuerdas…". _

— "Sí, pero…, no puedo salir de este lugar, no sé cómo…".

— "_Solo sigue a tu corazón y hallaras la fuerza que te liberará de esta magia la cual eres cautivo"._

Cerró sus ojos verdes, quería despertar de aquel sueño, su mente repetía, "solo sé que debo salir de aquí y protegerte de ese sujeto... Kobato…".

nakisakebu boku no utagoe

_Mi voz que antes cantaba ahora grita,  
_kaze no negai wo kanaeru sono tame ni

_para poder cumplir aquel deseo, arrastrado ahora por el viento.  
_kimi dake ga boku no kokoro ni

_Solo tú puedes hacer que mi corazón  
_nageki to kanashimi wo torimodosu

_vuelva a sentir el dolor y la tristeza._

— "Dentro de unas horas el joven Taikinawa saldrá de las salas de operaciones", dijo una de las enfermeras.

— "¡Que bueno!, espero que Fujimoto este bien…" —dijo ella, porque no había sabido de el por casi una semana, a excepción de algunas ocasiones en que iba a recoger unos documentos a la casa y la trataba muy fríamente.

— "¡MALDICIÓN KOBATO!, ¡NO DEBES ESTAR TRISTE, YA TE HE DICHO QUE ESE SUJETO DEBE ESTAR CON ALGÚN PROBLEMA EN EL TRABAJO!.

— "Pero, Iorogi-san…"

— "YA SE LE PASARÁ Y DEJA ESA CARA, PORQUE TIENES QUE DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A ESE INVITADO QUE VOLVERÁ A VER NUEVAMENTE".

— "Si…" —asintió y junto sus manos.

El peluche se preocupaba cada vez más al notar el frasco más oscuro y eso era algo alarmante.

En medio de aquellas imágenes que irrumpían su mente, la persona de ojos verdes y de larga cabellera, se concentró en lo más preciado que tenía en su vida, los recuerdos de aquella vez cuando la escuchó cantar cerca de su trabajo, sus ideas poco acertadas y descabelladas, la cual compartía con todos en la guardería y fuera del lugar, así como su alegría, amabilidad y su interés por ayudar a los demás, era lo que hacía de ella alguien especial, alguien a quien hizo brotar una semilla de esperanza en ese mundo sumiso y lleno de soledad, por que aun apoyando en la guardería ese vacío permanecía, al ir conociendo a Kobato poco a poco una esperanza de amar se impuso en su corazón y ahora quería liberarse para poder compartir esa dicha juntos.

Toosakaru kimi no yobigoe

_Tu lejana voz llamándome_

meguru kioku no rasen ni kieteyuku

_Tu lejano grito, desaparece en una espiral de recuerdos.  
_mienai kage kimi wo sagashite

_Una sombra invisible sale en tu busca,  
_boku wa yami no naka e shizundeku

_y yo me hundo en la oscuridad._

kurai mori no oku de

_En el interior de este oscuro bosque,  
_kimi ga waratteiru

_te escucho reír..._

Un brillo apareció sobre él y el sello del sol y la luna se hicieron presentes en el interior de la barrera.

— "¡¿Ah?!... ¡este poder!" —dijo su interlocutor.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y su energía hizo que la barrera se rompiera liberándose de esta.

— "¡Es imposible!, ¡nadie puede romper esas barreras!, ¡¿quién eres?!".

Al lado de el apareció una sombra casi traslucida la cual era muy parecida al chico pero su cabello era corto y sus ojos canelas.

— "_Es hora"_ —dijo la persona al lado de Fujimoto. Levantó sus manos sincronizados con los de él y abrió una grieta en aquel espacio.

— "Debo darme prisa" —añadió Fujimoto.

— "_Eso si yo lo permito"_ —dijo el sirviente obstaculizando la salida. _"Tengo órdenes de mi lord y pienso cumplirlas hasta el final"._

En eso ambos dirigieron sus manos sobre el, liberando magia hasta que este no soportó y cayo al suelo, el chico de ojos verdes estaba aturdido por que no era él sólo sino que sentía aquella presencia en su interior.

— "¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!" —comentó el al salir de salir de aquel espacio y observar lo oscuro que estaba el día, la tormenta y los rayos eran cada vez más fuertes en la ciudad.

Después de llamar a su casa y al no obtener respuesta, llamó a la clínica la cual había contactado con los mejores especialistas, recordó que había dejado los documentos en su casa, pero por suerte había memorizado el número telefónico, "Si, joven Kiyokazu, hoy es la operación del joven Taikinawa, usted lo ha preparado desde hace semanas, ¿qué no lo recuerda?" — dijo la secretaria de la clínica.

Vientos y tormentas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, Fujimoto corría hacia la clínica, por que al preguntar el día, se dio con la sorpresa que había estado ausente por una semana de su casa y en ese preciso instante estaría llevándose acabo la cirugía de Taikinawa para que recuperase la visión.

— "¡Maldición!" —dijo corriendo por las calles, "¡debo llegar a tiempo!".

Un objeto se resbalaba de las manos del sirviente agonizante en aquel espacio cerrado y una luz del objeto que le dio su creador se estaba apagando.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones del Reino de Clow, se encontraba Sakura…

— "Descuida…" —sonrió— "haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que él llegue a tiempo" —dijo ella ha una mariposa dentro de un sueño.

Era de día y la multitud en la plaza del reino rebalsaba el límite, todos los habitantes estaban gustosos de celebrar la boda de la princesa Sakura. La alegría en los rostros de la gente, los niños y los guardias en cada esquina del lugar, Yukito y Touya esperaban el regreso de Sakura y Mokona de los manantiales.

— "¿SUCEDE ALGO MALO?" —preguntó Kurogane.

— "No…, solo me preocupa que Sakura demore en regresar".

— "ELLA ESTARÁ MUY BIEN, ADEMÁS LA BOLA BLANCA LA ACOMPAÑA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS" —aseveró Kurogane.

— "Si, es verdad…" —sonrió.

— "¡Sakura!" —dijo Mokona en la orilla de los manantiales— "¡debemos irnos de este lugar, se siente un fuerte poder!".

— "Si, también lo siento…" —asintió— "vamos Moko-chan", se alistó la princesa.

— "¿Dónde esta Fay?" —preguntó Syaoran en el castillo.

— "SEGURO DEBE ESTAR ARREGLANDO LA SEGURIDAD DEL PALACIO JUNTO AL SACERDOTE DEL REINO Y EL PRÍNCIPE TOUYA" —añadió Kurogane.

— "La puesta de sol será muy pronto…" —comentó Syaoran.

— "¡JAH!, POR FIN SERÁS FELIZ CON LA PRINCESA DESPUÉS DE TODO…" —dijo Kurogane viendo la alegría en el rostro del chico.

Unos ojos canela se abrieron al reconocer el autor de la muerte de sus padres, "_es él…, es la misma persona la cual se casará con la princesa"_ —dijo muy enfadado. _"El…debe pagar por lo que hizo"_ —apretó los puños de sus manos y salió del lugar.

dakojimete kisushitatte

_Te abracé y te besé..._  
kimi wo suki ni natteku kimochi ni hate wa nai

_Este sentimiento de querer amarte no conoce límites.  
_fukiareru koi wo

_Esta pasión que te hace volar  
_kattou to rakkan to takkan de norikiru dake

_supera obstáculos, fantasías y sueños inalcanzables._

— "_Aquella persona ha llegado a su destino al romper los vínculos que mantenía con su vida, pero… veo que hay alguien al cual la noticia le desagradará por completo", _musitó Yuuko al ver quien estaba fuera de la tienda.

Envuelto de oscuridad en su capa negra, observó a quien tenía en frente. "¡Devuelve ese cuerpo, inmediatamente!".

— "_No, él ahora me pertenece, por que es el pago por su deseo"._

— "¡No puede ser…!" —comentó la sombra intentando ingresar a la tienda pero una barrera mágica protegía el lugar.

susume koigokoro mayowazu ni kimi no moto e

_Mis sentimientos avanzan vacilantes hacia ti._  
yoru mo hiru mo hana mo arashi mo kitto fumikoete

_Atravesaremos fácilmente noches y días, ya sean floridos o tormentosos..._

La bruja solo observaba la desesperación de la sombra fuera del lugar, mientras ella cerró sus ojos y recordó aquellas palabras.

— "_¿Crees que esa historia pueda cumplirse?"_ —preguntó Yuuko.

— "Si, pero debemos intentar evitar su regreso, ya sabes como…" —dijo él.

— "_Lo se, pero… no se si ellos estarán listos para cuando llegue el momento"._

— "Lo estarán, confiemos en el destino...".

El viento hizo agitar su larga cabellera negra y abrió sus ojos, _"muy pronto lo que dijiste se hará realidad…"._

sekai no kanjou zenbu yusabutte

_Todas las emociones del mundo vibran,_  
kodoku na shinjou sugu ni tsutaetai

_y quiero que conozcas esta soledad que siento,_  
tarinai mono no nai, ari no mama no

_aunque en realidad eso no es suficiente,_  
ai ga hoshii dake

_lo único que deseo es un amor sincero..._

— "Miren quien llegó" —dijo Touya con una leve sonrisa.

— "Hermano" —sonrió su hermana menor y Mokona repetía— "¡Mokona cuido bien de Sakura!, ¡Mokona cuido bien de Sakura!.

— "Sí" —dijo Fay y los demás dieron gesto de gratitud.

— "Debemos ir al palacio, Syaoran kun la espera princesa" —comentó el mago.

— "Si" —sonrió feliz.

sakamaku junjou kimi no te wo tsukami

_Llena de inocencia, agarro tus manos.  
_kono mama souzou no sekai ni ochiteku

_Si continuamos, este mundo imaginario se derrumbará,  
_kawaranu hibi wo kaeteyuku wa

_pero yo haré que esos días predestinados cambien  
_ai wo kono mune ni

_gracias al amor de mi corazón._

La sombra que se encontraba en la ruinas, solo musitó, _"ya falta poco… muy poco…"_

— "Sakura, esta realmente muy hermosa hoy", —dijo Nadeshiko al lado del Rey. Un gesto de él confirmó lo dicho por su esposa.

— "Hija, que vas hacer a tu habitación, los demás están esperándote para la ceremonia" —añadió su madre.

— "Lo sé madre, sólo olvidé algo, aguarda un momento" —dijo subiendo por las escaleras rápidamente.

— "Nunca cambiará…" —musitó el príncipe Touya.

En su habitación Sakura recogió el relicario que una vez le obsequió Kinuhirowa. "¡Lo encontré!" —comentó con un brillo en sus ojos.

— "¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!, esta vez no tardaste como lo imaginé" —añadió su hermano.

Al bajar por las escaleras, Sakura le entregó a su madre el relicario, junto a unas palabras, "madre, el vendrá muy pronto por este objeto, entrégaselo por favor...".

— "¿Te refieres al joven Kinuhirowa?" —preguntó la autora de sus días.

— "No, esa persona es un visitante" —sonrió— "te lo encargo mucho" —dijo al continuar su trayecto hacia el gran salón.

hanarenaide soba ni ite

_No te vayas, quédate a mi lado.  
_dakedo hontou wa nani ga hoshii no ka mitsukaranai

_Pero la verdad es que ni yo sé lo que quiero.  
_"koibito" 'tte

_"Amante"  
_totemo sanman de aimai de tayoranai kotoba da ne

_es una palabra muy ambigua, imprecisa y confusa, ¿verdad?_

El bullicio de los pobladores del reino se hacían notar, Touya se asomó y vio que todo estaba listo.

— "EY, ¡TÚ!", se dirigió a Syaoran, "CUIDA DE MI HERMANA…".

— "Sí alteza" .

En ese momento las cortinas del gran salón se habrían dejando pasar a la princesa, su traje era con bordados típicos del reino y dos collares adornaban su vestido, uno lo llevaba sujeto a su escote y el otro en su delgado cuello el cual era el obsequio que le dio Syaoran, su cintura era cubierta de hermosos encajes los cuales tenían extensiones muy finas. Y sobre su cuerpo una capa con pequeños adornos dorados, iluminaban el rostro de ella, en su mano derecha un báculo, el cual había sido otorgado desde hace mucho tiempo, el cual lo utilizaba por primera vez como sacerdotisa del reino.

Una alegría infinita demostró al verla tan hermosa, esa tarde después de mucho tiempo y pese a los grandes obstáculos que tuvieron en sus vidas por fin su sueño se hacia realidad.

— "Sakura…" —mencionó él observándola con una sonrisa.

— "Syaoran…" —dijo tomando su brazo de él y haciendo su ingreso al balcón, donde la gente ansiaba su presencia. Las miradas de su hermano, Yukito, Kurogane, Fay, Mokona y de sus padres presentes acompañaban el anuncio de los guardias, ante todos los espectadores. Pero ajeno a todos una mirada oscura hacia donde estaban, aproximaba sus pasos mezclándose entre la multitud del pueblo…

konna koigokoro massugu ni kirei na mono ne

_Un amor así de puro es algo muy hermoso, ¿no es cierto?  
_natsu mo fuyu mo tentakaku aru hoshi ni te wo nobasu

_Alzaré mis manos hacia las estrellas del vasto cielo, ya sea verano o invierno._

Un espacio vacío y una mariposa esta volando, el sello de magia que una vez le perteneció al mago Clow, ahora rige sobre el dueño de la tienda, al cual ha pasado un largo tiempo esperando que su sueño se haga realidad, "ese sueño era volver a verte", —repetía Watanuki con cierta tristeza en su rostro, "nunca dejaré la tienda Yuuko-san… permaneceré ahí hasta el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos".

sekai no sanjou kimi ga inakereba

_Cuando tú no estás, el mundo es una horrible visión.  
_yasashii kanjou kieteshimai sou

_Todos los tiernos sentimientos parecen desaparecer.  
_kakeochita mune no ari no mama de

_En realidad, dentro de mi pecho destrozado  
_kimi wo sagashiteru

_te estoy buscando a ti._

— "_¿Eso es verdad?"_ —intervino una voz.

— "Si, tú… ¿quién eres?" —comentó el mago.

— "_Deberías saberlo… siempre te he esperado…"_

— "_¿_Ehh?, no puedo ver maldad en tu espíritu".

— "_Nunca te haría daño…"._

— "_¿_Eh?", se sorprendió, "¿qué es lo que quieres de mi en este sueño?...".

— "_Tu despertar…"._

— "¿Mi despertar…?" —repitió desconcertado.

— "_Así es, alguien te esta llamando y debes ir a terminar lo que empezaste…"._

— "No es la voz de Yuuko-san, pero…".

— "¡Watanuki!, ¡Watanukiiiii!", el niño empezaba a moverle y este recién abría los ojos.

— "Lo siento Koji, ¿dónde estamos?".

— "Cuando ese círculo que estaba bajo tus pies, dejó de moverse, llegamos aquí, tu caíste al suelo y no despertabas, por suerte unas personas nos ayudaron y facilitaron un lugar donde pasar la noche", el niño tomó una pose cómica, "¿sabes?, hablabas dormido y creo que soñabas con alguien", dos estrellitas aparecieron en los ojos del pequeño, "¿es la misma chica que quieres?, ¡¿la vistes?!, ¡¿la vistes…?!".

— "No, pero…" —pensó— "es algo extraño lo que sentí en ese momento, era otro tipo de energía diferente a la de Yuuko san…", un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de él.

— "¡Si!, ¡si la vistes en tu sueño!, eso es bueno ya no te sentirás tan triste".

Él se levantó y revoloteó el cabello del pequeño, como le hacían falta Maru y Moro, para hacerle algunas bromas en las mañanas, pero ahora se sentía en compañía familiar, el pequeño tiene cierto parentesco, lo sintió al viajar entre mundos, es poseedor de magia pero aún no esta listo para usarla.

— "¿Dónde nos encontramos?"

— "Es china, pero…exactamente…, no les pregunté a las señoras por que sino iban hacer mas preguntas sobre nosotros y no sabía que decirles, estamos en la cuidad prohibida según lo que escuché por otras personas, dicen que hay un templo muy cerca de aquí y muchos guardias lo resguardan, según los pobladores es un lugar prohibido y casi nadie se atreve a ir".

— "¿Qué haces?" —preguntó el niño.

— "Iremos ahí…".

— "¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?!, creo que aun sigues durmiendo Watanuki, no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir, ¡no debemos ir a esa zona!" —señaló el niño con sus deditos en negación.

El observó una de sus manos y sintió algo, "no puede ser…" —pensó— "mi límite de tiempo se esta terminando, debo darme prisa" —dio algunos pasos y mencionó— "Koji, iremos ha ese lugar ahora mismo".

— "Pero… ¿ya estas mejor?...".

— "Si".

Al caminar por las calles, algunas personas les parecieron familiares a Koji,

— "¿Reconociste a alguien?"

— "No lo sé… tengo la impresión de haber visto a esa señora, pero… no se en donde…".

— "Te refieres a la que esta en la puerta del templo".

— "Si…".

Al querer ingresar al santuario, la señora les advirtió que tenían que atravesar la seguridad la cual nadie lo ha hecho. El niño observó a Watanuki y este le dijo, "no te preocupes, todo esta bien", al dar un paso hacia el interior del palacio.

— "¡Watanuki!, ¡Watanuki!", aclamaba el niño al ver como éste desaparecía del lugar.

— "Él ha ingresado al templo" —dijo la mujer— "despreocúpate niño, el posee una magia muy poderosa…, no tendrá muchas dificultades con esa persona…".

— "¡¿Ehh?!, ¡allá dentro hay alguien más!…", sostuvo el niño con inquietud.

— "¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?".

— "Koji".

— "…..", los ojos de la mujer se abrieron por completó y abrazó al niño, "¡¿ohh?!, mi pequeño, tenia mis dudas pero ya no, no sabes lo que lamento haberlos dejado ir así, a tu madre…, lo siento…seguro esta muy enfada conmigo…"

— "¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿quién es usted?!" —dijo el niño tratando de liberarse del abrazo de la señora.

— "¿No reconoces a tu abuela mi niño?".

— "Abue… laa….", sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, "¡¿abuela eres tú?!", —exclamó con una luz en su ojos, nunca pensó que encontraría a su única pariente que le quedaba. "¡Abuelaaaaaaa!", se echó a llorar en los brazos de la señora, "¡te extrañé muchoooo!".

— "Igual yo, mi niño, espero que algún día me perdonen"

— "No tengo nada que perdonarte abuela", el niño derramaba sus lágrimas en la túnica de la mujer.

— "¡¿Qué tienes mi pequeño?!, ¿por qué lloras así?, ¿dónde están tus padres?, ¿dónde está tu madre?, y porque vienes con ese mago, ¿qué ha pasado?".

— "Mis padres han muerto" —dijo entre sollozos— "y ese mago nos ayudó mucho…" —hipó— "antes de morir… mi madre me confió a él para que cuidase de mí, pero ahora te encontré abuela, ¡te encontré!, ¡gracias al joven Watanuki te pude encontrar!", le abrazaba feliz.

— "¡¿Ohh?!, mi niño… cuanto has sufrido", lo abrazó y derramando algunas lágrimas por la perdida de su hija y por la tristeza del pequeño, comentó— "desde ahora Koji, serás el sucesor de la familia, eres el único pariente varón de sangre pura, así que serás más que recibido en mi casa y junto a tus familiares".

— "Pero… y ¿Watanuki?…" —preguntó el niño.

— "Él tiene su propio destino Koji y contigo o sin ti, él ya ha cumplido con la promesa que le hizo a tus padres".

— "Espero que él este bien…".

En el templo después de haber burlado a los guardias, el mago se dirigía a la ciudad prohibida.

— "_Por fin llegaste… al lugar prometido…"_

— "Esa voz…, tu eres…"

— "_Si, la misma que estuvo en tus sueños…"_ —dijo una mujer saliendo de las sombras de uno de los pilares.

— "¿Te conozco de algún lado?".

— "_No en este mundo…"_

— "¡¿Cómo?!".

— "_No hay tiempo para hablar, debes ir al siguiente mundo…, por que tu tiempo y vida corren riesgos"._

— "No puedo irme sin antes… encontrar algo…".

Una luz broto del collar de la chica, quien tenía el cabello blanco muy largo y de una túnica legendaria, _"esto es lo que buscas, ¿verdad?"._

— "Sí".

— "_Lo imaginé un día y creí que era falso, pero ahora estas aquí…"_ —dijo ella desglosando el collar de su cuerpo, _"eres la persona a la cual he esperado por un largo tiempo… para poder entregarle este objeto, el cual ha sido muy preciado por la persona que lo hizo, aquella persona que cierto día…, pagué un precio y ese fue este momento, así mi alma será liberada"._

— "¿Liberada?"

— "_Seré libre de salir de este lugar y poder encontrarme con mi destino"._

Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, "¿por qué…?" —pensó él.

— "_Tu eres un pariente muy lejano de aquella persona… Clow Reed…"._

— "¿Clow Reed?" —repitió él.

— "_Veo que su linaje aún prevalece en el tiempo, eso es interesante…" _—se fue aproximando.

— "¿Quién eres?" —preguntó nuevamente.

— "_Alguien que ha permanecido por una largo tiempo en este lugar…, esperando y pagando el precio para poder ver al ser que amo"_ —dejó caer muy suavemente el objeto sobre las manos de él— _"ahora que el objeto al cual he protegido todo este tiempo ha sido entregado a su dueño, soy libre…"_ —dijo sonriente.

afureru junjou amai kisu dake de

_Sólo desbordando pureza y con dulces besos_  
tayasuku souzou no genkai wo koeteku

_puedes atravesar fácilmente los límites de la imaginación._  
yume yori fukaku hitotsu ni Naru

_En lo más profundo del sueño, nos fundimos en uno.  
_ai wo sagashiteru

_Estoy buscando el amor._

— "Me alegro que puedas ver a la persona que amas" —dijo el al ver como se desvanecida el cuerpo de la chica al tocar la luz del sol que se reflejaba por una de las ventanas, _"gracias…",_ fue lo último que escuchó de ella. Al salir del templo encontró a Koji junto a la señora, el niño le explicó que era su pariente. El mago estaba feliz por el infante.

— "Si, pero…".

— "No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien y espero que seas muy feliz junto a tu familia".

— "Gracias por cuidar de mi nieto" —añadió la señora.

— "Descuide él también me ayudó mucho, ¿no es cierto Koji?" —sonrió.

— "Sí" —dijo el niño con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— "Es hora de irme al siguiente mundo" —comentó el mago.

— "Cuídese mucho Watanuki" —añadió el pequeño abrazándolo.

— "Le deseamos suerte en su viaje" —dijo la abuela del niño.

El circulo mágico lo envolvió y con este el cambio de dimensión estaba próximo, "adiós…", fue lo ultimo que mencionó antes de desaparecer.

— "Adiós…" —murmuró el niño de la mano de su abuela.

Al llegar al siguiente mundo, se encontró entre un mercado, la gente estaba muy entusiasmada, "¿qué estarán celebrando en este mundo?", se preguntaba el mago.

— "¡Madre!, ¡apresúrate que llegaremos tarde a la boda de la princesa!" –mencionó uno de los niños del lugar.

— "¿Una boda?" —preguntó Watanuki.

— "¡Si, señor!, hoy se celebra una boda en el Reino de Clow".

— "¿Huh?, ¿reino de Clow?, ¿significa que…?" —abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta en que mundo estaba.

— "¡Rápido!, ¡rápido!, no ven que necesitamos llevar estas cosas al templo, son un encargo del príncipe Touya" —mencionó uno de los guardias.

— "Si, señor" —respondieron los demás.

— "No había duda, este es el reino de Clow, el mismo donde se encuentran Sakura y Syaoran" —pensó mientras avanzaba al palacio. En su trayecto la transparencia de su cuerpo le indicaba que no había mucho tiempo, no lo había…, al ingresar al palacio ubicó a lo lejos a ambos jóvenes en el balcón.

sekai no kanjou zenbu yusabutte

_Todas las emociones del mundo vibran,_  
kono mama souzou no genkai wo koeteku

_y si continuamos, atravesaremos los límites de la imaginación,  
_kawaranu hibi wo kaeteyuku wa

_pero yo haré que esos días predestinados cambien  
_ai wo kono mune ni

_gracias al amor de mi corazón._

ai wo kono mune ni...

_Gracias al amor de mi corazón..._

— "Ya veo, hoy es la boda de Sakura y Syaoran"

La reina Nadeshiko estaba al costado del mago, "tu eres… la persona que busca este objeto", le mostró.

Él se sorprendió, "si… pero… ¿cómo me conoce?".

— "Se equivoca joven, no se quien es, solo cumplo con la petición de mi hija".

— "¿Usted es la madre de Sakura?".

— "Si, veo que conoce a Sakura" —sonrió y dijo— "mencionó su llegada a nuestro reino y era de suma importancia el entregarle este objeto".

— "Le agradezco mucho a Sakura y a usted" —asintió— "lamentablemente no puedo permanecer más en este mundo, pero les deseo que sean muy felices".

— "Gracias… se lo diré a la princesa" —sonrió nuevamente— "que tenga buen viaje…".

— "Si…" —dijo él despareciendo entre su sello mágico y al aparecer en la tienda, vio a Yuuko, esperando.

— "_Llegaste a tiempo Watanuki…"._

— "Si" —respondió él entregando el pago a ella y esta aceptó los pendientes.

— "_Has cumplido con el pago establecido… pero…"_, cerró sus ojos y el viento junto a muchos pétalos de cerezo los cuales se deslizaban por la tienda.

— "No…" —reaccionó él al notar que todo se estaba derrumbando— "¡no debes irte!…¡quédate una vez más…!".

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, _"mi sola presencia en este lugar es parte de la distorsión del tiempo"._

— "Lo se, pero aun así, yo quería volver a verte a ver…".

— "_Tu precio ha sido pagado a la perfección…"_

— "Yuuko-san..." —asintió.

— "_El sueño debe llegar a su final…"_

— "¡Espera!, ¡Yuuko-san…!".

— "_Lo siento…"_ —dijo ella desapareciendo.

— "Siempre te esperaré…" —dijo cerrando sus ojos con tristeza— "Yuuko-san…", mientras la magia envolvía su cuerpo.

* * *

Después de saludarse y de haber sido de gran utilidad esos cuatro días que Sakura había estado ausente del trabajo por descanso que Tomoyo otorgó, una de sus asistentas llamó a la agencia para que enviasen al joven que aparte de ser servicial, cumplía muy bien las reglas del trabajo en la empresa y a ella pareció agradarle su constante presencia.

— "Señorita Daidouji, ¿algo más que se le ofrezca?" —inquirió el joven.

— "Si, por favor, envía estos paquetes a la casa de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, junto con esta nota".

— "Como ordene" —dijo retirándose del lugar con la entrega.

— "¡Ah!, ¡hoy es el gran día!, ¡Sakura te veras espectacular con el vestido que estoy enviando!" —sonrió y unas estrellas se dibujaron en su ojos azules. Mis guardaespaldas filmaran cada detalle de este hermoso encuentro. Se tocó sus manos en su rostro casi febril de la emoción.

En la casa de Tomoeda…

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡Kero!, ¿qué explicación le voy a dar a mi hermano sobre mi desmayo y peor aun…" —hizo una pausa— "yo ni siquiera era consiente que….", se detuvo, "que Shaoran iba a llevarme en sus brazos a casa, "¡Ahhh!", se estrujaba su cabeza, mientras el peluche solo observaba a la muchacha dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

— "¿MONSTRUO ESTAS DESPIERTA?" —preguntó su hermano cuando escuchó que un golpe provenía de dicha habitación.

— "OYE MONSTR… ¿EH?", una gota muy gruesa le surgió en la cabeza a Touya al ver a su hermana enredada con la sábana y en el suelo. "¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?".

— "Na-nada hermano, solo acababa de despertarme y…. con tus gritos me asusté y… me caí de la cama" —dijo ella con una gota en su cabeza.

— "APRESÚRATE, QUE HAY UN SUJETO ESPERANDO POR TI EN LA SALA" —comentó antes de marcharse.

— "¡Ufffff!, no sabes que susto pasé Kero" —mencionó aliviada.

— "¿Kero?, ¿dónde estas?" —preguntaba mientras un chillido se escuchaba a lo lejos, luego se dio cuenta que estaba sobre algo entre las sábanas, "¡ahh!, ¡¿ Kero?!, ¿estas bien?".

El muñeco empezó a cobrar aire, "¡claro que no!, ¡¿cómo crees que voy a estar bien?!" —chilló el peluche— "si cuando escuchaste la voz de tu hermano diste un salto a tu cama tropezándote conmigo y enredándote con la sábana, caíste al suelo, ¡aplastándome con la sábana!" —protestó con tres venas sobre su cabeza.

— "Lo siento Kero, es que me asusté mucho al escuchar la voz de mi hermano y lo peor de todo es que no sé que explicación le daré, debo bajar y no sé que vestido usar para el evento, ¡ahhhhhhhh!" —su mente era un caos.

Ruidos extraños se escuchaban desde la sala y Touya solo pensó— "ESTE MONSTRUO, YA ESTA DANDO SUS GRITOS DE SIEMPRE", pero luego volteó a ver con ojos inquisitivos al joven que había llegado, "¡¿Y TÚ?!, ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!"

— "¡Oh!, ¡disculpe el no haberme presentado!, trabajo en la compañía de la señorita Daidouji, la presidenta envió que dejase este encargo a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto".

— "ESTA BIEN YO ME ENCARGO" —dijo Touya.

— "Le agradezco su amabilidad, con su permiso" —dijo el joven antes de retirarse de la casa.

— "AH VERDAD, HOY ES SU EVENTO DEL MONSTRUO, SEGURO TOMOYO LE ENVÍA EL VESTIDO, POR QUE SAKURA CON LO DURMIENTE QUE ESTUVO ESTOS DÍAS, NI TIEMPO A TENIDO DE IR DE COMPRAS" —pensó— "SEGURO POR ESO NO QUIERE SALIR DE SU HABITACIÓN, POR QUE NO SABE CON QUE ROPA IR AL DICHO DESFILE" —sonrió— "ESE MONSTRUO…".

Toc toc toc.

— "Si, ya voy…" —dijo ella aun en pijama.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con la figura de su hermano. "¡hermano!, dije que bajaba en un momento…", se puso nerviosa y observó lo que tenia este en sus manos, "¿eh?, y… ¿esa caja?".

— "ES PARA TI, UNO DE LOS TRABAJADORES DE LA EMPRESA DE DAIDOUJI DEJÓ ESTO".

Su alma volvió a su cuerpo de solo escuchar eso, "gracias… debo vestirme, por que sino llegaré tarde hermano" —dijo con una gota en su cabeza.

— "ESTARÉ ABAJO".

Pasado unos minutos…

— "¡Ahhhhh!, ¡en verdad te ves estupenda!" comentó Kero al verla salir con el vestido puesto.

— "Es cierto, Tomoyo hace unos diseños sensacionales".

— "Anda Sakurita, llévame a ese evento, ¡siii!", sus ojos del peluche brillaron, "de seguro habrán muchos dulces, que estarán esperando por mí".

— "Pero… prométeme que no llamarás la atención Kero".

— "Lo que tu digas, ¡ah!, ¡que emociónnnn!", empezaron a salir estrellitas alrededor del muñeco.

Su hermano, estaba esperando una explicación por el suceso con el sujeto chino. Cuando escuchó la voz de ella saliendo de su habitación, diciendo— "hermano, la semana pasada dejé las invitaciones para el evento, Yukito, Papá y tú no me dieron una respuesta por que estaban ocupados, pero…, espero puedan llegar a tiempo".

— "PAPÁ, NO CREO QUE PUEDA IR, EL TIENE QUE DAR CLASES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD HOY HASTA MUY TARDE, YUKITO…" —dudó— "NO MENCIONÓ NADA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, QUIZÁ VAYA…".

— "¿Y tu hermano?".

— "YO DEBO TERMINAR UN TRABAJO, TE DARÉ EL ALCANCE EN LA EMPRESA DE DAIDOUJI", de pronto se quedó observando a su hermana bajar las escaleras, tenía la belleza de su madre.

— "¿Qué?." —reaccionó dando un paso hacia atrás— "¿no me dirás que soy un monstruo?".

— "NO…, ESTAS PRECIOSA, ¡CLARO!, PARA SER UN MONSTRUO…", una sonrisa burlona se manifestó en él.

— "¡Ahhhhhhh!, sus cabellos de ella se erizaron, ¡ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo hermano!, y…mejor me voy" —dijo colocándose un abrigo saliendo de la casa.

— "TENEMOS UN CONVERSACIÓN PENDIENTE, NO LO OLVIDES…".

— "Luego hablamos hermano" —salió rápidamente de la casa tratando de evitar aquella conversación y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que una limosina la esperaba, ella abrió sus ojos como platos.

— "¿Qué?... ¿qué… hace una limosina aquí?".

Unas mujeres de gafas oscuras bajaron del lujoso vehículo, "¿es usted la señorita Sakura Kinomoto?".

— "¿Eh?… si, pero… ¿quienes son ustedes?" —inquirió ella.

— "La señorita Daidouji, nos envió por usted".

— "¡Ah!, Tomoyo, muchas gracias" —dijo inclinándose e ingresando al auto.

Por otro lado en la empresa todo estaba listo, las luces, pasarela, ambientación y los invitados estaban llegando. Tomoyo se alegró mucho al ver quien llegaba.

— "Pensé, por un momento que no vendrías, Lí" —comentó la diseñadora.

— "Yo…, sólo…" —dijo el joven de traje.

— "Anda, ven por aquí Lí, Sakura vendrá muy pronto" —sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de él.

— "Daidouji… hay algo que…", no encontraba las palabras para decirle que ya la había visto hace unos días, pero, ella no, por que estaba inconsciente, suspiro de resignación. Al ver a Tomoyo, de un lado a otro, este se asomo por la ventana y notó que Sakura bajaba de una limosina pero también había alguien mas acercándose, "no puede ser… es él" —pensó y bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras ya que había mucha gente utilizando el ascensor.

— "Te ves muy hermosa hoy Sakura" —murmuró el chico de ojos verdes.

— "¡Oh!, gracias Hiwaki" —dijo ella saludándolo.

— "Ya estas mejor, por lo que veo".

— "Si, gracias por ir a visitarme".

— "Tal vez, no sea el momento adecuado, pero… quisiera decirte lo que siento, ya no lo puedo callar más…".

— "¿Eh?".

— "Sakura, me gustas mucho, desde el día en que te conocí no hay momento que no deje de pensar en ti".

— "¿Eh?…yo... no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos..." —dijo ella apenada por la situación.

Un total desconcierto invadió al chico de ojos verdes, "pero… ¿porqué no?".

— "Hay alguien especial en mi corazón…" —mencionó siendo sincera con sus sentimientos— "aunque no recuerde bien a esa persona sé que es lo más importante para mi" —pensó en ese momento.

— "Descuida, olvida lo que dije, ¡vamos!" —dijo el extendiendo su mano para llevarla. Pero ella en el momento que iba a tocar su mano, esta se retiro espontáneamente para sorpresa de ambos.

— "¿Eh?..., lo siento…" —dijo apenada— "no ando muy bien que digamos, espero que me disculpes…", ni ella misma entendía que fue esa reacción.

Pero el al notar la presencia aquel sujeto muy cerca, sujetó su mano, haciendo que ella se quede en una especie de trance.

— "Vamos Sakura" —dijo nuevamente él.

Mientras el cuerpo de ella avanzaba al compás de sus pasos de él, en el interior, Sakura observaba lo que pasaba, "¡¿que pasa?!, ¡¿porqué estoy sujetada de la mano de Hiwaki si no es mi voluntad?!.

— "Shaoran al encontrarla junto a ese chico" —apretó su puño.

Sus pasos de ella eran lentos y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos verdes, la cual fue percibida por ambos jóvenes.

El sentimiento de culpa atormentaba a Hiwaki al estar sometiéndola a un hechizo, soltó su mano de ella y mencionó, "lo siento Sakura…" —dijo desapareciendo entre los árboles y liberando parte de su hechizo.

— "¿Eh?" —reaccionó— "¿qué fue lo que pasó?...", su mente estaba más confusa que nunca, cuando sintió un movimiento en su abrigo.

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" —pegó un saltó del susto al ver lo que salía volando de su abrigo.

El peluche salió muy rápido y al observar a la muchacha se paralizó al ver sus ojos como se iban volviendo blancos, "¡noooo!, ¡Sakuraaaa!".

— "¡Ahhhhh!, ¡un muñeco de felpa!, ¡esta hablando!, ¡ahhhhhhh!" —gritó al ver al guardián y no reconocerlo.

— "¡Esto es peor de lo que imaginé!" —dijo el muñeco y solo divisó a una persona alrededor acudió inmediatamente a él, "¡mocoso algo impidió moverme!, ¡esa magia es más poderosa de lo que imagine!, ¡ayuda a Sakura!", el empezó a ir hacia donde estaba la muchacha.

En el jardín su mente de ella empezó a nublarse más y más, con la mirada perdida y ver que estaba sola, se preguntó— "¿qué estoy haciendo en este lugar?...", pero una persona estaba a unos pocos metros y al darse cuenta de su presencia Sakura levantó su rostro.

— "Usted… ¿quién es usted?..." —dijo mientras el viento revoloteaba unas hojas secas, la sombra había bloqueado la mayor parte de su mente, ahora ella solo recordaba solo a su padres y hermano.

El solo asintió con tristeza, pero asumió que era por la barrera la cual era víctima y su hechizo de protección no había alcanzado protegerla. "Debo intentar una vez más…" —comentó mientras su sello mágico aparecía sobre sí y liberaba a su espada, los ojos de ella se dilataban al ver lo que hacia la persona de ojos canela.

— "Trata de recordar… cuando tenías 10 años encontraste un libro…" —mencionó él.

Yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo

_El sol poniente se precipita rojo como el fuego  
_Hi no you ni

_sobre la pradera.  
_

Yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egaki dasu

_Las estrellas se dibujan en el cielo nocturno  
_Hitotsu zutsu  
_una tras otra.  
_

— "¿Un libro…?" —murmuró siendo envuelta con la magia de Shaoran y pensó— "si había muchos libros en el sótano de mi padre, pero…pero…" —asintió— "había uno que emitía ruidos extraños… un libro brillaba... un libro de….".

Hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumeteru

_Cerrando los ojos, miro dentro de mi corazón.  
_Dare wo matsu no?

_¿A quién espero?  
_  
Chiheisen no mukou kara

_Más allá del horizonte_

"¡Vamos Sakura!, ¡tu puedes!" —dijo Kero a un costado del fuerte campo de magia que había formado Shaoran en el jardín, por suerte estaba al otro lado donde la gente no transitaba. "El mocoso está utilizando todo su poder para sobrepasar el conjuro que tiene Sakura" —pensó el muñeco.

Kikoete kuru koe wo kiite iru

_escucho una voz que me llega._

Koko ni kite

_Ven hacia aquí  
_

— "Un… un libro de cartas…" —dijo aun incrédula de lo que estaba recordando.

— "Así es" —respondió él.

Kirameku kaze ga toiki no you ni yawarakaku

_El viento resplandeciente, como suspirando, suavemente  
_Kata wo tsutsumu yo

_envuelve a la gente._

Chiheisen no mukou kara

_Más allá del horizonte  
_

Imágenes llegaban a la mente de Sakura, "Win…windy…", al decir esa palabra las imágenes borrosas que permanecían en su mente ahora eran nítidas, y sus ojos se iban aclarando y luciendo más verdes y brillantes, "¡las cartas Clow!", se asombró por los recuerdos de las aventuras que vivió de niña capturando las cartas y las personas que conoció formaban parte de ella nuevamente, ahora no como un recuerdo borroso sino imágenes de lo que sucedió en realidad, un latir en su corazón muy fuerte se presentó en ella, levantó su mirada verde y sus ojos se llenaron de una inmensa alegría, "Shaoran... ¡Shaorann!..., ¡Shaorannnnnn!" —corrió hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente, el la recibió con alegría.

Aruite kuru hito wo mitsumeteru

_veo una persona que viene caminando.  
_Koko ni kite

_Ven hacia aquí.  
_

Hikaru ishi wo hitotsu kette mita

_Intenté dar una patada a una de las piedras que brillaban.  
_Koko ni kite

_Ven hacia aquí.  
_

— "Que bueno… que recuerdes todo…." —comentó antes de desaparecer su magia y apoyarse sobre su espada.

— "¡Shaoran!" —se angustió ayudándolo a levantarse— "¡¿Qué tienes?!, ¡Shaoran!.

— "Fue demasiado para el mocoso" —añadió el peluche.

— "Kero, llevémoslo a la sala de recepción, ahí solo hay entrada para el personal exclusivo de la empresa" —dijo ayudando al chico que estaba muy débil.

— "No es nada…" —observó los ojos verdes que tenía a su costado.

— "¡Cómo que no mocoso!, ¡sólo mírate!, el conjuro que utilizaste para salvarla fue muy fuerte, por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías" —añadió Kero.

— "¡Gracias Shaoran!, y a la vez lo siento mucho…" —comentó apenada— "lamento no haberte recordado".

— "Es por que estabas bajo un hechizo muy poderoso" —comentó, luego ella se dirigió a hablar con el personal de vigilancia para que los dejase ingresar, le ayudó a sentarse en la sala del recibidor.

— "Lo sé… yo descubrí eso en un sueño, pero…" —dudo un poco— "al ver a…".

— "Ese sujeto…" —aseveró él— "utiliza magia psíquica muy poderosa".

— "¿Te refieres a Hiwaki?".

— "Si, además este tiempo… que no pude comunicarme contigo fue por que…".

— "¡Shhh!" —le colocó su mano muy cerca de su rostro de él— "ya hablaremos después de eso…, ahora debes descansar…" —dijo sonrojada y el rostro de él estaba casi morado. "Pero…", recuperando la compostura, "me preocupa lo que dices de Hiwaki, yo siempre que estuve a su lado no pude notar ningún tipo de poder mágico…".

Todos quedaron pensativos, cuando…

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" —gritó Tomoyo— "no es posible… ustedes ya…", observando Sakura y Shaoran que estaban sonrojados.

— "Yo solo…" —dijo él con la cara toda roja— "lo siento Daidouji, pero ocurrieron cosas que….", intentando explicarle lo que sucedió pero la voz alarmada de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— "¡Ahhhhhh!, ¿qué haces Tomoyo?" —preguntó Sakura al verla sosteniendo una cámara y filmando a ambos.

— "Aunque sea… aunque sea…, filmaré este precioso momento" —comentó emocionada.

Unas gotas salieron de las cabezas de los presentes y una vocecita se hizo notar.

— "¡¿Y yo?!, ¡se olvidaron de mi acaso!" —chilló el peluche.

— "¡Claro que no Kero!, pero Sakura esta muy hermosa con ese vestido y junto a Lí", estrellas salían de sus ojos azules.

— "¡Mi figura!, ¡mi figura!" —musitaba el peluche mientras los presentes les surgía una gota.

— "Señorita Daidouji" —interrumpió la escena su asistente.

— "¡Oh!, no me digas que ya llegaron todos los invitados".

— "Si, señorita, el evento debe comenzar".

— "Descansa por favor, debo ir al desfile" —dijo Sakura a Shaoran con una cálida sonrisa.

— "Si" —respondió él.

— "Te encargo a Kero, por favor no se peleen" —dijo muy bajito con una gota sobre su cabeza.

— "No te preocupes" —comentó viendo como se alejaba junto a Tomoyo.

Después de haber sido arreglada por la misma Tomoyo el desfile daba su inicio y Sakura lucía más radiante que nunca, el sólo hecho de volver a ver a Shaoran, inundó su corazón de una alegría desbordante. Y compartía con todo el público esa encantadora y cálida sonrisa, además de su esbelta figura.

— "Vamos" —dijo Shaoran a Kero dentro del bolsillo de su largo saco.

Al ingresar a la sala, observó lo hermosa que estaba Sakura, ese vestido color violeta, el bordado entallando su figura, realmente cautivadora, se detuvo para contemplarla y ver esos ojos verdes profundos y brillantes.

— "¡Ahhh!, ¿verdad que Sakura se ve muy bien con ese vestido?" —preguntó Kero sin que nadie lo descubra.

— "Si", dijo él por inercia, estaba inmaculado observándola.

A Kero le surgió una gota, "este sujeto, otra ves esta en su nube", mientras ambos seguían admirando el desfile.

Ajenos a ellos Hiwaki estaba en una esquina del gran salón pasando por desapercibido entre la multitud. Y al notar, las miradas entre Sakura y ese sujeto, algo se iba apoderando de él —sonrió— _"es hora de cumplir la misión Kazuo, la chica no te ama y nunca lo hará, por que en su corazón existe otra persona",_ la voz de su sombra era más dominante y las palabras de ésta eran como heridas lacerantes que martillaban su mente.

— "_Tienes razón…"_ —pensó y un campo de energía lo rodeaba, al percibir el poder del líder en otro mundo, comentó— _"ha llegado el momento…",_ un fuerte viento se hacia presente en el lugar ante la desesperación de la gente por salir de ahí, el campo eléctrico emanaba de su cuerpo mientras se dirigía a una persona en particular.

Tomoyo estrujó sus manos de angustia al ver lo que sucedía…

* * *

— "_¡Podremos escapar de esto!",_ la desesperación de la mujer se hacia cada vez mayor al notar que el reino era afectado por la fuerzas de la oscuridad.

— "Solo hay una forma" —dijo su acompañante.

Las tormentas y rayos azotaban el lugar junto a una gran cantidad de energía negativa se podía sentir en todos lados, los vientos zarandaban la ropa de la muchacha.

— "_No creo soportar un minuto más, ¡la barrera está a punto de romperse!"._

— "¡Aun no!, debo terminar el conjuro antes que toda esta oscuridad alcance nuestro reino".

— "_Ya… no… resisto más…."_ —colocó la barrera antes que esas energías poderosas acabasen con la vida de él, unas finas grietas se empezaban a formar.

— "Lo terminé" —mencionó sosteniendo una nube de energía para contrarrestar la pérdida de la barrera que había hecho ella.

Un fuerte sonido sorprendió a ambos. Era la barrera del tiempo la cual estaba hecha pedazos y la oscuridad empezaba avanzar.

— "¡No hay tiempo!" —gritó él— "¡debemos hacerlo ahora!", obteniendo la misma respuesta de ella en sus ojos.

Un brillo en ambos cuerpos se extendió e iluminó el lugar mientras todo el poder oscuro se estaba sellando en el interior de sus cuerpos.

Un dolor en el pecho de ella se hizo más fuerte. "_¡No lo podré resistir!" _—exclamó ajena a él, el cual se encontraba recibiendo tal cantidad de energía en su cuerpo, el dolor se hizo cada ves más fuerte y la energía que la rodeaba se hacia más pesada para ella. Una sola estrella brilló en el cielo, pensó— _"juro con mi vida que he de sellar la oscuridad en mi interior, sin dejar que esta afecte mi alma, hasta el fin de mis días"_ —mencionó ella hasta caer desvanecida en los brazos de su acompañante, el cual la observaba con la tranquilidad de siempre.

— "Lo haz hecho muy bien, ahora la oscuridad ha desparecido del reino".

El viento agitaba su larga cabellera plateada de él y ella abría lentamente sus ojos azules, dándose cuenta que estaba en los brazos de…

— "_Eres tú" _—sonrió— _"seguro me llevas al palacio, ya sabes que no encajo en ese lugar"_ —añadió ella.

— "Lo sé, pero mis padres deben dar su aprobación así que aproveché que estabas inconsciente" —sonrió— "para llevarte al palacio".

— "_No cambias"_ —suspiró— _"pero… dudo que los reyes aprueben a alguien que no va con sus principios de alto rango social…" _

— "Ellos entenderán, después que sepan que tú la mejor experta en barreras de tiempo ayudó a salvar el reino y a mi…".

— "_Protegí al futuro rey mientras estaba a mi alcance"_.

— "Nadie a excepto de mis padres ha ganado mi confianza como lo has hecho con tus acciones en el palacio", se detuvo en su travesía, "protegiste a la persona que no solo ocupará el cargo de rey en algunos años… sino que protegiste al dueño de tu corazón, ¿verdad?".

— "_¿Tu lo crees…?"_ —sonrió ella.

— "No juegues conmigo" —hizo un gesto cómico— "y responde a mi pregunta".

Ella se bajó de sus brazos. "Si", se acercó a él y ambos sonrojados se dieron su primer beso, terminando en un fuerte abrazó, luego ella añadió— "y eres un príncipe muy despistado".

— "No lo soy" —protestó él

— "_Para ser futuro rey… te falta bastante, sobre todo bajar esa arrogancia que tienes…"._

— "Yo, arrogante, ¡jah! por favor no me hagas reír".

— "_Ya lo vez…, y así debo entregar el resto de mi vida a tu lado" _ —suspiró colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

Una gota le surgió a él y ambos siguieron el camino al palacio discutiendo sus vidas juntos.

Al pasar los años y al tomar la sucesión del trono real, el y ella formaban parte de la realeza y poco tiempo de casados, los ciudadanos del pueblo estaban en espera del nacimiento de quien deberá se sucesor al trono.

— "¡Mi señor!" —llegó la mujer al pie del gran salón con preocupación en sus ojos— "¡mi señor!" —insistió.

— "Por favor, ahora no es momento de que empieces con tus cosas, eres la sacerdotisa del reino, pero este no es el momento, MI HIJO" —dijo orgulloso— "el heredero de mi reinado esta por venir al mundo".

— "¡Mi señor!, es indispensable que reconozca sus errores, ¡aun esta a tiempo!".

— "¡Déjame en paz!" —exaltado y llevando la carga con lo que había dicho la sacerdotisa— "¡guardias!, ¡llévensela de aquí de una vez!".

— "¡Mi señor!, ¡el niño no debe nacer!" —gritó la mujer— "¡suéltenme!" —forcejeó— "¡el destino de todos cambiará si ese niño nace!, ¡debe evitarlo!".

— "¡Se ha vuelto completamente loca!, ¡¿cómo cree que voy a matar a mi propio hijo?!" —indicó una vez más a los guardias y estos se la llevaron al calabozo.

El rey caminaba de un lado a otro, "no… yo no puedo hacer eso, él es mi hijo, no me arrepiento del pacto que hice, nunca lo haré y el que se oponga no vivirá...", su cabellos plateados rozaban el piso. La noche había sido muy larga, y la lluvia no dejaba de caer, hasta convertirse en una feroz tormenta, "espero haber tomado la decisión correcta" —pensó el rey. Cuando el llanto de alguien interfirió sus pensamientos.

— "¡Alteza!, ¡el príncipe ha nacido!".

El rostro del rey era indescriptible, la alegría iluminaba su alargado rostro, inmediatamente salió a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa ciertamente cansada por el trabajo de parto, pero llevaba en sus brazos a un ser inocente, el brillo en los ojos de su esposa al tener al bebé, un bebé que cambiaría el mundo según la sacerdotisa, "¿cómo es posible que ese pedacito de vida sea algo tan oscuro?, ¡no!, ¡imposible!" —pensó.

— "_Observa a nuestro pequeño"_ —dijo ella con dulzura.

— "Es muy hermoso" — añadió él.

Los días pasaban y el pequeño bebé abrió sus ojos y sus padres se sorprendieron al notar sus rasgos en el pequeño.

— "_Eres idéntico a tu padre" _—comentó su esposa alegremente, cargando en brazos a su primogénito.

— "No querida, no ves que hermosos ojos azules tiene son iguales a los tuyos" —besó los cabellos de ella— "son como los océanos que rodea nuestro reino, idénticos a los que me iluminan cada día", la observó.

Ella solo sonrió. "_Será el más apuesto de los príncipes, te lo puedo asegurar"._

— "_**Hoy es el tercer día de su nacimiento"**_ —murmuró una voz la cual provenía de una energía oscura que aparecía en la habitación de ambos padres. _**"Tu promesa ahora formará parte de la vida de ese niño".**_

— "_¡No!",_ se asustó la mujer.

— "Debe haber otra forma en la cual la vida de nuestro hijo no corra riego alguno" —añadió el rey.

— "_**No la hay…"**_—inquirió la voz ingresando al cuerpo del pequeño y formando parte de él.

— "_¡Ohh!",_ se acongojó la mujer, _"¡¿que vamos hacer ahora?!, nuestro pequeño cargará con el precio de nuestros pecados"._

— "No fue un pecado, tu eras muy joven y yo un principiante en conjuros, desconocíamos el grabe poder de la oscuridad en los corazones de las personas, solo la expulsamos de ellos, aquella energía se liberó formándose una sola. Por eso y por qué somos dioses terrenales era preciso sellar a ese poder oscuro en nuestro cuerpo".

— "_Si, lo sé, pero ahora ese poder se ha transmitido a nuestro hijo, nada ni nadie podrá contra el, ¿lo entiendes verdad?, nada, ni nadie, podrá con el poder que lleva en su interior"._

— "Lo sé" —pensó el Rey— "las palabras de aquella sacerdotisa eran ciertas…".

— "_No permitiré que mi pequeño sea parte de la oscuridad en persona, ¡no!, si debo sacrificarme y dar mi vida para prolongar su despertar lo haré"_ —comentó formando un sello en la frente de su hijo, mientras los llantos del niños se hacían notables.

— "¿Qué haces?".

— "_Le daré lo que resta de mi vida a mi pequeño y lo cubriré con mi propio sello para que la oscuridad que guarda en su interior nunca despierte"._

— "¡Noooooooo!, gritó el rey al ver que no podía moverse por que su esposa había creado un campo de energía muy fuerte, una barrera en la cual ella y su hijo tenían acceso. Sabía que nadie, ni incluso él mismo podía ganarle en ese tipo de conjuros. ¡Noooooooooooooooooo!.

Un nuevo sello se había formado en el niño, el cuerpo de su esposa desfallecía ante sus ojos y sus últimas palabras fue, _"protege a nuestro hijo…"._

— "Lo haré con mi vida…" —respondió, sus ojos del rey se empañaron de dolor al ver que la vida de su esposa llegaba a su fin, intentó alcanzarla pero cuando traspasó la barrera el cuerpo de ella se desplomó. El la sujetó en uno de sus brazos a su esposa y en otro al pequeño, "descuida… cumpliré mi promesa…", los llantos del bebé se fueron alejando.

Cada año que el príncipe iba creciendo, el Rey le inculcaba sus saberes, pero aquella tarde…

— "¡Dije que te arrodilles ante mí!, ¡ser insignificante!, ¡no eres nadie para que me detengas!", sostuvo la voz del príncipe de 6 años ante uno de los guardias del palacio.

— "¿Qué es lo que sucede pequeño Kiyou?" —comentó el rey alarmado por las palabras del pequeño.

— "¡Padre!, ¡este guardia no me obedece!".

— "Lo siento mi señor, solo le dije al príncipe que no debía ir fuera del reino".

— "Así es" —afirmó el autor de sus días— "sabes muy bien pequeño Kiyou que no puedes salir sin mi autorización" —observó al príncipe.

— "Si, lo sé" —cruzó sus brazos y su mirada azul brillaba de disgusto.

— "Entonces…".

— "Ya entendí… ahora regresaré al gran salón", se fastidió el pequeño.

El Rey suspiró resignado al recordar el incidente, él le imponía reglas que eran difíciles de que el niño asimile, por que no podía exponerlo fuera del palacio, no sabiendo el peso de su sello. Además…, "en su corazón hay demasiada oscuridad, la cual esta siendo reflejada en las acciones de nuestro pequeño príncipe" —pensó observando al cielo. "Sé que tu lo proteges, pero… estoy empezando a dudar si tu sola fuerza podrá mantener el sello de aquella oscuridad que vive en él".

Una vez que su padre se fue ahí, el niño salió de su escondite y se disponía al salir del palacio, cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención, al acercarse a los barrotes que daban al jardín del palacio, observó a una mujer con un aspecto deplorable, la ropa muy vieja.

Ella al tener contacto con la mirada azul del pequeño, tuvo una visión, la cual la hacia balbucear algunas palabras en su delirio.

— "¡Tu príncipe!, ¡tú!…¡no debiste nacer!…, ¡solo traerás desgracias y muerte a todo lo que te rodea!…¡muerte!…¡muerte!…¡muerte!".

El niño se asustó de solo escucharla, tal vez halla perdido la razón, "pero… ¿porqué sabe de mí?, ¿acaso me conoce?", se preguntaba el pequeño.

— "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!", casi gritó el rey a espaladas del niño haciéndolo saltar y al reconocer aquella mujer de harapos que permanecía en el calabozo del reino. "Ella es… no puede ser… aún sigue con vida… pensé que había muerto hace varios años…".

— "Jajajajajaja, ¡tú!, eres el único culpable… ¡siii!, ¡túuu!, ¡maldito!, ¡debes morir!" —dijo ella sujetando la vestimenta del pequeño príncipe que había estado muy cerca de los barrotes y al primer descuido ella se había abalanzado por la rendija del calabozo.

— "¡Padre!, ¡padre!", se asustó el niño.

— "¡Suéltala!" —gritó el rey desprendiendo su mano sucia del traje del pequeño.

— "¡Debes matarlo!, ¡debes matarlo!, ¡sólo tú!, ¡así el sello desaparecerá!.

— "¡Llévenselo de aquí!" —ordenó el rey a los soldados.

— "¡Padre!" —comentó con asombro al escuchar las palabras de esa mujer y ser llevado por los guardias del palacio.

— "¡Tú!, ¡aunque reines!, ¡serás maldecido por tu lado opuesto!, ¡tu otra cara!..., ¡esa la cual ha nacido junto a ti!..., ¡será una batalla en la cual el destino de todos estará en juego!" —río la mujer— "¡él será igual o aun más poderoso que tu hijo, mi señor!, ¡mucho mas poderoso!…¡lo matará!…., ¡lo matará!….".

Los oídos del pequeño escucharon lo último y se deslizó de los guardias llegando a donde su padre que aun conversaba con esa mujer.

— "¡Padre ella ve el futuro!, ¿es un sacerdotisa?".

— "Si, pero esta demente, no la escuchas".

— "….." —asintió el pequeño.

— "Tal vez ayudes de alguna forma" —comentó el rey.

— "Lo mataré en este mismo instante, si gusta" —dijo la mujer preparándose para acabar con el príncipe.

— "¡No!, ¡no hablo de matar a mi hijo!, sino al otro, al que en un futuro acabaría con su vida".

— "¿Qué?, ¡¿está loco?!, ¡él otro niño es la única esperanza que tiene el mundo de salvarse!".

— "¡Si no lo haces!, ¡los guardias terminaran contigo ahora mismo!".

La mujer observó al pequeño príncipe y una idea se apoderó en su mente, "está bien…, yo lo mataré…".

— El niño agregó— "¡quiero ver su cadáver!".

Los ojos se dilataron de la mujer y del mismo rey al escucharlo.

— "¡Oh!, ¡si su majestad!, no quedará rastro alguno de él ni de su familia, ¡se lo puedo asegurar!" —aseveró la sacerdotisa.

— "¡No!, no hagas eso… solo termina con él, no quiero ver el cadáver de ese niño en el palacio".

— "¡Tu no padre!, pero yo ¡si!" —dijo el príncipe altivamente.

— "¡Pequeño Kiyou!, ¡basta!, ¡ya deja de decir esas cosas!".

El niño solo volteó y se retiró del lugar.

— "El poder de su esposa no fue suficiente, mi señor…, lo sabe muy bien" —pensó la sacerdotisa en su mente turbada al ver la cara de preocupación del Rey.

— "Acabe con su familia del niño, pero a él no lo asesine, sólo selle su poder y transfiéralo al palacio" —ordenó el Rey.

— "¡Como ordene!, ¡mi señor!", se inclinó la sacerdotisa.

Esa misma noche ella trajo consigo al infante, éste temeroso de la mujer que lo tenia aprisionado y había matado a su familia, sus lágrimas estaban secas en su pequeño rostro.

— "¡Tú!", se arrodilló la mujer que lo tenia cautivo cerca del palacio, "¡tú debes vivir!", pase lo que pase, yo moriré esta noche y sólo ¡TÚ! tienes la llave para cerrar este portal de oscuridad".

Ahora el niño estaba peor que antes, al solo escuchar que esa mujer iba a morir, no significaba nada bueno, en su inconsciente del pequeño solo había algo, huir de ahí, antes que algo peor a la muerte de sus padres sucediese. Pero sus intentos de escabullirse fueron en vano, ella lo tenia atrapado y sujeto en sus manos nerviosas y manchadas de sangre.

Las campanas del palacio daban alarde que alguien ingresaba al gran salón.

El rey y el niño estaban sentados en sus tronos respectivos esa noche el príncipe había cumplido 7 años y después de haber festejado se encontraban esperando a la sacerdotisa, el rey por supuesto sabia que su hijo se iba a enfadar mucho por ver al niño aun con vida, cuando fue el mismo quién pidió traer su cadáver, pero este al ver al niño en las manos de la mujer. El príncipe saltó con furia e intentó atravesarle una daga filosa pero su intento fue en vano por que fue detenido por el cuerpo de la mujer la cual lo protegió con su cuerpo.

— "¡Noooooo!" —gritó el pequeño al ver a la sacerdotisa delante de él cayendo al suelo y llena de sangre.

El rey se quedó inmóvil de la impresión al ver como su hijo de sólo 7 años hacia tal cosa. "¡¿Cómo es posible que exista tanta crueldad en alguien tan pequeño?!" —exclamaba su mente del Rey.

— "¡Así que tu eres!…" —mencionó el príncipe masticando sus palabras.

— "¡Hijo!, ¡por que hiciste eso!" —gritó el rey levantándose lo más rápido posible a detenerlo.

— "¡¿Hijo?!", una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño, "¡no soy tu hijo!", un viento rodeó al pequeño de ojos azules.

El niño de cabello azul y el rey estaban horrorizados de lo que sucedía ahí.

— "¡Tú, eres mi pequeño Kiyou!" —dijo el Rey intentando que todo lo que escuchó desde un inicio sea falso— "¡tú eres mi hijo!" —defendió con firmeza.

— "¡No soy tu hijo!, ¡soy el príncipe y heredero al reino!" —dijo orgulloso el niño de ojos azules.

El niño de cabello azul que estaba al costado no entendía lo que pasaba en su mente de ese niño de la misma edad que él. Su padre no podía mentirse más, él príncipe era lo que afirmaban y en vano fue el sacrificio de su esposa, en vano fueron todas las enseñanzas que él le había dado, todo los esfuerzos por querer salvarlo de la cruel realidad… de aquél poder de la oscuridad…

Sus cabellos plateados se agitaban con el viento y la frente del príncipe iba desapareciendo el sello que una vez de niño le había sido otorgado por su madre. Un fuerte poder se hizo presente con tormentas y una energía negativa, oscura y siniestra se revelaba en el cuerpo del pequeño. Un nuevo sello había dentro del cuerpo del príncipe. _"Ahora lo tengo todo…"_ —musitó el pequeño.

El corazón del rey estaba turbado con frustración, en eso vio que su hijo, se acercó hacia él. Lo observó con extrañeza y de pronto tal era la fuerza que envió al rey hacia un pilar del palacio.

— "_¡Voy acabar contigo!"_ —dijo el príncipe dirigiéndose al niño de cabello azul.

— "¡No lo hagas!" —comentó el rey en su último intento de salvar al niño de cabello azul, "ese niño es la única esperanza para el futuro distante" —pensó y dijo— "el niño te servirá vivo que muerto, así lo dijo la sacerdotisa antes de partir en su búsqueda".

El niño solo observó al autor de sus días y detuvo su ataque, solo levantó una de sus manos y el niño de cabello azul se desmayó.

— "¡¿Qué hiciste?!".

— "_Sólo le he borrado la memoria, tal vez tengas razón en tus palabras, total su poder esta sellado, así que no vale la pena terminar con su vida por el momento"_ —mencionó el príncipe.

— "¡¿En que te has convertido hijo?!".

— "_¡No soy tu hijo!, ¡soy la oscuridad hecha carne!, ¡soy Kiyou Weng sucesor al trono y debo de terminar contigo de una vez!._

Los ojos de su padre se llenaron de una infinita tristeza, antes que el niño lance su hechizo mortal, el cerró sus ojos, no quería ver lo que iba a hacer el pequeño, sabia que iba a asesinarlo, "lo siento amada mía, no pude cumplir la promesa…" —comentó desfalleciendo.

Una nube de oscuridad rodeaba el palacio, las tormentas iluminaban el rostro pálido y sus ojos azules brillaban, _"es el momento de ejercer mi poder a todos"_ —sonrió.

— "¿Ehh?", un niño de cabellos azules despertaba cerca al costado de unos guardias. "¿Qué hago yo aquí en el palacio?", se preguntaba.

— "¡Por fin despertaste niño!" —dijo uno de los guardias y también comunicándole que su familia había muerto.

Los ojos del niño se entristecieron.

— "El principe Weng hace su ingreso" —afirmaron los guardias.

— "¡Ahhhh!, ¡el príncipe!", se inclinó el niño de cabellos azules saludando a su alteza que tenia la misma edad que él.

— "_¡¿Qué hace este niño aquí?!"_ —musitó el pequeño muy orgulloso después de haber acabado con su padre.

— "¡Enseguida lo llevaremos a un calabozo!, mi señor" —dijeron los guardias.

— "_No, quiero que él sea uno de ustedes, se integre a la guardia del palacio, así que cumplan mis ordenes o de lo contrario los ejecutaré a todos"._

— "¡Si, su majestad!".

— "_**Ese fue mi pasado, que bien lo recuerdo"**_ —comentó una persona de cabellera larga el cual utilizaba magia inconscientemente para salir del palacio y recorrer un espacio que había creado hace mucho tiempo. _**"Ikuko, como va nuestra huésped".**_

— "El largo tiempo que su alma ha permanecido aquí no ha cambiado su habilidad para los conjuros, mi lord" —observó por el cristal y una persona de larga cabellera gris estaba sentada observando la oscuridad alrededor.

— "Aquellos gestos, aquellas alegrías vividas forman parte de las memorias que guardo de él…" —comentó la joven de cabello gris— "pero… cuando será que pueda salir de este lugar, cuando…". Unos recuerdos llegaron a ella.

— "_¿Akemi ese es su nombre verdad señorita?" _—murmuró intentando hablar con la persona que había conquistado sus corazón, porque desde el momento en que la vio bajar de aquella carrosa junto a la prometida del Rey su imagen se había quedado grabada en su memoria.

— "Si".

— "_Eres la mejor amiga de la persona que será la esposa de mi lord"._

— "….".

— "_Lo sé, aun siendo el guardián del palacio, sé de las atrocidades que mi lord a cometido"._

— "Ella ha tenido una vida muy feliz hasta que ese sujeto interfirió en su vida".

— "_Imagino lo doloroso que debe para ella cargar con el compromiso"._

— "No sabe cuanto…".

— "_En este mundo no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable…, y si su destino ha sido ese, debe ser por algo" _—comentó el joven guardián con resignación por la amiga de la muchacha.

— "¡¿Cómo puede decir tal cosa?!", se exasperó la chica de ojos celestes con ímpetu.

— "_Por muy cruel que sea… nadie puede cambiar el destino de las personas" _—mencionó él.

— "Deberá haber una forma de salvarla lo se… estoy segura que la hay…, y ni usted ni la malicia de su Lord podrán acabar con los sentimientos de Zhu" —musitó con firmeza en sus palabras.

Sus ojos de él se asombraron y brillaron al ver la actitud de la muchacha.

— "Si sus padres no pueden hacer nada por Zhu, haré lo imposible para que ella se libere de ese cruel destino que le espera al lado de su Lord".

— "_Así, y… ¿qué piensa hacer?"._

— "Eso, es un asunto que no tengo por que decírselo" —aseveró la muchacha.

— "_Tal vez, pueda ayudarla"_.

— "¿Cómo?".

— "_Por usted, pelearía con el mismo dios de la oscuridad"._

La chica sonrió y se sonrojó levemente ante aquellas palabras, sus ojos de él parecían decirle muchas cosas, "sus ojos no mienten" —comentó.

— "_Mis ojos…"_.

— "Si, los ojos son el reflejo del alma y usted es noble a pesar de servir al Rey".

— "_Una cosa es cumplir con mi deber y otra muy diferente son mis sentimientos, nadie podrá cambiar eso, ni el mismo Rey". _

— "Así fue como te conocí", una risa se dibujo en su rostro ante el recuerdo y una lágrima se desglosó de sus ojos celestes. "Cuando será el día en que nos volvamos a reunir… Wang" —dijo volviendo a la realidad en aquella oscuridad.

— "Sólo una vez más… dame el poder y la fuerza para salir de este lugar", se levantó y arrastrando su vestimenta, juntó sus manos y sacó un báculo muy largo el cual daba una luz muy brillante la cual iluminaba aquel espacio y señaló el cristal.

Una luz destelló fuertemente del báculo y se estrelló contra el espejo, mientras sus ojos celestes brillaban, pensó— "es mi última oportunidad de destruirte, debo romper el sello…, debo hacerlo…", la luz y la energía se hacia más y más fuerte, pero alguien apareció al otro lado del cristal.

— "¡No puede ser!, ¡otra vez tú!" —comentó ella con el báculo en sus manos.

— "Recuerda, tú eres yo y yo soy tú, y si intentas romper el cristal estarás acabando contigo al mismo tiempo".

— "¡No importa!" —dijo sosteniendo su báculo con fuerza.

— "Mi lord lo ha descrito así y así debe ser" —comentó la muchacha al otro lado del cristal.

— "¡No!" —protestó desafiante como siempre— "dile a tu Lord, que así vuelva a nacer una vez más, el no conseguirá lo que desea".

— "Mi lord, se enfadará mucho si descubre esta maldición".

— "Sólo retírate del cristal", por que la energía que había acumulado se había hecho más fuerte y era cuestión de segundos para que el espejo se rompa y con este su alma sería liberada".

— "_**No se romperá"**_—intervino una tercera voz dejando a la muchacha con temor en sus ojos celestes.

— "Lo siento mi lord, ella…".

— "_**Lo sé, pero…",**_ una gran descarga de energía fue impuesta en el espejo junto a una barrera muy poderosa. _"__**Con esto no hay poder más alto que pueda sobrepasar este cristal"**_—comentó retirándose.

—"¡Nooooo!" —gritó desapareciendo su báculo y energía, inclinó su cabeza diciendo— "es inútil ganarle abuelo, es inútil… todo este tiempo, ¿será acaso mi eternidad infinita en esta oscuridad?".

— "_No digas eso, tu nunca te rindes…"._

Kire kagima saibastia

_Su rostro melancólico_

— "¿Ehh?, esa voz…". Se aturdió al levantar su cabeza, y ver unos destellos de luces a su alrededor. "¡Eres tú!, pero… ¿cómo es posible?, si él dijo que habías….".

Kiweta i adora i amena i adesta

_Suave y dulce y suave y tan frágil_

Idela

_Verlo_

Asora i adora i asora i yamasa

_No puedo describir lo que estoy viendo- es demasiado_

Idita dora

_hermoso para las palabras_

— "_No importa lo que ese sujeto dijo, pero el día prometido ha llegado y todos tendremos vidas propias, nos volveremos a encontrar al igual que mi amado Liang, lo sé, así que no pierdas la esperanza amiga, no dejes de creer… muy pronto todo este sufrimiento en el cual ha vivido tu alma por mi culpa, llegará a su fin…". _

— "¡No es cierto!, ¡no es tu culpa!, es el destino…, el cruel destino que nos tocó vivir…".

— "_Pero… si no me hubieras ayudado aquella vez… tú…, no estarías en este lugar…"._

— "Si no te hubiese ayudado, nunca hubiera conocido a la persona más especial para mí…, así que estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho".

— "_Gracias Akemi",_ una de las luces desapareció al tocar la mano de la muchacha.

Kasa melistora

_Esperando fielmente_

Imeta li ahora

_Y sonriendo de manera pacífica_

I kasa melindora

_Y esperando pacientemente_

Ilyia iya

_Tranquilamente que deseen_

— "_**Es el momento…"**_ —anunció la voz de líder y cuatro figuras en distintos mundos reaccionaban al aviso.

Kasa melistora

_Esperando fielmente_

Imeta li ahora

_Y sonriendo de manera pacífica_

I kasa melindora

_Y esperando pacientemente_

Ilyia

_Silenciosamente_

Los vientos eran muy fuertes, los rayos y las tormentas agitaban su larga cabellera y un sello legendario se formaba, dando lugar a una masa de energía oscura que emanaba de Yami, _**"¡empecemos!".**_

— "_Si",_ respondieron los demás.

Kire kagima saibastia

_Su rostro melancólico_

Inaria miamenta

_Sonrisas en la niebla_

Asora ita saibastia

_Veo que se enfrentan_

Imilia iyasii iya

_Y deseo de un deseo imposible_

La puesta de sol había pasado y la noche daba comienzo, en los distintos mundos cuatro sombras se imponían ante su propio sello mágico. _**¡Por los cuatro elementos sagrados, fuego, agua, aire, tierra!, ¡Dios del tiempo que mi sello riges!,**_ extendió sus manos hacia el cielo nocturno, _**¡poderes de la oscuridad!,**_ ¡**LOGREN TRANSFERIR ESTAS SOMBRAS DONDE SU ALMA Y CUERPO PERTENECEN**!, un rayo partió en dos al árbol que estaba al costado de la barrera que había creado el líder. _**"Veo que aun quieres interferir en mis planes"**_ —sonrió— _**"pero ya no puedes hacer nada… por que ya somos uno, como debimos estarlo desde un principio"**_ —añadió Yami.

— "_**La dualidad se ha roto…"**_ —mencionó una persona la cual llevaba el anillo en una de sus manos, _**"ahora ellos…".**_

Kiweta ita saibastia

_Suave que se enfrentan_

Inaria miamenta

_Sonrisas en la niebla_

Asora ita saibastia

_Veo que se enfrentan_

Imilia iyasii

_Y quiero desear lo imposible_

Kasa melistora

_Esperando fielmente_

Imeta i ahora

_Y sonriendo de manera pacífica_

Kasa melistora

_Esperando fielmente_

I kasa melindora

_Y esperando pacientemente_

Ilyia...

_Deseo_

En el cielo dos luces descendían a distintas partes de la ciudad, estas se unieron a dos cuerpos, uno de ellos se asomó por la ventana, observó la luna llena y el diario el cual estaba en la casa de Shaoran se desvaneció.

— "_Lo he recordado todo…"_ —murmuró una persona apretando una de sus manos, _"deberás pagar el precio de tus actos del pasado…"._

* * *

En otra dimensión…

El joven con una larga bata se levantaba, sus ojos de diferente color, tenían un brillo especial, _"hoy es el día"_ —pensó aún en el lecho pensando por todo lo que vivió en aquel sueño producto de aquel conjuro de esos hechiceros al distorsionar el tiempo y aquel otro sueño que era parte de su gran deseo donde pudo ver a Yuuko, Doumeki y Himawari, revivir aquellos tiempos de convivencia le causó nostalgia a su corazón. Cerró sus ojos recordando como fue su trayecto esos últimos días de cambios en su vida fuera de la tienda por medio de aquel sueño el cual se hizo real en ciertos aspectos que el sabía muy bien, comunicándose con personas cercanas y conociendo a otras como su maestro Tetsuya y al pequeño Koji.

Maru y moro estaban a cada lado, _"ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella se fue…, incluso las personas que fueron especiales para mi han dejado este mundo, pero aun existen lazos con el cual estoy relacionado desde hace mucho tiempo…"_ —había meditado el ese día saludando a ambas niñas.

— "Hoy te levantaste más temprano que de costumbre" —dijo la persona de camisa blanca ingresando a la habitación.

— "_Si, si, ya hablas igual que él" _—comentó al solo recuerdo de su padre Doumeki.

— "¿Te refieres a mi padre?".

— "_Si, son muy parecidos, a decir verdad él también era muy parecido a su abuelo"._

— "¿Y eso?".

— "_¿Te refieres a este traje?"_ —preguntó el joven mago de diferente color de ojos al seleccionar una vestimenta diferente a la que solía llevar de costumbre.

— "Si".

— "_Es un traje especial, hoy deberé hacer un viaje al mundo de los sueños, y tal vez…"_

— "¿Tal vez que?..."

— "_Pueda ver a Yuuko san, otra vez…" _—comentó sonriente.

— "En un tiempo distorsionado todo es posible" —dijo Mokona— "espero que todo salga bien".

— "_Tengo confianza en que así será" _—sonrió.

La persona de camisa blanca abrió sus ojos después de haber recordado la partida de Watanuki, hace algunos días.

— "¡Maru esta preocupada!".

—"¡Moro esta preocupada!".

Mokona asintió estaba por el pasillo junto a la persona de camisa blanca, comentó— "Watanuki ha permanecido varios días inconsciente…".

— "Falta muy poco y él aun no regresa…", de su bolsillo sacó el huevo que le encargó su padre antes de morir, "aun no es el momento…" —observó a las niñas y les dijo— "no deben despertarlo… entendido".

— "¡Si!" —dijeron ambas

Mokona que estaba al costado mencionó— "¿qué pasará si él no regresa antes de la puesta lunar?".

— "El regresará, estoy seguro… sabrá salir de aquel sueño…"

— "_Hablan de mí como alguien que estuviera apunto de desaparecer"_ —dijo una persona saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

— "¡Amo Watanuki!, ¡por fin despertó!", se fueron las niñas y lo abrazaron.

— "¡Maru se preocupó mucho!".

— "¡Moro se preocupó mucho!".

— "_Todo esta bien…"_ —acarició amablemente el cabello de ambas niñas.

El sujeto de camisa blanca lo observó y añadió— "¿te encuentras bien?".

— "_Mejor de lo que imaginé"_ —observó la luna— _"esta por comenzar…"._

— "Si…."

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Hola a todos!, ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, se aproxima una batalla OMG, ¡sálvenme!, muchas respuestas y nuevas interrogantes aparecen como…, ¿Fujimoto llegará a tiempo a la clínica?, ¿qué es lo que intentará hacer Kinu al saber la verdad de su pasado?, ¿a quién atacará Hiwaki en ese evento?, ¿qué consecuencias traerá la invocación del conjuro de Yami en los distintos mundos?. Por fin Watanuki despertó a la realidad y… ¿qué es lo que esta por comenzar?..., la imagen de la portada del capítulo es propia (tiene semejanzas a otros personajes pero la adapté para la historia y cuenta con mi estilo en el diseño y vestimenta), las canciones que acompañan en el fic les pertenecen a FictionJunction YUUKA (Kioku no Mori), Yuki Kajiura (Aikoi), Tomoyo Daidouji (Kokoni kite), Yuki Kajiura (A song of stom and fire ). Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, cualquier pregunta o comentario por favor enviarlo al correo miriels_li_zet . Gracias por su atención, saludos. Miriel

**Capítulo VI: "El poder de los cuatro hermanos"**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI: "El poder de los cuatro hermanos"**

Los largos cabellos se extendían en uno de los umbrales del palacio, sus alas brillaban con los rayos del sol y junto a ella estaba un acompañante. Quien después de una conversación había comprendido lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

— "¿Acaso no hay forma de evitarlo?" —pregunto él.

— "_No…"_ —cerró sus ojos canela y pensó en aquel sueño que le fue mostrado— "_el día ha llegado y las alas que algún día fueron dispersas se reunirán nuevamente… aquellos fragmentos de su alma…"._

— "Ese sueño…, no llegará a cumplirse, ¿verdad?" —preguntó ajeno a los pensamientos del ángel.

— "_Ese sueño solo fue un aviso de lo que probablemente suceda, pero… ¿eh?...",_ se sonrojó al ver que este la había abrazado, al ver temor en sus ojos le dijo— "no importa que es lo que pase, estaré a tu lado siempre, si pude escuchar tu voz desde otro mundo, estoy seguro que si nos apartamos" —asintió— "el sonido de tu voz hará posible que nos volvamos a reencontrar nuevamente".

— "_Gracias…",_ correspondió a su abrazo, "_el paso de los años solo han sido por un propósito, ¿sabes cuál es?"._

— "Si, es el volvernos a encontrar…" —dijo él.

— "_Una vez más…"_ —completó la frase sonriente.

Wasu renai de kono ooriwa

Nunca olvidaré este recuerdo

Bokura ga shinjite ai no uta

…la canción de amor en la que confiamos.

Los rayos del sol se empezaban a ocultarse para dar paso al atardecer

— "Hermoso verdad…" —mencionó él.

— "_Si..."._

Dakishimete yorou niwa

La luna trisada llora…

Kaketa tsuki de naku

…sobre nuestro querido cielo.

Un joven desde otra dimensión, se arregló los anteojos y observó la luna llena.

— "_Cuando la noche de comienzo, la invocación será inevitable…"._

Mokona permanecía en silencio y el joven de camisa blanca observaba la situación, era complicado decidir, su mismo padre se tomó años y no lo consiguió, ahora él, es el único con el poder de hacer aquella elección correcta, como una vez dijo Yuuko dueña de la anterior tienda, a su antecesor… "**no debes dudar… cuando llegue el momento".**

— "…".

Los mejores platillos y postres estaban servidos, la recepción y la vajilla de plata brillaban, los guardias en sus puestos, nada podía salir mal, la mínima equivocación era la muerte según el Rey Kiyou.

Sus ojos azules brillaban de solo saber que ya iba a ocultarse el sol e iniciaría su ceremonia donde desposaría a la hija de Zheng. Su largo cabello celeste plateado rosaba el piso, el cual reflejaba una túnica muy larga la cual era recubierta por una capa oscura y en el centro un broche con el símbolo de la realeza, _**"no importa nada ahora",**_ el solo recuerdo de haber terminado con la vida de su otra mitad lo tranquilizaba, aquel sujeto le hubiese dado muchos problemas de haber despertado, _**"pude cambiar el destino…" **_—sonrió— _**"nadie puede vencerme, nadie" **_—empezó a reír.

Los guardias que estaban al costado del Rey, temblaban de solo escucharlo reír de esa forma, conocían lo malvado que era y no tenía contemplación alguna, desde la muerte de sus jóvenes padres y su temprana edad en tomar el poder, lo cambió por completo, a veces los guardias se preguntaban sobre la extraña muerte de sus padres, pero no tenían más que múltiples hipótesis. Nadie en el castillo conocía la verdad, nadie solo el único testigo y ese era el mismo príncipe ahora convertido en Rey, quien estaba a unas horas de su matrimonio.

Extrañas palabras invadieron la mente de Kiyou y sus ojos azules y cejas se fruncieron.

— "_El día de mañana que ella sea oficialmente tú esposa…, ese día la perderás…"_

— "_**No…". **_

— "_El día de mañana que ella sea oficialmente tú esposa…, ese día la perderás…"_

— "_**¡NO!".**_

— "_El día de mañana que ella sea oficialmente tú esposa…, ese día la perderás…"_

— "_**¡MALDICIÓN WANG!, ¡NO PUEDES!, ¡ESTAS MUERTO!"**_

Ahora si los guardias estaban aterrados, el cambio de actitud de su Rey era más que evidente, su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse de una energía oscura y electrizante con el paso que daba, sus cabellos se agitaban con el viento que su poder emanaba.

— "_**¡GUARDIAS!".**_

— "Si, mi lord".

— "_**¡BUSQUEN A ZHU INMEDIATAMENTE!, ¡LLÉVENLA AL GRAN SALÓN!".**_

— "Como ordene mi lord".

El Rey fijaba su mirada por uno de los balcones, _**"el atardecer se ha terminado…"**_

— "_**Tu maldición no se cumplirá Wang, porque me casaré con Zhu, pase lo que pase…, sólo así podré obtener el poder que deseo…". **_

Kurika etsusu mi niwa

Nuestros repetidos pecados se disolverán…

Uma do no tsuki ga michiru wakaru

…cuando la aturdida luna llegue a su plenitud.

La noche daba comienzo y la angustia de la muchacha de ojos grises se incrementaba, porque de un momento a otro su vida llena de tranquilidad se tornaba tan complicada, porque tuvo que comprometerse con alguien a quién no amaba, su mejor amiga había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba sola en el jardín, observando los arboles de cerezo.

— "_Si estuvieras aquí Liang… si tan solo supieras la verdad…"_ —asintió y observó el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su dedo, _"viento…"_ —mencionó al ver aquellos pétalos de cerezo esparciéndose por el jardín— _"alguna vez dijiste que nunca te separarías de la persona que amas y si alguien intentase interferir… tu lo detendrías, pero… hoy ya no existe esperanza… solo la que guardo en mi corazón hacia ti…",_ una de sus manos se abrió lentamente dejando que uno de los pétalos caiga suavemente.

Ikutsu mono kokoro ga kimi wo shiwa nara

¿Te atarán incontables corazones…?

Ochite yukukitsu ima yurisareru made

¿Hasta que su resolución llegue a su fin?

Ai manaka shinshitoi

¿Está bien creer en el amor?.

— "_Dulce viento que transportas libertad…", _con lágrimas turbando la claridad de sus ojos.

El sonar de las campanas de reloj del castillo anunciaba lo inevitable.

— "_Haz que en mi otra vida pueda estar junto a la persona que amo, libérame de esta promesa que es mi verdugo…, mi destino…", _muchos pétalos de cerezo eran arrasados por el viento en el jardín en el cual ella se había alejada de la multitud_, _secándose esas gotas cristalinas que cubrían sus mejillas y cerrando sus ojos por un momento quería sentir el aroma de las flores y el sabor de la libertad, por última vez.

Alguien encapuchado se le acercó y con un reloj de arena en sus manos le dijo— _**"¿ese es tu deseo?..."**_

— "_Si…"_

Después de hablar con él y explicarle sus razones, mencionó con un brillo en sus ojos,_ "acaso… ¿usted puede hacerlo realidad?"._

Un ligero movimiento en su cabeza del encapuchado afirmó la pregunta de la muchacha y comentó— _**"pero… deberás cumplir con ciertas condiciones… de lo contrario serás castigada atrozmente por mi poder…". **_

— "_¿Ah?", _sus ojos grises claros se abrieron y su largo cabello ensortijado cubría los hombros de la joven, se levantó de su alcoba y se asomó por la ventana,_ "otra vez_…_ese sueño…, últimamente es cada vez más y más frecuente", _se tocó la frente_, "pero…no tengo temperatura, que raro…" _—pensó por un momento tratando de darle sentido a los sueños que tenía pero no se le ocurría nada,_ "hay Himeko como siempre preocupándote por algo que no tiene importancia"_, se decía así misma_, "seguro es un sueño, que siendo sueño no está resuelto por eso lo tengo presente casi todas las noches, ¡ah!", _su cabeza la movía de lado a lado, luego de tranquilizarse,_ "es…un sueño…, nada malo puede suceder, verdad mamá_" —sonrió observando el recuadro de su madre a un costado de su cama y se envolvió con la cobija_, "es sólo un sueño…solo eso…". _

Habían pasado 8 años de celebrar su último cumpleaños con toda su familia, al terminar ese día su madre murió de forma muy extraña, recordaba que los médicos no entendían las causas de su fallecimiento. Pero desde ese día nada fue igual, el amor familiar siempre estaba presente, pero había algo más que sólo Himeko podía percibir y eso era el transcurrir de las horas, los días y los años, como si todo empezase a avanzar de forma acelerada e incontrolable.

Al costado de un sillón estaba un reloj de arena y una persona estaba a gusto de ver el movimiento de éste, a unos metros de él una fuente iluminada por la luz de la luna reflejaba los ojos blancos de la chica quien sostenía un báculo y se mantenía observando con detenimiento la fuente.

— "_Mi lord…,_ _la chica no ha despertado"_—dijo la sacerdotisa con pesar sosteniendo su báculo—_ "lo que sucede, es que el hechizo aun no está completo"._

— "_**Muy pronto nos llevaremos una sorpresa…"**_ —sonrió tranquilamente desde su sillón, sus ojos azules observaban a través del espejo— **"**_**aunque el hechizo se ha roto, su regreso no está en los límites de la intromisión…, por eso, la misión debe completarse sin retraso alguno…".**_

* * *

El viento agitaba los pétalos de cerezos, Mokona, Maru y Moro, aguardaban y el mago continuaba observando la Luna llena.

— "Está a punto de comenzar…" —añadió el chico de camisa blanca.

— "_Los hilos del destino están girando nuevamente, hacia una nueva etapa de sus vidas…"_

— "¿Eso es seguro?".

— "_Si, lo he visto… incluso soy parte de su destino, desde el momento en que él decidió proteger a Sakura"._

Los pétalos de cerezo eran más frecuentes y el viento se agitaba cada vez más, Watanuki se tornó muy pensativo al observar la Luna llena.

— "¿Vas a hacer un hechizo?...".

— "_No puedo limitarme a solo observar desde la tienda, sabiendo su situación…"_

— "…"

El símbolo del mago Clow era uno de los sellos que eran parte de su poder, un poder el cual había heredado y con el paso de los años en la tienda lo había perfeccionado. _"Aquel huevo que ella dejó a Doumeki… pasó a manos de su hijo, quien me ha acompañado desde que su padre dejó este mundo" _—sonrió al recordar aquel sueño— _"el tiempo transcurre rápido…"_ —cerró sus ojos.

Una energía diferente emanaba del cuerpo de Watanuki, formando un nuevo símbolo cerrando su sello mágico del sol y la luna, _"todos y cada uno merecemos una nueva oportunidad…, sea en esta vida o en otra…"_, el espacio que había creado en el jardín de la tienda se estaba convirtiendo en un puerta hacia otro mundo, _"es una invitación entonces…"_ —mencionó el joven mago hacia una pequeña mariposa que estaba del otro lado. _"Sabes muy bien, que si voy, no hay camino de regreso…, porque esto ya no es un sueño…". _

— "…_**.".**_

— "_Es cierto…"_ —pensó— _"tal vez sea la única forma…como dijo Sakura aquella vez en un sueño…" _—recordó mientras muchos pétalos de cerezo se deslizaban con el viento—_ "además que este nuevo sello es parte de mi poder ahora y servirá de protección al mismo tiempo",_ acercándose hacia aquella grieta dimensional y la mariposa que estaba agitándose en el lugar, se posó sobre una persona que estaba al pie de un árbol de cerezo.

— "_Esto es un sueño…"_ —mencionó incrédulo.

— "_**No…".**_

— "_Entonces porque es tan difícil creer que es verdad…"._

— "_**Quizá, porque no había sido el momento…",**_ sus largos cabellos negros se agitaban con el viento.

Los pasos eran cortos y con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, parecía imposible de asimilar, no podía creerlo, se estaba acercando a la persona a quien había esperado por un largo tiempo en la tienda, no es otra entidad, tampoco era parte del tiempo distorsionado, ni un sueño creado por su deseo el cual había sido corto pero fue feliz de haber compartido tiempo con personas que habían sido importantes en su vida, sabía y conocía muy bien la energía de Yuuko-san, además no había campo mágico que le impidiese el movimiento y eso era como flotar.

— "_Yuuko-san…",_ la observó y luego la abrazó fuertemente con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella lo recibió amablemente entre sus brazos, acariciando su corto cabello como si fuese un niño, aquél niño que recibió desde hace mucho tiempo.

— "**Tú eres Watanuki…"** —escuchó una tercera voz acercándose.

— "_¡¿Eh?!...", s_us ojos se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba a unos pasos de ambos.

Esa persona tenía una larga túnica negra con símbolos muy parecidos a su sello mágico, con una cabellera muy larga, unos lentes que cubrían sus ojos azules y de sonrisa muy cálida, se encontraba saludándole.

— "_**Te dije que algún día lo conocerías…"**_ —mencionó ella sonriente.

— "_No entiendo… ¿quién es esta persona Yuuko-san?"._

— "**En este mundo no existen las coincidencias…"** —afirmó el mago.

— "_**Sólo lo inevitable…",**_ continuó ella.

— "_Yuuko-san…, él es…"_

— "_**Si… el mismo mago Clow". **_

— "_Entonces… si esto no es un sueño, estoy en…"._

— "_**El tiempo distorsionado, otorga algunas ventajas, por eso…"**_ —observó a Clow como indicándole algo.

— "**Es el momento que recuerdes tus orígenes…".**

— "…_..", _imágenes invadían la mente del joven mago, el cual con los ojos cerrados los gestos en su rostro se hicieron notar cuando en una de las imágenes mostradas estaban la muerte de sus padres. _"¿Por qué?..., porque…"_ —musitaba Watanuki. _"Yo no recordaba como murieron exactamente mis padres y ahora… ¿qué significan estos recuerdos después de mucho tiempo?… ¿cuál es su propósito?..."._

— "_**No podías recordarlo porque fue parte de un pagó que hiciste al entrar a la tienda, aquel tiempo era parte del círculo que había creado Fei Wang Reed, pero ellos en realidad solo fueron una barrera para evitar la verdad…**__" _—mencionó Yuuko.

— "_¿La verdad?..."._

— "**Así es…"** —dijo el mago utilizando su magia hizo brillar el sello mágico de Watanuki.

— "_¿Huh?, esta magia es muy similar a la que utilizo…", _sus ojos se dilataron cuando nuevos recuerdos invadieron su mente, desde cuando era un bebe hasta cuando sus padres se conocieron, pero luego vio algo que lo sorprendió abriendo sus ojos y dijo—_ "no puede ser… ¡imposible!…"._

— "_**Ahora…, que conoces toda la verdad... ¿qué es lo que harás?" **_—preguntó Yuuko_._

— "_Seguiré siendo el dueño de la tienda, concediendo deseos hasta que llegue el momento…" _—cerró sus ojos.

— "¿Amo Watanuki, está bien?"—inquirieron ambas niñas.

— "_Si", _dijo calmado saliendo de aquella barrera mágica.

— "Estabas decidido a ir a otra dimensión, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió para que desistieras?" —preguntó el hijo de Doumeki.

— "_Si cruzaba a otra dimensión solo traería más obstáculos a quienes quiero y estimo mucho" _—comentó mientras analizaba lo sucedido— no le contó que antes de ir a la otra dimensión como se lo había propuesto, estuvo atraído por aquella grieta entre dos mundos, en aquel espacio había encontrado a Yuuko y al mago Clow, sólo mencionó—_ "debo permanecer en este lugar y ayudarlos en la especialidad de la tienda". _

— "¿Especialidad de la tienda?", —indagó su interlocutor.

— "_Si… concediendo deseos…". _Las imágenes que tenía en su mente laceraban su alma y no podía cometer errores, no en esta situación la cual empeoraría al pasar las horas. Observó de nuevo la Luna llena con preocupación y pensó— _"el sello se romperá… en cualquier momento…"._

* * *

El lugar donde se estaba llevando un desfile de modas, quedó en penumbras, en uno de los rincones estaba Tomoyo quien abría sus ojos azules y lanzó tremendo grito…

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!".

— "¿Señorita está bien…?", se acercó su empleado ayudando a la joven con ciertas heridas por el impacto.

— "¡Ohh…!", se sorprendió al ver el estado en que estaba el salón, "¡¿dónde está Sakura?! y ¡¿Li?!".

— "Los jóvenes están en el jardín con ese sujeto que destruyó casi todo y…", los ojos del empleado se abrieron al ver como la presidenta se dirigía hacia esa dirección, "¡no señorita!", la detuvo del brazo, "¡no debe ir a ese lugar!, ¡puede salir más lastimada de lo que ya está!".

— "¡No intentes detenerme!, ¡Sakura y Lí necesitan de nuestra ayuda!" —aseveró firmemente.

— "Entonces sino puedo detenerla, iré con usted…", sostuvo su asistente.

Al transitar por los corredores, las personas afectadas eran atendidas por los paramédicos.

— "¿Qué es lo que sucedió?…." —dijo Tomoyo haciendo memoria— "solo recuerdo… a un joven hablar en un idioma muy extraño y luego… una fuerte luz lo invadió… todo el escenario se estremecía y aquel sujeto se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, luego es… como si un rayo hubiese partido la sala del desfile… por más que intento recordar que pasó luego, no lo consigo…".

— "Es porque después de aquel rayo como lo llama usted… sucedió en verdad de manera inusitada fuera del local, luego ese chico destelló su energía con la señorita Sakura, si no es por el joven que la acompañaba, la señorita Sakura…".

— "¡¿Qué?!…¡no vuelvas a decir esas cosas!…, ella debe estar bien…¡estoy segura que Li la protegerá!…¡lo sé!".

— "Usted intentó llegar hacia la señorita Sakura cuando ese sujeto lo invadía aquella luz inmensa y al igual que todos, el impacto nos llevó lejos, saliendo muchos de nosotros arrasados por los distintos rincones del local…".

Al llegar al jardín este se encontraba rodeado de policías, bomberos y la multitud obstaculizaba la visión de lo que realmente estaba pasando…

— "¿Qué es lo que sucede…?" —añadió Tomoyo inquieta por no saber de sus amigos.

— "Nadie tiene acceso a donde se encuentran sus amigos señorita, la razón es inexplicable".

— "¡No puede ser!… están utilizando magia…" —pensó de inmediato y el temor por ellos se hacía cada vez mayor.

La muchacha de ojos verdes liberó primero al peluche, el cual se encontraba inconsciente por los constantes ataques de Hiwaki, "¡ayúdenme!..., por favor…

¡KERO, YUE, REGRESEN A SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD!", luego de liberar a sus guardianes, concentrándose invocó a las cartas Sakura, la primera carta en actuar fue la carta "Dream", saliendo de aquella barrera, durmiendo a todo ser sin magia y la carta "Shield" alrededor de Shaoran y Kero, ambos estaban muy agotados, sobre todo Shaoran.

— "¡¿Qué demonios sucedió en este lugar?!" —dijo Touya quien llegaba al evento de su hermana junto a Yukito, al ver que todo estaba casi destruido, en ese preciso instante recibió el poder de la carta sueño y cayó en los brazos de Yukito.

— "Esto es…", las alas salieron del cuerpo de Yukito y junto a él su verdadera identidad Yue, "Ella esta…" —mencionó el guardián extendiendo sus alas plateadas visualizó donde estaba su dueña y aquella energía oscura. Utilizó su poder y flechas pero no lograba romper aquella barrera mágica, "no pude ser…", sus ojos se dilataron, "¡ese sujeto!…tiene el mismo poder que el mago Clow… ¡es imposible!".

— "¡Maldición!", se preocupó Kero al notar que a su costado estaba el sujeto chino con su traje lleno de sangre por los múltiples golpes por los ataques constantes de ese sujeto.

— "No te preocupes por mí, debemos liberar a Sakura de ese sujeto… es muy poderoso…".

— "Lo sé…" —musitó Kero.

— "_Este sujeto no iguala mi poder… Sa-ku-ra…" _—comentó el cuerpo de Hiwaki poseído por completo por su sombra Kazuo.

— "¡Detente Hiwaki!, ¡por favor!, ¡no lastimes a Shaoran!…", sus puños golpeaban aquella barrera en la que se encontraba, mientras ambos jóvenes se encontraban en plena lucha, Shaoran atacaba con su espada y utilizaba su magia, pero no lograba hacerle ningún daño.

— "_Lo dije desde un principio, ahora somos uno, no soy Hiwaki, el solo fue una forma falsa de poder ingresar a este mundo, mi verdadero nombre es Kazuo"_ —afirmó el joven de ojos verdes.

El fuego de Kero se hizo nuevamente presente.

— "_Nadie tiene el poder para detenernos ahora…"_, se dirigió hacia el guardián y estalló su energía eléctrica dejándolo inconsciente.

— "¡Kerooooooooooooo!" —gritó Sakura.

— "Si los poderes de los guardianes no te pueden detener y no eres una carta, ¿quién eres en realidad?" —musitó Shaoran levantándose a duras penas sosteniendo su espada contra el suelo.

— "_Mi padre, fue un gran hechicero…, pero, alguien se encargó de destruirlo todo…",_ ahora el campo eléctrico también rodeaba a Shaoran, quien lograba contenerlo con su espada.

— "_Es por eso… que debo acabar con la misión…",_ su mirada verde fue hacia Sakura quien estaba prisionera en una de sus barreras que él había creado.

— "¡No!, ¡no dejaré que lastimes a Sakura!" —añadió Shaoran con varios cortes en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

— "_¿Crees poder detenerme ahora?"_ —sonrió— _"inténtalo si puedes…",_ un movimiento de sus manos hizo que Shaoran impacte contra un muro.

— "_Despídete de tu existencia..."_ —señaló Kazuo arrastrando su capa sobre el ligero gras del jardín.

— "¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

El grito de Sakura limitó su movimiento que terminaría con la vida del joven hechicero y observó a la muchacha.

— "¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!", sus ojos verdes empañados de lágrimas no resistía lo que observaba, "¡POR FAVOR… DETENTE!".

Los rayos se hicieron notar en el lugar y la furia de Kazuo era cada vez mayor al ver el sufrimiento de Sakura por ese sujeto. Se acercó hacia ella y observó al joven chino casi inconsciente por el último golpe, _"la piedad no es común en mí, pero Yami nos espera, así que es el momento de marcharnos de este mundo…, querida Sakura…". _Un ligero movimiento de sus manos hizo desaparecer las barreras y con ella la luz verde de los ojos de Sakura se oscureció nuevamente. El sello de Kazuo sobre sus pies indicaba el cambio de dimensión.

— "No permitiré que te lleves a nuestra dueña", se presentó Yue al ver que la barrera el cual les impedía a todos ingresar había desaparecido y notar que el poder de las cartas se desvanecían y retornaban a su dueña.

— "_¡Oh!, tú eres otro de sus guardianes…". _

— "No sé quien seas, pero no dejaré que le hagas daño" —sacó su flecha y arco, con firmeza mencionó— "libera a nuestra dueña".

— "_Descuida, tu dueña será liberada muy pronto…, eso lo puedo asegurar, no dejaré que le hagan daño". _

— "¿Quiénes?" —inquirió Yue.

— "_Mis hermanos…"_ —musitó y se tornó confundido por un instante, la sombra oscura Kazuo al unirse con el cuerpo de Hiwaki, no solo obtuvo su parte física sino también heredó las emociones y sentimientos que poseía, tenía conflictos internos el cual fue aprovechado por Yue en atacarlo y el cual fue esquivado con rapidez pero causándole un corte pequeño en su mejilla con sus flechas.

Con sus dedos Kazuo recogió la gota de sangre que se deslizaba sobre su pálido rostro y desató un enorme ráfaga de viento envolviendo al guardián cayendo en uno de los arboles.

— "Sakura…."— musitó Shaoran intentando levantarse, pero su magia se había debilitado en la pelea.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kazuo, _"muy pronto su alma nos pertenecerá y si no llegas al amanecer solo encontrarás su cadáver…",_ extendió su capa y envolvió a Sakura.

— "¡Esperaaaaaaaaa!, ¡Sakuraaaaaaaa!", quiso alcanzarla pero la brecha de la dimensión se cerró, solo pudo ver caer una gota cristalina brotar de sus ojos verdes. "¡Rayos!" —apretó sus puños.

— "¡Li!, ¡Kero!" —dijo Tomoyo corriendo hacia el joven chino— "¡estás muy mal Lí!, Sakura y ese chico, ¡¿dónde están?!".

— "¡Ese sujeto se llevó a Sakura!" —musitó Kero.

— "¡No pude detenerlo!, ¡rayossss!, ¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa!", el grito de Shaoran era de dolor de sus heridas de su cuerpo, el no haberla protegido de ese sujeto lo llenaba de rabia y desesperación, porque no sabía dónde se encontraba y peor con las últimas palabras que mencionó el tal Kazuo le angustiaba.

— "¡Oh!... no… Sakura…". Tomoyo se acongojó pensando en lo que podía pasarle a su amiga.

Los paramédicos acudieron a atenderlos, el peluche y Yukito estaban en su forma falsa, pero estaban con serias lesiones y cortes en su cuerpo.

— "Un momento, ¿dónde está Lí?" —indagó Tomoyo al no ver a Li— "está mal herido, solo le quite la vista por un momento y ya no está, ¿dónde puede haber ido?", le preguntaba a su asistente.

— "No lo sé, señorita, pero descuide, seguro esta con los demás paramédicos. No se preocupe".

Caminando y con las heridas abiertas en su cuerpo, el joven hechicero se sentía muy débil pero con la fuerza de encontrarla, solo tenía una opción y ese era el diario de Wang, el cual había dejado en la biblioteca, el cual había traducido el lenguaje de sus escritos, no había duda aquel diario pertenecía a un tiempo muy antiguo y los símbolos que tenían en la portada del diario eran conocidos, tal vez existía una posibilidad de llegar a un portal entre otro mundo, el único medio sería ese diario. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el diario no estaba en su escritorio y eso solo significaba una cosa.

— "La profecía se ha cumplido…. él ha regresado a la vida…", salió de la biblioteca y vio a su mayordomo.

— "Wei… la biblioteca… el diario…".

— "¡Joven Shaoran!, ¿qué le sucedió?", la preocupación del mayordomo se hizo notable al ver a su joven amo con el traje todo roto y con manchas de sangre por varias partes de su cuerpo.

— "Estoy bien Wei… solo…"

— "¡Joven Shaoran!", se había desmayado y fue sostenido por Wei, el cual lo llevó a su habitación, estaba mal herido así que llamó a los médicos, después de atenderlo e intentar llevarlo a un hospital este se negó y dijo— "necesito descansar solo así las heridas de mi cuerpo se cerrarán, además debo rescatar a Sakura de ese tipo…". Al ver que se quedaba dormido por las inyecciones que le aplicó el doctor el mayordomo lo dejó descansar tal y como su señor ordenó.

Una oscuridad profunda se podía observar a su alrededor, una persona se sentía caer hacia el vacío, "Sakura." — mencionó Shaoran.

— "_No vayas en esa dirección…" _—mencionó una voz.

— "¿Quién eres?..."

— "_Solo acudí a tu llamado… a través de este sueño"._

— "Si eres Wang, dime la forma en que puedo encontrarla, por favor, ella es la persona más importante para mí, no deseo perderla, ¡ayúdame por favor!".

— "_Signos inversos, signos cruzados, la luz y la oscuridad siempre presentes como el balance que un día fue roto…, te enviaré junto a tu amada. Tal vez sea la última vez que la veas de esa forma… casi no hay tiempo…",_ una luz muy blanca envolvió el cuerpo del joven chino haciéndolo desaparecer de su habitación.

Del otro lado del espejo, la joven que permanecía prisionera se alegraba de sentir una presencia.

— "_**Este poder es…"**_ — sonrió— _**"ha regresado…"**_ — comentó con infinita alegría en su rostro.

* * *

El pueblo entero estaba de pie, aplaudiendo y rebosante de ver culminar la boda de la princesa Sakura y Syaoran. Kurogane, Fay y Mokona permanecían vigilantes al igual que el príncipe Touya y el sacerdote Yukito.

— "¡Soy muy feliz Syaoran!" —señaló la princesa con una sonrisa sosteniendo su mano.

El pueblo aclamaba y la joven pareja se preparaba para un tierno beso, ambos estaban sonrojados y no faltaba la vena saltante del príncipe Touya del coraje por la escena, cuando un fuerte temblor del lugar se sintió. Unos ojos canela muy brillantes acusaban y deseaban fulminar a Syaoran.

— "_¡Por fin, te encontré!",_ sacudió todo el lugar con un nuevo movimiento más fuerte y una tormenta de arena haciendo que los pobladores salgan corriendo de pánico.

— "¡Oh no!, esto es…", sus ojos verdes se dilataron de ver la escena.

— "¡Cuidado!, su corazón está lleno de oscuridad…" —señaló Mokona.

— "¡Syaoran!" —gritó la princesa.

Eres la persona que asesinó a mis padres, "_¡tú!, ¡¿por queeeeeeeeeeee?!",_ estalló su energía con Syaoran. Los demás no podían ingresar a donde estaban ya que el joven de ojos canela había creado una barrera de tiempo.

— "¿No sé de que hablas?...".

— "_Ahora lo niegas…, entonces voy a refrescarte la memoria…". _

Syaoran se vio envuelto en otro escenario y pudo ver como una familia era destruida por el poder de su clon en otro mundo. Todo por recuperar una de las plumas de Sakura. Esa era su misión del otro Shaoran y no había obstáculo que enfrentase con tal de obtenerlo. El clon había acabado con los padres de un inocente, el cual había quedado herido por tal enfrentamiento.

— "¿Ese niño…, eras tú?", se sorprendió ante el lejano recuerdo.

— "_Así es…."._ Los ataques con la espada de Tomoko eran más que evidentes, deseaba terminar con la vida de quien le arrebató a sus padres.

Fuera de la barrera en que se encontraban ambos jóvenes, Sakura levantaba su báculo.

— "¡¿Qué haces Sakura?!" — gritó el príncipe Touya.

— "¡No hija!, ¡no debes ir!" —señaló su madre mientras que su padre se apoderaba el mismo miedo de hace muchos años.

— "Lo siento madre, padre, hermano, debo ayudar a Syaoran" — mencionó decidida.

— "No creas que te dejaremos ir sola a ese lugar" — añadió Kurogane. Un silbido, se escuchó y unos signos aparecieron alrededor de la princesa.

— "Fay-san…" — dijo la princesa.

— "Vamos…" — añadió Mokona sobre el hombro de Fay.

Un fuerte viento los envolvió y desaparecieron del palacio. Las espadas chocaban y destellaban al paso de los constantes movimientos de ambos jóvenes.

— "Lamentablemente no fui yo quien asesino a tu padres…"

— "_Si, tu no lo hiciste, entonces… ¡¿quién fue?!"_ — preguntó intrigado.

— Syaoran con tristeza solo dijo— "lo siento…".

Al escuchar eso, apuntó su espada contra él, _"debería terminar contigo de una vez…, pero he reservado algo especial..., una presencia está acercándose…"_ — musitó— _"es bueno tenerlos reunidos, así podré comenzar con mis planes…". _

Envueltos por la magia de Fay, Sakura y los demás lograban ingresar a la barrera de tiempo.

— "_Esta escena me parece familiar…"_ — dijo pensativo— _"lo he visto antes…",_ dijo curioso.

— "¡¿Qué?!", todos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

— "_Cuando los he visto a ustedes peleando contra un anciano, por rescatar a… ¡oh!, sí…, la iban a rescatar a usted princesa". _

— "…..", todos quedaron enmudecidos y casi inmóviles por el recuerdo.

— "_Esa pelea fue muy interesante, lástima que el anciano desapareció_…".

— "¡¿Cómo es posible que tú puedas recordar algo que se restructuró con el poder de mis plumas?!"…, Sakura estaba atónita al igual que los demás.

— "¿Quién eres en verdad?" — musitó Syaoran.

Una sonrisa fue la respuesta de su interlocutor y junto a la expresión mencionó— _"Soy Tomoko y si ha eso le llamó reestructuración de dimensiones pues eso no quita las muertes que ocasionó en su trayectoria… lo siento por usted princesa…, pero…". _Los demás fueron lanzados en diferentes direcciones por su poder mágico.

— "¡Cuidado!, ¡Sakura!" —exclamaron los demás.

La princesa impuso su báculo que le fue entregado como nueva sacerdotisa del reino, el cual irradió un fuerte poder deteniendo el hechizo de Kazuo.

— "Sakura-chan ha incrementado su magia en todo este tiempo" —pensó Fay.

— "¿Cuál es su propósito en este mundo?" — inquirió ella al chico de capa oscura.

— "_Usted"_ — respondió sonriente— _"mi objetivo es usted princesa, pero…veo que su poder mágico es elevado… entonces no vacilaré"_ —cerró ambas manos y unas criaturas amorfas salieron desde otra dimensión atacando a los demás.

La espada de Kurogane se hizo notar al terminar con varias, pero cada vez que cortaba a una salían tres más, "estos monstruos, ¡¿de qué rayos están hechos?!".

Esquivando los ataques Fay, mencionó— "Syaoran-kun, ve junto a la princesa, ¡rápido!".

— "Sí", en cada movimiento que daba, podía observar a Sakura evadiendo los ataques de ese sujeto, "espera por favor, Sakura".

Ella se disponía a evadir otro de los ataques de Tomoko con su báculo, de pronto algo la inmovilizó. "¡¿Qué?!...".

Una imagen de una chica entre sombras estaba llorando, turbo sus pensamientos diciéndole, _**"lo siento…".**_

— "_¿Quién eres…?",_ su cuerpo no le respondía y perdía equilibrio.

— "¡Sakuraaaaaaaa!", gritaron lo demás.

El impacto de escuchar y ver a esa persona entre sombras hizo que resplandeciera el espacio oscuro donde se encontraban, el cuerpo de la princesa quedó inconsciente y parecía flotar con el resplandor de su energía. "_Este es el poder digno de una princesa"_ — añadió Tomoko trasladándola por lo alto hacia su sello mágico abriendo camino para cambiar de dimensión. _"Es hora de irnos de este mundo…"_ — señaló y la dimensión empezaba a cerrarse.

— "¡Sakura!". Fue lo último que se escuchó por que aquella barrera desapareció por completo y un ligero movimiento de alguien de otro mundo hizo que los viajeros también desaparezcan junto a Tomoko y la princesa.

Un sello mágico donde el sol y la luna eran reflejados por el mago, cual túnica se agitaba por el poder al cual invocaba, mencionó— _"el precio ha sido pagado…"._

Lejos del reino de Clow, Syaoran y los demás despertaban.

— "¿Dónde estamos Mokona?".

— "No lo sé…".

— "Jóvenes deben salir de este perímetro, hay un atentado en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, así que por su seguridad deben retirarse", les alertó un policía.

— "¿Un atentado?" —preguntó Kurogane.

— "Si, un sujeto hizo aparecer rayos y tormentas, destruyó parte de hospital antes de desaparecer, es algo que no se puede explicar…. es mejor que se mantengan alejados".

— "Este lugar es…", sostuvo Kurogane.

— "Donde esta… un alma igual a la princesa" — mencionó Fay. "Eso quiere decir que algo nos arrastró a otra dimensión…" —pensó Fay.

— "Debemos ir a esa zona" —añadió Syaoran.

En una de las habitaciones del hospital, alguien despertaba de un largo sueño.

— "¿Se encuentra bien?" —preguntó ella.

— "_**Ahh..." **_— lanzó un gran suspiro con los ojos vendados.

— "No, no se quite las vendas" — mencionó al ver que el joven se jalaba los vendajes, "la enfermera dijo que muy pronto se las retirará, ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" — gritó fuertemente.

El peluche que estaba en su bolso sintió el fuerte golpe sobre la pared del cuarto, Kobato recuperándose de tal impacto, no entendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al abrir sus ojos canela del dolor por el golpe, se enmudeció, el chico que recién había sido operado, estaba de pie, las vendas en una de sus manos, su cabello corto de color gris era celeste plateado muy largo, sus ojos ya no eran grises sino azules y llevaba una larga capa negra con extraños símbolos, "no entiendo…, ¿qué es lo que está pasando joven Taikinawa?..., ¿porque… usted?...".

— "¡MALDICIÓN KOBATO!, NO VEZ QUE ESTE SUJETO NOS ENGAÑÓ A TODOS HACIÉNDOSE PASAR POR OTRA PERSONA" —aseveró el peluche delante de ella.

— "_**Jajaja, que perspicaz eres dios de los espíritus… todavía no pierdes tu don".**_

— "¡¿QUÉ?!".

— "Iorogi-san…", se sorprendió al igual que el peluche, "usted… ¿cómo sabe?… ¿quién es?...".

El joven de cabellera larga sonrió— _**"mi verdadero nombre es Yami"**_ — dijo observando a los ojos canela.

— "Entonces… es cierto", se entristeció, "no puedo creer que no nos dijera la verdad desde un principio, ¿porque ocultarlo?".

— "_**¡Silencio!".**_

— "Ahh…"

— "¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES Y PORQUE HAS VENIDO A ESTE MUNDO?" —preguntó el peluche con el ceño fruncido y observó que la mirada azul se dirigió hacia Kobato. "¡NO!, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLA!", la flama salió de la boca del peluche.

— "_**¡¿Crees que esta insignificante flama mágica puede detenerme?!"**__,_ un escudo mágico lo protegía y la flama del peluche no le hacía ningún rasguño, _**"ahora que he recuperado mi cuerpo…",**_alzo una de sus manos.

— "¡Iorogi-san!" —gritó asustada.

— "¡KOBATOOOOOO!" — gritó el peluche al verla por los aires de la habitación y con dirección hacia ese sujeto.

— "¡KOBATOOOOOOOOOOOOO!., LA FLAMA NO LE HACE DAÑO A ESE SUJETO, ¡MALDICIÓN!".

— "¡Iorogi-san!", gritaba el nombre del muñeco con lágrimas en sus ojos canela, su cuerpo era casi traslucido y se sentía demasiado débil, el frasco que estaba en el bolso, solo había un solo caramelo, el cual se iba apagando su luz.

— "Iorogi-san…, Fujimoto-san…" —dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y tratándolo con la formalidad como cuando lo conoció.

— "¡Kobatooooo!", se escuchó por uno de los corredores del hospital.

El cuerpo de ella estaba ya el campo de energía de Yami, sobre una especie de barrera cubierta por energía oscura la cual la envolvía.

— "Ese grito… es de…" —abrió sus ojos canela para ver a Fujimoto en la puerta de la habitación muy agitado.

— "¡YA ERA HORA QUE APARECIERAS!" —dijo el peluche— "¡ESE SUJETO ES MUY PODEROSO Y TIENE ATRAPADA A KOBATO EN ESE CAMPO DE ENERGÍA!.

— "No sé quién demonios seas, pero devuélvemela" —comentó Fujimoto con total enfado.

— "Fujimoto san…, ya no soy un estorbo en tu vida…" —mencionó con tristeza en sus ojos canelas.

— "¡Cómo que un estorbo!, esas son cosas que este tipo te hizo creer con una de sus identidades falsas… tu sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti".

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro de ella, "es verdad… Fujimoto-san es lo más importante para mí, siempre… siempre lo será". Ambos se quedaron observando, la barrera que los mantenía separados se debilitó por un instante y la botella se llenó nuevamente, recuperando la energía de ella la cual estaba a punto de desaparecer.

— "_**¡¿Qué?!",**_ los ojos de Yami se dilataron de ver la escena y unas palabras brotaron de su interior…, _**"enséñales el precio de sus pecados del pasado…". **_

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", una fuerte energía eléctrica fue descargada hacia ella haciéndola gritar aún más.

— "¡Kobatoooooooo!" —exclamaron Fujimoto y el peluche al ver el dolor que le causaba ese sujeto.

— "_**Despejemos un poco el lugar" **_—comentó Yami dejando inconsciente a Kobato sobre la barrera oscura después de aquella descarga eléctrica que recibió, levantó sus manos, dibujo unos signos sobre su sello mágico, la ciudad que ya presentaba tormentas, rayos y una lluvia imparable, provocó la desaparición de muchas personas las cuales fueron absorbidas por sus mismas sombras, sobre todo las que se encontraban alrededor del hospital.

— "_**Ahora…"**_ —cerró sus ojos azules y al abrirlos, Fujimoto y el peluche se encontraban en el exterior del hospital.

— "¡Esto no puede continuar así!" —mencionó el esposo de ella, mientras una energía irradiaba de su cuerpo y otra presencia se podía percibir e iba apoderándose de su cuerpo.

— "_**Esto es interesante…"**_ —dijo Yami.

Las manos de Fujimoto se juntaron y salió una espada muy larga. "No dejaré que pase una vez más… ¡RAITEI SHOURAI!", la fuerte energía mágica estalló contra Yami, el cual fue absorbida por su escudo mágico que había creado alrededor de él y la chica, sin causarle ningún daño.

— "¡No puede ser!, ¡¿quién eres?!..." —preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

— "Muy pronto lo sabrás… "¡Oh!", se sorprendió al notar la presencia de otros seres con poder mágico, "y ustedes… ¿quiénes son?".

Los ojos verdes de Fujimoto se quedaron atónitos al ver quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— "¡Tú eres!…" —añadió Syaoran del mundo de Clow.

— "¡Es el alma del otro Shaoran-kun en el cuerpo de ese sujeto muy parecido al de Syaoran-Kun!" —pensó Fay.

— "¡Es el mocoso!" —añadió Kurogane.

— "¡Shaoran!…" —asintió Mokona sobre el hombro de Fay.

— "_**¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!, esto se ha convertido en un encuentro familiar, que por cierto no es de mi agrado...".**_

El peluche no entendía nada, sabía muy bien que el alma de Etsuko había permanecido junto a Kobato por poco tiempo después de haber reencarnado para cumplir su deseo, porque Dios le encargó una misión en el cielo, él siempre la esperaría y si estaba al lado de Dios ella estaría bien, "incluso no había revelado su verdadero nombre salvo a mi… aquella época… pero ahora todos con los que una ves nos relacionamos antes de llegar a este mundo, sabemos que su verdadero nombre es Suishou…" —pensó— en esos momentos sentía rabia por no poder ayudarla como quisiera y esos sujetos sí.

Kobato se encontraba despertando, al levantar su mirada y ver la escena, un brillo apareció en sus ojos canela, los cuales se tonaron verdes por un instante, causando sorpresa a los presentes. _"Syaoran…" _ —dijo al observar a Fujimoto y luego a Syaoran quien estaba con los demás viajeros. "_No importa las circunstancias, solo esperaba volver a verlos una vez más…",_ se colocó de pie, _"tal vez el tiempo se detenga pero queda esa ventanas tan profundas de una mirada hacia un nuevo mundo, el silencio de vida, el silencio de seguir existiendo por algo… por alguien…"_ — asintió— "_por un sueño…"._

— La mente de Yami trataba de hilar las últimas palabras de la chica la cual era su prisionera en aquella barrera cubierta de energía oscura.

— "¡Sakura!", Fujimoto se dirigía a sostener el cuerpo de su amada que se había debilitado perdiendo la conciencia nuevamente, pero ese campo de energía que los protegía le impedía ingresar.

— "¡Princesa!" — añadió Kurogane

— "¡Sakura- chan!" —aclamó Fay utilizando su magia hacia Yami, pero el mismo resultado que el alma de Shaoran clon su magia fue absorbida por su campo mágico que lo mantenía protegido.

— "_**Se los dije, no hay nada que puedan hacer, ¡oh!..."**_, la mayoría sintieron varias presencias las cuales fueron percibidas por los presentes.

— "Están viniendo de otra dimensión" —musitó Mokona.

— "_**Así es, mis hermanos están a punto de llegar…".**_

— "¡¿Hermanos?!" —dijeron todos al unisonó.

Envueltos en una gran nube de viento llegaron. A su izquierda de Yami, estaba Tomoko con el cuerpo de la princesa del Reino de Clow y a su derecha, Kazuo con el cuerpo de una persona que era idéntica a la princesa del Reino de Clow, pero con atuendo distinto.

— "¡No puede ser…!" — dijeron los presentes lívidos de lo que observaban.

— "_**¡¿SOLO USTEDES DOS?!"**_ —inquirió Yami enfadado— _**"¡¿DONDE ESTÁ TAKESHI?!"**_

Kazuo y Tomoko se miraron y solo respondieron, _"no lo sabemos, él nunca se llegó a comunicar con nosotros desde que fuimos unas sombras"._

— "_**¡RAYOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" **_—exclamó fuertemente el líder y estosse hicieron presentes partiendo varios árboles cercanos junto la tormenta que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

— "_¿Qué pasará ahora?"_ —preguntaron ambos hermanos de capa negra.

— "_El ya no está en este mundo, el me pertenece ahora…",_ un sujeto se arregló los lentes en otra dimensión.

— "_**Ya veo… eres un mago muy astuto… por algo no heredaste parte de la magia de Clow Reed y la instrucción de esa bruja". **_

— "_Así es, todos los deseos que se conceden en la tienda tienen un precio y esa persona pagó a la bruja aquella noche de invocación que realizaron para irrumpir con el tiempo, así se convirtió en un cliente de la anterior dueña, durante ese breve sueño que arrastró a las personas que estuvimos involucradas y al cual fue llevado su deseo…". _

— "_**Takeshi…"**_ — apretó los puños a la vista de sus demás hermanos— _**"ha muerto por ir en busca de su deseo, ¡es un completo imbécil!".**_

— "_¿Qué?... ¿cómo que murió Takeshi?..."_ —murmuraron los demás hermanos aturdidos por la noticia.

— "_**¡¿Crees haberme detenido con la muerte de Takeshi?!, ¡ NO!",**_ su magia se incrementó haciendo la atmósfera más pesada y electrizante, _**"LO ÚNICO QUE HAS HECHO… ¡ES ENFURECERME!" **_—protestó contra las palabras del mago.

— "_**¡HERMANOS!, YA SABEN QUE HACER… PERO ANTES ACABEN CON TODOS…"**_

— "_¡Sí!, será un placer…"_ —respondieron.

El cielo nocturno que hace unas horas estaba iluminado por una hermosa luna llena ahora estaba totalmente oscuro y el resonar de los rayos y relámpagos lo iluminaban, junto a las tormentas con fuertes vientos azotaban la ciudad. El líder había creado un campo de energía oscura que envolvía a todos los que participaban en aquella batalla, las personas que se acercaban e intentaban cruzarlo terminaban muertas por una fuerte descarga eléctrica sobre sus cuerpos. Antes de iniciar la batalla con los viajeros y aquel esposo de la chica, Yami creó un espiral de conjuros al entorno de sus hermanos y él para evitar que alguno de los presentes intervenga, de esta manera Kazuo y Tomoko quienes custodiaban a las tres jóvenes, las colocaban en unas barreras especiales creadas y selladas por su hermano de cabellera larga junto a unos signos en cada una, el sujeto de ojos azules estaba ubicado al centro de un extraño símbolo mágico que iba acentuándose más u más.

Syaoran y Fujimoto estaban al frente de ambos y desenvainaban sus espadas.

— "_Se supone que esa persona debería estar aquí"_ —sonrió Kazuo— _"al parecer ella no era tan importante en su vida como pensaba",_ él a diferencia de sus demás hermanos su sombra estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, solo que esta la atormentaba mentalmente, haciéndole dudar por un momento de sus sentimientos, pero ahora todo era claro, él iba a cumplir la misión encomendada por Yami y luego de obtener su deseo, iba a borrarle la memoria a Sakura y llevársela a otro mundo e iniciarían una vida juntos. Observó a los presentes diciendo— _"ustedes no igualan nuestros poderes",_ el brillo en sus ojos hizo que la forma del jardín cambie a un laberinto y una ráfaga de viento se estaba formando alrededor de este.

— "¡¿Qué es este poder?!" —dijo Syaoran. "¡Cuidado!" —comentó al ver confundido a Fujimoto.

— "¡Ahhhhh!", arrastrado por los aires fue envuelto por el viento que ahora tenía forma de remolino.

— "_Bien hecho hermano, hay que divertirnos antes de terminar con ellos" _—comentó Tomoko.

— "Ahh…" —musitó Mokona asustada.

Kurogane y Fay intercambiaron miradas, ambos sabían que deberían salir de ahí sino quedarían atrapados para siempre, vencer a esos tipos y recatar a las tres víctimas de sus planes malévolos.

— "_No será tan fácil"_ —mencionó Tomoko al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, unió sus manos y con ello unas criaturas amorfas y con filosas garras salieron de cada rincón del laberinto formado, "_vayan por ellos"._

— "¡Shaoran-kun!" —exclamó Mokona al ver que Kazuo tenía atrapado a Fujimoto en un de remolino de viento cortante.

— "No puedo… moverme, ¡maldición!", luego apareció en el jardín solo. "¿eh?, ¿acaso fue un sueño?, ¿qué está sucediendo?", corrió al interior del hospital y al llegar a una de las habitaciones donde se encontraría ella en la sala de espera pero no había nadie, "¿eh?" —preguntó a las enfermeras y doctores pero no daban razón de Kobato ni del paciente que había sido operado. "¿Dónde están?..."

— "¿Está segura Sakaya que ella no ha ido por la guardería?.

— "Si, ¿sucede algo Fujimoto-san?

— "No…, avíseme si llegase por la guardería" —cortó la llamada. Al correr por las calles en su búsqueda y sin poder hallarla, tropezó con alguien, "¡oh!… ¡lo siento!".

— "¡Kobato!" — menciono él y la abrazó fuertemente.

— "¿Eh?, Fujimoto-san, te sientes mal".

— "No, pero, ¿por qué desapareciste así?".

— "Yo solo…", su cuerpo se iluminó y estaba envuelta por pétalos de cerezos.

— "¡Kobato!, ¡¿qué sucede?!, ¡¿por qué no puedo moverme?!".

— "Fujimoto-san…" — dijo ella desapareciendo.

— "Porque… porque, si esto es un sueño quiero que se termine, dos voces distintas resonaban en su mente, _"Fujimoto-san…" _—era la voz de su esposa llamándole— "_Shaoran…" , _luego escuchó la voz de su esposa mencionando el nombre de aquel espíritu que llevaba en su interior el cual le dio su poder mágico para poder salvarla y dijo—"debo de… salvar a Kobato y a la persona que amas…, ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!", un fuerte grito se escuchó de Fujimoto al romper el remolino de viento el cual sorprendió a Kazuo.

— "_Tienes la misma apariencia que ese sujeto chino…"_ —mencionó Kazuo sacando una espada.

— "De que hablas…" —dijo Fujimoto deteniendo el ataque con su espada. "No sé qué demonios quieres, pero, libera a Kobato de inmediato".

— "¿Kobato?" —frunció el ceño— "pensé por un momento que eras ese sujeto, quien decía amarla, pero ya veo que él no vendrá por ella… es una lástima…".

— "¿Quién eres? y ¿por qué las capturaron?" —preguntaba Fujimoto al intercambiar espadas con Kazuo.

— "_Ya veo…",_ se escuchó un choque de espadas, "_por fin comprendo que existen sujetos de la misma apariencia en otro mundo que poseen la misma alma"._ Una energía resplandecía de Kazuo, _"posees el alma de ese sujeto pero no su mismo destino…" _—aseveró mientras su lado oscuro se apoderaba nuevamente, _"no importa lo que seas… te eliminaré" _—avanzó muy rápido y su espada atravesó su hombro.

— "….".

— "¡Shaoran-kun! —gritó Mokona quien vio como la sangre empezaba a desbordarse y teñir su camisa blanca del cuerpo de Fujimoto.

— "_¿Quieres respuestas?…",_ comentó despacio mientras el cuerpo de Fujimoto perdía fuerza y de un solo movimiento retiró la espada del cuerpo de su oponente, causándole dolor y un charco carmesí salpicó, _"entonces, escucha con atención…"._

— "….", sujetándose la herida y con la expresión de dolor en su rostro Fujimoto, no articulaba palabra alguna.

— "_Formo parte de los siete hermanos, pero ellos lamentablemente ya no existen, soy el último que quedó con vida en otro mundo, el solo mencionarlo ante la gente les causaba terror por ser parte de los siete y el poder que llevo dentro, el cual cada vez que lo utilizaba causaba muerte y destrucción a mi alrededor, solo Yami pudo detenerme en ese entonces e hicimos un pacto de sangre, desde allí nos consideramos hermanos, el prometió sellar mi poder destructivo a cambio de capturar a las almas puras de distintos mundos, aquellas almas que tienen el poder de cumplir deseos…" _

— "Sakura…" —mencionó Fujimoto cambiando color de ojos verdes a unos canelas y levantándose con la herida en su hombro.

— "_¡¿Qué?!",_ los ojos verdes de Kazuo se dilataron.

— "Yo… la protegeré…", se colocó de pie, "pase lo que pase…".

— "_Eres un tipo extraño y persistente…"_ —pensó— _"tiene a otra alma dentro de su cuerpo… quizás sea… ese sujeto chino"_ —frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños continuando entre saltos y golpes aquella pelea.

Una voz invadió la mente del peluche que estaba junto a Mokona y se defendían de aquellos ataques.

— "_**Iorogi-san…, cuando haya despertado, regresarás a tu verdadera identidad…"**_

— "¿EH?..., ESTE ES UN MENSAJE DE…" —pensó el peluche desconcertado por la voz que escuchaba en su mente.

Unas garras filosas se extendieron de las manos de Fay el cual de dos movimientos muy rápidos desapareció a varias criaturas a su paso, mientras otras eran derribadas por la espada de Syaoran el cual se dirigía hacia Tomoko.

— "_¡Por fin…llegaste!, ¿aun deseas ir hacia la princesa?..."._

— "Ella…confió en ti y lo único que hizo fue traicionarla al igual que todos en el reino, "¡devuélveme a Sakura!"

— "_Ahora no depende de mí…"_ —observó a Yami que estaba preparando algo— _"pero…, eso no te salva de mi venganza por la muerte de mis padres…",_ lanzó a Syaoran por uno de los muros del laberinto.

— "Yo no….", varias sombras aparecieron alrededor de Syaoran. "¡¿ahh?!"

El lanzaba su espada sobre ellas, pero estas se desvanecían rápidamente e intercambiaban de lugar.

Su oponente sonrió— "_esas sombras son llamadas sombras de la muerte, mientras más te esfuerces ellas absorberán tu energía hasta agotar el último aliento de vida"._

— "¿Qué?"

— "_Voy a disfrutar esto_" —sonrió Tomoko.

Syaoran analizó la situación, "si la espada no puede hacerles daño, entonces…" —invocó al dios del rayo y levantó un escudo alrededor de él— al atacar las sombras este escudo estalló una fuerte energía sobre ellas las cuales se desparecieron.

— "_Jajajajaja, crees que las has derrotado, sólo observa a tu alrededor"._

— "¡Ahhh!, no puede ser…".

La luz que irradiaba su escudo solo las había alejado de él, pero desde la oscuridad se podían observar unos ojos rojos muy brillantes.

— "_Lo ves…, ellas esperan por ti"._

— "¡Rayos!".

— "_Deberías de admitir tu culpa" _—mencionó Tomoko con el aura oscura se acercó y traspasó el escudo que Syaoran había creado, elevándolo por los aires y sujetándolo con sus manos. _"Antes que ellas te asesinen, el primer golpe lo haré yo…"._

— "Te he pedido perdón… sobre tus padres, yo no…".

— "_¡Cállate!. ¡Tú los mataste!, ¡yo te vi!, ¡NO LO NIEGUES MÁS!"._

— "¿EH?...", Fujimoto prestó atención a la otra pelea que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

— "_¿Qué acaso le debes algo a Tomoko?"_ —inquirió Kazuo dando un golpe con su espada la cual fue detenida por una Katana más larga.

— "Deja en paz al chico" —mencionó Kurogane abriendo camino a Fujimoto el cual iba en dirección hacia Tomoko.

— "¡Jah!" —sonrió Kurogane.

— "_Eres bueno con la espada… no hay duda" _—pensó Kazuo al ver sus movimientos y desaparecer a la mayoría de criaturas creadas por Tomoko.

— "_No interfieras...",_ dijo Tomoko hacia Fujimoto que se estaba acercando, _"después de terminar con quien asesinó a mis padres seguiré contigo"._

— "Él no lo hizo… fui yo" —respondió Fujimoto con los ojos canela.

— "_¡¿Qué?!"._

— "Así es, fui yo quien asesinó a tus padres por recuperar una de las plumas…" —asintió y luego ordenó— "¡suéltale!".

Éste dejó caer a Syaoran y se volvió contra Fujimoto.

— "¡Vayan junto a Mokona!, ¡rápido!" —gritó Fay.

— "…".

— "¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡Fay!" —protestó Mokona al verlo hacer un hechizo.

— "Terminaré con este laberinto…".

— "¿AHH?…, ¡ES DEMASIADO PODER!" —dijo Ioryogi.

— "¡Mokona protégelos!".

La bola blanca entendió e hizo brillar su pendiente, pero al ver la enorme magia en el cuerpo del mago, gritó— "¡Fayyyyy!".

— "La magia es un don… y no debe ser utilizada para dañar a los demás…" —asintió el mago y una fuerte energía se desató lo cual llamó la atención de ambos hermanos.

— "_¿Qué?",_ inquirió el Kazuo al ver que el laberinto que había creado se disipaba y volvía a ser el jardín del hospital pero aun estaba la barrera creada por Yami alrededor de todo el perímetro.

— "_**Este mago…."**_ —musitó Yami al notar su poder mágico y como había terminado con uno de los conjuros de Kazuo. _**"No interferirás…"**_ —mencionó el líder al ver que Fay lo atacaría con magia a la altura de sus hermanos.

— "_**Espejo de la oscuridad…"**_ —dijo mentalmente y sin cambiar de posición; la magia de ataque que produjo Fay fue absorbida por el espejo el cual apareció delante del líder. Empezando a adquirir una forma que dejó a su oponente inmóvil.

— "¡No puede ser!.., ha creado una réplica de Fay" —mencionó Mokona.

— "_Yami no puede ser interrumpido, así utilizó el espejo de la oscuridad… es una buena alternativa para un mago como tu amigo_" —mencionó Kazuo.

Las garras de Fay atacaban a su oponente que era idéntico a él, pero notó que cada ataque que hacía a su doble se lastimaba así mismo. De esta forma si el llegase a eliminar a su oponente el terminaría igual.

— "Watanuki…" —murmuró Mokona en otra dimensión al ver el rostro de preocupación del joven mago.

— "¿Algo esta punto de despertar verdad?" —preguntó el joven de camisa blanca.

— "_Si"._

— "¿Vas hacer algo para evitarlo?".

— "_No". _

— "¿Por qué?, ¿qué fue lo que paso en aquella dimensión... para que cambies de opinión?".

— "_Nada, no paso nada" _—cerró sus ojos— _"solo debemos confiar en el destino y en los deseos de las personas…"._

— "….".

El recuerdo de aquellas palabras por Yuuko, no lo dejaban tranquilo.

— "_**Esa profecía ha permanecido sellada desde hace mucho tiempo, ya conoces el precio que pagaste por interferir aquella vez**__…"._

— "_Lo sé…"._

— "_**Deja que el destino guie su propio camino hacia la verdad… por más difícil que sea, no debes interferir…".**_

— "…"

— "_**Cuando esa persona despierte él también lo hará…".**_

— "_El destino de todos estuvo escrito desde un inicio…"_ —pensó— _"este es el pago por aquella maldición… aquella maldición…" _—repitió y al abrir sus ojos observó unas plumas muy largas pero con poder mágico en su interior cayendo sobre sus manos.

— "_Ya veo…"_ —asintió— _"¿cuál es tu deseo?"._

— "…".

— "_Conoces las reglas de esta tienda, si quieres que tu deseo sea concedido debes pagar un precio…"._

— "…".

— "_Bien, que así sea… concederé tu deseo" _—dijo el mago envuelto en su magia.

— "¿Quién era ese cliente?" —preguntó el joven de camisa blanca.

— "_Alguien quien necesitaba de mi ayuda…"_ —observó la luna llena, pensó— "_solo faltan unas horas para que el día prometido se inicie…"._

En otro mundo…

— "Un estudiante ha sido transferido, sean amables con él" —mencionó el profesor presentándolo ante los demás.

Todos y cada uno de los alumnos lo saludaron, pero en uno de sus asientos estaba una chica con la mirada perdida, al parecer no había escuchado el anuncio último del profesor, eso llamó la atención de los demás porque ella es la primera en dar la bienvenida a todos en la preparatoria.

— "Himeko… ¿estás bien?" —preguntó Kohana que estaba al costado de su carpeta. "Himeko…, Himeko…" —pasó su mano sobre el rostro de la joven y no respondía.

— "_¿Qué está sucediendo_?" —pensaba Himeko en ese momento— "_siento que algo está invadiendo…, será acaso que estos sueños están afectando mi salud, porque…"._

El momento en que Kohana se preparaba para dar uno de sus gritos y despertar a su amiga, alguien caminaba en esa dirección y se coloco delante de la joven señalándole con su mano, ella se detuvo y observo como el joven se aproximaba hacia su amiga y todo el salón estaba en suspenso, él se acercó hacia el rostro de ella buscando su oído, luego sonrió y sopló suavemente.

— "_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"._

Todo el salón se echo a reír por el tremendo grito que dio Himeko casi disparada de su asiento al sentir el aire entrar a su oído.

— "Todos a sus asientos que la clase va comenzar" —anunció el profesor después de observar lo sucedido. Porque después de haber presentado al nuevo alumno de preparatoria este iba a tomar el asiento detrás de una de sus estudiantes que estaba dormida sobre su carpeta y que amablemente ayudó a despertarla con un sopló al oído de ésta, eso le causó gracia al maestro pero debía empezar el tema de su clase.

— La joven se sorprendió al ver quien fue el causante de su abrupto despertar y Kohana se acercó diciendo— "eso fue muy gracioso Himeko".

— "_Pues para mí no, ¿quién es él?"_ —recuperándose del susto.

— "Es un estudiante recién transferido a la preparatoria, se llama Yamada Koji".

— "_Ya veo…"._

El profesor explicaba la clase, todo formaba parte de la rutina diaria, las agujas del reloj resonaban en la mente de Himeko, _"ya basta… estoy cansada de oír esto",_ se irritó mentalmente.

— "Te sucede algo malo Himeko… es que estas actuando muy extraña hoy" —musitó Kohana.

— "_No te preocupes, estoy bien" _—comentó y pensó— _"tiene razón… no soy así… que es lo que me está pasando, ya no entiendo…"_ —asintió.

Varias chicas se habían presentado al iniciar la clase, pero el Koji solo tenía centrada su mirada en una sola persona.

— "Yamada-san, eres bastante popular en tu primer día de clases, ¿no lo crees?. De hecho estoy sorprendida", mencionó una de sus compañeras de clase.

— "Tuve una buena bienvenida, pero los estudiantes transferidos no somos diferentes a los demás".

— "Estilo, simple, personalidad normal… nada que te hiciera popular" —suspiró otra de sus compañeras.

— "Lo sé" —señalo tranquilo con un bolígrafo en su mano.

— "Pero si te fijas bien, no pareces una mala persona" —dijo la chica.

— "¿Tú crees?", dijo él observándola.

— "Tienes un cierto atractivo que no logro entender, después de todo, la mayoría están interesadas en ti".

Se sonrojó un poco, "me pregunto por qué estoy destacando de manera tan rara". Al observar que una multitud de chicas no dejaban de hacerles preguntas. "No sé porque… pero en la anterior preparatoria no sobresalía para nada" —murmuró.

— "¿Quizás la gente empezó a notarte?" —señaló la misma joven.

— "Uhm…"

Era el descanso y debían escoger un club. El chico transferido estaba lleno de invitaciones de todos lados.

— "¡El estará en mi club!", se acercó una de las chicas abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello asfixiándolo de la presión que hacía con su brazo y su rostro estaba morado.

— "_Akari déjalo, que él sea quien tome una decisión sobre qué club quiere estar",_ —intervino otra chica con el tono de voz totalmente frio. Y el cual todos se quedaron en silencio por un instante al ver de quien se trataba y luego se retiraron sin decir más, incluso su amiga Kohana estaba preocupada por el estado de ánimo de Himeko pero se unió al resto, las demás estudiantes recordaron la broma que él le hizo al inicio de la clase con ella y pensaron que seguro debían tener una conversación pendiente. Dejando a ambos jóvenes solos en el descanso.

— "_¿Qué pasa?" _—dijo ella con la misma actitud al ver que este la observaba.

— "Umm…gracias…".

— "_No te molestes, no lo hice por ti". _

— "…".

— "_Yamada Koji…"_

— "Umm…" —se extrañó al escucharle decir sus nombre.

— "_Eres molesto"._

— "¿Qué?".

— "_Tu sola existencia es molesta"._

— "Himeko…" —mencionó su amiga Kohana ingresando al salón sorprendida por las últimas palabras que escuchó de su amiga.

Kasukara koe kuriyosete

Una débil voz me llama…

Mashiwaru yaminoshirane

Y busca entrelazar a la oscuridad.

— "_**El haber renacido una vez más en este mundo, ha hecho que nuestro encuentro sea inevitable…"**_ —mencionó una persona de ojos celestes en las afueras de la preparatoria, _**"tu presencia está muy cerca de este lugar…"**_ —sonrió— _**"debo encontrarte antes que…",**_ un latido muy fuerte percibieron cuatro de ellos, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y desaparecieron de forma inusitada en medio de un vórtice de vientos que los cubrió por completo y los alejó de aquel mundo.

Tsunaide yuku kono oworiwa

Estos sentimientos están conectados…

Bakura ga munei de toki no uta

…sobre la canción de ese sueño que tuvimos.

— "Ha comenzado…" —dijo el joven Hiragizawa bajando de un auto cerca del templo Tsukimine, "esa energía oscura esta incrementándose…", hasta que por fin llegó, "este es el lugar indicado…", junto a él estaban Nakuru y Spi, el cual extendió su mano para liberar a su báculo mágico y convertir a ambos guardianes a su verdadera identidad.

Spinel y Rubi Moon estaban al pie del árbol longevo de Japón esperando órdenes de su joven amo.

— "¿Está esperando a alguien?" —dijo la guardiana.

— "Si, esa persona ya está aquí".

— "Buenas noches Hiragizawa… vine lo más rápido que pude, el clima a dificultado el tránsito vehicular, además que ha sucedido algo muy lamentable…" —asintió.

— "Sakura ha desaparecido…" —repitió el mago confirmando sus sospechas.

— "Si… y no solo él, tengo la sospecha que Li también…".

— "Li ha dejado este mundo al igual que Sakura" —afirmó preocupado.

— "¡¿Cómo?!, ¡no puede ser!…", se asustó Tomoyo.

— "Ellos al igual que nosotros debemos de ir a ese lugar".

— "Pero Eriol, ¡es muy peligroso!" —aseveró Ruby Moon inquieta por su dueño.

— "No para el amo, recuerda que él es la reencarnación del mismo mago Clow" —afirmó con confianza Spinel.

Tomoyo observaba a los guardianes y mencionó, "pero yo… no tengo poder mágico, así que es posible que no pueda servirles de ayuda" —asintió.

— "Te equivocas Daidouji, estoy seguro que nos ayudarás más de lo que imaginas" —sonrió.

— "Gracias" —sonrió y se asustó al ver quien estaba a pocos metros de ahí— "¡ah!, pero… ¿ustedes?…" —mencionó Tomoyo al ver a los guardianes lastimados en la entrada del templo— "los dejé junto con unos paramédicos de total confianza… ¿cómo llegaron aquí?".

— "Escuchamos el llamado de nuestro antiguo dueño y venimos a este lugar donde se sintió más fuerte su magia" —aseveró Kero quitándose las últimas vendas.

— "Pero si aún no están bien del todo" —dijo Tomoyo con preocupación en sus ojos azules.

— "Descuida, estamos bien" —afirmó Yue— "además debemos hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para traer de regreso a Sakura" —agregó Kerberos.

— "Si" —respondió Tomoyo.

El báculo de la reencarnación del mago Clow brilló y los guardianes presentes fueron envueltos por la magia de Eriol hasta formar parte del báculo el cual aumentó de tamaño y el símbolo del sol se tornó más dorado y la luna celeste brillante.

— "Vamos" —extendió su mano hacia Tomoyo.

— "Si".

Ambos fueron envueltos por la magia y él al tocar el árbol longevo de cerezo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que los pétalos se deslizaran por alrededor de ellos, junto a una luz resplandeciente iluminó el árbol del templo.

Para Tomoyo la magia que utilizaba Sakura no le atemorizaba, pero la que observaba en Eriol era más fuerte y eso le inquietaba un poco.

— "No temas, todo estará bien" —añadió el amablemente al notar su preocupación.

— "Si…", es la misma frase que utilizaba su amiga en casos peculiares y Eriol las estaba repitiendo para transmitirle seguridad, "gracias…" —sonrió y sostuvo con firmeza la mano del joven mago— "Sakura y Li nos están esperando".

Tomoyo y Eriol fueron envueltos totalmente por su magia y el poder del árbol, desapareciendo del templo Tsukimine.

En el hospital el aura oscura que rodeaba el lugar era cada vez mayor y el campo de energía se hizo más pesado para respirar.

— "_**Es hora de liberar a nuestra invitada de honor…"**_ —dijo el líder.

— "_¿Qué invitada?",_ se preguntaban sus hermanos los cuales desconocían qué método iba a utilizar Yami para conceder los deseos de cada uno. Los viajeros prestaban atención lo que el líder decía mientras ellos luchaban con los hechiceros.

— "_**Aquella que nos otorgará nuestros deseos, pero antes debo reunir a alguien más, alguien que nunca nació, y por lo que su poder es mayor que las demás". **_

— "_¿Qué?" _—inquirieron todos al unísono.

— "_**Trueno que resuena, rayo que deslumbras, haz que esta oscuridad traspase la luz de los cielos. ¡AHORAAAAAAA!".**_ El remolino que había provocado Yami en medio de las tormentas eléctricas una luz se abría camino.

Las tres chicas quienes permanecían cada una en distintas barreras de magia, se elevaban lentamente y un resplandor verde emanaba de ellas.

— "¡No puede ser!… ¡va a liberar sus almas!, ¡debemos impedirlo!" —comentó Fay asustado por lo que observaba.

— "¡RAITEI SHOURAI!", ambos Fujimoto y Syaoran atacaban con su poder mágico y junto a el Fay, Kurogane, Mokona empleaba trucos de magia e Ioryogi utilizaba lo máximo de su flama, pero fueron impedidos por Kazuo y Tomoko que bloquearon su ataque con un campo de magia oscura muy fuerte. Las sombras empezaron a atacar a Syaoran y la figura idéntica de Fay creada por el espejo de la oscuridad atacaba nuevamente a su oponente.

Mientras se defendían podían observar como las luces de cada barreara mágica iban trasladándose de una en una en sincronización y una nueva presencia las despertó a las tres.

— "_Tú eres…" _—musitaron las tres chicas que estaban a su costado al observar quien aparecía en la cuarta barrera.

Envuelta de unas enormes alas que rodeaban todo su cuerpo protegiéndola de aquella energía oscura y a unos pasos alguien retornaba a su verdadera identidad.

El sonido del agua despertó a una persona que estaba viajando a través del tiempo, al levantarse observó que se encontraba cerca de un jardín, _"¿qué es este lugar?, ¿dónde estoy?",_ se preguntó caminando hacia una fuente y se detuvo al ver que el agua mostraba un reflejo que no era su cuerpo, sino el de otra persona. _"¡¿Qué?!", _se sorprendió y escuchó una voz que decía…

— "_**Bienvenido a mi mundo…".**_

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Hola a todos!, (-.-), este capítulo es algo corto que los anteriores y esta para meditarlo jiji, agregué varias imágenes como referencia y en el intermedio, el recorte de un video sobre los recuerdos de Watanuki, la canción a utilizar fue Yuuka Nanri (FictionJunction YUUKA) el tema es _Tsukishirube _que significa "_Guía Lunar"_. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, cualquier pregunta o comentario por favor enviarlo al correo miriels_li_zet . Gracias por su atención, saludos. Miriel

**Capítulo VII:** "**Encuentros inevitables"**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII: **"**Encuentros inevitables"**

— "_Con el paso de las horas la situación iba tomando un rumbo inimaginable, pero… cómo confiar en aquellos que alguna vez juraron lealtad y resultaron ser los primeros en ejercer la traición, cómo hablar con alguien un día y al otro día ya no esté…, si las flores, el ruiseñor de las aves por la mañana, el viento deslizando las hojas, suenan al compas… como el despliegue de cada gota de agua en lo profundo de un contenedor y en lo sueños a los cuales son los únicos testigos de la propias emociones que las personas experimentan en una vida…, en una travesía distinta o imágenes de aquellas emociones más notables…"_

Aquellos cabellos largos y su largo vestido el cual era agitado por el viento dejaban ver sus pies descalzos sobre una cima llena de flores, donde la joven había permanecido orando por un largo tiempo.

— "_Estaré esperando el momento oportuno para despertar…"_ —murmuró.

Aquella chica no estaba sola, con una capa blanca agitada por el viento y de rostro pálido, otra persona le empezaba a decir algunas palabras…

— "Muy pronto los planetas estarán alineados como lo predijo señorita".

— "_Cuando eso pase, se formará un eclipse donde la oscuridad envolverá a este mundo nuevamente…" _—asintió— "_esa oscuridad traerá consigo, caos, dolor y destrucción en su población, la tierra temblará ante la ira de semejante poder, ya que esa oscuridad no reinará unos minutos por el eclipse sino durará… toda la eternidad…". _

— "Señorita, ¿puede hacer algo al respecto?"

— "_Mientras permanezca sellada en este lugar…, no puedo hacer nada más que esperar y orar por que todos se encuentren bien"._

* * *

El estruendoso sonido de un rayo impactando en un árbol cercano no distraía al mago. Una pequeña luz empezaba a descender en el cuarto de almacén.

— "_Ya veo, una parte de su precio ha terminado"_ —sonrió él ligeramente al notar aquella luz a la propiedad.

La figura de un joven alto, con vestimenta extraña y de cuerpo traslucido tenía varias inquietudes, _**"¿cómo es posible que después de todo este tiempo pueda salir de aquél encierro?",**_ desde aquella vez cuando vio a ese anciano había permanecido en la tienda, ahí conoció a la famosa bruja de las dimensiones —su nombre era Yuuko— _**"esa mujer no podía verme pero lograba sentir levemente mi presencia por aquel pago que hice… ahora que soy visible y mi presencia son perceptibles ante cualquier hechicero, ¿qué es lo que pasará?... será posible que este mago tenga la magia suficiente para poder liberarme…".**_

En el jardín se encontraba Watanuki, _"…el tiempo detenido ha empezado a moverse una vez más…, que razón tenían aquellas palabras….",_ las gotas de lluvia empezaban a mojar el traje del mago, el cual estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, _"todo el tiempo lo has tenido presente… Yuuko-san". _La tranquilidad que mostraba en esos momentos era sospechosa, no parecía inmutarse por nada, las niñas observaban a su amo dar unos ligeros movimientos de manos después de haber permanecido por largo tiempo en silencio. El sujeto de camisa blanca sostenía sobre su mano algo en su bolsillo derecho, le inquietaba que decisión sea la que se ejecutará en el pasar de las horas.

— "¡Amo Watanuki! ¡debería entrar!" —señalaron ambas niñas esperándolo con una toalla.

— "_Si"_ —sonrió— _"iré por unas cosas en el almacén"_ —acomodó sus anteojos recibiendo la toalla de las niñas y se retiró con paso firme por el corredor.

— "Crees que oculta algo" —dijo el joven de camisa blanca, quien se sirvió un trago de sake.

— "Si…" —respondió Mokona pensativo— "el pago de esa mujer, le trajo tranquilidad, ¿por qué será?...".

— "Esa mujer a la que sólo Watanuki pudo ver…, tal vez se parezca a la anterior dueña…".

— "No lo creo" —respondió la bola negra— "debe tratarse de otra persona… con enorme poder debido a que su magia lo dejó exhausto".

— "Pero, lo que está claro, es que algo está a punto de suceder, y eso lo involucra a él".

— "No solo a él" —pensó Mokona— "lo que pueda pasar… afectará también a los demás…" —asintió.

Al llegar al almacén y abrir la puerta, la figura traslúcida mostraba cierta preocupación, _"lo siento…" _—mencionó el mago, tenía presente que ciertas presencias habían habitado la tienda pero comprendió su preocupación al reconocerlo por su aspecto.

El sujeto no se inmutó ante la llegada del dueño de aquella tienda, _**"sabes… lo que significa quedarse así después de el tiempo que he esperado"**_ —asintió— _**"acaso… no hay esperanza de volver a salir de este lugar" **_—frunció el ceño.

— "_Estas atrapado…"._

Sus ojos canelas brillaron y se encontraron con los del mago.

— "_**Incluso si supieses la verdad, es poco probable que puedas dar una afirmación concreta y correcta".**_

— "_La hay…" _—respondió el joven mago dirigiéndose tranquilamente a una mesa en particular.

— "_**¿Ah…?",**_ se asombró. _**"Ni siquiera aquella mujer pudo… cómo es posible que tu…"**_

— "_La magia que posees arrastra muchas cosas del pasado, quizá el término "complejo" sería lo indicado para tu situación". _

— "_**El pasado…"**_—asintió.

— "_El pasado es parte de tu vida… la misma Yuuko lo conocía al momento de concederte un deseo, pero en aquel entonces era difícil descifrar que te llevó a que tomaras esa decisión mucho antes de venir aquí…". _

— "_**Aquel deseo… no me arrepiento"**_—dijo seriamente al ver que sabia todo sobre él.

— "_Sólo debes esperar el momento indicado…",_ esas palabras provocó desconcierto y exasperación de su interlocutor, para la figura traslúcida era como si estuviese jugando con sus inquietudes y emociones reprimidas.

— "_**¡Y cuando será el momento adecuado!".**_

— "…_." _—asintió— _"una parte de tu deseo ha sido pagado por la antigua dueña…"._

— "_**¿Qué quieres decir?".**_

— "_Quiero decir que el llevar todo este tiempo encerrado en este lugar y no poder ser visible por motivos que desconozco_ _fue parte de algún precio impuesto por Yuuko-san…_ _lo que si estoy seguro es que se está aproximando tu liberación…" _

— "_**¡¿Cómo?!"**_

— "_Cuando llegue el amanecer… serás libre…"._

— "_**¡Por fin seré libre!" **_—celebró inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba y con nostalgia, _**"todos estos múltiples años, días y noches de espera… terminarán".**_

El mago asintió— "_se lo difícil… que es esperar, deberías estar feliz…"._

— "_**Estoy feliz, pero… a la vez preocupado".**_

— "_Preocupado…",_ se detuvo al sostener una caja en sus manos, _"¿por qué?"._

— "…_**.". **_

Watanuki asintió— _"entiendo tu silencio…, lo entiendo más de lo que puedes imaginar…"._

— "_**¡Ahhh!, pero, ¡¿cómo?!",**_ se asombró al escuchar esas palabras, pensó— "_**es como si este mago y él estuviesen conectados, él había permanecido durante mucho tiempo en la tienda, con ausencia de su misma presencia como pago de aquel mago; y ahora que parte del pago se ha cumplido, éste mago puede percibir mi presencia e incluso mi magia…, no sabía lo fuerte que se había convertido el nuevo dueño de la tienda".**_

— "_Descuida, todos y cada uno de lo que estamos en esta vida, nace con un propósito, y si en caso no lo llegase a cumplir, volverá en la siguiente vida a retomar el camino al cual no pudo completar"_ —abrió la pequeña caja y observó sus antiguos lentes los cuales estaban rotos.

— "_**Vives como ella…".**_

— "_¿Eh?, te refieres a…"._

— "_**A la anterior dueña de esta tienda".**_

— "_Yuuko-san…" _—abrió sus ojos de distinto color.

Una persona de camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros se estaba acercando pero al abrir la puerta vio al mago sólo en la habitación del almacén sosteniendo una pequeña caja.

— "Te estamos esperando…", fue lo que dijo y se retiró.

— "_Si",_ se alejó de la habitación fijando su mirada en una de las esquinas, la figura de esa persona aún permanecía ahí pensativo, pero el único que podía verlo era él, al salir por los corredores de la tienda, la mente del mago trabajaba, _"este espíritu ha vivido aquí desde que Yuuko se inició en la tienda…", _sonrió levemente, _"este es otro de los misterios que me falta por descubrir, con los años que llevo aquí, conozco muy poco sobre el pasado de este lugar…"._

* * *

Aquella joven quien era vigilada a través del espejo, había sentido una presencia la cual provocó una emoción infinita. Porque eso demostraba que muy pronto iba a ser liberada de aquella oscuridad.

— "_Este espacio lleno de oscuridad provocada por la magia de ese sujeto no me asusta en lo absoluto"_ —mencionó y observó el gran báculo que la acompañaba desde el largo periodo que llevaba recluida a través del espejo— _"esa presencia… es de… ¡oh!. ¡no!, si esa persona llega a ingresar al jardín del castillo, nunca podrá salir con vida, puesto que existen laberintos creados para quienes son ajenos al servicio del castillo"._ Se angustió y levantó su báculo rápidamente. _"Una vez… tuve la dicha de la vida, pero ahora esta resurgirá, con el sonido de tu voz… puesto que la muerte solo es el comienzo… ¿verdad?...",_ decidida a iniciar un conjuro alguien la interrumpió drásticamente.

— "¿Aún insistes en creer?" —señaló la otra joven con su mismo aspecto detrás de aquella pared de cristal. Sus ojos eran blancos a diferencia de ella y su alma había sido corrompida por la magia oscura que ese hechicero creo en aquel entonces.

— "_Sí, yo siempre creeré, no importa lo difícil que sean las cosas, sé que esa persona logrará escucharme, sé que lo hará"._

— "Como puedes hablar así después de que los sirvientes izaron su espada en nuestro cuerpo, tu alma fue robada y traída a este lugar como señal de carnada y triunfo de mi señor".

— "_El precio de sus actos será juzgado muy pronto…"_

— "Creo que estas desvariando, la oscuridad de ese lugar te está empezando a invadir" —salió caminando hacia otra dirección con un báculo diferente al de ella puesto que desde que fue creada él instauró otro instrumento de poder para que pueda continuar su vigilancia del alma que robó.

— "_No es cierto"_ —cerró sus ojos— "_mientras guarde esperanza en mi corazón, en otras palabras en mi alma"_—por que mi cuerpo fue enterrado hace mucho tiempo—_"las cosas pueden cambiar si lo deseo profundamente…, esas fueron sus palabras aquella vez"_—dijo sonriente.

Pequeñas gotas cristalinas brotaban de los ojos de la estatua, era de una hermosa mujer que yacía entre las sombras de unas paredes deterioradas, pero… la oscuridad empezaba a invadir el sitio y esto provocó su despertar.

— "**¡Oh!"** —se escuchó una suave voz al percatarse de una presencia maligna a su alrededor, caminó hacia la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par, del suelo sobresalió alguien encapuchado para sorpresa de la joven. ** "¡Tu eres!, no puede ser…"** —movió su cabeza sin escapatoria alguna al verlo ahí cerca.

— "_**Es imposible que aún poseas vida después de la muerte y sobre todo de aquel conjuro…"**_ —dijo sujetándola del cuello levantando firmemente su cabeza y ante la magia oscura que irradiaba a su alrededor.

— "**¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?!" **—preguntó asustada.

— "_**Amada mía, eh venido a terminar con tu existencia" **_—mencionó el sujeto encapuchado extendiendo sus brazos, del suelo un sello envolvió a la joven apretándola tan fuerte hasta hacerla desparecer por completo y su grito resonaba en la mente de una mujer aturdida.

— "_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡reinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _—abrió sus ojos asustada por aquel sueño— _"no", _asintió y pensó_, "si él la descubre… ella no correrá la misma suerte dos veces…"._

El dueño que escribió aquel diario le había concedido un deseo…, este consistía en darle una oportunidad de ver a esa persona más importante para él. Pero, fue grande su asombro al darse cuenta que había llegado a un lugar desconocido y ver que su reflejo era el de otra persona. Al percatarse de su estado físico también una voz resonó en el lugar diciendo— _**"bienvenido a mi mundo".**_

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo continúo caminando, tal vez así descubriría quien estaba detrás de aquella voz o quizás alguien estaba interfiriendo en su viaje a través del tiempo. Decidido y con paso firme llegó a un portal en ruinas, este contenía unas figuras grabadas en sus paredes y en el centro del mismo se encontraban un símbolo representando al sol y la luna pero tenían una forma poco peculiar, "esto no tiene sentido" —pensó— el conocía muy bien la historia de los clanes y el linaje del mago Clow y lo que observaba no guardaba relación en ese aspecto familiar, al ingresar a lo que alguna vez fue un inmenso salón, cuyo piso tenía muchas grietas y pasto verde en algunas esquinas, sus ojos se dilataron al ver la estatua de una joven en el centro.

— "Esta persona… es…", se detuvo a observarla por unos momentos pero por más que su mente trabajaba rápidamente en sus recuerdos, no pudo identificarla.

— "El rostro de esta persona es familiar, pero no logró recordar nada" —apretó sus puños— "¡maldición!, debo salir de este lugar lo más pronto porque… porque…, ¡oh no!, esto es una trampa, ¡rayos!", un campo de energía rodeaba a Shaoran al utilizar su magia pudo ver que todo el lugar presentaba una densa niebla, "quien quiera que sea está utilizando una magia muy extraña, debo ser precavido y no caer en su trampa" —caminó y envolvió de su energía a la estatua, no sabía por qué pero tenía la impresión que era algo que debía hacer en ese momento, cuando su magia cubrió totalmente a la figura, ésta empezó a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos.

— "¿Quién eres?" —preguntaba confundido mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

— "_¡Usted… no debería estar aquí!",_ se escuchó una voz de una mujer exaltada entre aquella neblina.

— "¿Quién eres?, y ¿qué es este lugar?!" —preguntó.

— "_¡Acaso no la recuerda!…" _—empezó a reír descaradamente— _"estando en su propio recinto no la reconoce aún jajajajajaja"._

sagashite bakari no boku-tachi wa kagami no you ni yoku niteru kara

_Nos limitamos a buscarnos desde que vimos nuestra imagen, reflejada como en un espejo.  
_mukiau dake de tsunagaru no ni fureau koto wa dekinai mama

_Nos limitamos a observarnos, el uno frente al otro, conectados, pero incapaces de alcanzarnos.  
_me wo korashita

_Nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente,_  
te wo nobashita

_nuestras manos se acercaron..._

Shaoran no entendía nada lo que escuchaba, lo único que tenía para protegerse era la magia que poseía, las risas y burlas de aquella voz se fueron alejando con el sonido del viento. De unas grietas en la superficie de las ruinas, unos rayos de luz dispersaron la niebla del lugar e iluminó sólo a la figura de aquella estatua. Ésta tenía una túnica con un lazo que terminaba con un broche en la cintura y el cabello recogido con unos sujetadores de flores. No había duda que la figura representaba a una hermosa mujer, "pero, por qué estaba llorando, su expresión demuestra todo lo contrario" —movió su cabeza— "debo salir de aquí…", sentía su mente lleno de confusiones, su cuerpo pesado y se sentó al pie de un pilar, empezó a recordar el desfile de modas y lo encantadora que se veía Sakura con el traje confeccionado por Tomoyo, se sonrojó un poco, luego la pelea con ese sujeto, él había perdido mucha sangre, "es natural el agotamiento que siento" —se dijo así mismo al eliminar parte del hechizo y recordar todo— "debo darme prisa en salir… de este lugar…", su mente se nubló y sus párpados se hicieron cada vez más pesados cerrándose por un momento hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Al desaparecer la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo y el cual lo protegía, la magia oscura que lo rodeaba empezó a invadirlo nuevamente y la densa niebla desapareció al caer una de las lágrimas de la estatua al piso, causando que el lugar se ilumine alejando aquella niebla mágica oscura. Luego unas niñas salieron de los muros observando al chico, "¿quién es?", se preguntaban, "¿de dónde salió?", "¿qué hace en este lugar?", otra mencionó— "seguro la calidez de la princesa lo atrajo al palacio".

Una mujer de aspecto oscuro con ropas rasgadas y muy viejas, se asomó por las esquinas, _"esta persona es…, jajajajaja imposible…no puede ser tan ingenuo en haber venido a este lugar jajajaja"._

kaseki mitai ni nemutteiru hirakareru no wo machi tsuzukeru

_Permanezco dormido cual fósil, aguardando el momento en el que pueda liberarme.  
_ame ga futte

_La lluvia cae,  
_toki wa michite

_el tiempo pasa..._

Una luz dorada salió de la estatua y rodeo al joven. Las niñas formaron un círculo ante él.

— "_Jajajajaja, ¡por qué no lo dejas morir de una vez!"._

— "_**¡Nunca!".**_

— "_Acaso no te das cuenta que está bajo el hechizo del gran señor…, no va despertar ya que entró en el sueño eterno…"._

— "_**El despertará… tiene que despertar…".**_

nee boku wa, boku wa shiritai

_Dime, quiero saber, quiero saber,_  
aisurutte donna koto?

_¿qué se siente al ser amado?_  
kimi ga hohoemu to sekai wa sukoshi furuete kagayaita

_Cuando tú sonríes, el mundo se estremece ligeramente y refulge._  
marude kokyuu suru you ni ugokidashita

_Y de repente, siento que puedo respirar y que comienzo a vivir._

— "_Incluso aquel día que encontró tu cuerpo, mi gran señor curó tus heridas rehusándose al principio a enterrarte y a pesar de lo que descubrió te ha mantenido sellada dentro de esta estatua" _—afirmó la mujer con cuerpo traslúcido el cual vio todo lo que ocurrió, puesto que ella ya estaba muerta desde hace muchos años, el mismo rey había terminado con su vida.

— "_**Los hechizos que él hizo, no lograron su objetivo… el robar mi alma". **_

— "_No sé qué clase de hechizo hiciste, pero él nunca se dio ni se dará por vencido…". _

daremo mamorenai boku-tachi wa neshizumaru machi wo kakedashita

_No podemos proteger a nadie, y comenzamos a correr hacia una dormida ciudad.  
_mizu ni natte

_Nos convertimos en agua,  
_kaze ni natte

_nos convertimos en viento...  
_

— "_**Lo sé, pero encerrándome en una estatua no me mantiene prisionera…".**_

— "_Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí y ahora en este lugar?"._

— "_**Debo salvarlo…"**_

— "_Él, no lo permitirá…"._

— "_**¡No me rendiré!".**_

te ni ireru tame ni arasoi ubaiaeba munashikute

_Para obtener lo que quiero, debo enfrentarme a ti y arrebatártelo, aun sintiéndome vacío._  
boku ga sakende mo sekai wa nani mo iwazu ni se wo muketa

_Yo también gritaré, mientras el mundo permanece mudo, dándome la espalda.  
_marude boku wo tamesu you ni tsukihanashita

_Y de repente, dejo todo de lado y a ello me entrego por completo._

Una luz muy brillante irradio de la estatua, dejando ver una jovencita de ojos claros y con la misma vestimenta de origen, pero de color pálido y traslucido, caminó hacia Shaoran. Ante los ojos de los demás espíritus que la acompañan en ese sitio, sujetó su mano y le dijo, "_eres la viva imagen de esa persona, pero debes despertar de este sueño…"._

isshun wo

_Un momento,  
_eien wo

_la eternidad,_  
hajimari wo

_el comienzo,  
_saihate wo

_el lejano final..._

Los ojos canela se abrieron y distinguieron a aquella mujer, "tú eres….".

— "_**Debes estar a su lado para protegerla"**_ —sonrió amablemente.

— "Ahhh… pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" —preguntó— "¡¿quién eres?"", mientras su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo, "¡espera!…"

nee boku wa, boku wa shiritai

_Dime, quiero saber, quiero saber,_  
ikitekutte donna koto?

_¿qué se siente al estar vivo?_  
boku ga tazuneru to sekai wa sukoshi furuete kagayaita

_Cuando yo pregunto, el mundo se estremece ligeramente y refulge._  
boku ni nemuru shinjitsu wo ima shizuka ni tokihanasu

_En mi interior descansa la verdad, y ahora, silenciosamente es liberada._

— "_**Tu alma no pertenece a este mundo, ahora debes ir junto a la persona que más amas…"**_—dijo finalmente al ver su cuerpo desvanecerse por completo.

— "_Lo que acabas de hacer, es un grave error" _—musitó la mujer que permanecía cerca.

— "_**No… sólo estoy abriendo el camino…" **_—observó a las tres niñas— _**"muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que recibí de ustedes, mis pequeñas damitas" **_—sonrió.

— "Fue un gusto ayudarle, princesa", se inclinaron las niñas.

— "_Lo mismo digo" _—añadió cruzada de brazos la mujer de ropas rasgadas. Sabia que ella era la verdadera y legítima esposa de aquel rey tirano y cruel el cual la mató cuando era un niño. Con todos los años de encierro que recibió del padre arruinaron parte de su estado mental sumado los maltratos que recibió en el calabozo, siendo la primera sacerdotisa del reino, la primera persona en decirle sobre aquella profecía que terminaron con la vida de ambos reyes y con su vida.

Se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de esa mujer, conocía su carácter y temperamento inestable, comentando— "_**gracias a la magia que utilizaste, él no percibió mi presencia en el palacio, te lo agradezco…"**_ —sonrió y desapareció.

— "_Aquel sueño me advirtió desde un inicio lo que sucedería si no llegaba a intervenir" _—pensó y asintió— _"no sólo fui la sacerdotisa del antiguo Rey, sino que mi alma continúa vagando por el palacio desde aquella vez que me asesinaron y como fui enterrada bajo estos escombros… es natural, lo que algún día lo evitó ahora sucederá, nada puede cambiar sus destinos por que el sello está a punto de romperse", _—sonrió— _"así que esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego, porque muy pronto nos veremos jajajajajajaja… jajajajajaja…."._

* * *

Los presentes estaban estupefactos al presenciar que en medio de aquella tormenta una luz verde se imponía y de la cual daba lugar a dos alas enormes que envolvían a la cuarta víctima de Yami, quien había logrado despertarla aquella noche, noche en donde las fuerzas del yang eran más fuertes. La ceremonia de iniciación había dado comienzo y no había marcha atrás, los ojos brillosos de Yami disfrutaban del momento nada lo hacía más feliz que poder cumplir la promesa a esa persona, la cual consideraba como un padre que cierto día le salvó la vida.

— "_**Todo está de acuerdo a nuestros planes…"**_ —mencionó.

Pero así como él estaba ansioso de continuar, había personas que trataban de detenerlo pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, cada minuto y segundos, eran vitales en esta lucha que recién comenzaba.

— "_¡¿Qué es esto?!" _—dijo una joven abriendo sus ojos claros y verse en uno de los corredores de la preparatoria cuando ella había estado en el salón discutiendo con aquel chico.

— "_**No te preocupes" **_—dijo una niña observándola a lo lejos e invitándole a seguirle, ella continúo y notó que a cada paso que daba sentía temor y a la vez curiosidad por saber más, al alcanzarla vio los pasajes de unos recuerdos de la pequeña, los cuales eran increíbles y fuera de la lógica, ya que cuando ha visto volar a una persona en su vida, levantó una ceja y una gota apareció sobre su cabeza, _"esto es un sueño"_ —se dijo mentalmente— la pequeña afirmó con su cabeza y a la vez asintió, eso le preocupó a la joven, _"¿por qué me muestras estos recuerdos?..."_. Solo recibió como respuesta una sonrisa de la pequeña.

— "_¡¿Huh?!..."_

Más allá de los recuerdos desde cuando su madre aún existía, pudo notar el parecido de los padres de la pequeña a los de ella y eso la inquietó, _"no… no es posible…",_ en eso una luz blanca invadió su cuerpo, _"¡¿qué es esto?!, ¡ahhhhhhhhh!."_ —cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos estaba ella en un palacio, muy lujoso y lleno de soldados y sirvientes. Ella al observarse en una de las ventanas vio su reflejo el cual era, _"…¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, pero….¡¿ qué sucedió para verme de esta forma?!",_ se dijo escandalizada, porque la figura reflejaba a su aspecto pero con la vestimenta de soldado, _"¡no puede ser!, ¡yo…que hago en este lugar y de esta forma!"_, Kei, ven rápido escuchó por una de las esquinas del palacio.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a una chica de igual vestimenta que ella, "¿qué es lo que haces ahí perdida en tus pensamientos y en medio del palacio, sabes que no debemos levantar sospechas ante los demás soldados" —dijo entre susurros su interlocutora.

— "_Pero… yo…",_ aún no lo creía que le habían llamado de esa forma, quien era Kei si ella se llamaba Himeko, parpadeó nuevamente y dijo— _"puedes apretar muy fuerte mi brazo para saber si estoy soñando, ¿por favor?"._

— "¿Qué?".

— "_¿Por favor?"_ —suplicó— "_si es un sueño quiero despertar inmediatamente_, _¡sólo hazlo!" _—extendió su brazo y la joven le apretó fuerte, esta sintió un poco de dolor y se asustó, _"¡no puede ser!, ¡quedé atrapada en este lugar!",_ se echó a llorar.

— "¡Vaya que estás muy extraña hoy!, ¿amiga te pasa algo?".

— "_Dime, ¿porqué estamos en este palacio… y vestidas de soldados?..." _—preguntaba llorando de la pena_._

— "¿Kei, acaso no lo recuerdas?".

— "_Recordar… ¿qué?"._

— "¡Tú fuiste de la idea!" —dijiste— "para poder ser soldados, ayudar y servir a nuestro pueblo debemos entrar a la principal escuela, que mejor opción que la del palacio real y como no aceptan chicas nos disfrazaremos de chicos así nadie lo notará" —señaló son su dedo en su mejilla haciendo memoria.

— "_¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!",_ sus ojos claros parecían que se salían de sus órbitas.

— "¡Shhhhhhhh!, no grites, si no, ¡nos descubrirán!".

— "_Es decir… debo fingir ser un chico ante los demás…",_ seguía llorando de la pena.

— "Así es y ya deja de estar llorando que así no eres tú, no sé qué te pasa hoy estas demasiado extraña".

Suspiro de resignación, tengo que aceptar que estoy en un sueño demasiado lúcido y dijo— "_está bien…, espero que sólo aquí no me encuentre con… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _—gritó mentalmente al ver a ese chico de nuevo, aunque era de aspecto físico diferente no le causaba gracia sino enfado. _"Este sueño se está volviendo una verdadera pesadilla"_ —pensó.

— "Hola, ¡Kei!, que haces por los pasillos, cualquiera diría que planeas alguna conspiración jajajajajaja", con gesto cómico en su rostro, que envés de hacerla enojar la hizo reír, casi habla como chica y sacudió su cabeza corrigiéndose, _"¡co-co… cómo cree señor!, yo conspirando contra el reino, ¡jamás!, sí o no?"_, fijó su mirada a su amiga que estaba a su costado y la cual acababa de conocer y no sabía su nombre.

— "¡Oh, sí señor!" —saludó formalmente. Ambas se alejaron rápidamente y continuaron su conversación lejos de los demás soldados. "¡Ufffff! , pensé por un instante, que nos descubrirían" —señaló su amiga.

— "_Si" _—mencionó y pensó—_ "en que apuro estuve ya que no conozco a nadie en este lugar y que torpe fui al no preguntar sus nombres"_ —preguntó suavemente— _"mmmm sabes…_", trató de seguir con lo que parecía ser una pesadilla pero sin asustarse_, "hoy no me siento bien es que no recuerdo muchas cosas…, tu nombre es…es…" _—dijo con una gotita en su cabeza.

— "¡Ahhhhh!, ¡debes estar con fiebre para no recordarlo!", le colocó su mano sobre su frente. Y dijo— "no, no es fiebre, que raro….", estuvo pensativa.

La joven de ojos claros sonreía, _"aún no me dices cuál es tu nombre, jajaja"._

— "Es Akemi, ¡cómo no vas a recordarlo!, debes estar muy cansada por las guardias de esta semana o….".

— "_¿O qué?..."._

— "¿Estás pensando en Hiroshi?...".

— "_¿Quién es Hiroshi Liang?"._

— "¡Tampoco lo recuerdas a él!", se sorprendió.

— "_¿Porque debería recordarlo?…"._

— "Pero, si lo acabamos de ver hace un instante", decía su amiga aun perpleja por su total indiferencia.

— "_No me digas que…"._

— "Si, tu estas perdidamente enamorada de él y es algo muy extraño que no recuerdes nada".

— "_Yo… enamorada de ese tipo… noooo debe haber algún error muyyyy grandeee… simplemente no puede serrrrrr…",_ se asombró al notar que lo que decía iba al contrario de sus reacciones por que sus ojos brotaron lágrimas nuevamente y las palabras de su supuesta "amiga" que acababa de conocer en ese sueño sonaban lejanas. _"Es que no es posible yo lo detesto, yo… no…." _—cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos estaba observando recuerdos de ambos, una escena donde él la trataba como un soldado más y ella disimulando sus sentimientos, otras escenas donde ambos tuvieron que compartir el mismo dormitorio y como sus compañeros hacían bromas y contaban historias de terror, cosa que ella no le gustaba, tenía que fingir y no dormir esa noche por el temor a ser descubierta, y es que decirle su verdadera identidad ¿podía cambiar todo entre ellos?, ese temor de decir la verdad y que todo se desbarate la atormentaba cada día, todo lo que había logrado, el tiempo de estudios y el tiempo valioso que habían compartido juntos, no lo podía creer, _"estos recuerdos son de una vida pasada… pero él es distinto al estudiante Koji, quizá Liang sea otra persona en mi vida actual…" _—desconcertada por los recuerdos mostrados—_ "es por eso que me sentía incompleta, pero aun así. ¿Cómo puedo saber si él llega a saber la verdad o no?... y si es así ¿cuál sería su reacción?, y sobre todo, ¿tengo alguna posibilidad de que él sienta algo por mi?..." _—continuaba llorando ahora por saber la verdad de su anterior vida en otra época, se había enamorado de un completo tonto y despistado según sus ideas acopladas de sus recuerdos.

Itoshisa wa itsumo  
_Does love always  
_Kanashimi e to tsuzuiteru no?

_lead to sorrow?_  
Kimi ni mou hitori-kiri de

_I can't speak up and say to you_  
Nakanaide to iidasezu ni

_"Please don't cry all alone anymore"_

— "_**Sólo espera un poco más… ya falta poco…"**_ —apareció la niña nuevamente y le sonrió.

— "¡Ya no puedo esperar más!" —dijo intranquila— "quiero saber que sucedió después, ¡por favor muéstrame la verdad!…".

Iroaseteku sekai no uta

_The song of the world is fading away_  
Bokura wa owari e tabi o suru

_We journey toward the end_  
Sono tsuka no ma ni kimi to deatta

_In that brief moment, I met you__  
_Inochi o kezuru you ni

_as if shortening my life_

La niña despareció envuelta entre pétalos de cerezos y con ello otro lugar podía notarse.

Los pasos de unos compañeros por los pasillos muy cerca de su habitación pasaron desapercibidos a un joven quien estaba observando desde la ventana a su mejor amigo haciendo parte de su trabajo como soldado, pero a la vez confundido, no sabía explicarlo pero se sentía atraído por él y cada vez era más notorio, así que la única solución para esos sentimientos extraños era que el permanezca lo más alejado de esa persona, se decía así mismo, es lo mejor, moviendo su cabeza y con leve sonrojo, "¡rayos!" —pensó atormentado por sus sentimientos. El sonido de la puerta de su habitación le hizo volver a la realidad bruscamente.

— "¡Joven!, ¡Joven!, ¡abra la puerta!, ¡tenemos noticias del soldado Kei!".

— "¿Qué sucede?" —abrió la puerta y los soldados le comunicaron que después de haber recibido una carta, el soldado Kei había desistido de sus estudios en el palacio y retornar a su pueblo de origen.

— "¿Cómo?" —comentó con un nudo en la garganta por la noticia y salió corriendo de su habitación en su búsqueda— "no…, no puede irse, no quiero que Kei se vaya, no…, no lo entiendo…, que es lo que sucede conmigo, ¡rayos!, movió su cabeza, debo saber sus motivos por que desistió de estar aquí si es un buen estudiante…" —corrió y buscó por los pasillos, preguntando a los guardias pero no le habían visto.

— "¿Dónde estás Kei?, ¡¿dónde?!..." —pensó cuando al voltear notó a lo lejos a quien buscaba junto a un árbol.

— "¡Kei!", con gesto cómico y con enfado se acercó, "¡oye Kei!, te estuve buscando por buen tiempo, ¿porque estás aquí?..." —trató de disimular su inquietud, pero al verlo de cerca notó sus ojos claros estaban húmedos, "¿acaso estuviste llorando?", le preguntó, encantaba molestarle pero esta vez era diferente, ya que su respuesta fue afirmativa.

— "¿Por qué?,…".

— "_El día de hoy… he recibido una carta de mi padre…"._

— "….".

— "_Yo…, no volveré más a este lugar…" _—dijo muy triste.

— "Pero…" —apretó sus puños— "¡¿porque?!, ¡si tu deseas los estudios más que nada!".

— "_Si… pero es una orden de mi padre, debo obedecer…"._

El viento hizo volar algunas hojas del árbol, como podía explicar lo que sentía si el mismo no lo entendía, movía su cabeza mentalmente, tratando de decirle alguna palabra de despedida aunque eso signifique consumirlo por dentro, "Kei… te deseo suerte…".

Ella disimulaba las ganas de abrazarlo, pero debía actuar como soldado hasta el final, suspiro levemente y levantó su mirada a los ojos de él, se acercó y sonriente le dijo— _"todo lo que he logrado es gracias a su apoyo incondicional y sus sabias enseñanzas, nunca las olvidaré…, me alegra mucho haberlo conocido joven Hiroshi Liang"_.

Esa sonrisa estremeció al soldado, "bueno, yo… solo…".

"_No importa cuánto me esfuerce en sacarlo de mi mente y corazón" _—pensó mientras se despedía de él— _"yo siempre te amaré…"._ Al verlo a unos pasos junto a ella y casi incrédulo por su partida improvisada, solo mencionó— _"no te preocupes Liang" _—sonrió— _"ya verás que todo saldrá bien… tu eres… y serás una persona muy especial para mí",_ sus flequillos disimulaban su leve sonrojo y entre lágrimas se disponía a correr y dejarlo sólo, pero este la retuvo del brazo, para sorpresa de ella y a modo de despedida él le dijo— "cuídate y… escribe, no seas ingrato, jajajajaja".

— "_¡PLOP!", _se cayó y se levantó diciendo— _"no me debería sorprender esa actitud bromista y natural a estas alturas…",_ una gota le surgió en su cabeza, _"pero… descuide, una carta le esperará en su habitación, adiós…",_ se fue rápidamente reteniendo sus lágrimas y alejándose del palacio junto a su amiga, quien había sido acompañante de sus aventuras vividas en el palacio. Pero ignoraba los sentimientos de Liang, este al verla perderse entre los arboles de aquel jardín, sus ojos se cerraron con pesar, como si hubiese perdido algo muy valioso y solamente murmuró— "cuídate… Kei…".

— "Ya no llores" —dijo Akemi tratando de consolar a su amiga lejos del jardín, "él sabrá comprender… parecía muy confundido últimamente" —señaló su amiga con una gota sobre su cabeza.

— "_¿Porque lo dices?"._

— "Porque siempre que te veía ya no lo hacía como cuando te conoció, sino de una manera diferente…jajajaja, se notaba rarísimo jajajajajajajajaja".

— "_Hay, pobre, debe estar en shock en estos momentos, ya que se le fue la persona a quien molestar a diario, pero… si dices eso… no quiero pensar si el haya sentido algo por mi siendo soldado, pobre, estará muy confundido y contrariado" _—respondió ella preocupada.

— "¡Sí!, te imaginas al gran Liang enamorado de otro soldado, seguro que se azota sólo o se envía a la horca voluntariamente, jajajajaja, ya sabes lo estricto que es con las reglas oficiales".

— "_Si…, pero dudo que sea eso, él lo que siente por mi es una profunda amistad eso es todo…"._

Toki no mukou ni tashika ni atta

_With you, I can go to my distant hometown_

Haruka na kokyou, kimi to yukeru no

_that definitely existed across time_  
Ai mo mienai yoru no mukou ni

_Across the night when I can't even see love_  
Maboroshi no sora

_there's a sky of illusions_

Ella había dejado una carta sobre su escritorio y señalándole que debía abrirla al quinto día de su partida, ahí el conocería la verdad. Pero que tan tarde puede darse cuenta una persona de las cosas, la carta había quedado sobre el escritorio, pero esa tarde la ventana de la habitación había quedado abierta y el viento era fuerte así que cayó al piso detrás de una de las cortinas. Al pasar los días y al llegar a la habitación después de algunas guardias y diligencias en otro pueblo, Liang se echó en su cama y observó su habitación, ésta se sentía vacía, como extrañaba aquellos chistes y bromas que le agraciaban el día y no tener ninguna carta de Kei era como dejar de respirar poco a poco. No entendía lo que sentía, pero no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuese una profunda amistad y en esos momentos ahí sólo en su habitación junto a la ventana, observaba aquella noche de luna llena.

— "Es de noche, ¿qué estará haciendo?… ¿por qué no escribe?, lo prometió…" —dijo cerrando sus ojos y varias imágenes de Kei aparecieron en su mente, cosa que hizo sonrojarse y a la vez negar con su cabeza aquellas imágenes mentales, al cerrar las cortinas de su habitación un papel se dejó notar, lo recogió y sosteniéndolo entre sus manos al darle vuelta vio el remitente—sus ojos se dilataron— era para abrirla al quinto día de su partida, empezó a reír por ser tan descuidado, ya llevaba más de veinte días desde que se fue, su imagen se le vino a la mente nuevamente y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. "¡Rayos!" —movió su cabeza y abrió las cortinas para leer con detenimiento aquella carta. Se sentó, abrió la ventana, junto a la luz de la luna inició la lectura de la carta, la cual decía lo siguiente:

"_Joven Hiroshi Liang"_

"_Cuando lea esta carta, ya estaré muy lejos de este recinto, como sabrá los motivos de entrar al palacio eran por estudios, amo ser un soldado y luchar por la justicia del reino, cuando estaba en casa le conté a mi padre de mi interés por ser soldado pero este se negó rotundamente, ya que en el palacio solo aceptan estudiantes varones y yo… yo soy una chica, así que ingenie un plan para entrar a estudiar disfrazada como soldado, Akemi mi mejor amiga me ayudo en todo, pero… al ingresar al palacio y al conocerle, poco a poco descubrí que sentía algo por usted, como fue y como empezó, ni yo misma lo sé, pero me costó mucho trabajo disimular mis sentimientos hacia su persona, ese día que recibí la carta de mi padre iba a contarle la verdad, pero lamentablemente ya no pude…, estos sentimientos estarán siempre para usted en mi corazón, espero que me perdone algún día por no decirte la verdad… mi verdadero nombre es… __Zhu Zheng"_

— "Esto… es una ¡BROMA!", se escandalizó, "el Kei que yo conozco es… es una chica y resulta llamarse Zhu, se ha burlado de mi todo este tiempo", el orgullo cegó sus sentimientos en ese momento, dio vueltas en su habitación y parecía que se asfixiaba ya que los recuerdos le atormentaban, salió a aquel árbol donde se despidió de ella y observó nuevamente el firmamento, "es por eso que tenía esos sentimientos hacia el digo ella, yo no estaba loco, sino yo… yo…", se dejó caer en el pasto verde, "estoy enamorado de Zhu… jajajajajajaja, que idiota he sido al no darme cuenta antes jajajajaja, recuerdo que ella tenia miedo de las historias de terror, que soldado le teme, jajajajaja, hay Zhu vaya que me engañaste pero igual me gustas" —sonrió y dijo— "mañana nos darán un descanso por ser festival del reino, el rey se casa, a buena hora tendrá a todos los guardias a su disposición" —sonrió— "así tendré menos trabajo y tiempo de ir a ver a esta pequeña en su faceta de chica… me debe una GRAN DISCULPA..."

Yume o miru tabi ni kurushimu no ni

_Even though I suffer every time when I dream  
_Sore de mo mada warau no

_yet I still smile  
_Kaze ni sakaratte

_Turning against the wind  
_Ato dore dake agakeba ii

_how much more should I struggle?_

Himeko observaba todo lo que pasaba en aquellos recuerdos de su antepasado, _"esto no puede ser…, esa persona si me quería después de todo…"_

— "_**¿Aún deseas ver más?...".**_

Kono sangeki no yukue ga tada

_The whereabouts of this tragedy  
_Shizuka na yoru de areba ii

_should just be the silent night_  
Shitte itan da, todokanai koto

_We knew that we can't reach it_

Sore de mo bokura wa yami o kakenuke

_yet we still dash through the darkness_

Se limpió las lágrimas conmovida por lo que vio y dijo— _"sí…"_

— "_**Eres muy valiente…, sólo conociendo la verdad podrás enfrentar tu destino…"**_

Toki no mukou ni gooru wa aru no?

_Does a goal exist across time?  
_Tadoritsuita to itsuka ieru no?

_Will I be able to say I reached it someday?  
_Ikite yuku kara douka hikari o

_Because I'll keep living, please give me light  
_Maboroshi no sora

_In a sky of illusions_

Al llegar a la ciudad, el soldado Liang fue preguntando a las personas del pueblo por la familia Zheng y las respuestas de los pobladores no fueron nada agradables.

— "Señor, la señorita Zheng en estos momentos se está desposando con el Rey en el Palacio Real".

Al escuchar a la anciana que conocía a la familia de Zhu, el papel en la cual había anotado la dirección de Zhu se cayó al suelo —asintió y se retiró en silencio al recibir la noticia. "No…, ella no puede ser la prometida del rey, no…¡no!." —salió corriendo de aquella tienda— se fue al palacio mezclándose entre la multitud y utilizando su rango de soldado, pudo entrar, pero sólo para observar como una chica a quien conocía muy bien pero en faceta de chico y el cual había compartido varios meses de alegrías, estaba contrayendo matrimonio con el Rey. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, pero la ceremonia ya había culminando, sus pasos eran tan rápidos al salir de ahí, tenía un nudo en la garganta, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada en ese momento —apretó sus puños— "ella se ha casado con el Rey" —murmuró la gente que estaba transitando, decían— "_la joven reina se ve triste sostuvo un niño"_, ese comentario le llamó la atención ya que el insistía en una explicación —se detuvo unos segundos para terminar de escuchar ese comentario— la madre del pequeño le respondió—"_la joven reina se casaba para salvar a su padre de la ira del rey, pobre jovencita… se está sacrificando por su familia". _

Ahora podía entender, el porqué de esa boda y la tristeza de ella en su rostro. Continuó caminando, hasta llegar a los arboles de cerezo, "ella aún me ama… lo sé, pero que puedo hacer ante este matrimonio el cual ha terminado… si tan solo hubiese algo o alguien que pudiera retroceder el tiempo…"

Una luz, salió de su pecho se fusionó con otra que salió de la nada, diciendo— "**para mí no existen imposibles y si deseas eso, yo puedo concedértelo… solo tienes que pagar un precio…".**

En ese momento, el joven solo pensaba en sus sentimientos, aceptó el precio y sus consecuencias. Después de unos minutos una bandada de palomas voló fuertemente hacia el palacio y en aquel lugar solo se desprendían las hojas de cerezo las cuales eran arrastrados por el viento, sin rastro del soldado.

La joven de ojos claros estaba tan asombrada ante tal recuerdo que no hilaba palabra alguna.

— "_**La distorsión del tiempo hizo que veas a alguien el cual es muy importante para ti en el cuerpo de un desconocido" **_—comentó la niña.

— "_Si, ahora sé quién es el verdadero, no hablo de Koji que conocí en mi mundo y al cual me incomoda su presencia, pero gracias a este sueño que mostraste, sé que Liang en su otra vida fue alguien especial para mi…" _—se sonrojó.

— "_**Así es, la molestia que sentías ante su presencia era justamente porque esa persona posee una magia muy poderosa la cual deslumbró ante tus ojos y creó esa confusión en tus sentimientos…".**_

— "_Ya veo… entonces eso quiere decir que aún no eh conocido a la reencarnación Liang en mi mundo… sino a otra persona… pero…"._

— "_**No es momento de dudar, esto es parte de tu pasado al cual perteneces y quien te reclama ahora".**_

— "_No quiero que ese destino vuelva a mí" _—sollozaba angustiada—_ "no lo quiero..."._

— "_**No llores, ya verás que esa persona también aparecerá muy pronto, él no permitirá que vuelvas a caer bajo el poder de ese sujeto". **_

Itsu de mo

_Because I'll always  
_Kimi no soba ni iru kara

_be by your side  
_Sekai no toki o tomete

_Even though I want to stop the time of the world_  
Dakishimetai no ni

_and embrace you_

Ima wa oh pray

_in the land of pain_

Las palabras de la niña eran alentadoras pero eso no quitaba aquellas imágenes de su mente, ella sabía por anteriores sueños que es lo que su antepasado Zhu hizo por impedir esa boda, aquel pacto con ese anciano del reloj, solamente no lograba recordar con claridad las condiciones que marcarían su destino y su futuro de ella y de Liang.

— "_**No olvides que solo tú puedes terminar lo que empezaste hace mucho tiempo…"**_

— "_¡Sí!",_ se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, _"ya no lloraré más", _ un brillo en sus ojos claros mostraban una nueva actitud ante tal situación mencionando firmemente, _"es el momento de enfrentar mi destino…"._ El viento soplaba y con ello muchos pétalos de cerezo empezaron a girar alrededor de la chica, cerrando sus ojos una luz resplandecía todo su cuerpo, desapareciendo entre los pétalos que había en aquel espacio.

Toki no mukou ni bokura wa kaeru

_We'll return across time_  
Haruka na kokyou, kimi to yukeru no

_With you, I can go to my distant hometown  
_Ai o mitsukete koete yuku no wa

_What finds love and overcomes it is  
_Sangeki no sora

_the sky of tragedies  
_Yume o miru kouya

_the dreaming wilderness_

* * *

— "_A lo lejos una inmensa magia maligna se está expandiendo"_ —dijo Watanuki.

— "…", Mokona quedó en silencio.

— "_¡Oh!, no puede ser…"_ —dijo observando a una presencia cercana e imponiéndose al frente de todos. _"¡Alto!, ¡quiero que te detengas!"_ —comentó el mago seriamente, pensó— _"esta presencia, es tan poderosa como la misma Yuuko-san e incluso sobrepasa su nivel de magia". _Luego exclamó fuerte,_ "¡Eh dicho que te detengas!"_. Un temor invadió a Watanuki, pero si había ingresado a la tienda es porque tiene algún deseo en particular pensó— "_qué clase de deseo puede pedir alguien que terminó con gente inocente, pero si se atreviese a lastimar a las personas que estaban alrededor y las cuales significaban mucho para él, "¡no!, ¡no lo permitiré!"_ —cerró sus ojos emanando magia de su interior, pero la presencia maligna continuaba avanzando.

— "**¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA INTENTAR DETENERME?!".**

— "_¡Ah!…", _sorprendido dijo,_ "esta presencia maligna es de…."._

— "**¿TE ATREVES A AMENAZARME?".**

— "…" —apretaba sus puños— _"¡Maldición!"_ —pensó controlando sus emociones, _"aún…no debo…"._

— "¿Quién es usted?" —preguntó el hijo de Doumeki intrigado por la actitud defensiva del mago.

— "¡Amo Watanuki!" —musitaron las niñas.

— "_Quédense en donde están…"_.

— "_**Vaya, veo que aun sigues siendo protector, no cambias a pesar del tiempo…".**_

— "_Este asunto no incumbe a los demás, solo a nosotros"._

— "_**Deberías mostrar más respeto"**_ —añadió apaciblemente— _**"si quisiera, podría terminar con todos en este preciso momento, pero no me interesa matar insectos como ustedes".**_

— "_Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?"._

— "_**Percibí una presencia a quien eh estado buscando por largo tiempo, pero… creo que lograste confundirme…".**_

— "…"—pensó— _"está buscando a ese sujeto del almacén…"._

— "_**En fin…, ese tipo tarde o temprano aparecerá y con mucho gusto me encargaré de eliminarlo, nos vemos mago de los deseos…"**_ —desapareció envuelto en una ráfaga de viento.

— "_Nunca pensé que este sujeto se atrevería a venir a la tienda"_ —pensó Watanuki.

— "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" —preguntó Mokona al percatarse que aquella presencia había desparecido.

— "_Nada, no paso nada",_ sostuvo el mago.

— "¿Acaso era un cliente?…" —comentó el joven de camisa blanca.

— "_Quizá al inicio no, pero eh cumplido su deseo…"._

— "¿…?"

— "_Pronto lo sabrás…". _

Las flores de cerezo se deslizaban con el viento y el largo vestido blanco de la joven se arrastraba por el verde pasto, su cabellera larga y ondeada era sujetada por adornos con flores, se había escapado de la multitud, lo único que quería era sentir el aire fresco de los arboles.

— "_Los hilos de nuestras vidas se volverán a encontrar… una vez más… lo prometo" _—apretó su mano pálida y suave, sintiendo que el peso de ese objeto en su mano la mantenía atada a ese destino tormentoso, alejado de la persona quien amaba.

_Mira mi corazón_

_Te añora y anhela_

_Una vez más_

_Ver tu rostro_

_Y revelarte mis sentimientos…_

_Como expresarlo_

_En esta oscuridad…_

Un brillo en sus ojos grises se reflejo en la joven…

— "_**Tranquila… todo estará bien… cree…"**_ —recordó aquellas palabras— _**"el atardecer se aproxima…".**_

— "_Lo sé… no habrá arrepentimientos en el futuro…", mientras en múltiples pensamientos armó su propio poema al cual lo recitaba en sus últimos momentos de vida._

_Una semilla de esperanza_

_Espera que algún día te vuelva ver_

_No importa el tiempo y la distancia_

_Todo volverá a comenzar_

_Ese es el precio…_

Cerró sus ojos y una luz irradiaba su cuerpo, _"todo lo que deseo es estar a tu lado Liang…"._

_Las flores de otoño caen_

_las gotas de roció en la mañana_

_expresan eterna espera_

_para cumplir la promesa que estaba escrita_

_desde que la conexión fue establecida por_

_volver a verte…_

_una vez más…_

En el salón real, la joven madre de Zhu se preocupaba al ver que esta no llegaba.

— "¿Qué sucede?" —mencionó el padre de la joven reina, al sentir una poderosa energía y no era del rey.

— "¡Es Zhu!" —dijo su madre— "¡no pude ser!…" —dilatando sus ojos del susto, salió corriendo del lugar.

— "¡Esperaaa!" —señaló su esposo.

— "¡Debemos impedirle!".

— "¡De que hablas… acaso ella!…", se puso lívido al notar la terrible preocupación de su esposa.

— "Si… ella no debe hacer tal cosa…" —dijo la madre de la joven alejándose fuera del palacio a toda prisa en búsqueda de su hija.

— "_**¿Dónde está Zhu y sus padres?"**_ —dijo el Rey al notar su ausencia, en ese momento sus ojos azules brillaron del enfado.

— "_**¡Guardias!, ¡busquen a la Reina de inmediato!"**_, se levantó y dirigiéndose a la ventana dijo— _**"no podrás escapar de mi… ¡juro que no lo harás!".**_

Al correr entre los arboles del reino, la madre de la joven reina encontró el cuerpo de su hija recostado sobre un árbol.

— "¡Oh mi pequeña!…, ¡¿qué hiciste…?!" —dijo su madre.

— "Porque…", su padre desconsolado recogió el frágil cuerpo de su única hija y la abrazó fuertemente, "pequeña Zhu…".

— "_No lloren por mí, padre, madre", les observó con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, "estaré bien…"_

— "¡Esa voz!…" —dijeron ambos al unisonó al notal que su hija lucia mas pálida a cada segundo y una voz hablaba de su interior.

— "Hija, pero como es posible…, haz quebrantado la leyes de la vida" —añadió su padre.

— "_No importa padre, mientras esté junto a la persona que amo, todo estará bien…",_ —dijo la voz y notaron del interior del cuerpo de su hija salía una mariposa la cual vieron ascender rápidamente, _"gracias por darme la vida… los amo…"._

— "Tu tiempo no ha terminado hija, lo sabes…" —dijo su madre en medio de lágrimas abrazando el cuerpo desfallecido de Zhu y a su esposo.

— "_Si, lo sé y lo siento… adiós…" _—desapareció entre el viento.

— "Ella logró hacer contacto con esa persona, como alguna vez lo intentamos nosotros…" —dijo la madre de la joven.

— "Este es el precio que habló ese anciano…" —murmuró su padre.

* * *

"_El amanecer da comienzo…, las flores parecen susurrar al oído la voz de alguien..., es la melodía del mañana y la espera parece terminar su curso..., el dulce néctar es el sabor del sublime abrazo del ser que hace brillar la luz que existe el interior de ese capullo, pequeño y frágil que guarda el más puro y bello sentimiento..." _—mencionó una voz en la mente de Sakura.

Una luz descendía en aquel espacio y los ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la figura que se revelaba ante ella.

— "_Sha… Shaoran…"._

Sus ojos canela se abrieron y vieron a la persona que tanto buscaba. "Sakura…" —sonrió.

—"_¡Shaorannnnnn!"_ —corrió a sus brazos y este la recibió con ternura.

— "¿Porque lloras?, todo está bien".

— "_Te extrañe mucho"_ —sollozaba.

— "Yo también" —respondió— "pero, ¿qué es este lugar?".

— "_No lo sé, desde que esa persona utilizó su magia en mi, eh permanecido en este lugar…",_ un lugar lleno de arboles de cerezo y el lejano viento desprendía suavemente los pétalos en una fluctuación continua, _"es maravillosa la vista que tiene este espacio". _

— "Es una barrera que usó ese sujeto… eso debe ser…", la abrazó.

— "¿_Crees que algo malo este pasando?…"._

— "Si".

Por más que intentaba, no quería aceptar lo que ocurría,_ "si en algo malo sucede_", pensó y asintió— _"…..."._

— "Has utilizado tu magia".

— "_No"._

— "¿Porque?".

— "_Si llegase a utilizar magia…, involucraría a las cartas y los guardianes, no quiero que a ellos le suceda algo malo por intentar protegerme"._

— "¡Pero Sakura!" —protestó Shaoran.

— "_Lo sé, es algo tonto, pero no quiero verlos sufrir ni que desaparezcan de nuestras vidas"._

— "¿Porque dices eso?".

— "_Tuve un sueño…, el cual no quiero que se llegue a cumplir…"._

— "Es sobre lo que esta ocurriendo, ¿verdad?.".

— "_Si, en realidad sé lo que sucede haya afuera, pero si utilizo mi magia… si la llego a utilizar"_ —asintió— _"¡no debo!"_ —levantó su cabeza con sus ojos muy brillosos.

— "Comprendo… si tú no debes utilizar magia, yo si lo haré".

— "_Shaoran…", _le observó.

Desenvainó su espada e hizo un hechizo, pero su magia fue absorbida por el árbol, "¡rayos!, parece que ese árbol está bloqueando mi poder, tal vez es la puerta hacia el exterior".

— "_No puede ser…" _—dijo ella percatándose de algo.

— "_**Despierta… despierta… por favor…" **_—parecía decirle el viento en medio de aquella tormenta, al abrir sus alas y ver a su alrededor, el asombro era parte del momento por los presentes, sus ojos canela temblaron por unos segundos al ver a esa figura revelando su verdadera identidad, aquella identidad que solo ella y sus amigos conocían.

— "¡Ohhhh!, ¡Ioryogi-san!" —comentó Mokona al observar la reacción del muñeco.

— "¡Este poder es!" —mencionaron los demás.

La figura del peluche era iluminada por un luz amarilla muy fuerte y su forma empezaba a ser humana, de cabello alborotado muy largo y con una capa oscura, recibía de vuelta al dios de los espíritus en esa noche de tormentas.

— "_Lo siento, Iorogi…"_ —comentó el ángel con las manos sobre su pecho y verlo desparecer antes de que despertase por completo.

— "**¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** —gritó Ioryogi al desaparecer de improviso el cual se lamentó de rodillas ya en el palacio, **"¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡¿PORQUE HIZO ESO?!, ¡PORQUE!…",** a su costado estaban Ginsei y el dueño de la tienda de baumkuchen, al verse nuevamente de vuelta en el reino, este murmuró…

— "Tal vez fue algún pacto que hizo con dios, ¿no lo crees?, Ioryogi …".

— "**IRÉ A HABLAR CON EL INMEDIATAMENTE".**

— "Pero, por qué vas detrás de ella, si ya recuperaste tu aspecto original, ahora eres de nuevo un Dios y nosotros tus súbditos" —aseveró Ginsei.

— "**ELLA ME NECESITA… LO SÉ…"** —salió corriendo.

— "Dejar todo por esa chica…" —dijo Ginsei con una vena.

— "Nunca cambiará, así es él" —añadió el antiguo dueño de la tienda baumkuchen.

Yami intentaba atacar con una nueva fuente de magia oscura a sus prisioneras, pero le fue impedido por el ángel quien utilizó su magia creando un escudo en las barreras restantes. Sus ojos canela brillaban y respondió _"lo que haces no está bien, debes detenerte, por el bien de este mundo y los demás…"._

— "_**¡Nunca!… ¡esta batalla recién inicia!",**_ sus ojos azules se tornaron rojos y destelló una fuerte energía hacia sus víctimas en aquellas barreras.

— "_Por favor…"_ —apretó sus manos sobre su pecho cerró sus ojos canelas y una luz blanca iluminaba cada vez con mayor intensidad, "_no hagas esto, solo perjudicarás gente inocente"._

— "_**Hermoso brillo para un ángel, pero… yo haré que ese brillo se apague por siempre"**_ —mencionó el líder. Haciendo aparecer de sus manos una espada de plata y arrojarla al centro de su sello mágico, este al chocar tierra se expandió alrededor de todos, formando un círculo el cual se dividió en dirección a las cuatro jóvenes. Yami observaba a sus hermanos enfrentar a los demás, _"__**ellos no tienen el poder suficiente"**_ —sonrió— _**"¡ES LA HORA DE HACER LA INVOCACIÓN!"**_ —extendió sus brazos. Su larga capa era agitada por el furioso viento, las tormentas y rayos se hicieron más fuertes en gran parte de la ciudad, una energía fluía en dirección al torbellino de viento eléctrico que emanaba del centro del sello mágico y la espada brillaba cegando a la mayoría de ellos por la inmensa luz que irradiaba.

— "¿Invocación?…" —dijeron los demás atónitos.

Una grieta en el árbol de cerezo asombró a Sakura y Shaoran en aquel espacio.

— "¿Qué está sucediendo?" —dijo él.

— "_Esto es el fin…"_ —aseveró ella asustada.

— "No" —comentó y la abrazó fuertemente.

Ella asintió y dijo con tristeza— _"el sueño debe terminar… y el tiempo debe fluir nuevamente…"._

— "¿Qué dices?... no entiendo…".

— "_Es el momento de despertar…",_ dijo ella con resignación.

— "¿Despertar?".

— "_Si",_ observó su rostro de él y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa—_ "me dio gusto volverte a vert…"._

— "¡Esperaaa!" —exclamó el al notar que muchos pétalos de cerezo giraban alrededor de su cuerpo.

— "_Shaoran yo… siempre te amare, siempre…"._

— "¡SAKURA!" —gritó él y al verla desaparecer dijo— "¡Oh!, ¡no!, este espacio se está derrumbando…".

— "_Tranquilo…"_ —dijo una voz desde otro mundo.

— "¿Quién eres…?".

— "_No debes ir en contra de tu destino…"_

— "¿Eh?..., mi destino…", sus ojos brillaron y recordó aquellas palabras…

— "_**Cuando llegue el momento no iré contra mi destino…, pero juro que en el instante que logre despertar lucharé por recuperarla… ¡lo juro!**__",_ era como si otra persona hubiese despertado en su inconsciente, no se trataba de alguien conocido era alguien más fuerte. _**"El sello debe romperse". **_

— "_Es la única forma…"._

— "_**Si"**_ —dijo le respondió una voz en su interior y entre una ráfaga de vientos desapareció antes que aquel espacio se derrumbara por completo.

Las tres jóvenes, observaban al ángel y comentaban en sincronización, _"porque…, acaso este es el fin…, debemos detenerlo antes que…"._ El ángel al igual que las demás prisioneras percibió algo en su mente la cual las hizo reaccionar ante lo sucedido.

— "_Pero…"_ —dijo Kobato.

— "_Si esto continua…"_ —mencionó Sakura.

— "_Nuestras almas desaparecerán…"_ —añadió la princesa del Reino de Clow.

— "_Si…",_ el ángel Suishou cerró sus ojos y les comentó mentalmente a las demás, _"el tiempo de ella se ha terminado y debemos pagar el precio que una vez se nos concedió de lo contrario… caos y destrucción azotaran cruelmente a los mundos de las diferentes dimensiones… y todo lo que construimos, conocimos y amamos en vida desaparecerá por completo…"._

— "_Evitemos las consecuencias y afrontemos nuestro destino…"_, le respondieron las tres al unísono.

— "_Así debe ser…"_ —asintió el ángel.

— "¡DEBEMOS IMPEDIRLO!" —mencionaron los demás.

— "_Primero tendrán que terminar con nosotros"_ —dijeron los hermanos.

— "_¡Voy a terminar contigo!",_ Tomoko lanzó fuego por su espada y Fujimoto con ojos canelas poseído por Shaoran clon esquivó rápidamente el ataque del hechicero.

— "Si te hace sentir mejor, los padres de este cuerpo también murieron en un accidente".

— "_Mis padres no fueron un accidente, porque tú estabas consciente de lo que hacías"._

— "Te equivocas, sólo era manipulado por el poder del mago Fei Wang Reed, el cual me creo como un clon de Syaoran el cual luchabas hace un momento".

— "_¿De qué hablas?",_ se detuvo antes de lanzar su ataque.

"El esta enterado de lo que sucedió, por que al momento de mi creación me dio su ojo izquierdo en el cual siguió todos mis movimientos, sin embargo era para de los fines oscuros Fei Wang Reed, al igual que Syaoran conocí a la princesa Sakura en aquel tiempo distorsionado, cuando el sello de ese mago se rompió, perdí todo sentimiento que poseía y solo obedecía órdenes de Fei Wang Reed".

— "_¿Hablas de aquel anciano del espejo?…"_

— "Si" —asintió— "pero, ¿cómo le conociste?".

— "_Fue parte de la magia de Yami que nos protegió en una de sus barreras de tiempo, el conocía las intenciones de aquel anciano y sabia de su locura por que querer revivir a la bruja dimensional, pudimos ver todos su movimientos en nuestro caso no a través de un espejo sino por medio del agua"._

— "Ya veo, pero, fue así como pasaron las cosas, no era consciente de lo que hacía, las muertes que causé en ese estado…".

— "_Pero si no eras consciente… ¿cómo ahora lo estas y recuerdas todo?"._

— "Porque cumpliendo las órdenes de ese mago, terminé con la vida de ella… y fueron sus palabras que me hicieron despertar".

— "_¿Asesinaste a la princesa Sakura?"_

— "Si" —asintió— "pero al igual que yo, éramos creaciones de ese mago por lo que no poseíamos un cuerpo propio".

— "_Y sólo quedaron sus almas…"._

— "Si".

— "_Por eso invadiste el alma de este tipo Fujimoto, para protegerla…."._

— "Si, tal vez no estoy al nivel de magia que ustedes, pero haré hasta lo imposible por proteger a Sakura" —liberó su espada.

— "_Todo está claro, esta pelea ya no es necesaria"_ —asintió— _"ahora comprendo todo…"._

— "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

— "¡Sakura!" —gritaron los jóvenes al ver que la magia de Yami las perjudicaba enormemente.

— "¡RAYOS!" —dijo Kurogane quien lastimado de un hombro peleaba con Kazuo.

— "_Ellas son las únicas que pueden cumplir nuestro deseo realidad"_ —mencionó Kazuo al intercambiar espadas con Kurogane.

— "ESE SUJETO LAS ESTÁ UTILIZANDO PARA SÍ MISMO, ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!, ¡USTEDES SUS HERMANOS SOLO FUERON UNA HERRAMIENTA PARA SUS FINES!".

— "_¡¿Cómo?!, eso no es posible, él nos prometió cumplir nuestro deseo…",_ se detuvo y observó a Yami.

— "¡EL VA A TERMINAR CON LA VIDA DE ELLAS SINO HACEMOS ALGO!" — se exasperó Kurogane.

— "_Pero, él dijo…, no seguro esto es sólo una de tus mentiras",_ —continuó lanzando su espada contra él.

En el transcurso de aquél viaje de dimensión, dos luces brillaron desde lo más profundo de aquel camino.

— "¿Qué sucede?" — preguntó Tomoyo.

— "¡Amo Eriol!" —dijo Spinel en su forma original

— "A pesar de todo su dueña les esta dando su magia y poder de las cartas" —dijo la guardiana con alas de mariposa.

Él sonrió, _"ellos al igual que las cartas desean cumplir su deber"._

— "¿Eh?..." —dijeron los demás.

— "_Fueron hechos para proteger a su dueña"_ —dijo seriamente. Los dos guardines quedaron en silencio.

— "¡Sakura!", se preocupó Tomoyo.

El báculo de Eriol brilló muy fuerte para recibir la magia que fortalecía a sus guardianes y también el poder de las cartas, éste se extendió su báculo mágico diciendo amablemente, _"descuiden, lucharemos hasta el final para que todo vuelva a la normalidad"._

* * *

_Por otro mundo…_

— "¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡ES MENTIRA!, ¡ELLA NO PUDO DECIR TAL COSA!, ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA DICHO ESO!, NO ES POSIBLE…" —dijo Ioryogi cayendo de rodillas en el piso ante el trono de Dios.

— "_Se lo mucho que la amas y es por eso que ella tomó esa decisión"._

— "¡PORQUE!…, ¡PORQUE!…" —exclamó— "¡¿QUÉ LA LLEVÓ A TOMAR ESA DECISIÓN!".

Sin inmutarse ante los gritos y exigencias de Ioryogi, Dios le respondió— _"ella tiene una deuda pendiente… con su vida anterior"._

— "¿DEUDA?…".

— "_Así es, Suishou, no tiene una vida propia como ser humano, ya que nació siendo ángel, pero desde antes que naciera su destino ya estaba trazado"._

— "DÍGAME QUE PUEDO HACER PARA AYUDARLA, NO QUIERO, NI DESEO PERMANECER AQUÍ SOLO OBSERVANDO" —continuó Ioryogi

— "_¡Irías contra la voluntad de ella!, ¿quieres eso?"._

— "SI ELLA DECIDIÓ QUE ME QUEDASE Y NO INTERVENGA EN ESTA BATALLA, NO FUE MI DECISIÓN SINO LA DE ELLA, Y LO QUE YO QUIERO ES SOLO PROTEGERLA".

— "Vaya, si que tardaste, si quieres ir a protegerla entonces ya somos dos" —dijo un sujeto saliendo de una esquina cercana.

— "¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ?!".

— "No involucres a los rayos" —esbozó una sonrisa la cual hizo saltar una vena a Ioryogi— "mi verdadero nombre es Kiyoshi, pero en mi vida como humano me decían Takeshi".

— "¡TÚ!".

— "Ambos deseamos lo mejor para Suishou, así que por qué no dejamos de lado nuestras discrepancias y ayudemos a que regrese con bien".

— "ES… ESTÁ BIEN" —se cruzó de brazos conteniendo su enfado por estar delante de Dios.

— "Y bien que es lo que su majestad nos ordena", ambos se inclinaron.

— "_Su misión empezará cuando el sello se haya roto por completo". _

— "¿Sello?"

— "_Si, el sello es algo que involucra a Suishou y a otras personas de otros mundos"._

— "PERO ESO NO LASTIMARÁ A SUISHOU, ¿VERDAD?."

— "_La destruirá"._

— "¡QUE!, Y ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS A PROTEGERLA SI ELLA YA FUE DESTRUIDA?!".

— "_Así debe de ser… es la única forma para que ella aparezca…"._

— "ELLA…".

— "_Si esa persona que tiene un poder mayor que su padre"._

— "…", ambos quedaron en silencio mientras pensaban.

— "PERO QUÉ PASARÁ CON SUISHOU… Y LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS INVOLUCRADAS…" —comentó Ioryogi.

— "_Eso, solo está en el destino de esa chica, la cual despertará para cambiarlo todo…"._

— "Debemos de impedir su despertar entonces" —aseveró Kiyoshi.

— "_No"_ —asintió— _"si intervenimos ahora, destruiremos aún más la lógica de los mundos, por eso debemos dejar que lo inevitable ocurra hasta su despertar de aquella chica, sólo en ese momento podemos intervenir"._

— "Pero ¿cómo?...".

— "_Ustedes se encargaran de proteger a esa chica… eso es lo que Suishou deseó…"._

— "Si eso es lo que ella desea…" —dijo Kiyoshi.

— "NO IREMOS EN CONTRA DE SU VOLUNTAD…" —añadió Ioryogi.

— "_El momento ha llegado"_ —mencionó Watanuki desde otro mundo.

Fay continuaba peleando con aquél sujeto creado con el espejo de la oscuridad, Syaoran se dirigía donde estaba el líder.

— "_**Su tiempo está a punto de culminar"**_ —dijo Yami, al ver a las cuatro jóvenes cuyas almas emanaban sobre sus cuerpos eran atraídas por la energía oscura de la espada.

— "¡DETENTE!", Syaoran lanzó un hechizo del rayo pero lo único que logró es que el hechizo se replicara contra él, "¡rayos!, este sujeto creó un escudo muy poderoso, por eso mis ataques no le hacen el menor daño".

— "_Creo que necesitas de nuestra ayuda"_ —añadió Tomoko junto a Fujimoto. Causando sorpresa, al líder— _"¡Yami detente!, ¡esta batalla no tiene sentido"._

— "_**¡¿QUÉ DICES?!, ¡¿ACASO NO QUIERES CUMPLIR TU DESEO O YA LO OLVIDASTE?!".**_

— "_No lo olvide, sólo…"._

— "**¡TE UNISTE A ELLOS!, ¡ENTONCES YA NO ME SIRVES!",** un destello de magia la cual se convirtió en un torbellino de color celeste, iba directo hacia Tomoko, que salió intacto por un campo mágico que había sido formado por Kazuo del otro lado, _"¿estás bien hermano?"._

— "_Si"_ —respondió Tomoko.

Kazuo con molestia preguntó— _"¡¿por qué lo atacas?!"._

— "_**¡POR QUE NOS TRAICIONÓ AL UNIRSE A ELLOS!".**_

— "_Eso no es cierto, el sólo ha desistido de su decisión, además porque dijiste que no te servía, ¡¿acaso solo nos utilizaste?!"._

— "_**Necesitaba de su poder para completar la misión de mi padre…"**_ —sonrió.

— "_¡Eres un cobarde!"_ —dijeron Tomoko y Kazuo a la vez preparándose para atacar a su líder y los demás también.

— "**Si eso es lo que quieren…"** —mencionó Yami cuya capa era zarandeada por el fuerte viento electrizante que emanaba.

— "_¡Detenganseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!",_ el grito del ángel rompió las barreras en las que se encontraban las demás prisioneras sorprendiendo al mismo Yami.

— "**Vaya, eres más poderosa que las demás, por algo no eres la hija favorita de dios".**

El ángel Suishou observó a las demás y éstas asintieron. "_No deseamos que lastimen a gente inocente en este enfrentamiento, así que… por favor no intervengan en lo que él haga". _

— "¡Que!, ¡porqueeee!" —reclamaron los dos hermanos y viajeros.

— "_Esta batalla… debe llegar a su final…"_ —asintieron las cuatro.

— "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" —gritaron los demás al ver lo que sucedía.

— "_Lo han comprendido…"_ —asintió Watanuki en otro mundo.

hajime kara sono tsumori de kimi wa ita no kamo... nante

_El hecho de que estuvieras ahí desde el principio estaba predicho... supongo._  
sore nara sore de betsu ni ii ya ima sara tashikameyou mo nai

_Aunque si lo estaba realmente o no es algo que ya da igual. No voy a confirmarlo.  
_dare wo nikundara ii? nani wo oshikoroseba ii?

_¿A quién debería odiar? ¿Qué debería ocultar?_  
te wo furazu ni satteiku hou wa boku yori kanashii no kanaa...

_Marcharme sin poder coger tu mano habría sido aún más doloroso..._

Un fuerte movimiento estremeció todo, una luz surgió de los cielos en forma de torbellino cayó sobre la espada que sostenía Yami, las cuatro almas de las jóvenes salían de sus cuerpos a excepción del ángel Suishou que no poseía un cuerpo propio en ese mundo salvo la conexión que había hecho con Kobato en su misión de salvarle la vida por aquel enfrentamiento en la cual se vio involucrada, sin embargo ella ya tenia a esa otra alma protegiéndola y poco a poco cada una de las almas se estaban incorporándose en una sola, dejando caer a tres cuerpos sin vida lentamente por los aires.

nee ima boku no mune wa haritsumete shimau bakari de

_Mira, ahora mi corazón está más frío de lo que nunca ha estado._  
tada namida dake ga darashinaku ochiru no desu

_Mis lágrimas caen descuidadamente._

— "¡Sakuraaaaaaa!" —gritó Syaoran al sostener a la princesa, Fujimoto sostuvo el cuerpo de Kobato diciendo— "por qué... porque…".

Kazuo recogió en su brazos a Sakura quien había conocido en la academia, sus lágrimas brotaban y caían sobre las mejillas de ella, _"soy el culpable por haberte traído a este lugar, si tan sólo hubiese descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de Yami, nunca permitiría que te hagan daño, pero por que nos impediste protegerte hasta el último momento… porque…"._

Tomoko recostaba al ángel cuyas alas habían desaparecido y sólo podía ver como este terminaba de desintegrarse en miles de luces blancas ante sus ojos, _"porque sacrificarse así…, no lo entiendo…"._

kanashimi wa nami no you ni nandomo kurikaesu rashii

_La tristeza, al igual que las olas, vuelve una y otra vez._  
warui tsume wo hagu toki mitai ni itsuka yukkuri hagareteiku no kanaa

_Como una uña partida, me pregunto si poco a poco se irá cayendo por sí sola._

Mientras los jóvenes lamentaban sus pérdidas, Yami observaba la nueva figura que aparecía de la unión de las cuatro almas, la luz que irradiaba era tan intensa que cegó los ojos de todos por un instante.

— "¿Qué es este poder?" —mencionó Fay.

— "_Son ellas…"_ —dijeron Kazuo y Tomoko.

— "_**Al fin apareces en tu forma original…"**_—afirmó Yami.

— "¿Forma original?" —preguntaron los demás.

— "_**Así es, aquellas cuatro eran sólo fragmentos de la verdadera princesa o debería decir… la auténtica reina".**_

— "¡No, puede ser!" —dijeron los presentes y a la vez se dieron cuenta que no podían moverse.

Los ojos celestes de Yami brillaron al hacer el hechizo, cruzó sus brazos y al apartarlos una energía oscura iba formándose alrededor de aquella mujer que permanecía durmiendo sobre una esfera de magia la cual la protegía entre los cielos de aquella tormenta. _**"Debemos ir, con esa persona antes que logres despertar…",**_ la envolvió con su poderosa magia oscura y un remolino de viento eléctrico los rodeó.

— "Van hacia otra dimensión" —aseguró Mokona tratando de liberarse.

— "¡A donde la llevas!" —preguntaron los dos Syaoran con total desconcierto en medio de su dolor.

— "_**Al gran palacio, mi padre la está esperando".**_

— "¡¿Qué?!", ¡Esperaaaaaaaaaaaa!" —dijeron todos viéndolos irse ante y la magia que los inmovilizaba despareció por completo.

— "¡Rayos!" —apretaron sus puños— "esto… aun no ha terminado" —dijo Syaoran clon en el cuerpo de Fujimoto.

— "Sakura…" —asintió Mokona sobre el hombro de Fay.

— "¡Ahhhh!… ¡algo se está acercando!…" —señaló Fay.

— "¡Este poder!... uno de ellos lo conozco…" —mencionó Kazuo frunciendo el ceño.

Un fuerte remolino de viento impactó sobre el suelo y dejó ver a dos personas, una de ellas tenía puesto un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una chaqueta, sin embargo el sujeto estaba de pie y sostenía sobre su mano una espada, la impresión de su rostro sorprendió a los presentes a excepción de Kazuo. A diferencia de su acompañante, tenia la edad de un estudiante de preparatoria pero con una vestimenta tradicional de China, con algunos distintivos sobre su cuello y traje, pero su aspecto era de alguien muy cercano ambas Mokonas.

— "¿Quién eres?" —preguntaron por el sujeto de vestimenta extraña, ya que la persona que sostenía la espada y su aspecto era conocido.

— "_Soy Koji"._

— "¡Sakura!" —corrió Shaoran a ver el cuerpo de su amada en brazos de Kazuo.

tada fukai aoi ni shizumu sora wa owakare no iro

_Ahora simplemente me hundo en el azul de un cielo que tiene el color de una despedida.  
_bokura ga inoru koe wa naze fugainaku konna usuppera in darou...

_¿Por qué nuestras voces musitan plegarias débiles y superficiales?_

— "Llegan tarde… ellas están…" —protestó Kazuo.

— "_No"_ —aseveró Koji".

— "¡No ves que ellas están muertas!, ¡Yami se ha robado sus almas!" —protestó Tomoko.

nee kyou bokutachi wa sorezore no hikari wo sagashi

_Mira, hoy buscaremos cada uno nuestra respectiva luz._  
atarimae no you ni ashita e to arukidashimasu...

_Dándolo por sentado, caminaremos hacia el mañana._

nee ima boku no mune wa haritsumete shimau bakari de

_Mira, ahora mi corazón está más frío de lo que nunca ha estado._  
tada namida dake ga darashinaku ochiru no desu

_Mis lágrimas caen descuidadamente._

— "_Te equivocas, podemos salvarlas… pero, debemos darnos prisa, como sabrán un cuerpo sin un alma con no puede sobrevivir por mucho tiempo"_ —dijo Koji.

Del cruce de sus manos extendió una esfera de magia muy deslumbrante y en ella podían visualizar a la princesa la cual se encontraba aun durmiendo y se hallaba detrás de un espejo. _"Como pueden ver, la princesa o mejor dicho la reina ha sido capturada por el malvado Yami, él es quien la custodia, cuando ella despierte será llevada ante el padre de este sujeto que no es sino Kiyou, el cual ha revivido por el mismo sello de la reina y el poder de Yami". _

— "Pero, qué pasará con el cuerpo de las princesas" —dijeron ambos Syaoran.

— "_No se preocupen por ellas, yo me encargaré de mantenerlas a salvo"_ —mencionó Koji, su magia empezó a salir de su cuerpo como espiral lento el cual envolvió a las tres jóvenes.

— "¿Eres algún alter ego de nosotros?" —preguntó Syaoran clon en el cuerpo de Fujimoto al extraño.

— "_No"._

— "Entonces… ¿quién eres?".

— "_Soy la reencarnación de Wang y mi poder se iguala al de ese sujeto". _

— "¿Te refieres a Yami?".

— "_No, hablo de su padre…, el que alguna vez me asesinó y selló mi magia cuando era muy pequeño; ahora que el sello se ha roto lo recuerdo todo, no dejaré que termine con la paz que existe entre los mundos"_ —pensó— _"además… debo salvar el alma de mi amada Akemi… estoy seguro que el capturó su alma y tengo que rescatarla". _

— "Debemos continuar" —dijo Shaoran enterado de los planes de Koji.

— "Si" —aseveró y extendió sus manos y un sello mágico cuyos símbolos eran el sol y la luna muy brillantes aparecieron sobre sus pies.

— "Por el bien de los mundos" —señalaron Fay y Kurogane, Mokona asintió sobre el hombro de Fay.

— "¡Por la vida de las princesas!" —indicaron ambos Syaoran original y su clon en el cuerpo de Fujimoto.

— "Por recuperar al ser que mas amamos" —dijo Shaoran

— "Por la justicia y la paz" —mencionaron Kazuo y Tomoko.

— "_¡Vamos!" _—mencionó Koji.

— "_La persona que está en el almacén de la tienda ha desaparecido..."_ —dijo Watanuki viendo el amanecer pensativo desde otra dimensión— _"regresará al mismo estado que la princesa…, debido a que el sello se ha roto… eso significa que ellos…". _

En ese momento el mago y sus guardianes junto a Tomoyo llegaban a la entrada del Reino.

— "Amo Eriol".

— "_Si Spinel, hemos llegado al mundo de donde se inició todo". _

— "¡Oh!", Tomoyo se sentía confundida, su cuerpo empezaba a brillar. "¿Qué sucede Eriol?… ¿por qué yo?...".

— "_En este mundo posees magia, no la reprimas solo deja que fluya de tu interior" _—sonrió Eriol.

— "Ah…".

En el palacio una joven con un báculo caminaba entre la oscuridad de aquel espacio, hasta que visualizó a una nueva prisionera del otro lado del cristal la cual se encontraba una inconsciente en un campo de magia muy fuerte.

— "¡_**No puede ser!… ¡eres tú!, ¡por fin has regresado Zhu!, pero cómo, por favor tienes que despertar, por favor… despierta, ¡Zhu!",**_ agitaba sus manos golpeando sobre el espejo que la mantenía cautiva pero sus intentos por despertarla no daban resultado alguno.

— "¿Qué es lo que sucederá?" —preguntó Mokona desde otro mundo.

— "_Sólo ella tiene la respuesta a tu pregunta Mokona…"_ —dijo sin inmutarse Watanuki.

— "Pero…si ella no logra despertar a tiempo…".

— "_La tierra y los demás mundos serán cubiertos por la oscuridad…"_ —asintió— _"pero, aún contamos con ellos…"._

— "¿A quienes te refieres?".

El mago sonrió— _"son parte del linaje que dejó Clow Reed y a la cual estoy vinculado con su sello y magia"._

— "…".

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Hola a todos!, la historia ha dado un nuevo giro, gomen nasai… por hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes… aún existe un largo camino por describir jijijiji pero todo a tu tiempo, nuevas interrogantes aparecen, ¿qué clase de mundo les espera?, ¿qué planes tiene Watanuki?, ¿serán capaces de llegar a tiempo y rescatar a la princesa?, las canciones a utilizar fueron Saigo no Kajitsu (Maaya Sakamoto), Toki No Mukou Maboroshi No Sorae (FictionJunction) y Kaza Nagi (Suga Shikao).Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, cualquier pregunta o comentario por favor enviarlo al correo miriels_li_zet . Gracias por su atención, saludos. Miriel

**Capítulo VIII:** "**El primer guardián"**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII: **"**El primer guardián"**

"_**Los sueños que prolongados pueden ser…, muchas cosas revelan y a la vez ocultan, secretos y misterios de los corazones humanos, pero…, es posible que sea la prisión de una oscura verdad, la misma que es anhelada por muchos y detestada por otros. ¿Qué verdad hay detrás de un sueño?..."**_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente, la inquietud por el significado de aquel sueño no era de esperarse, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella sostenía el reloj ancestral, ver los días pasar sin el menor descuido sólo contemplando la maravilla del paisaje era parte de su estadía en ese lugar, en su mente solo existía una sola cosa, proteger con el último aliento de vida al objeto de tamaño poder que se le había encomendado. _**"No importa que tan doloroso y cansado esté mi cuerpo, ni cuantas veces tenga que expulsar a la temible oscuridad, aun así… hoy es diferente a los demás días…**__**el viento sopla mas fuerte y un dolor extraño esta creciendo en lo profundo de mi ser… porque…"**_, se recostó sobre el longevo árbol observando el cielo rojizo, lo cual indicaba el inicio de un hermoso atardecer, sus pálidas manos eran cubiertas por un traje negro con finos bordados dorados ocultaban su identidad, _**"el reloj de arena se ha detenido… ¿por qué?..."**_

mita koto no nai kusa no umi ga

_Un mar de hierba que nunca había visto,  
_giniro ni yurete zawameite

_se balancea y susurra entre colores plateados._  
yume to utsutsu no sakaime atari no keshiki

_Así es el paisaje de la frontera entre realidad y sueño._

En ese momento percibió una presencia extraña. _**"¿Quién será?",**_ se levantó inquieta y observó a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar igual, dio algunos pasos y se detuvo al sentir con mayor fuerza aquella presencia.

— "_Una persona, un lugar destinado, un precio del nivel de su deseo, te convierte en una excelente cliente y en alguien especial",_ se escuchó una voz masculina.

— "_**¿Eres el dueño del reloj?"**_

— "_No"_

kimi ni deau tame?

_¿(He llegado hasta aquí) para estar contigo?_  
sore tomo mada mienai dareka no hitomi no tame

_¿O para ver los ojos de alguien a quien aún no conozco?_  
kaze wo wakete yuku

_Avanzaré dividiendo los vientos,_  
dream scape

_(por este) paisaje de sueño._

Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, sujetó fuertemente el reloj de arena y se preguntaba—_**"¿por qué… no puedo abrir mis ojos?, lo siento muy pesados…",**_ se arrodilló aturdida, _**"¿acaso hice algo mal?".**_

— "_No". _

mou sugu naru ne, mezamashi no oto

_La alarma del despertador debe de estar a punto de sonar, ¿verdad?  
_demo sono saki mo mada yume kamoshirenai ne

_Pero puede que lo que ocurra después también sea un sueño._  
daiji na mono wa doko ni itatte amari kawaranai yo ne

_De todos modos, estés donde estés, las cosas preciadas no cambian._

— "_**Si no hice nada mal… seguro es la oscuridad que esta invadiendo mi cuerpo otra vez y ha sellado mis ojos bajo su poder"**_ —pensó— _**"¿qué debo hacer con esta presencia tan intensa, quizá… debería ignorarla tal vez así se aleje. **_Empezó a observar a su alrededor y respiró profundamente levantándose,_** "el prado…**__**transmite mucha paz". **_

— "_Estas escapando nuevamente…"._

— "_**No es eso… solo que… yo…".**_

— "_Es difícil hablar de ello…, pero… no deberías huir del pasado"._

mezamete mo mada koko ni iyou to omou yo

_Mientras camino hacia el despertar, pienso que prefiero quedarme aquí.  
_sore ga yuuki to iu mono ga to omou yo

_Creo que es a esto a lo que llaman valor._

Algunos de sus cabellos grises se deslizaron de aquella capa oscura y dos gotas cristalinas rosaron sobre sus manos. _**"No, no… es cruel, cruel…, por qué hace estas preguntas, si no encontrará respuesta en quien su única misión es proteger éste reloj, ¡¿por qué intenta interrumpir mi tranquilidad?!. ¡ALÉJESEEEEEE!"**__, _ se escuchó un fuerte grito y un energía desató fuertes vientos dejando a su alrededor muchos pétalos del longevo árbol.

sittin' in the silence... everlasting night breeze...

_Sentada sobre el silencio... de una brisa nocturna sin fin.  
_(I believe, I deceive, I relieve...)

_(Creo... Engaño... Alivio...)_  
kurasugite mienai dake sa

_Está demasiado oscuro y no puedo ver..._  
In my...

_En mi..._

La presión en su mente era evidente solo apretaba sus manos con impotencia, evitaba pensar en ello y se entregaba totalmente a todo lo que no involucre su pasado, era lo mejor para todos le decía su inconsciente. De esa forma continuó con su sagrada misión en la cual el más mínimo error o distracción, causaría graves daños... porque al final ella representaba su pasado, presente y futuro.

En otra dimensión, el semblante de una persona cambió cuando llegó al gran salón, el círculo mágico había desaparecido, pero una fuerte energía procedía de la muchacha de cabello largo y gris quien estaba a corta distancia. _**"Creí, que éste escudo había sido creado por la invocación, pero ya veo que no"**_ —pensó. El recinto se encontraba en escombros y en medio de una pequeña fuente había dos espejos, en uno estaba Akemi haciendo múltiples intentos por salir, en el otro residía la joven envuelta por una esfera de enorme poder mágico el cual éste desconocía como deshacerlo. Así que sólo optó por sellarla provisionalmente bajo el cristal del espejo. _**"Estarás ahí hasta que logres despertar del sueño en que te encuentras…" **_—mencionó calmado y a través del agua empezó a observar a un pueblo totalmente distinto al suyo. Como añoraba pertenecer a ahí, sin embargo aún debía cumplir la misión encomendada por quien consideraba su padre. _**"Nadie debe cruzar el portal". **_Había retornado al espacio que esa persona le mostró el día que recibió su nuevo poder, en ese momento le había dicho que después que halla hecho la invocación llegue a ese lugar y encontraría a una sirviente que seguiría sus órdenes.

— "Ikuko, encárgate de ella".

— "Si, mi amo".

Yami salió del gran salón y se detuvo en la entrada, dibujó algunos signos diciendo— _**"demonios de la oscuridad, hágase las llaves del destino en éstos escombros de la nueva alianza, atraviesa, mata, desaparece y destruye todo a tu paso"**_, múltiples sellos de magia giraban unos sobre otros los cuales se levantaron formando una barrera, y el sujeto terminó su conjuro diciendo fuertemente, _**"¡Dioses y espíritus!, ¡guíen estos demonios hacia el final del sueño eterno y reposen en ellos la vida!".**_

* * *

A través de la ventana del palacio real alguien observaba y aguardaba en silencio, _**"todo lo que una vez evitaste, comenzará nuevamente, porque nadie puede escapar de su propio destino, nadie… incluso para aquellos que han sido privilegiados con dones mágicos desbordantes...".**_

Una hermosa ciudad resplandecía con la luz del sol, los verdes bosques y el cantar de las aves alegraban el día, la entrada de la ciudad estaba custodiada por unos guardias, luego se encontraban las tiendas y casas de los mercaderes, todos ellos con sus respectivas familias, la mayoría de sus hijos trabajan ayudando en las labores de sus padres, otros iban al servicio de la guardia Real —el cual era orgullo de todo habitante— cruzando el río se encontraba un lugar llenos de flores —las mujeres se encargaban de su cultivo en memoria de todos aquellas personas que dieron su vida en la anterior guerra aquel lugar era llamado el campo de la paz— culminando aquel espacio de flores un bosque comenzaba y abría camino hacia las grandes columnas de piedras talladas con finos diseños típicos de los mejores artesanos de la ciudad, éste era el Palacio del imponente Rey Kiyou, es así que la gente del pueblo retornaba a sus labores y los guardias a sus puestos.

"_**El reloj de arena ha empezado a marchar nuevamente"**_ —comentó el sujeto de cabellos plateados. _**"Como aquella vez…, pero en esta ocasión todo será diferente; la magia del reino se ha ido incrementando desde tu desaparición y mis guardianes no son oponentes para unos débiles viajeros"**__, _el fragmento de aquél recuerdo lo confundía en ocasiones, esa actitud tan fría y cruel no era propio de él, eso lo asustaba, deslizó su capa por el gran salón junto a su largo cabello trenzado, los pasos de alguien asomándose por la puerta hizo que aquella actitud fría, expresión rígida y seria volviese.

— "_**Adelante…".**_

— "Mi lord", se inclinó el soldado, "los últimos informes indican que sujetos extraños intentan cruzar el lado norte del reino".

— "_**Descuida, tarde o temprano ellos encontraran una forma de ingresar a mi mundo…"**_—sonrió levemente— _**"una sorpresa les espera…**_**"** —sostuvo con ironía en el tono de su voz, luego sus ojos azules se dilataron y aturdido por un instante preguntó—_**"¿ella dónde se encuentra?...".**_

— "Aún permanece en las celdas restringidas, el señor Yami la vigila ahora".

— "_**Qué bien… su sola presencia es inquietante… no lo niego, pero aun no debemos hacer contacto con él, hasta que ella despierte".**_

— "Como ordene mi lord" —se inclinó el soldado y salió rápidamente— dejando al Rey observando los símbolos de su reino a través de la ventana y al mismo tiempo el dolor de cabeza que tenía se iba disipando y con temor se preguntaba como llegó ahí si estaba revisando unos documentos en la biblioteca.

— "_El tiempo que ha pasado ha sido tanto…, siento que aquella promesa fue ayer… cuando sostuve aquella mano… en este lugar… este sentimiento se desvanecerá muy pronto… Zhu"_ —asintió ante el ligero recuerdo y a la vez su expresión cambio a una gentil y lleno de preocupación pero a la vez cauteloso, no entendía sus cambios de humor e incluso decía y hacia cosas que luego no recordaba— _"así debe ser…, por el bien de este mundo, al cual no quiere ver a su gente morir, al cual no le gusta la guerra, odia ver sufrir a las personas que más quieren, no desean lastimar a nadie; solo hacer un mundo donde todos puedan ser felices y puedan compartir la paz los unos con los otros, pero para eso necesito el poder… el poder de cambiar al mundo…". _

— "¡Vaya contradicción!", se acercó uno de los guardianes, "es extraño…, piensa de una forma pero actúa totalmente opuesto, desea salvar y a la vez causa la muerte, odia la guerra sin embargo la provoca, extraña lógica posee mi lord".

— "_¿Tal vez por eso aún sigues con vida?" _—sonrió levemente.

— "Quizás…, pero así como he visto la forma que ha vivido todo este tiempo en el centro del reino sin poder colocar un pie hacia fuera del palacio, por la magia que usted colocó como parte de aquel pacto junto a los guardianes".

— "_Si…, sólo puedo ver a través de sus acciones, lo que establezco y propongo ante cada acto de rebelión" _—dijo en el silencio de la habitación—_ "mi padre, no fue un ejemplo a seguir, el dejó ingresar la oscuridad antes de mi nacimiento y por eso sellaron aquel poder en sus cuerpos, lástima que no pensaron en que su descendencia lo heredaría…"._Estaba al corriente de lo que vivió pero no recordaba varios episodios de su pasado.

— "Pero… para manejar este reino… ha tenido que ser muy fuerte ante los múltiples intentos de asesinatos".

— "_Nunca olvidaré el gesto que tuvieron aquel día…"._

— "Si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo…, usted habría terminado con todo el reino, parecía enloquecido por su perdida…".

— "_Aquel día…, gracias a los siete guardianes… y a su poderosa magia lograron sellar la oscuridad que habitaba en mi alma". _

— "Pero mi lord, no olvide…, si esa persona logra despertar, ese sello se romperá totalmente y volverá a ser como era antes…".

— "_Si lo sé"_ —asintió— _"aunque recuerdo a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño, no recuerdo como murieron y la persona que me desposé solo tengo una imagen grabada en mi memoria donde sostengo la mano de una hermosa joven a quien no logro ver su rostro, quien todos llamaban Zhu y lo que construí junto a ustedes, gente que aprecio y que me motiva a ser lo que hago por el bien de todo mi pueblo…" _—prefirió no mencionarle nada sobre unos sucesos extraños que le agobiaban últimamente y sólo sonrió dirigiéndose a seguir observando por la ventana, mientras la otra persona se retiraba. Se decía asimismo— _"no es la primera vez que pierdo el conocimiento por algunos momentos y cuando vuelvo en sí, no puedo recordar nada y eso me preocupa, ¿qué está sucediéndome?… será que la sola idea que esa persona despierte, hace que el sello de mi reino sea frágil…"_ —apretó sus manos con indignación— _"si tan sólo pudiese recordar todo… ¡maldición!..."._

Al salir de la sala principal el joven guardián de ojos cafés y cabellos dorados se desplazaba tranquilamente, el solo recuerdo del pasado lo dejaba con cierta inquietud, "la magia de la oscuridad vive en su alma, sellada y controlada en estos momentos por aquella chica… ¿lograremos detenerlo una vez que despierte?...".

Al mirar por la ventana por el pasillo, observó a lo lejos aquella barrera invisible y dijo—_ "el espejo que creamos en aquel tiempo pronto se romperá…"._

En aquel espacio cuyo atardecer comenzaba, la preocupación en la muchacha se incrementaba, quien trataba por todos los medios de alejar a esa voz que interrumpía sus pensamientos. Además, se había percatado unos segundos después que el sonido deslizante de la arena en el interior del reloj se había detenido, eso la tenía muy angustiada, el viejo reloj había dejado de funcionar eso era algo terrible para ella, sus ojos ya no estaban pesados pero al abrirlos se tornaron blancos, había quedado cegada y no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, se sentía agotada debido que reprimía la oscuridad en ella, ésta se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

nakitakute nakute hatte atta mune no sasakure ni

_Aquella parte de mi corazón que quise ignorar para no volver a llorar,_  
imagoro oikakerarete iki mo tsukenakute

_ahora me persigue, y me impide hasta respirar.  
_shigamitsuiteta shinjitsu ga boroboro ni karete ochiru made

_La realidad a la que me aferro se marchita y se derrumba hecha pedazos._

ima chotto ni mienai dake sa...

_Todavía no puedo ver con claridad..._

— "_Tu nivel de magia se ha incrementado con el paso del tiempo, aún si tratas de alejarme, estoy aquí por una sola misión y esa eres tú" _—_mencionó aquella voz. _

— "_**¡DÉJEME EN PAZ!",**_ más gotas cristalinas caían sobre sus manos, _"¡__**DÉJEME EN PAZ!, ¡POR FAVOR!, no quiero lastimarle… por favor…".**_

— "_¿Lastimarme?, ¡oh!, entonces conoces algún conjuro, eso significa que en tu mente guardas algún recuerdo…"_ —hizo una pausa— "_aunque éste sea pequeño, debe significar mucho para ti, ¿verdad?". _

— "_**Es inútil hablarle…" **_—pensó y caminó hacia el lago con un poco de dificultad tratando de no caerse por su ceguera— _"__**el sol refleja su brillo y borra toda la oscuridad que crece en mi…",**_su cuerpo se elevó del suelo y de sus manos expulsó una energía maligna la cual impacto a lo lejos del lago.

— "_¿Con qué frecuencia haces ese tipo de magia?"._

— "_**Cada vez que sea necesario…"**_

— "_¿Sabes que mientras más magia utilices la oscuridad crece el doble en tu cuerpo?"._

— "_**No lo puedo evitar… es parte de mi ahora, lo único que me alivia es expulsarla cuando ya no puedo controlarla".**_

— "_El controlar magia oscura, te hace aun más preciada y blanco para muchos"._

— "_**¿Eres uno de ellos?".**_

— "_No"._

— "_**Para que… vino a este espacio…"**_—añadió un poco agitada.

genjitsu datte yume datte kimi wo mayowaseru dake dakara sa

_No trates de distinguir si es realidad o sueño, eso sólo te confundirá más._

sakamichi no ue no magarikado, ikutsu demo sono saki ni ikitai

_No importa lo tortuoso que sea el camino hasta la cima, quiero ir más allá,  
_ongaku no naka ni shikanai fuukei no mukou e

_hasta el otro lado de este paisaje que sólo existe en el interior de una sinfonía._  
kurasugite mienai dake sa...

_Está demasiado oscuro y no puedo ver..._

— "_Levanta tu cabeza no tienes por qué ocultarte de mí",_ el rostro de ella era de total asombro al observar el sello del sol y la luna frente a sus ojos cegados y un joven repentinamente aparecía con un traje extraño, "_ya no debes llorar, ni lamentarte, conozco el dolor de tu corazón",_ se acercó y se inclinó hacia ella sonriendo amablemente. Ella al principio se asombró por notar su poder, eso incluía además su símbolo mágico, pero no distinguía nada mas, _**"…" **_—asintió— _**"no sé quien seas, pero debes irte inmediatamente, esta oscuridad…"**__,_ se retorció de dolor por un momento, "_**se ha vuelto incontrolable… además" **_—sollozó—_** "el reloj… el reloj de arena se ha detenido…" **_—continuó sollozando— _**"no debe detenerse, no… no…" **_

— "_¿Por qué te preocupa que el reloj de haya detenido?",_ la observó.

— "_**¡YA BASTA!, NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS, ¡RETÍRESE!, ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO!". **_Su cuerpo temblaba con más frecuencia y alrededor de ella un aura oscura se formaba zarandeando su capa que mantenía oculta su figura, _**"aunque no pueda verlo, puedo sentir claramente su presencia y su poder mágico" **_ —pensó.

— "_Si no hago algo pronto"_ —dijo mentalmente el mago— "_ésta chica será corrompida por la oscuridad del reloj, ya casi la domina por completo",_ ante el enfado de la muchacha, éste le sonrió nuevamente, "_no eh venido a pelear, solo quiero cumplir un deseo…, recuerdas esta frase… solo quiero verte una vez más…"._

— "_**No, ¿acaso busco a alguien?",**_ se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

El mago suspiró, _"ella no recuerda nada…"_ —pensó— _"¡oh! eh sido descortés, debí decirte quien soy…"_ —dudó un poco.

— "_**No… y no quiero saberlo".**_

— "_Ni un poco de curiosidad"_ —levantó su ceja.

— "_**Si quiere que le diga cómo se llama pues para mí es un mago imprudente que solo vino a molestarme",**_ cuando terminó la frase, escuchó la risa de su interlocutor. _"¡¿Qué le causa gracia?!"_ —se enfadó.

— "_Tu mal carácter, la verdad no eras así…"_ —continuó riéndose.

— "_**¡ENCIMA SE BURLA DE MI!, ES UN ATREVIDO, ¿QUIÉN SE CREE?"**_ —dijo muy enfadada y camino hacia el árbol e inmediatamente desapareció.

yume no tsuzuki ni wa yume ga

_Dentro del sueño, soñé que estaba soñando,  
_nanairo no meiro mitai ni

_y parece que estoy en un laberinto irisado.  
_onkai no nai kusabue ni uta wo mitsukeru tame ni

_He de encontrar una melodía tocada por una flauta que no puede tocar escalas.  
_hirosugite me ga kurande mo

_Aunque vea cosas tan enormes que me maree,_  
utaisugite nodo ga karete mo

_aunque cante tan fuerte que mi garganta se reseque,_  
mita koto mo nai kusa no umi wo

_llegaré a aquél mar de hierba que nunca había visto_  
tatoe kimi ga inakunatte mo

_incluso si tú desapareces..._

— "_¿Quieres jugar?, bien, jugaremos hasta que decidas volver a la realidad"._

— "_**¿JUGAR?",**_ se escandalizó, _**"¡ES INSOPORTABLE!, ¡RETÍRESE!, ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO MÁS!" **_

— "_Sólo, cuando escuche de tu voz, quien eres y por qué estas en este lugar, podré marcharme". _

— "_**Si eso me libera de su presencia, le diré que yo soy la guardiana de este reloj, ¡SATISFECHO!. **_

— "_Eso no responde del todo a mi pregunta" _—la observó seriamente— _"volveré a preguntarte ¿quién eres?, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, ¿porqué estas en este lugar?". _

kurasugite mienai dake sa...

_Está demasiado oscuro y no puedo ver...  
_dream scape

_(este) paisaje de sueño._

sittin' in the silence... everlasting night breeze...

_Sentada sobre el silencio... de una brisa nocturna sin fin..._  
sittin' in the silence... dream scape

_Sentada sobre el silencio... de un paisaje de sueño._

— "_**Soy la guardiana del reloj debo protegerlo de cualquier intruso y mi nombre es… es..."**__,_ se asustó, _**"yo… soy…",**_se hundió en silencio.

— "_¿Por qué crees que estas en este lugar?"._

— "_**Yo… no debo romper el pacto". **_

— "_Exacto, ¿cuál es ese pacto?"._

— "…"**.**

* * *

Detrás de un fino cristal se encontraba una muchacha de cabellera gris y de vestido blanco, sus pestañas largas demostraban la pureza reflejada en su fino rostro, tan suave y delicado. Los pasos del joven de cabellera larga y capa negra alertaron a los guardias presentes.

— "_**¿Alguna novedad?".**_

— "No, mi señor. La chica aún no despierta".

— "_**¡Que extraño!…"**_ —pensó dubitativamente— _**"debería de haberlo hecho desde el momento en que su alma fue liberada… y éste escudo que no puedo romper…",**_ la observó a través del cristal. _**"Eres una joven de grandes poderes…, tal vez por eso fuiste la elegida". **_Ordenó a los guardias que la vigilen y cualquier reacción que tuviese le avisasen enseguida por medio de Ikuko.

El haberla trasladado de una dimensión a otra lo había dejado exhausto por unos instantes, _**"esta chica es muy poderosa", **_se había convencido asimismo. El cuerpo de una joven que logró grabar en su alma fragmentada la magia de distintos mundos, esos mundos en el cual se volvió realmente poderosa, en muchos descendía de Clow Red quien mientras existió fue el hechicero más poderoso de toda China y por otro lado sus jóvenes padres con dones mágicos innatos pero sin haberlos habilitado a su perfección. _**"Es extraño que de cuatro jóvenes hayas nacido tú, la única y verdadera, éste escudo que te protege, imagino que es la milésima parte de tu enorme poder mágico…".**_

A lo lejos una joven se lanzaba por los aires enfrentando con su espada a quienes intentaban cruzar el portal.

— "Vaya, vaya y por qué la prisa por llegar al portal, ¡saben que está totalmente prohibido!".

— "Por las otras regiones nos hemos enterado que están haciendo experimentos humanos".

— "¿Experimentos humanos?" —se detuvo— "¿cómo se les ocurre?…".

— "Es la verdad, estamos conscientes que el pueblo en numerosas ocasiones intentó asesinar a nuestro Rey Kiyou, pero eso no borra las atrocidades cometidas hacia gente inocente".

La joven asintió, porque en parte el sujeto con quien sostenía una batalla de espadas, estaba en lo cierto, antiguamente los escritos históricos del Reino hubo muchas muertes y la mayoría habían sido ordenadas por el mismo Rey lo cual le parecía muy extraño porque no era una persona como lo describían, "suponiendo el caso, que si lo que dice este señor es verdad, mi hermano que es el brazo derecho de su majestad, entonces mi hermano…entonces el…. no" —movió su cabeza con cierta inquietud. Los sujetos que estaban alrededor de ella aprovecharon el momento de duda de la joven y la atacaron nuevamente, pero ella esquivo sus ataques y terminó con ellos.

— "Señorita debe terminar con la vida del Rey, él acabará con todo el reino si no le detenemos" —dijo uno en sus intentos por detener su ataque.

— "Menuda historia por un momento la creí verdad, ustedes solo intentaron confundirme para poder cruzar el portal, tengo la misión de proteger a nuestro Rey, sin importar nada" —empuñó su espada contra sus oponentes, después de unos segundos todos estaban desfallecidos— "nadie debe atentar contra la vida de nuestro Rey" —prosiguió su camino.

Las gotas de agua se deslizaban sobre las hojas de los árboles, una fuerte lluvia había penetrado la ciudad ajena a las fuertes tormentas eléctricas que azotaban en el exterior. El joven de cabellos dorados y de ojos cafés brindaba con otros subordinados.

— "La victoria del jefe del Clan Eris, fue todo un éxito".

— "Jajajajajaja, eso que contamos con algunas joyas, espera que reunamos todas".

El carruaje se detuvo y los sujetos observaron a una mujer con su armadura y su espada envainada delante de ellos.

— "_¡Oh!, no pensé que llegarías tan pronto" _—dijo mientras bajaba del carruaje y dejaba a sus invitados celebrando.

— "Esos tipos no son oponentes para mí, pero… aun así, ellos dijeron cosas extrañas…". Mientras pensaba inquieta, por que su hermano quizás esté ocultando algo.

— "_¿Qué cosas dijeron esos rebeldes para que preocupen así a mi querida hermanita?._

— "Pues afirmaron que están haciendo experimentos humanos en el reino, ¿es eso cierto… hermano?".

— "…" —quedó en silenció por unos segundos y luego sonrió— _"Fer, no debes creer lo que dice esa gente, lo único que busca es confundirte, debes creer que el joven Rey no haría tal cosa, además aquellas épocas de sangre ya forman parte del pasado de nuestras vidas. Él ha cambiado para bien, debes creer, que todo lo que el haga es por el bienestar de su pueblo"._

— "Pero… eso quiere decir que el antes si hizo cosas malas…".

— "_Tú lo has dicho, antes…, ahora ya no, gracias a los siete guardianes que custodiamos este reino, el Rey Kiyou cambió"._ Le sujetó sus manos y amablemente dijo— "nosotros como parte del Clan Eris, no debemos tener dudas por quien servimos y protegemos, ¿entendido?".

— "Si, hermano".

— "_Así es como debe ser, Fer"_ —sonrió— _"ahora hay una nueva orden querida hermana"._

— "¿Cuál es?".

— "_Debes ir a proteger la entrada del reino, según los reportes unos sujetos se han infiltrado en el pueblo y avanzan rápidamente. Recuerda que la profecía está iniciando, así que no debe haber errores". _

— "Pero… ¿qué pasará con el portal al cual protejo?".

— "_Yo estaré a cargo, no te preocupes"_ —sonrió— _"anda y protege la entrada del reino, recuerda…"_ —dijo serio— "_depende de nosotros que las cosas en este reino sigan en total calma, nada ni nadie debe interferir, si lo hacen encontrarán el filo de la espada del Clan Eris"._ Todos en ese mundo manejaban magia de enorme poder así como eran bueno luchadores en combate sea con espadas, flechas, látigos y otros instrumentos que los grandes entrenadores del palacio les proporcionaban e instruían para su seguridad. Uno de los instrumentos con mayor poder eran las joyas las cuales tenían diversas formas y a quien utilice una o dos bajo su poder podía desarrollar su magia a niveles muy altos.

— "Descuida hermano, mientras esté en el frente nadie pasará con vida" —comentó y se alejó hacia el norte del pueblo. Ella había vivido junto a su familia cerca del palacio, desde que murieron sus padres cuando tenía 7 años, él fue quien se hizo cargo, enseñándole todas las habilidades propias del Clan eso incluía dominar a la perfección las técnicas de la espada y manejar su joya con gran rapidez, él tenía otro tipo de poder aparte de la espada, poseía magia antigua el cual estaba orgulloso. "Hermano…" —asintió— "es extraño, se cual es mi deber, pero, siento que ocultas algo, no sé que sea, sólo espero que no sea nada grave…".

A través de un ojo de agua creado por su propio poder, el líder observaba los movimientos de la entrada de aquel reino, _**"era de suponerse que mi padre tenga gente que se oponga a sus leyes"**_, después observó otra escena, _**"¿quién es ese sujeto de lentes?, puedo sentir su gran poder, pero…, no importa que tanto se esfuerce, antes de llegar aquí, tendrá que enfrentarse a ese sujeto que será escogido por mi propio padre desde su reino, jajajajaja cuando esos viajeros lleguen lo único que verán son esos cuerpos desfallecidos, jajajajajaja". **_Un movimiento fuerte en el templo, hizo que saliera hacia el gran salón y observase a Ikuko contrariada.

— "_**¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" **_—preguntó Yami.

— "Algo retumbo el templo y el poder proviene de esa señorita que trajo de otro mundo".

— "_**¡Imposible!, ¿acaso logro despertar?".**_

— "No, ni señor, ella aún permanece dormida".

— "_**Maldición, esto será un grave problema; con todo el poder que tengo, no creo lograr controlarla, juro por mi vida que si intenta escapar yo la detendré con las cadenas del tiempo". **_

Devuelta en el carruaje, el hermano de Fer se acercó para cerrar aquella celebración con sus amigos.

— "¡Oh!, ya estas de regreso, ¡sigamos celebrando!" —dijeron sus subordinados.

— "Lo siento, tengo una orden del Rey y debo retirarme".

Se asombraron los demás, "tiene las aptitudes del gran Claude". Aquel clan tenía el poder de estar en varios sitios al mismo tiempo y luego acoplarse sin daño alguno.

El joven de cabello dorados se bajó del carruaje y después de despedir a sus invitados, frunció el seño, _"aquellos que se atrevan a intervenir con la nueva alianza, morirán bajo los siete guardianes" _—levantó sus manos y sellos mágicos flotaron alrededor de la mansión, uno a uno fueron colocándose en un sitio preciso dirigidos a través de sus ojos— _"bien ya está hecho"_ —dijo con orgullo, caminó lentamente por el largo jardín y desapareció al ingresar al recinto. Luego se encontró en una gran barrera blanca la cual estaba oscilante, "_de éste portal…, depende el futuro del reino" _—apretó sus manos, "_espero que Fer haya despejado sus dudas, de lo contrario…". _

Observó aquella barrera blanca oscilante y recordó la sangre que corrió en esa época, donde el Rey Kiyou enloqueció, la gente estaba aterrada por que se estaba exterminando a cada Clan si en caso no les servía a los propósitos de su majestad, así fue que sus padres llevaron a los pequeños ocultándolos en los sótanos de su mansión. Fer tenía 7 años y el 12, él había despertado sus dones mágicos, así que hizo un conjuro de sueño a su pequeña hermana y salió en busca de sus padres, al llegar al gran salón entre las sombras vio como eran asesinados ambos y notó lo poderoso que era la magia del Rey. Desapareció y volvió junto su hermana y entre sollozos juró protegerla con su vida, no importase si fuese el mismo Rey si tenía que enfrentarse. Habían pasado más de 8 años de terror y muertes implacables, pocos eran los habitantes del pueblo los que habían sobrevivido, ellos incluidos. Así que, se armó de valor y reunió un grupo jóvenes que tenían ciertos dones mágicos heredados por los elementos vitales. Todos eran muy inexpertos, él fue que les enseñó como dominar su poder, después de eso fueron a enfrentar al Rey pero fue un total fracaso, casi mueren en el intento, planearon una nueva estrategia, esta vez no era enfrentarlo y derrotarlo sino sellar su magia oscura y siniestra bajo todo el reino, de esa forma lograron regresar la lógica del joven Rey y la paz al pueblo, pensó—_"los guardianes han permanecido dormidos desde entonces… pero todo tiene su límite, este sello sólo se romperá si su pasado regresa y esto ahora depende de esa chica, a quien Yami tiene capturada en las afueras del Reino, supongo que los guardianes pronto despertarán…"._

Ante sus ojos el conocía bien lo que el rey hacia, desde sus movimientos de batalla hasta las reacciones extrañas que tenía y comentaba pero no recordaba a plenitud. Ni siquiera puede acordarse del todo que el creó aquel espacio cerrado en la entrada del reino antes que su poder fuese sellado, fue el que planificó la captura de esa chica y hace años atrás manipuló a uno de los grandes magos para que le sirviera en sus planes, donde solo ese hechicero a quien entregó parte de su poder y recuerdos pueda cumplir sus órdenes, pensó— _"esa persona… quien lo considera un padre es solo una breve extensión de su magia oscura que fue sellada"._

En otra dimensión…

La muchacha abrazaba fuertemente al reloj y se hundía en el silencio. La incertidumbre la invadía y sus maños apretaban con impotencia, no lograba recordar el pacto y eso era algo peligroso. **"**_**Por qué no logro tener recuerdos del pacto y quien soy…, no entiendo… por qué…".**_

— "_Echemos un vistazo a este lago",_ el joven mago caminó y le invitó a seguirle. Ella aun contrariada lo siguió con un poco de dificultad. _"que hermosa vista tiene este lugar, lástima que solo existas tu y nadie más en éste espacio, la gente alrededor de los diferentes mundos, sufre, ríe, regocija, lamenta, odia y ama a otros, pero todo es transitorio…"._

— "_**¿Transitorio?",**_ le llamó la atención sus palabras, _**"¿Por qué dice que es transitorio?".**_

— "_Porque la gente muere y no lleva consigo nada material a ese mundo, solo es su espíritu y recuerdos de su vida pasada, es triste que ni siquiera recuerdes tu propio nombre, es como si estuvieras negando tu existencia y eso crea muchas dificultades en tu interior". _

— "_**No niego mi existencia, solo soy quien soy, el que no pueda recordar supongo que debe ver algún motivo…"**_ —asintió— "_**lo que me preocupa es que el reloj que he protegido todo este tiempo se haya detenido".**_

— "_¿Qué crees que signifique?"._

— "_**Peligro… muerte… destrucción…".**_

— "_La muerte es solo el comienzo… pero,_ _tú puedes evitarlo…",_ el mago la observó con inquietud al notar otra presencia en ella y prefirió escucharla.

— "_**Peligro… muerte… destrucción…, no pueden evitarse cuando el tiempo se detiene o se interfiere",**_ sus ojos se tornaron de color verde por un momento, _**"el tiempo ha dado un nuevo giro y producto de la nueva intromisión se ha detenido irrumpiendo el pacto",**_ luego de decir esas palabras sus ojos volvieron a ser claros y ciegos nuevamente, pero su aura se ensombreció drásticamente, _**"VIENES AQUÍ A INTERRUMPIR MI SUEÑO, ¡VETE!, TODOS MORIRÁN SI ESTO CONTINÚA, ¡TODOS!, ¡TODOSSS!. ¡DEBO HACER QUE EL RELOJ VUELVA A FUNCIONAR, NO DEBE ESTAR DETENIDO POR MÁS TIEMPO!.**_El lugar se remeció cuando ella dio tremendo grito,_**"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".**_

— "_El gritar no te liberará de tu pasado"._

— "_**DESEAS MORIR, ¡MAGO IMPRUDENTE!",**_ su capa negra era azotada por una magia oscura y poderosa, ella estaba realmente furiosa.

— "_No eres tú, sino la oscuridad habla a través de ti"._

— "_**¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOO!",**_ el poder de la oscuridad la había dominado hasta lastimar a Watanuki el cual se levantó y la observó con preocupación sus ojos los cuales mostraban rabia y melancolía.

— "_Si ella sale con esta oscuridad en su alma nunca podrá recuperar a sus vidas pasadas",_ del cuerpo del mago unos hilos de magia empezaron a salir y envolvieron a la muchacha con fiereza, mientras ella trataba de liberarse, el solo le respondió con una palabra, _"recuerda… quien eres y por qué estas en este lugar…". _

— "_**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡SILENCIO MAGO IMPRUDENTEEEEEEEEEE!, ¡ESTA VES TU MORIRÁS POR INTERFERIR CON EL TIEMPOOOOO!".**_

El viento soplaba fuertemente en la tienda de Watanuki, Mokona y el hijo de Doumeki estaban en espera de algo. Esa persona era el joven mago, que hacia algunas horas había desaparecido al hacer un conjuro.

— "¿Cree poder cumplir mi deseo?…" —dijo el ángel dejando caer unas plumas sobre las manos del mago cuando visitó la tienda antes de desaparecer.

— "_Lo haré"_ —asintió— _"el precio será pagado cuando desaparezcas de ese mundo"._

— "Se lo agradezco" —sonrió levemente.

— "_Esos recuerdos…, de aquella promesa, no debo fallarle"._ El fuerte vórtice que la encapuchada expulsó de aquél torrente de magia oscura que la invadía, había arrojado al mago por los aires dejándolo por el suelo, el recordó aquella petición y levantándose, pensó— _"sin importar que, cumpliré tu deseo…". _

— "_**¡SILENCIOO!, AUN QUIERES PELEAR JAJAJAJA, DEBES SABER QUE EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD REINA EN EL CUERPO DE ESTA CHICA, YA NO LO PUEDE CONTROLAR, POR ESO YO SERÉ QUIEN DESTRUYA ESTE RELOJ QUE TANTO CUIDÓ. JAJAJAJAJA". **_Una voz exasperada y diferente hablaba a través de la chica causando desconcierto y mayor interés en Watanuki.

— "_¡No!, si haces eso, solo empeorarás las cosas"_ —respondió el mago.

— "_**¡NO!, TODO LO QUE LLEVO ENCERRADA EN ESTE LUGAR ES FRUTO DE ESTA INSENSATA MUJER, QUE NO LE IMPORTÓ SU PROPIA ALMA, AHORA ELLA DEBE PAGAR EL PRECIO JUSTO".**_

— "_¿A qué precio te refieres?"._

— "_**ELLA A VIVIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO CUIDANDO QUE ESTE RELOJ ANCESTRAL FUNCIONE Y NUNCA SE DETENGA, ADEMÁS A SOPORTADO MIS TORTURAS EN ESTE ESPACIO Y EN SUS SUEÑOS; POR ESO NO RECUERDA NI SU NOMBRE, POR QUE LOS REPRIMIÓ EN EL FONDO DE SU MENTE Y CORAZÓN PARA QUE NO SE CORROMPA CON MI GRAN PODER OSCURO". **_

— "_¡No puede ser!"._

— "_**¡CREELO MAGO INGENUO!, ¡TÚ!, NO TIENES EL PODER SUFICIENTE PARA ILUMINAR A ESTA CHICA". **_

— "_¡No fallaré!"._

— "_**JAJAJAJA" **_—empezó a burlarse y a retar a la presencia que tenia a pocos pasos—_** "VEAMOS EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD CONTRA EL PODER DE LA LUZ, JAJAJAJAJA". **_La chica estaba con una gran aura oscura y sus ojos eran blancos, juntó sus manos y de estas enfocaron a su oponente, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su pálido rostro, arrojó un gran poder de magia oscura hacia el joven mago, el cual lo único que hacía era tratar de contener ese poder con su magia.

— "_**¡RÍNDETE MAGO!, ¡RÍNDETE!".**_

— "_¡No!, debo guiarte fuera de esa oscuridad, además tú tienes una gran misión por cumplir…"_

— "_**¡¿UNA MISIÓN?!, ¡TONTERÍAS!, ¡ESTOY CANSADA DE SEGUIR EN ESTE ENCIERRO!".**_

— "_Sé perfectamente que esta oscuridad es parte de ti y del precio que pagaste en ese tiempo"._

— "_**¡¿QUÉ?!".**_

— "_Por eso te estás revelando contra ti misma en estos momentos, ya no deseas estar más en esta oscuridad total, ¿verdad?"._

— "…_**..".**_

— "_Puedo entender el sufrimiento que has pasado todo este tiempo, es por eso, que no debes detenerte, siempre debes seguir adelante, por el bien de los mundos al cual has protegido todo este tiempo, por las personas que son importantes en tu vida, por eso, debes continuar luchando, porque a pesar de todo fuiste y serás alguien importante para esa persona… no importa que el tiempo este dividido, tu aun tienes la dicha de volver a verlo…". _

Un fuerte latido se escuchó dentro del pecho de ella y aquella energía oscura se fue disipando al escuchar las últimas palabras del mago, dejó de luchar con esa magia oscura al notar que la arena se movía nuevamente. _**"¡¿Qué?!,**_ _**el reloj… funciona nuevamente…", **_se sorprendió porque sentía el deslizamiento suave de la arena sobre el objeto entre sus manos y podía distinguir figuras nuevamente. _**"mis ojos… yo…"**_

— "_Poco a poco recuperarás la visión, no te preocupes por la oscuridad por que no volverá atacarte, la eliminé por completo mientras forcejeabas por liberarte". _

— "_**Lo que acabas de decir… ¿es cierto?" **_—comentó asombrada y con gran alivio en su interior.

— "_Si y no solo eres importante para esa persona, sino para muchas personas, ahora no te sientas atrapada, eres libre de poder recordar tu pasado"._

— "_**Pero, ¿cómo?" **_—pudo observar a un joven mago el cual iba desapareciendo a pocos metros de ella.

— "_Un buen lugar es aquel lago, nunca te asomas a la orilla, deberías ver tu reflejo y notarás tu verdadera naturaleza". _

— "_**¿Eh?, ¿dónde estás?"**_ —preguntó al ver que él había desaparecido, _**"¿por qué te ocultas?".**_

— "_Porque todo lo que se ha escrito ha sido cumplido…, tus recuerdos volverán y con ello tu eterno sueño terminará"._

— "_**Aun si la oscuridad ha sido eliminada, ésta volverá mientras posea el reloj y mientras mi corazón lo permita, pero, a quien puedo salvar yo…",**_ el viento zarandeaba su capa oscura, _**"el atardecer pronto terminará…",**_ apretó el reloj con fuerza y caminó hacia el lago cerrando sus ojos, _**"el mago dijo que si observaba mi reflejo en ésta orilla, mis recuerdos volverían, pero… tengo miedo…, de lo que pueda pasar"**_—levantó su vista hacia el firmamento_. __**"¿Quién soy?… ¿qué hago en este lugar?...".**_

* * *

— "Que hemos hecho para merecer este sufrimiento", se escuchaban los lamentos aislados de las personas que habitaban las viejas calles abandonadas, donde la gente eran temerosas de poder desplazarse como antes por que la miseria, el hambre y enfermedades atacaban al pueblo, mientras el palacio y sus alrededores todo era paz y tranquilidad, "que crueles pueden ser esos hombres en llevarse a los niños y mantenerlos prisioneros, todo por ese cruel príncipe Kiyou, después que murió el antiguo Rey Kou, todo cambió…, este pueblo tiene el olor a muerte impregnada en cada paso, después de 8 años de total abandono, todo parecía volver a ser como antes, pero desde hace unos meses la crueldad del príncipe convertido ya en Rey ha regresado, esta vez en forma lenta, intenta acabar con su población".

Cerca del palacio se encontraba un pueblo con un hermoso lago, al sur de ahí estaba un volcán, dentro de éste un ser estaba reposando envuelto en llamas las cuales no le causaba ningún daño. El Rey que se encontraba en el palacio sufrió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cuando recuperó el equilibrio observó por uno de los pasillos los senderos de su reino, sus ojos brillaron por un instante y de sus labios una frase se escuchó, un fuerte temblor remeció el pueblo del lado Este, las ardientes llamas en el interior del volcán se incrementaban, un ser cuyo aspecto se desconocía por estar engullido por lenguas de fuego que giraban con mayor fuerza, alguien se estaba formando con los restos de fuego, pero la voz de su majestad era inminente, _**"deberás adquirir una forma humana en la cual desarrollaras tu poder sin igual, escogerás a quien desees del reino, el tiempo de tu sueño… se ha culminado, ¡es hora de tu despertar!". **_

Las lenguas de fuego salieron del interior del volcán girando con tal fuerza de atravesar a quien éste al frente, lamentablemente un joven pastor que se encontraba trabajando cerca fue envuelto por éstas llamas y además una magia realmente oscura y siniestra empezaba a manifestarse en el lugar, haciéndolo gritar de dolor hasta desfallecer, su cuerpo flotaba con aquella energía y sus ojos poco a poco se abrieron…

— "_Ha pasado mucho tiempo… no recordaba el volver a pertenecer a una misma orden, estos escudos son los que rigen los pilares del reino",_sostuvo una ligera sonrisa irónica, antes en la forma humana que había encontrado en el pastor su cabello era corto y castaño de ojos claros ahora su aspecto físico era de un joven de cabello rojizo, su piel muy blanca y ojos escarlata, al verse desnudo por el drástico cambio utilizó magia y se fabricó su propio traje blanco con una capa que le cubría desde los hombros hasta los tobillos, luego de unos saltos cortos se dirigió a la cima de la montaña, observaba todo a su alrededor, _"gran Rey estoy presente nuevamente…"._

Los pobladores observaban como unos sujetos extraños caminaban por las calles de su ciudad.

— "Mamá, ¿quiénes son esas personas?".

— "¡Kohori ingresa a la casa rápido!" —dijo la mujer llevando rápido al niño dentro de la casa.

— "O es mi impresión" —comentó Nakuru— "pero creo que ésta gente nos teme, Eriol".

— "¡¿Huh?!, ¿puede ser posible eso?" —añadió una Tomoyo confusa ante la situación".

— "Estas en lo correcto, con sólo observarlos se puede notar la inquietud y el miedo en sus ojos, parece ser que los abusos que han recibido durante todos estos años por parte de ese sujeto los han hecho temerosos" —mencionó el mago seriamente.

— "¡Pobre gente!" —exclamó Tomoyo, la cual aún no entendía bien los cambios que estaba experimentando, pero si ella poseía magia en ese mundo como dijo Eriol al llegar, iba a ser todo lo posible para ayudar a su mejor amiga Sakura.

— "Tranquila, todo estará bien" —sonrió el mago como si le adivinase el pensamiento, ya que esa era la frase que siempre utilizaban ambas para darse ánimos.

— "¡Oh!", se sorprendió.

— "Acaso no deseas ayudar a Sakura" —confirmó el joven mago.

— "Sí, claro que sí" —aseveró ella.

— "Entonces, no estés triste, Sakura nos esta esperando y no creo que le guste ver a su amiga triste".

— "Te equivocas, no estoy triste, sino… un poco preocupada por lo que pueda pasar"…

— "No digo que estés feliz por lo que sucede, pero si algo ha de pasar, no estaremos solos, tenemos magia y la cual nos ayudará en este mundo para poder defendernos de nuestros adversarios". Ella se detuvo al ver que tenían a pocos metros, unos guardias.

— "¡Ahh!" —exclamó Tomoyo.

— "Amo Eriol…" —comentó Spinel.

— "Esperen un momento…" —avanzó hacia los soldados y después de un amable saludo por parte del mago, se dio cuenta que no eran poseedores de magia alguna.

— "Si deseas ver al Rey, muestra tu orden, de lo contrario no podrán ingresar".

— "¿Orden eh?... no tengo ninguna…" —dijo meditando y calmado.

— "¡Entonces retírate!, debes saber que tenemos órdenes estrictas y si no obedecen deberán morir".

— "Está bien…" —agregó Eriol con un ligero movimiento de sus manos los guardias cayeron dormidos. "Lo siento, pero no tenemos el tiempo para retrasarnos, además no deseamos lastimar a nadie" —observó a la gran reja y notó que tres sellos la respaldaban, impuso su báculo haciéndola abrir de un solo golpe, "vamos", le dijo a Tomoyo y a los guardianes.

— "Espero que se encuentren bien…" —añadió Tomoyo al ver a los guardias en el suelo.

— "No te preocupes, ellos no poseen magia" —dijo sonriente Nakuru y pensó— "además tengo la impresión que no son los verdaderos oponentes o me equivoco, Eriol?..." —lanzó su preocupación mental hacia el joven mago.

— "Eso lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos a donde se siente esta magia poderosa y siniestra…" —respondió a la inquietud de la guardiana.

Nakuru asintió y a la vez continuaron el camino. Conforme avanzaban se daban cuenta que estaban frente a múltiples ruinas. Pero inusualmente se escucharon unas rizas.

— "¡Oh!", se sorprendió Tomoyo. Los guardianes estaban alertas. El silencio del lugar… todo indicaba que algo estaba a punto de atacarles.

— "_Es sorprendente lo que el desequilibrio del tiempo puede hacer, jajajajajajajajajajaja, hoy será el día en que la rencarnación del gran mago Clow se apague en mis manos"._ El cielo se oscureció repentinamente, una lluvia de rayos impactaban cerca y un remolino de agua se dirigía hacia él.

— "¡Eriol, cuidado!" —dijo Tomoyo al igual que sus guardianes los cuales habían quedado inmovilizados.

El joven mago, detuvo el ataque con su magia y proyectó su báculo al oponente. "descuiden, estoy bien".

Sobre ellos, descendiendo estaba un sujeto de gabardina blanca, cabellos negros y ojos plomos, el cual estaba envuelto de una energía maligna.

— "¡¿Eres tú quien causa esta magia oscura?!" —preguntó Eriol

— "_Sí"_ —un ligero movimiento del otro hizo que Hiragizawa muestre dolor en su rostro. _"Serás una gran fuente de energía para mí" _—sonrió. De su sombra un demonio oscuro había salido de su cuerpo y estaba apretando el cuello del joven mago.

Los guardianes observaban lo sucedido sin poder ayudar a su amo, Tomoyo estaba aterrada y a la vez se preguntaba, "¿acaso vinimos hasta aquí para morir?, no…, yo no puedo permitir eso. ¡Nooo!, ¡Noooooooooooo!". Sus ojos se nublaron y una luz del interior de su cuerpo la hizo romper el hechizo que los privaba de sus poderes mágicos al joven mago y a sus guardianes. Alejó al sujeto de cabellos negros por unos instantes, liberando a Eriol del poder maligno.

— "_Esta chica… ¿quién es?, ¿por qué tiene el poder de la joven sacerdotisa Ikuko?…",_ se asombró.

— "_**El brillo de la luz, abre el camino…"**_—mencionó ella y observó a Eriol con una gran calidez en su mirada, era otra persona en ese momento, luego cayó inconsciente en los brazos de la guardiana.

— "¿Se encuentra bien?" —preguntó el mago.

— "Está débil pero se encuentra bien". La guardiana se quedó pensativa y observó a su amo.

— "Bien, esta vez pelearemos en serio" —dijo Eriol hacia su contrincante de cabellera negra e iniciaban una batalla.

— "¿Qué es lo que planeaste Eriol?, acaso te dejaste golpear por ese sujeto solo por ver la reacción de esta jovencita; después del largo tiempo que te conozco, algo cambio en ti después de realizar aquel hechizo. Será, que descubriste el secreto de aquella profecía…".

* * *

Estaba un poco preocupada, porque se había despertado la noche anterior con una imagen en su cabeza y esa imagen era el gran palacio. Decidió no prestarle importancia, ya que era un sueño… algo extraño. _"La hojas caen lenta y suavemente",_ se dijo pensativa una joven de cabellera larga, _"éste es el lugar perfecto para un hermoso dibujo, ¿no lo crees?"._

— "Si" —sonrió su acompañante de ojos grises muy claros."No solo eres la mejor amiga, sino que también tienes sueños extraños_",_ le dijo a su interlocutora.

— "_¿Porque lo dices?"_ —preguntó con curiosidad y una gota sobre su cabeza.

— "Hace una semana soñaste que mi padre trabajaba para la corte real".

— "_¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?, ¿acaso se cumplió?"._

— "Sí…"

— "_¡¿QUÉ?!"_ —abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa— _¡¿estás diciendo que tengo premoniciones del futuro?!_

— "Creo que sí…".

— "_¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDE SER!…",_ se levantó asustada.

— "¿Qué ocurre?... ¿acaso tuviste otro sueño?".

— "_Bueno… si… tu y yo estábamos al servicio de la guardia imperial, pero lo raro es que teníamos los uniformes de chicos… en ese sueño también pude ver que estabas triste". _

— "¿Ahhh?", le surgió una gota sobre su cabeza. "Eso es muy extraño, ambas sabemos que solo los chicos pueden ir al servicio de la guardia imperial, las chicas se les está prohibido… y eso de estar triste, es muy raro". Observó a su amiga que estaba preocupada y dijo— "descuida, ya verás que fue un mal sueño, no todos los sueños que tienes se vuelven realidad" —sonrió.

— "_Pero… dices que el sueño de tu padre sí se cumplió, eso sí me preocupa"._

— "El hecho que mi padre fue a trabajar a la corte, es sólo una coincidencia nada más, no quise preocuparte con mis ocurrencias" —sonrió— "ya verás que todo saldrá bien".

— "_Tienes razón"_, ambas se rieron de lo sucedido. Pero, lo que desconocían era que al poco tiempo, su amiga se le había ocurrido la idea de ir al servicio de la guardia imperial, vestidas como chicos, el solo pensarlo las entusiasmaba mucho, pero el temor a que sean descubiertas era un riesgo que debían correr, al inicio ella no quiso aceptar tal plan por lo que vio que aquel sueño podía llegar a cumplirse, su amiga le dijo que no se preocupase, que confié en lo que el destino les tenía preparado. Pasaron semanas de duras pruebas pero finalmente lograron ingresar, cuando todo parecía estar bien, ocurre que su amiga se enamora de uno de los guardias, eso la abatía mucho, era un paño de lágrimas cada vez que coincidían en los turnos, ella le repitió— _"estoy arrepentida de haberte hecho caso en este alborotado plan Zhu"._

— "No es cierto, si yo no hubiese venido a este lugar, no lo hubiera conocido a él, no sé cuales sean sus sentimientos pero no me arrepiento de nada", le había respondido.

— "_Veo que sigues siendo la misma a pesar de todo, sólo espero de ahora en adelante sonrías como antes"._

— "¡Sí!, ¡yo soy fuerte!" —alzó su mano hacia arriba con fuerza, sin notar que uno de los guardias estaba por detrás llegando y lo golpeó sin darse cuenta.

— "¡AHHHHHHHH!", se escuchó un grito de dolor.

— "¡Oh!" —dijo ella asustada— "¡lo siento!, no me fije…, lo siento, ¿y ahora qué hago?" —pensó.

— "Mida su fuerza para el próximo combate en el campo" —protestó el guardia— siguió caminando y luego retrocedió unos pasos y le mencionó— "ya vez con el golpe ocasionaste que olvide darte un mensaje"

— "¿Qué mensaje?" —preguntó ella entusiasmada actuando como un chico.

— "Llegó una carta de su padre".

— "¡Mi padre!", su rostro se iluminó y salió corriendo.

Al poco rato llegó con sus ojos húmedos y la carta arrugada entre sus dedos.

— "_¿Sucede algo malo?"_ —preguntó su amiga.

— "Verás, mi padre tiene algunos problemas económicos… y requiere mi presencia en casa, de carácter urgente…".

— "_¡Oh!, visitemos a nuestros padres, más de un año que tenemos en este lugar y luego que arreglas esos asuntos en casa volvemos aquí"_ —sonrió.

— "No lo entiendes… lo que lamento es que no regresaré, me voy para siempre de la guardia real; extrañaré mucho a Liang…".

— "_¡Oh!..."_ —asintió y le dijo— "_pero, por que no le escribes una carta explicándole todo, tal vez él logre entender…"._

Así lo hizo, pero al regresar a casa, se dio con la sorpresa que sus padres la habían comprometido con el mismísimo Rey. Fue la primera vez que el carruaje de su majestad iba a buscarla y ahí estaba él, el guardia más testarudo que pudo conocer.

— "_Un momento…."_ —dijo ella tratando de asimilar lo que había visualizado en su mente— "todos estos recuerdos… acaso son…", en ese momento una voz empezó a llamarle y todo a su alrededor el cual parecía una película proyectada se derrumbo por una oscuridad total, _"¿Sakura?... ¿Sakura eres tú?... ¡responde por favor!"._

Una luz a lo lejos empezó abrir el camino, ella sin temor empezaba a caminar.

— "¡Señorita Daidouji, ¿le sucede algo?!..., ¡señorita Daidouji!…", la guardiana le preguntaba al ver que tenia síntomas de estar en trance, pero no tenia respuesta alguna.

— "¡Cuidado!" —alertó Eriol a lo lejos.

Ambos guardianes, estaban lastimados, lo peor es que no podían moverse. "esto no se ve bien" —dijo el mago.

— "Tus guardianes morirán, al igual que esa chica, pero primero terminaré contigo" —continuó su interlocutor en su pelea mágica.

— "_Ven, por favor, necesito de tu ayuda…", _le dijo una voz en la mente de Tomoyo. Sus ojos eran blancos y su cuerpo empezó a moverse involuntariamente, paso a paso se alejó de aquella batalla y se internó por otro sendero sin que los guardianes se percataran de su ausencia.

— "_¡Rápido!, ¡no hay tiempo!, ¡debes apresurarte!, ¡por favor!"._

Cruzó un bosque sin problema alguno, conforme avanzaba sentía que era un paso más para salir de aquella oscuridad. _"En aquellas imágenes que pude ver, estaba esa persona…, creo que lo conozco, pero…"_ —encogió su mano y notó que había llegado al final de aquel camino de luz, estaba al frente de una densa cortina oscilante de cristal y sus ojos azules se aclararon, _"¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué es este lugar?",_ alrededor había unos anillos flotantes que inconscientemente estaba dirigiéndose sin rosarlos.

— "_**Eres la primera persona que esquiva un hechizo sin salir lastimada",**_ le dijo un sujeto de cabello blanco, sus ojos eran como el brillo de la luna.

— "_¿Quién eres?... ¿sabes a dónde conduce este cristal?"._

— "_**Soy Hoshi, guío a las almas perdidas a este cristal, para que descansen en paz; ¿lo extraño es que tú estas viva?". **_

— "Ah….", se asustó ante las palabras que dijo esa persona que estaba al frente y perdió el conocimiento, pero fue sostenida por el sujeto de cabello blanco. La observó y dijo— "_**eres muy parecida a la señorita Ikuko, porque… ¿será que escapaste?, lo dudo, pero su atuendo es distinto, lo mejor es colocarte junto a los demás, así tendrás un eterno descanso, dulces sueños…"**_. Un fino cristal en espiral envolvió al cuerpo de Tomoyo hasta quedar perfectamente cubierta.

* * *

Despertó en el suelo de su habitación sobre unas túnicas que había zurcido el día anterior y que aún faltaba terminar, "_ahora todo depende de ella cuando logre recordar…, incluso el precio que pagó ante ese ser fue aun más elevado, como pago de su deseo que rompió el equilibrio y lógica de diferentes mundos…"_

Luego Watanuki se dirigió hacia el pasillo y pudo observar la preocupación de ambos, _"ya estoy de vuelta"_ —sonrió.

— "Luces terrible" —dijo el hijo de Doumeki en compañía de Mokona.

— "_Solo… estoy un poco cansado, pero estaré bien"_ —sonrío. La puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta y se podía distinguir la lluvia.

— "¡Ahhhh!, ¡se terminó el sake!", se enfado la bola negra". "Iré al almacén por más", le dije cuando regresé Mokona se adelantó al pasillo lateral y preguntó— "¿estas preocupado?"

— "_Si, noté algo extraño en aquel deseo que concedí a Haruka hace tiempo…"._

— "…".

— "_En ese deseo pude verla…"_

— "¿Te refieres a Yuuko?"

— "Si" —pensó— _"no solo pude distinguir eso, sino que había algo más, ella le entregó algo a Doumeki…, que quiso decir con que… __**"le serviría para el futuro"**__; así como… __**"no debes dudar cuando llegue el momento…",**__ la última frase se parece mucho a las palabras que Syaoran mencionó alguna vez…" _—asintió—_"ahora, él ha llegado junto con su verdadero pasado, el cual debe enfrentar…_" —mencionó Watanuki.

— "¿A qué te refieres?" —dijo Mokona.

— "_El sujeto de quien heredé el poder que poseo… y cuando ellos logren llegar a ese mundo… su pacto se habrá roto por completo". _

— "¿Cómo?, ¿te refieres a Syaoran?".

— "_Si... es probable que ellos no logren cruzar con esos cuerpos…"._

— "¿Acaso no les pertenecen?".

— "_No, esos cuerpos fueron los que utilizaron para transitar en los diferentes mundos compartiendo la misma alma, al igual que la princesa". _

— "Ya veo…" —asintió Mokona.

En otro mundo…

El sonido de rayos y tormentas remecían la noche, la capa de Eriol era agitada por los fuertes vientos, "cada uno de estos ataques los he visto en otra parte", se dijo así mismo.

— "¡Apresúrate Hisa!, tenemos que ver la nueva estrategia de defensa para el reino; los soldados ya están listos, ¡vamos!", le dije.

— "_¡TODOS EN POSICIÓN!"_ —mencionó su interlocutor.

Empezaron el choque de espadas, en ese entonces él era el jefe de la guardia imperial y como tal tenía que inspeccionar que todo funcione adecuadamente, Hisa, era su mano derecha en todos los contra ataques, casualmente dos días de cada mes se batían a duelo en la parte trasera del campo de batalla, como parte de un entrenamiento extra y a la vez para medir cuanto habían fortalecido sus habilidades, el no tenía memoria cuando había despertado en el palacio y gracias a la misericordia del gran Rey Kiyou, tuvo un techo y comida, hasta que fue puesto en custodia de los guardias Reales, con ellos se entrenaron desde pequeños y crecieron alrededor como los mejores espadachines de la época, muchas veces fueron enviados a expediciones de alto riesgo y lograron ganar innumerables batallas en campo abierto.

— "Hisa…" —abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido ante aquella revelación— "¡eres Hisa!, ¡imposible!, todo este tiempo… ¿cómo es que sigues con vida?".

— "_Por fin, puedes recordar…, lástima que ahora estemos en bandos opuestos"._

— "Ahora conoces de magia…", se asombró.

— "_Cada golpe, cada herida, solo pensaba en que si algún día… si regresaba el que era para mí… aquel hermano pequeño con el cual me eduqué, debía de aprender bien para poder enseñarle las nuevas técnicas secretas que impuso su majestad. Pero… que grande fue mi decepción al saber que intentaste atacar a nuestro Rey y peor aún que en ese intento perdiste la vida". _

— "Eso no es del todo cierto Hisa, yo… tenía mis razones… las cuales las comparto con alguien más...".

— "_¿Qué quieres decir?"._

— "Actué de esa forma, por hacer justicia en nombre de la muerte de la persona que amaba".

Los demonios que estaban atacando el campo mágico que había creado Eriol alrededor, se estaba disipando y el sujeto que se mantenía a flote en compañía de las tormentas eléctricas, descendió para escuchar con curiosidad a su antiguo amigo.

— "_¡¿Explica lo que acabas de decir?!"._

— "Lamento decirte que no tengo todos los recuerdos específicos de esa época, ya que sólo soy una reencarnación en el presente de quién fue alguna vez tu mejor amigo o más bien casi un hermano".

— "_Desde el momento que sentí tu presencia, me di cuenta de eso, pero entonces, ¿cuál es tu propósito de estar en este tiempo?, por un momento casi te mato"._ Se cruzó de brazos y gruñó— _"¡NO CAMBIAS A PESAR DEL TIEMPO!"._

Eriol sonrió y preguntó a sus guardianes— "¿se encuentran bien?", estos le respondieron afirmativamente, cuando se dio cuenta que Tomoyo no estaba por ningún lado, "¿y Daidouji?".

Ambos guardianes notaron que podían moverse y se asustaron al no saber nada de ella después de su delirio.

— "_Si buscas a la chica debe estar en camino hacia el palacio junto a Yami". _

— "¡Oh, no!, ¡debemos de llegar enseguida!".

— "_¡¿EH?!"_ —indagó Hisa confundido.

— "No entiendes, es ella… es ella…. ¡ES ELLA!" —se desesperó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cosa que causó desconcierto a quienes lo conocían.

— "_Yami no tendrá piedad si la ve merodeando su templo… nada bueno ocurrirá…_" —asintió—_ "la mayoría tenemos prohibido ir hacia ese lugar…". _

— "¿A qué te refieres con la mayoría?" —inquirió Eriol preocupado.

— "_El templo es donde las energías malignas son más notables y el único que puede llevar el equilibrio de eso, es él"._ Se detuvo en el camino.

— "¿Qué sucede?" —preguntaron los demás.

— "_Hasta aquí puedo perdonarles la vida, más allá, no…" _—pensó—_ "es una promesa que juramos al adquirir nuestros dones mágicos"_. _"Lo siento…" _—dijo y un demonio apareció por detrás atravesándole el pecho, el joven mago quedó paralizado y con dolor en su rostro.

— "¡ERIOL!" —gritó la guardiana horrorizada.

— "¡AMO ERIOL!", Spinel voló enseguida al lado de su dueño.

— "Por… que lo hiciste…" —dijo el mago cayendo en los brazos de la guardiana "acaso no entiendes… debo ir por ella… por que ella es…".

— "_Lo sé…, pero si la llegases a encontrar él te matará, por eso preferí que la persona que ha de acabar contigo no sea Yami, sino yo". _

— "¡No moriré en este lugar!". Ambos guardianes se transformaron nuevamente y empezaron a atacar. Se sentía débil porque estaba perdiendo sangre y murmuró— "esta herida no me detendrá…"

— "¡ERIOL!, ¡¿QUÉ TIENES?!, ¡ERIOL!", la guardiana lo llamaba desesperada, hasta que él empezó abrir sus ojos azules, "¿qué sucedió?" —preguntó confundido al notar que la herida de su pecho no estaba.

— "Te desmayaste cuando descubriste que la señorita Daidouji había desaparecido, ¿estás bien?" —mencionó Ruby Moon al lado de Spinel.

— "Si… estoy bien…" —observó a Hisa a su costado pensativo, cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la misma escena del sueño que tuvo hace unos segundos.

Después de unos pasos, vio que su viejo amigo se detuvo, sabía que un demonio aparecería por detrás y lo atacaría, su sello mágico resplandeció y una fuerte magia lo rodeo a él y sus guardianes formando un escudo protector.

— "_¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que iba hacer?"._

— "Alguien a través de un sueño mostró lo que sucedería, gracias a esa persona estoy vivo".

— "_Esa chica…, debe ser una sacerdotisa"._ Mientras sus demonios atacaban al mago una y otra vez, pero como no funcionaba por el escudo mágico, éstos se fueron uniendo al demonio más fuerte. Del suelo una sombra se levantó y una cabellera larga ocultaba el rostro sonriente de ojos blancos. _"tejedor de la noche, encárgate de él"_ —mencionó Hisa.

— "No puede ser…." —dijo el mago observando los movimientos y conjuro que utilizaba su interlocutor— "¡este tipo de magia!... ¡CONOCES LA PROFECÍA Y AÚN ASÍ SIRVES A SU PROPÓSITO!.

— "_Fue parte de la nueva alianza con su majestad"_ —asintió— _"tu cuerpo permanecerá en mi palacio hasta que logres desistir de tu objetivo, eres como el hermano que regresó del pasado y al cual no quiero ver morir…". _

Mientras los guardianes eran inmovilizados nuevamente, Eriol utilizaba su sello mágico y su báculo al máximo para poder resistir, su oponente estaba atacándole con magia antigua y lo peor era magia prohibida, sus conocimientos como mago le hacían recordar viejos escritos y papiros perdidos que hablaban de esa profecía, una en la cual los límites de la eternidad son permitidos y para llegar a dicho objetivo necesitaban un sacrificio de un ser puro y poderoso que pueda equilibrar la noche y el día, el bien y el mal semejante al símbolo del ying yang, sólo del que beba la sangre de aquel sacrificio podrá tener el dominio de cambiar el destino de los diferentes mundos y a la vez una maldición eterna… y eso era la propia muerte como sello vital, es decir nunca podrá morir por que su vida estaría condenada a vagar por toda la eternidad de los tiempos, pudiendo controlar todo.

— "Quizá para ti sea salvarme, pero…" —agregó el mago recordando un hechizo que recordó de viejos escritos— "solo te diré una cosa, las fuerzas malignas están que rodean este reino y tu alma muy pronto se corromperá sin que puedas evitarlo…". Sus ojos azules lo miraban firmemente con cada palabra.

— "_¡Te tengo!"_ —dijo el demonio y con sus largos cabellos rompió el escudo y envolvieron el cuerpo del joven mago hasta llegar a su cuello luego se expandió por diferentes direcciones era una presa en un telar, sus demás guardianes habían caído ante tal poder maligno y estaban inconscientes. La mente de Eriol trabajaba en cómo salir de aquel hechizo el cual era casi imposible escapar. Pero un latido resonó en su cuerpo y en otra persona.

— "_¿Qué?"_

— "Esa persona… esta orando…" —sonrió— "típico de ella…".

— "_¿A quien te refieres?" _—indagó Hisa acercándose a su antiguo amigo.

— "Mientras esa persona exista todavía hay esperanza de poder cambiar esta distorsión que ha sobrepasado los límites de la intromisión, por eso…", su cuerpo empezó a brillar, su báculo resonó fuertemente en el piso y de él un fuerte viento lo envolvió hacia destellar en el cielo, el demonio que lo tenia atado se disolvió por completo, mientras Eriol recitaba una frase, _"el día es noche y la noche es día, cierto",_ sabes a lo que me refiero…".

— "_¡IMPOSIBLE!"._

— "Es un código de entrada a tu mundo".

Los ojos de Hisa temblaron de asombro e inquietud, sabía que era la reencarnación de un gran hechicero de todos los tiempos, pero le preocupaba que al saber parte del código de entrada hacia su mundo, prácticamente lo condenaba a morir. Cerró sus ojos y asintió— _"eres la primera persona que logra derrotar al tejedor de la noche, al vencerlo a él me venciste, porque la magia que usamos es nuestra energía vital, eso significa…"_ —escupió gruesas gotas de sangre y cayó al piso— _"eres el ganador de esta batalla…"._

— "¡Hisa!", sostuvo el cuerpo de su amigo del pasado, "lo siento, desconocía esa conexión mágica…".

Él lo observó y le dijo— _"en el pasado te juste mal, por no conocer tus razones, pero ahora las entiendo perfectamente…, es esa chica la persona que amaste en tu anterior vida y ahora estas preocupado por su bienestar….",_ su aspecto se tornaba muy pálido y se esforzaba por seguir hablando, _"bebe el agua del manantial, está cerca del prado…"_ —tosió nuevamente— _"eso les ayudará… a sanar las heridas de la batalla, luego de eso… ve lo más rápido al norte… ella debe estar en las puertas del descanso… bajo los cristales del primer guardián creado por Yami…", _le sujetó fuertemente su camisa, _"¡PROMETE QUE VIVIRÁS!"._

— "Viviré y lucharé por los que amo hasta el final" —dijo el Eriol y a los pocos segundos de es hacer esa promesa, la mano que apretaba su camisa perdió fuerza y se deslizo sin vida. "¡Hisa!, ¡Hisa!... ¡Hisaaaaaaa!" —abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo desfallecido de su antiguo amigo. "Eras como un hermano en el pasado" —asintió— lo recostó sobre un árbol, tu cuerpo descansará en este lugar, observó que ambos guardianes habían regresado a su forma falsa, caminó hacia el prado y los hizo beber el agua de aquél manantial, "tal y como él había mencionado… esta agua tiene un poder curativo".

— "¡ERIOL!" —Abrió los ojos una asustada Nakuru— "¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!".

— "Si, debemos ir hacia el norte y rescatar a Tomoyo".

— "Te refieres a la señorita Daidouji…"

— "Si".

— "Tengo ciertas dudas Eriol… ¿por qué le llamas por su nombre, siempre le dices señorita Daidouji?", la guardiana le quedó observando.

— "Nakuru, cuando regresé a Japón y volví a encontrarme con ella, decidimos hablarnos por nuestros nombres ya que no estamos en la primaria y no somos niños desconocidos, solo que no lo hice por que no había llegado el momento adecuado…".

— "¡Oh!, si claro, ya entiendo".

Al seguir el trayecto se podía sentir una fuerte magia oscura, "Amo Eriol" —agregó Spinel ya en su verdadera forma— "la magia se siente cada vez más fuerte".

— "Si".

— "Te ves triste… acaso te afectó la muerte de ese tipo, mira que nos dejo mal heridos e inconscientes" —bufó la guardiana la cual estaba aún con su forma falsa— "yo me siento feliz de que le hayas dado su merecido" —sonrió y observó la cara de desacuerdo de Eriol y Spinel.

— "¿Qué parte no entendiste?" —comentó la voz de Spinel— "ese tipo a quien te refieres era el mejor amigo del amo Eriol en su vida antes de ser Clow Reed".

— "¡AHH!, lo había olvidado por completo, lo siento Eriol, yo…".

— "Descuida" —siguió caminando— "es natural que se sientan ambos de esa forma, pero quiero que sepan que él antes de morir me dijo la forma de cómo sanar sus heridas con el agua del manantial".

— "¡Oh, no lo sabía!" —asintió ella.

— "Vayamos rápido" —pensó y volvió a Nakuru a su verdadera identidad. Ambos guardianes y el mago se dirigían lo más rápido a donde provenía aquella energía hostil— "ese gran poder se siente cerca, debe ser ese sujeto…".

* * *

— "_**La oscuridad ya no vendrá… no debo tener miedo"**_ —observó el agua de aquel lago y en ese momento su corazón latió fuertemente quedando paralizada por unos segundos, _**"¿quién soy?...",**_ esa pregunta resonaba en su mente y sus ojos temblaron del asombro al ver por primera vez su rostro.

La preocupación de Koji era notable al ver que los cuerpos de los tres jóvenes estaban débiles y su nivel de magia disminuía, pensó—_ "Fujimoto, Syaoran y Shaoran no resistirán la entrada al nuevo mundo"._

— "_El sello de poder a sido descubierto, así sus viejas memorias dispersas nuevamente se unirán"_ —dijo Koji.

— "¿Cuales memorias?" —preguntaron los hermanos. Esos hechiceros no eran sus amigos pero no les deseaban ningún mal, por eso querían conocer las razones de sus dificultades por el cambio de dimensión. "¿Acaso ellos no tienen la magia suficiente?" —dijo uno de los hermanos.

— "¡Claro es de suponer!, ¡son unos débiles!" —murmuro Kazuo con el seño fruncido.

— "¡QUIERES CALLARTE!... O TE JURO QUE…", Fay detuvo a Kurogane antes que lance un golpe a Kazuo.

— "Digan lo que quieran, pero ustedes siguen siendo unos débiles viajeros que no pueden soportar un cambio de dimensión, eso es lo más vergonzoso para cualquier mago".

— "¡JURO QUE TE GOLPEARÉ!", Kurogane tenía más venas en su cabeza.

— "¡Shaorannnn!" —gritó Mokona asustada sobre el hombro de Fay y todos voltearon a ver; sorprendidos notaron que Koji estaba utilizando su magia envolviéndolos con fuertes espirales que cubrían sus cuerpos.

— "¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTA HACIENDO?!" —protestó Kurogane dispuesto a detenerlo, Fay intervino nuevamente en su ataque y le dijo —solo aguarda un poco— su interlocutor entendió y se contuvo al igual que los demás.

— "_El precio de los tres está a punto de romperse" _—dijo Watanuki desde el interior de la tienda al sentir una vibración en todo su cuerpo. _"El vínculo que nos unía se separó cuando decidimos seguir caminos distintos, aun así" _—cerró sus ojos— _"la dualidad no debe existir…". _

— "_**¡Hilos de oscuridad!, ¡marquen los símbolos del tiempo..!" **_—dijo Koji, todos estaban muy preocupados ya que aún permanecían en el mismo circulo de magia.

— "¡No podrá terminar el conjuro!" —gritó Fay. "Falta poco para que lleguemos al siguiente mundo. ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!...", los demás estaban atónitos al observar lo que Koji realizaba.

El mago no se inmutó por las advertencias de quienes estaban compartiendo su sello de poder y continuó—_** "en sus cuerpos y almas fragmentadas, ¡oh!, ¡dioses y guardianes de los siete elementos!, ¡LIBÉRENLOS DE LAS CADENAS DEL TIEMPO!"**_ , los tres cuerpos se elevaron y una radiante luz empezaba a formarse en triángulo alrededor de ellos.

— "Ya no hay tiempo" —dijo Kazuo al comprender lo que trataba de hacer el mago.

— "¡¿A qué te refieres con que no hay tiempo?!" —inquirió Kurogane.

— "Si Koji no termina el conjuro antes de entrar al siguiente mundo, ¡ellos corren el riesgo de desaparecer por completo!" —aseveró Fay dejando a más de uno inquieto.

—¡El tiempo se terminó!" —dijo Fay al tocar suelo del nuevo mundo junto a los demás. "¡No permitiré que desaparezcan!", se proponía a lanzar un hechizo cuando notó que Koji descendía bajo su sello de poder y una luz centelleante envolvía a una persona. "¡Oh!, ¡lo ha logrado!" —murmuró Kazuo con total asombro.

— "_**¿Quién eres?, ¿en dónde estoy?"**_ —preguntó un joven de ojos canelas, de vestimenta celeste con cinturón dorado al mago que tenía en frente.

— "_Soy Koji, la reencarnación de Wang y te he liberado de aquel pacto del tiempo y tu eres?..."._

— "_**Soy Liang… ¿por qué me has liberado?".**_

— "_Porque el pacto que una vez sellaron se ha roto con la aparición de esa persona…"._

— "_**¡¿Ella ha despertado?!**_" —preguntó con inquietud.

— "_No lo sé, pero… no pudimos detener el ataque de ese sujeto y ahora es su prisionera en el palacio". _

— "_**¡Maldición!, si ella despierta el reloj…".**_

— "_Debemos detenerlo, antes que todo sea inevitable…"_ —mencionó Koji.

Los demás estaban estupefactos, no entendían nada de lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos y menos el diálogo que mantenían ambos sujetos. El solo haber estado observando el poder que poseía ese chico los dejó más que impresionados. "¿Ahora que va ser de Fujimoto, Syaoran y Shaoran?" —preguntó Mokona muy preocupada sobre el hombro de Fay.

— "No lo sé…" —respondió Fay.

— "_Descuiden ellos están bien, al igual que las princesas de los distintos mundos, solo utilicé un conjuro para alargar sus vidas sin almas, pero, ese conjuro solo durará hasta que la verdadera princesa despierte, si después de eso, ellas no logran tener un mínimo de energía de sus originales, nunca volverán a sus vidas normales en sus mundos". _

— "_**¡Vamos hacia el palacio!".**_

— "Si", dijeron los demás.

— "Tengo un poco de curiosidad… ¿qué fue lo que te llevó a aceptar aquel pacto con el tiempo?" —preguntó Kazuo. Todos estaban atentos a lo que el joven iba a decir.

— "_**El amor de Zhu…",**__ se sonrojó un poco, __**"no tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder enfrentar al Rey y menos en esa época" **_—aseveró Liang.

— "Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se crearon varias versiones tuyas en los distintos mundos?" —preguntó Mokona.

— "_**Al aceptar aquel pacto, mi verdadero yo quedaría sellado en alguna parte del espacio y mi alma se dividiría hacia diferentes mundos, ese fue el precio, la fragmentación de almas, todas y cada una tenían un objetivo, conocer a esa persona amarla y protegerla sin importar que, cada una tenía su propia cualidad y característica particular a los otros, gracias a ello pude descubrir que en algunos mundos poseía magia, esta se ha fortalecido por la misma dualidad…". **_

— "Eso quiere decir… que aquellas personas que conocimos en esos mundos eran solo parte de tu verdadera alma… ¡increíble!" —dijo Kazuo con brillo en sus ojos al ver a una persona que pudo soportar el tamaño de aquel pacto.

— "_**Lamento haberles causado problemas, pero era la única forma de regresar hacia este tiempo, prometí volverme fuerte y derrotar a ese sujeto para poder salvarla".**_

— "¿Cómo así?... ¿acaso ese no fue tu deseo?".

— "_**No"**_—_asintió_—_**"el fragmentar mi alma hacia los diferentes mundos era el precio que debía pagar, pero mi deseo era reencontrarme con Zhu una vez más y salvarla de ese sujeto".**_

— "Ese sujeto… es quien la mantiene prisionera, ¿ese sujeto… es Yami?".

— "_No…, él es… ¡AH!",_ se sintió un gran temblor en la tierra y una luz iluminaba el cielo no muy lejos.

— "¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!" —preguntó Kurogane.

— "_Alguien está utilizando magia de una joya…", _—respondió Koji.

— "_**¿Joya?...",**__ se interesó Liang._

— "_Las joyas son ciertos objetos que utilizaban antiguamente para cubrir cierto poder, sea los elementos o cualquier habilidad, esos objetos eran muy valiosos, se decía que quien tenía bajo poder una joya tenía una habilidad inigualable, porque cada vez que la utilizasen ellos ganaban más poder de dicho objeto, así obtenían mayor fuerza y destreza". _

— "Ya veo…" —murmuró Mokona.

Liang tenía ciertas dudas sobre ese poder que estaba cerca de ese lugar, había una magia ajena que le acompaña al poder de esa joya y pensó—_**"¿creo conocer al dueño de ese poder?...".**_

* * *

Los fuertes golpes tras uno y otro hechizo que Eriol invocaba no podía romper el cristal donde se encontraba Tomoyo, el sujeto de cabello blanco que permanecía bajo uno de los cristales se limitaba a observarlo y decirle en sus pensamientos. _**"Es mejor que te des por vencido mago, no importa de qué dimensión vengas, todo es inútil en las puertas del descanso".**_

— "¿Hay alguna forma de eliminar este hechizo?".

— "_**Por su puesto, deberán derrotarme primero, pero eso es imposible para ustedes". **_

— "¿Por qué?".

— "_**Porque tus guardianes ahora ya forman parte de las puertas del descanso, solo obsérvales…".**_

— "¿Cómo?", se asombró al verlos y dijo— "ellos hace un momento estaban...".

— "_**Luchando contigo" **_—empezó a reír—_** "pero hay algo particular en las puertas del descanso… mientras más luchas, iras perdiendo tu fuerza y una vez que suceda eso, formarás parte de este hermoso cristal, al igual que esta chica, todos ustedes morirán".**_

— "¡No!" —utilizó su báculo una vez más, del cielo una fuerte luz se abrió y destelló sobre su báculo el cual impactó sobre el cristal, pero fue inútil, ningún rasguño.

El sujeto de cabello blanco salió dentro de los cristales y pudo notar el agotamiento del mago y su preocupación.

— "¡Por fin, saliste de tu escondite!" —dijo Eriol.

— "_**¿Qué?…".**_

— "¡Libérales!".

— "_**Jajajajaja",**_ hizo un movimiento rápido y este se encontraba detrás del mago diciéndole— _**"eres muy lento",**_ para asombro de Eriol, "_**¡es tu fin!".**_

— "¡AHHHHH!", se escuchó un eco y su cuerpo fue cubierto de cristales en aquella pared oscilante.

— "_**Ahora la angustia y preocupación ya no habitaran en tu corazón, bajo las puertas del descanso" **_—hizo una pausa al sentir una presencia cerca— "_**¡Oh!..." **_—sonrió y decidió esperar quienes serían sus nuevas víctimas.

— "¡Eres un tonto Kazuo!, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso delante de ellos?!". Hacia un puchero su hermano. Cuando los demás se quedaron estáticos y con cara de asombro y horror.

— "¿Qué… sucede?" —volteó y observó una gran pared de cristal oscilante y dentro de ella habían múltiples cuerpos.

— "_¡No puede ser!, ellos son Daidouji, Eriol y sus guardianes, ¿cómo personas con su nivel de magia no pudieron escapar?, ¿quién pudo hacerles esto?" _—dijo Liang recordando que en otro mundo eran sus amigos.

— "_**Tal vez están ahí porque no respetaron mis advertencias"**_ —salió entre los cristales un sujeto con cabello blanco, de piel pálida y sus ojos se habían marcado en celestes intensos, su manta plateada y cubierto por una túnica gris, el cual dio unos pasos y finalmente dijo— "_**¡bienvenidos a las puertas del descanso!". **_

— "¿Quién eres?".

— "_**Soy el primer guardián Hoshi, guío las almas al descanso eterno y al igual que todos ellos, ustedes formarán parte de este hermoso cristal". **_

— "….".

En la oscuridad una persona resplandecía y sostenía la mano de la joven que había se había quedado dormida bajo un hechizo muy poderoso, al sentir aquella presencia abrió sus ojos azules y con asombró dijo— _"tú eres…",_ una señal de silencio recibió por parte de su interlocutora y sonriente le comentó— _**"por fin conocerás las verdad…"**_.

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Hola a todos!, ufff después de meses el fic revivió, mil disculpas a los lectores y seguidores, los estudios y el trabajo no dejan mucho tiempo para escribir, espero comprendan. Nuevas respuestas e interrogantes aparecen, ¿podrá controlar Yami a Zhu cuando ella logre despertar?, ¿qué sucederá cuando la joven que sostiene el reloj logre recuperar sus recuerdos?, ¿serán capaces de vencer a Hoshi?, la canción a utilizar fue _**D**__**ream scape**__** (**__**Yuki Kajiura**__**)**__**. **_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, cualquier pregunta o comentario por favor enviarlo al correo miriels_li_zet . Gracias por su atención, saludos. Miriel

**Capítulo IX:** "**El deseo de Akemi"**


End file.
